The Search for Light
by SoulPieces
Summary: "So you knew, all along...?" "Yes..." "Why didn't you tell me!" "How do you tell the person you love the most that you're going to die...?" Shocked glances came from both parties at the words. "...you could have started by informing me you loved me in the first place." Twilight Princess, slightly AU. Link/OC
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Zelda and its characters are property of Nintendo. I obviously do not own them.**

**NOTE: If you decide to stop reading after this first chapter (or at any point really), then PLEASE leave me a review explaining what I could do to improve on my story so I can make it more appealing to the masses! It won't take you that long!**

Chapter One - The Beginning

Townsfolk were wandering down the village's busy thoroughfare streets, greeting each other as they walked through the hustle and bustle of the streets. Woman gossiped in the shadows of buildings and haggled with shop owners over fruit prices. The sun was shining, and most of the village kids were out playing in the Spirit Eldin's spring. Their happy laughter could be heard all throughout the town as they splashed around in the pure and cool waters of Eldin's Spring. Days like this made Hylians feel at peace, as though there weren't monsters all over the land of Hyrule, just waiting to attack those that were forced to travel the trade routes to Hyrule Castle. Everyone in the small village of Kakariko was at peace and all had a smile on their face as they continued their lives of ignorance and pacifism.

_It makes me want to vomit. _Inasha couldn't help but growl a little at the brightness of the day. All the activity bothered her. She preferred to keep to herself in her hideaway behind Eldin's spring, improving on her archery, which worried her peace-loving village to no end. The elders of the village worried for the thin blonde. She lacked community solidarity and shoved aside all the values she had been taught growing up.

Some tried to pass it off as a simple phase; others thought it was something much deeper. Rumors were always flying around the small village, some of them as ridiculous as they were false.

Some believed it was her father's doing. He had hailed from Castle Town, a knight in training when he met her mother. She had been asked to join a trade group to sell wares in the city from Kakariko. He threw aside all just to return home to marry the young woman, but many elders opposed to it. He held on to his violent ways, threatening to taint the ways of old that their village valued so well.

Others thought Inasha was a demon, one of the many monsters that wandered Hyrule's fields, taken up the disguise of a young woman.

Others thought she was a descendant of the Great King of Evil, destined to follow in his footsteps.

The young girl was not oblivious to the many outrageous whisperings that tried to explain her strange and rebellious ways, but quite frankly she did not care. They could think what they wish, as long as they left her to her own designs.

Inasha stood on an outcropping of rock above a glistening, clear pool. A few hylian bass and greengill swam contentedly in the chilly waters below. An unearthly blue light filtered through a hole above the "dome" of the spring, reflecting off the waters. It brought her a certain inner peace and helped her concentrate.

She knocked another arrow in her bow and pulled it back with ease, hardly straining the muscles hidden in her pale, thin arms. She closed one eye and aimed at the target moving around. Eldin was helping her to aim at a moving target while at a standstill. The huge golden spirit floated beside her in his smaller, less impressive form: a ball of moving light. She imagined a kargarok in place of the target, flapping its huge grey wings and screeching angrily at the world for being cursed to live as such a monstrosity.

In three seconds, the taut string was released, propelling the light wooden shaft straight into the path of the moving target. It halted with a dull _thud_ right in the center ring.

"Yes! My first bullseye on a moving target!" Despite her usually calm nature, Inasha couldn't refrain from pumping her fists into the air in a fit of celebration. After 30 or so arrows she had _finally _struck her mark.

Though he was just a ball, Inasha had the vision of the huge golden bird, Eldin, nodding his head in approval. She smiled at the ball of light beside her.

"That was a very good shot, my Daughter," the spirit commented. "You seem to be growing more accustomed to more than just shooting at a stationary target. Very rarely will you ever encounter an enemy who will stand still for you. Tomorrow we will perfect this before moving on to targets that are approaching you." The ball of light departed from her side and took his place above his spring. He returned all unbroken arrows to her, which she packed into her quiver before waving a farewell.

"Goodbye, my child. We will meet again tomorrow." In a blinding burst of light, he was gone.

Inasha sat down, leaning back on her hands and looking up through the hole in the "roof" of the natural dome. The sun had long since passed over, and was now setting somewhere far over the western hills.

More faint laughter and light conversation drifted her way from the outside of the spring. Inasha sighed and scooped up a handful of red dust, letting it filter down from her palm and be carried away by a soft breeze. _I'll escape this place some day. I'll find something better to do with my life than become a lowly housewife and eventually a grumpy old elder._

It was a vow she made herself daily. She yearned for the outside world; a place she'd never seen in all 16 years of her life. She imagined the Grand Hylian Library, where they kept all of Hyrule's records, all information known about the many beings that inhabited the land and beings of the past.

She was so limited by the Kakariko Library. The few books it had on Hyrule and the surrounding lands hardly contained any details or history, just the geographical features and the ways of that society.

She imaged the Faron and Ordon provinces, just south of Hyrule. They were mostly woodland with a much more temperate climate than dusty Kakariko. Ordon was a rancher's province, while Faron was hardly inhabited. She wondered how the people of the small provinces went about their lives, so far isolated from the greater cities.

She dreamed of one day meeting the Zoras. They were a graceful water tribe who prided themselves in their jobs of protecting Hyrule's water source, Lake Hylia. She imagined they would be much more tolerable and wiser than the Goron people that inhabited the huge volcano that towered over her small town.

Realizing that she had drifted off and wasted the rest of the daylight, Inasha swept up her bow and quiver and dashed back through the rocky tunnel that opened out to the rest of Kakariko. Her mother would be furious if she didn't make it home soon!

She ran as fast as her slender legs could carry her, closed businesses and darkened, empty houses flying by in a blur around her. She was home within moments, panting heavily. Her mother didn't take notice of her arrival at first.

The door slipped from Inasha's grasp when she attempted to close it, slamming it shut. Both of the women jumped at the sudden loud noise.

"Inasha! Was that truly necessary?" her mother scolded, waving a burning hot wooden spoon at her young daughter.

Her shoulders slumped a little. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…it slipped from my fingers!" She placed her weaponry beside the door and locked it up. "Um…at least I got home on time?"

"Only by a hair," her mother replied in a warning tone. "There are strange creatures that lurk the streets at night. I would prefer you be home before the sun sets over the western canyons."

The younger woman sighed heavily. "Mother! That's so early! I'm home before dinner, isn't that early enough? I have my bow to protect me!"

"I do wish you would drop your silly obsession over that weapon already. The elders worry about you dear, you could really hurt yourself…" she placed a steaming bowl of cuccoo soup in front of Inasha.

She growled inwardly. "If anything I am safer with a weapon at my disposal! And I'm no deaf child, I hear the whisperings, and they are downright preposterous. I, a demon? Ha! Such ridiculous musings. They're becoming cuccoo-brained in their old age."

"With age comes wisdom, my dear child," her mother responded softly before taking a sip of her soup. "And the elders are just trying to look out for their town…"

"That isn't wisdom," Inasha scoffed. "'There are monsters lurking the streets at night! Let's tell everyone that weapons are useless and that pacifism is the only way, and all will be well!' That's exactly what their 'wisdom' is."

"Inasha, that is enough. You will have respect for this village's leaders. They are doing what they feel the Goddesses tell them. Do not mock them."

She opened her mouth to respond, but decided against it. The women finished their supper in silence. Inasha excused herself finally to her room, where she pulled out one of her favorite books she had ever possessed. A traveling merchant a few moons ago had the worn book amongst his wares, and after some haggling Inasha was able to purchase it for almost nothing.

It was titled _Hyrule's History_. Supposedly, it had been an old schoolbook that had been discarded after new tomes had been printed to replace them. It told of ancient wars fought over control of "sacred powers" that supposedly gave one the world. Inasha's mom had never known much of Hyrule's history, as in Kakariko it was a fading thing. Few people remembered past their grandparents' times.

She buried her nose into the torn pages of the tome, immersing herself in what seemed like a fantasy, though it was all truth of an ancient legend.

"_For unknown reasons, a great war erupted across the kingdom of Hyrule. Fierce fighting between the different tribes of the land broke out and many lives were lost._

_In the midst of this great chaos, a Hylian mother fled away from the violence of the war with her newborn son in arms and fled to the forbidden forest. Known as Kokiri Forest, to those who lived within it, it was said that any human who entered its realms would become a Stalfos if they were an adult, or a Skull Kid if they were a child, doomed to wander in the forest forever._

_The mother was heavily injured. Her only choice to save her child was to entrust him into the care of the guardian spirit of the forest, the Great Deku Tree. The wise Deku Tree sensed that this child's destiny was intertwined with the fate of Hyrule, and so he allowed the child to remain in the forest. The mother breathed her last, and the child was raised among the Kokiri, the race of forest children who never grew into adults. The child's name was—"_

"Inasha! Lights out!" her mother called from down the hall, breaking apart the story that had begun forming in her mind. She sighed and slammed the book shut, puffing out the lantern beside her bed. Within a few moments, dreams of Hyrule's history ran through her resting mind.

**X-X-X**

_The blue-haired woman looked down upon the scene below her. A woman broke away from the din, rapier in hand, and charged at the first Rebel cavalry member she could reach, dispatching him swiftly and taking hold of his horse. Despite the horse's protests, she reined him in and urged him out, away from the warring town._

_She was on her way out of the city, towards the huge forest to the south. Her young son clung desperately to her bosom through his blanket. Blonde fuzz was just beginning to grow on his soft head, blue eyes shut tightly as he cried at the sounds and smells that upset him._

_The mother stroked her young son's head lovingly and charged forward, not noticing the soldier closing in on her left. The bluenette wanted to warn the woman, but she could do nothing._

_Another already had her blessing. This woman was under her sister's care. Her fate was in her hands._

_The woman screamed in agony as the opponent's longsword dug deep into her side, but she continued to flee. The soldier gave chase momentarily, but thought better of it, seeing as though she was headed straight for the southern gate. She would perish soon anyways, with that deep of a cut._

_The woman watching it all wanted to follow, but she was bound here, in this city. The one bearing her blessing was bound here, so was she. She hoped her careless sister was actually doing her job for once, instead of just bouncing around, hoping things would turn out well on their own._

_She turned her attention to her blessed one. The child was no larger than a sack of flour, and possibly weighed no more. Violet eyes shone innocently, ignorant of the violence going on outside of her protected home. Five guards were stationed inside the room, and two outside. None of them noticed the woman approach the child, however. No one saw her if she didn't will it to be._

_She reached down and stroked the infant's gentle golden curls. The child's eyes sparkled as if she understood who the woman was. She reached up for a blue lock of hair._

_As the young child played with her hair with fascination, the woman wondered just what it was about infants that Hylians would sacrifice their very life for just to protect them. Certainly they could have more than just one to carry on the bloodline. She'd seen families with nearly 20 children!_

_So what was it about a small infant that warranted such protective feelings? Many other creatures left their young on their own just shortly after birth, but the humans held onto them for many years._

_She looked at the shining, lavender eyes that looked up at her with such curiosity. "What is it about you that life becomes suddenly so unimportant if the outcome is your safety? You do not yet understand what goes on around you."_

_The baby cooed at the sound of the woman's voice. "Well...you do not completely understand..."_

**X-X-X**

**Revised 12/1/12**

**The textbook that Inasha is reading from is actually "The Legend of Hyrule," a fanfiction by minijen that they are literally writing as if it were a textbook. I really like the fic, so I figured I'd reference it in my own ;P**

**Old readers: I hope you enjoy the newest version of this, and I hope you find it much more satisfying than the old. :)**

**New readers: I hope you enjoy the story in general! XD**

**Again, if you decided that this story isn't worth reading into further chapters, please leave me some feedback! I'm always looking to improve, but I need help from my readers in order to do so! It won't take you long to type up a few sentences. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Always For the Children

Chapter Two - Always for the Children

"Inasha, you _will_ go enjoy the company of the other children, and that is final!" Inasha's mother exclaimed as she removed her weaponry from beside the door. "You are wasting your time with such trivial things! This is a small, dusty village at the base of Death Mountain. All the protection we could need comes from the canyons and the Goron tribe. No one would bother with attacking this village. These are useless to you!"

This fight had gone on for quite a few months, and Inasha was quickly growing sick of the same argument over and over again. She was sick of the constant battle. "You never were like this when dad was alive!" She screamed out. "You never used to act like this until you started seeing that stupid shaman, Renado!"

It was true. Inasha's mother had purchased that exact bow set for her young daughter shortly after her father had passed, knowing that was what he had wanted her to pursue in her life. The former Knight of Hyrule had never lost his love for weaponry and combat. He had wanted a son, but he raised his daughter as though she would one day follow in his footsteps.

Her mother, Nikalae, had supported her husband for a long time. Despite having been raised as a pacifist, she had thrown away all of those beliefs when she fell for her young knight. And that was the way that Inasha had been raised...until her father was brutally murdered by a kargarok that raided their sleepy little village 6 years ago. He had raced out to fight the huge beast, trying to protect the place where he had wanted to raise his family.

It was the first monster that had been spotted in Hyrule in at least two centuries. Inasha's father had fought valiantly, but despite the monstrous bird's defeat, he suffered far too great injuries and passed during the night.

After the attack the Elders decided that the disruption of peace was what brought about the appearance of the monster, and demanded that everyone resume the life of peace that they had held on to long before the ex-knight brought his family and his knowledge of battle. Since then the village had not seen any monsters in their small town, and they all ignored the constant reported sightings of monsters all over Hyrule's fields. As long as they stayed from the village, there was no need to worry. The monsters in Hyrule Field were the problems of the merchants and traders who passed through and took goods from Kakariko to Castle Town.

"Don't you remember what happened six years ago? These weapons are only an invitation for evil to invade. Today you are going to make some new friends, not waste your time in that little cave of yours! Community solidarity is what you need. There is safety in numbers, don't you remember? It's far safer than dealing with these pointless objects," she tossed the bow and quiver off to the side.

"The thought that weapons _attract_ those monsters is absolutely ridiculous! Who was the keese-brain who came up with that idea anyways?!" Inasha turned her back to her mom, arms crossed and mind closed to her mother's admonishing.

"_Enough_, Inasha Kyoko!" Her mother rarely raised her voice. "You will learn to be more social today and that is final! I'm tired of you being so alone! You will never be comfortable in your community if you continue to insist upon keeping to yourself!"

"But..."

"No!"

"I hate you!" Inasha exclaimed and disappeared out the front door. _She's so stupid! How could she let those crazy elders get to her, after everything Dad had said? He should still be here...nothing is right without him..._

Tears stung the corners of her eyes, blocking her vision. She thrust her face into the crook of her elbow as she continued to run out into the street. _Dad...come back..._

"Inasha look out!" a voice called from the other side of the street. It was Luda, the daughter of Renado, the local shaman. Inasha realized she had run right into the path of a whole _group_ of charging monsters. Her usually quick reflexes failed her, and she stood mortified right in the path of a strange goblin-like monster riding atop a bullbos. She could hear her blood roaring in her ears, her heart racing as she realized she would not get out of the way in time.

The monsters atop the giant boars gurgled out screeches in their normal tongue at her, but she hardly heard it. All she could focus on was the blood red eyes of the monsters and their captives behind them.

She willed her muscles to finally move, but just as she thought she was clear, a sharp pain on the back of her head yanked her back. She tried to twist her head around to find that the goblin-like monster had grabbed ahold of her hair and was now trying to hand her off to his partner riding behind him, who sat waiting with a length of rope.

They spoke in their strange babbling language as the first one swung her up onto the beast. Inasha decided she was not about to be taken without a fight, however.

She always kept a short dagger with her, usually when she went hunting. Her father had left it for her after his death. With the dagger she had also received a note explaining that the dagger had been his first, and he always had taken good care of it. He trusted her to do the same, and she planned to honor the trust he had bestowed in her.

She reached beneath her knee-length skirt and slipped it out of its sheath on her thigh, immediately digging it into the back of the skull of the first goblin. With a gurgling screech it fell to the dust and was trampled by the now freely-rampaging bullbos.

Inasha twisted in the saddle to stab at the second one, but it dove off to the side and rolled from the rest of the pack to avoid being trampled.

The sound of children's screams attracted Inasha's attention. The group of monsters had now all stopped rampaging, instead huddling together, possibly to plan their next move. The dull-witted monsters had left their other captives, children all no older than 13 – save for one older girl – completely vulnerable. Inasha quickly got to work freeing the kids.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get you out soon!" She promised in a whisper. Their terrified expressions mixed with a bit of relief at the sight of their savior.

The monsters finally realized that they were losing their captives. The nearest one clubbed Inasha on the back of the head as hard as he could, and a cracking noise sounded around the empty village. Inasha realized with dread she was the only one still outside. Everyone else was cowering inside and probably would not come to her rescue.

She fought her fading vision as best as she could, but she knew she would not be able to save the last girl, the one that seemed to be her same age.

Inasha knew if she went after the last girl, she would not only be risking her own capture, but the recapture of the children she had freed as well. Everything inside her willed her to go save the last girl, but she knew it would be a pointless battle. She would lose what she had achieved so far.

Instead she gathered the kids she had already freed as best as she could and ushered them towards Renado's sanctuary. Luda and Renado ran out to help her, the only villagers brave enough to do so while monsters were present.

Vision fading, Inasha turned to look back at where the monsters had huddled together. They were now much further away, disappearing on the horizon towards the other end of the village. Red dust arose behind them, covering their silhouettes quickly and shielding them from the view of the town. Regret filled her as she once again realized she had not saved everyone.

"No...I failed..." her voice was barely a whisper. She looked back at the group in front of her. The kids were clinging to Renado's cloak tightly, and Luda stood in front of her trying to communicate with her. Her words were all a jumble though, and Inasha found herself asking Luda again and again to repeat herself.

"Are you okay Inasha?!" Finally her voice broke through the fog that clouded Inasha's mind. She tried to think clearly.

She wouldn't lie to her, but was she okay?

"I don't..." she couldn't finish her statement. Inasha collapsed in the red dust limply, blood mixing with her bright gold hair and staining her dark grey blouse. She finally gave up fighting and willed herself into the darkness that had been tugging at her relentlessly.

**X-X-X**

Faint voices reached pointed ears, but the words were lost in the dark fogginess that still tugged at Inasha's mind. Every heartbeat added to the stinging pain that still lingered in the back of her skull. The soft pillows behind her did nothing to help ease the pain, but instead made it only worse.

Gingerly she reached up to touch the source of her pain. Soft material met slender fingers; they had bandaged her up. She winced as she tried to imagine how bad the injury must have been to require being bandaged up so.

She tried harder to focus on the voices that were coming from somewhere nearby. A masculine voice spoke first, deep and rumbling softly. Then a higher voice spoke up, high but soothing. She struggled through the fog of her mind until finally, words began to form.

"…beasts…children…looking for…?"

"Certainly…" the words were gone again. Inasha sighed with the stress of trying to listen to the quiet conversation. She couldn't place the voices, though they sounded familiar.

A low groan escaped her lips. Her headache increased tenfold as soon as she relaxed.

"I think she's stirring!" The female's voice finally became clear in her mind. _Mom…_

"Luda, fetch some water for her," _and Renado…_ she inwardly grimaced. _Of course…_

"Inasha, honey, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." She felt pressure in her right hand. With great effort, she managed a soft twitch of her muscles, the closest she could get to squeezing her mother's hand. Everything hurt. Everything took so much effort…

"Nikalae, it may be best to give her some space. She suffered a bad head injury, and the adrenaline hardly helped."

It all came back to the girl in a rush. _The monsters, the kids…that one girl…_ She tried to imagine what the girl must have felt, seeing all the other kids free and having the terrible luck to be taken before she was rescued as well…

_Foolish…to think that I could ever be a hero…to anyone…_

A leather pouch pressed against her lips, the cool liquid slipping down her throat. She drank eagerly, more to keep the tears at bay than to quench a thirst that was not really there.

She forced her eyes open after she finished the drink. The room was dimly lit, possibly to accommodate her headache. Renado and her mother stood aside her pallet. The dark-headed girl was setting the leather pouch on a nearby table.

"Mom…" words finally began to form on her tongue. "What happened…to the kids?"

"They are resting peacefully in the sanctuary," Renado answered first. "The elders are none too happy about this turn of events. You do realize this, correct?"

The only thing restraining Inasha from rolling her eyes was the continuous pain.

"They have announced that weapons are completely forbidden. Anyone caught with a weapon of any kind will be exiled to Hyrule field, to keep the monsters at bay. I understand your gift and love for your archery practice, but you must give that up." Was there…remorse in Renado's voice?

"I will not," she responded sternly. "The mere notion that weapons _attract _monsters that are _killed_ by said weapons is absolute—"

"Inasha please!" The pleading voice of her mother cut her ranting short. "I just want you to be safe…and as absurd as it may seem, the elders do have a point. The monsters only appear when weaponry becomes involved. Please…my dearest child…" tears seemed to be ready to spill from her eyes.

With a defeated sigh, Inasha conceded. "I…I'll stop…using weapons…" she whispered sadly. She wondered vaguely what Eldin might have to say about all of this.

"Your mother and I are very relieved to hear that, Inasha. Whether you would like to acknowledge it or not, I have come to think of you as a second daughter."

Rage boiled within her heart. The shaman's words did not sit well with her. She was not his daughter and never wanted to be. Because of him, her mother had actually began to believe the elders of their village. It made her sick.

"The Elders have also stated that tomorrow, you will be given the responsibility of taking care of the children you saved. They are eager to meet the only girl brave and reckless enough to save them." Her mother picked up a strand of baby fine hair and rubbed it with her fingertips. "Inasha…what you did…I am proud of you for. You sacrificed yourself for the well-being of people you have yet to meet. It is brave and admirable…but reckless and foolish. Please…never do anything like this ever again. I value your life so much…"

Inasha grunted but otherwise did not answer. Her company left the room shortly after, deciding that a full night's rest will do her well. She realized she had no idea what time it was. The windows in the room were closed off with locked shutters, but the faintest bit of red light trickled in through the cracks.

_So…it's evening…of what day?_ Had she been asleep for only a few hours? Or several days? She didn't feel overly starved or dehydrated. Maybe it had just been a few hours. She prayed it had been. She valued her life, and never wanted to waste what time she had to train herself to be able to take on any beasts she might encounter.

She was, after all, determined to leave Hyrule one day.

**X-X-X**

Four children immediately ran to greet Inasha as she stumbled out from her house early the next morning. The sun was just breaking over the eastern cliffs. Shining fingertips raked across the land, bringing light to the quiet village.

Although she had not wanted to be up so early, Inasha had forced herself from her warm bed before she had to endure any more lecturing from her mom.

"Good morning everyone," she mumbled to the children.

The children returned the greeting. The young girl shoved her way ahead of the rest of the group to introduce herself. "I'm Beth," she proudly announced, flipping her brown bob-cut hair from her eyes. She rested her fists on her hips, her maroon peasant clothes shifting slightly on her small frame. "Other than Ilia and Link, I'm the oldest kid from our village. It's my job to keep these younger kids in line." She gestured to the children behind her.

One of the boys shoved her aside. He wore a red headband and peasant clothes similar to Beth's but his were tan with a blue under…skirt? She raised an eyebrow at the sight but decided not to mention anything, not wanting to risk insulting their customs. "I'm Talo, and we're not _that_ much younger!" He flexed on arm. "I'm also the strongest of us all. Gotta keep up the muscles, ya know? We do a lot of sparring back in our village."

She withheld a smirk at the boy's attempt at flirting.

"I think he meant weakest…" if the other kids had not turned their attention to the small toddler, whose oversized clothes dragged the ground behind him. He seemed to have been the source of the quiet, mumbled words.

"Malo, shut up!" Talo warned under his breath. Inasha crouched down to the small child.

"Did…did you just…talk?" She could hardly believe that such a…deep voice came from such a small infant. He couldn't be older than 5!

"Yes."

Inasha's eyes widened. "Um…did you say his name was…Malo? I'm assuming you two are brothers, then." The features were there. Same rounded face, bushy eyebrows, and big blue eyes. But the personalities…she could already see that the two brothers were polar opposites.

"Aw, don't mind him much," the boy brushed him off. "He just says whatever comes to mind, don'tcha, little guy?" He mussed the toddler's brown hair, bringing about a scowl from the boy.

"They will never find your body…" the words were quiet but unmistakable.

Inasha blanched. "Um…" her eyes fell on the final kid. He stood a ways off from the rest, hands locked behind his back and blonde hair falling over his downcast face. "What about you?" she addressed him.

When no one answered her straight off, he looked up at her, realizing he was the person being questioned. "Oh…my name is Colin…"

She squatted down to his level. "You don't have to be shy," she encouraged. "No one's gonna hurt you for speaking out here." His only acknowledgment was a slight nod and a hum.

"Anyways...I suppose I should first explain the customs of our village to you kids." She sat down on the stairs of her porch. The younger children gathered all around her. "Well let's see...first of all, weapons are now strictly forbidden. The elders think that they attract monsters like the ones that captured you—"

"That's stupid!" Talo interrupted her. "Why would they go _towards_ things that could kill them?"

"That is exactly what I wondered," she answered. "But, regardless, we don't have a choice. The elders determine the laws of our village. And we have to follow them. I only rescued you children yesterday, I would rather you not be thrown out into Hyrule field for breaking rules."

Their eyes widened. "They'll...?"

"Yes. They will not hesitate to cast out anyone who goes against our customs, especially if they are outsiders."

Four young faces paled slightly. Beth finally decided to break the sudden, tense silence. "Um...well in our village, weapons are used a lot. Colin's dad is the best swordsman we know!"

"Other than Link!" Talo argued.

"Oh yeah! He's the best!" Beth chimed in, brown eyes sparkling. "He saved Talo from monsters the day before we were taken away—"

"No! Let me tell it!" The boy argued. A shoving match ensued between the two, which Inasha didn't feel needed to be broken up. She drifted off mentally, thinking of how she would spend the rest of her days if she was no longer allowed to train.

A tug on her skirt attracted her attention. It was the quiet boy, Colin. "I…I can tell you what happened, if you want to know…"

She couldn't help but crack a smile. "That sounds splendid to me Colin."

"Okay…so…we had been having some issues with monkeys for some time at our village. They weren't really a threat, but they kept stealing things from people's houses, bothering the goats, and stuff like that. It really got on our nerves. Anyways…Link had also just gotten his first sword. It was made by my dad, carved right out of wood. He was really proud of it and showed it to all us kids. Of course, Talo was just eager to follow in Link's footsteps…"

"_Come on, teach us how to use a sword!"_

_Reluctantly, the older boy agreed. "Fine…"_

_Despite his exasperation, the three children gathered around him cheered wildly. The one who had requested to be trained, Talo, picked a branch from a nearby tree and held it similar to the way Link held his sword._

"_Alright so first off, we wanna see THAT move! The slice!" The way he said it made it seem more like a feat equivalent to that of skydiving from the roof of Hyrule Castle, rather than just a simple side-to-side sweeping motion made with the sword._

_Regardless, Link took a swipe at the dummy in front of him: a scarecrow with a metal bucket for a body, pumpkin for a head, and a smaller bucket for a hat. It rattled loudly around but the wooden edge of the sword hardly did much to damage the tough metal._

_The younger imitated him easily. "So that was a horizontal slice, right? Well what about a vertical?"_

_He raised his eyebrows at the younger and simply swept his arm upwards, not taking his gaze from the eager child. The sword once again collided with the scarecrow, rattling his entire arm a little bit._

_Before the boy could react, Beth chimed in. "Oh! I wanna see that other move, Link! That one where you flex your muscles and then thrust forward!"_

"_Oh please, it's just a stab..." Talo's younger brother, Malo, grumbled._

_Ignoring the youngest boy's usual negative remarks, Link jabbed the scarecrow with his wooden sword. It lodged in the "shoulder" of the dummy in front of him._

"_That was amazing, Link!" She gushed, clasping her hands in front of her and wiggling with excitement._

_The "training session" for Talo continued on for a little longer before the boy finally stated that he felt he knew enough, though he didn't seem too convincing. Before Link could warn him against getting into more trouble than he could handle, a monkey appeared on the path from Link's house to the spring._

"_Ah! There's a monkey!" His shout startled the creature and it took off into the woods. "Come back here, you!"_

_The monkey disappeared down the path, three children in hot pursuit. Colin stood off to the side and watched them take off, deciding to steer clear of the main action, as always. Link seemed to think a little bit before finally decided to run off after Talo. After all, it would be very much like him to get into a lot of trouble._

_He leapt easily upon his horse and spurred her down the path. Shortly before passing Ordon Spring, Link ran into Beth and Malo, who were both too tired to follow Talo. He had disappeared into the Faron Woods, still chasing the monkey. Link muttered to himself that he would never, ever have kids and took off after the mischievous younger boy._

_After running a bit longer, Link came across a fork in the road. In one direction lay a cave that led to the deeper Faron Woods, while the other led to Hyrule Field._

_He spotted something on the ground in front of the cave. He dismounted his horse and approached the object slowly. He lifted it from the ground and realized with dismay that it was Talo's "sword," broken in two pieces._

_He wanted to continue into the cave after the boy he thought of as a brother, but he knew that rushing headlong into pitch darkness probably would not end well for anyone. Instead, he paid a quick visit to a merchant sitting on the path towards Hyrule Field. The man gave him a lantern for free as long as he promised to come back and buy fuel from him._

_Lighting the lantern, Link set back towards the cave. He navigated fairly easily through it, though he had to fight off a few rats and keese before he reached the other side. _

_A large forest that seemed to be permanently shrouded in a blue mist stretched in front of him, but he knew there was only one other exit, and that was on the other side. With no sign of Talo since the busted sword, he decided it would be best to continue forward. Following the edge of the forest, he was soon able to find the other side, where two blue-skinned monsters seemed to be conversing in a strange language._

_At the sight of the monsters, Link's heart sank. He knew it was very likely that Talo had been killed by now, and baked in some gruesome recipe for the monsters to enjoy. He hacked and sliced at the strange babbling creatures without so much as a second thought. His search for the missing child became much more urgent._

_He continued to walk the path until he came across a huge tree that stood in the middle of the forest. The bottom of the tree seemed miles down into the valley, covered by the same blue mist that lingered all over the forest. The trunk of the tree was connected to the main pathway by a bridge made out of a huge, hollowed out log. Or maybe it was an old root of the tree._

_At the end of the log, he could see Talo and the monkey he had chased safe, but held within a wooden cage guarded by two more blue monsters._

_With a sigh of relief, Link started towards the captives and their captors. However, after one step onto the old root, he felt his body freeze up. Once again, he glanced over the side of the natural bridge._

_He couldn't see the bottom._

_Gulping, he backed away from the bridge. Maybe he could find someone else to help…_

_No. Talo might be safe for now, but how long would that last?_

_Summoning all his courage, Link sprinted across the bridge, withdrawing his wooden sword and focusing on his two targets._

_He took on the two monsters and won easily, bearing only a relatively small cut on his upper arm. He knew it would scar over, but he would wear it with pride in memory of the day he managed to save Talo from the monsters._

_With an easy spin attack, the bars of the cage were broken. Talo wore a look of admiration and relief, while the monkey just clapped happily and took off into the trees._

_Talo followed Link in silence back the way they had came, his head hung low, for he knew he was in deep trouble for running off into the forest. Twilight was beginning to set upon the world around them._

_Talo stopped. "If you hadn't come, Link…Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably," he started meekly._

"_Don't remind me, Talo," he tried not to shudder. "I'm just glad you're safe now."_

_Talo smiled a little. "She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey. She tried to protect me. We got captured together. Um, Link…" finally he seemed ready to get to the point. "You're not going to mention this to my dad, are you? He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous…So you really can't tell him! You have to promise!" he looked up at his idol with hopeful eyes._

_Link sighed and looked off to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. Without waiting for a response, Talo disappeared back towards Ordon._

Inasha raised her eyes. "He seriously survived an uneven match with no more than a mere scratch?"

Colin nodded. "He really is amazing! He's one of the best swordsmen!"

She looked at the faces of the four children in front of her, who had settled in silence shortly after Colin had begun to recount the tale. They looked on with fascination, as though the memory of it was something truly great to behold.

"Well…that was a very heroic thing he did. But it was extremely reckless," she added. "I mean, what if he didn't follow the right path? What if he had gotten lost?"

"Link knows the woods better than anybody!" Talo explained. "He just has these…what do you call 'em? When he knows something without being taught?"

"I believe you're looking for the word 'instinct.'"

"Yeah. Instinct. He just knows what he's doing!"

Inasha nodded but didn't say any more. Talo was standing up and brushing the dirt from his clothes. "Anyways, what is there to do for fun around here?" he asked.

"Anything that does not involve weapons. Which isn't much," Inasha scoffed. "Most kids like to play in the spring. It gets pretty hot around here. You guys can go swimming if you want. The waters are very refreshing. And Eldin doesn't mind when kids come to play in his waters. He's very tolerant of the youth of this village."

The children seemed excited at the thought of swimming and took off for the water. "Just watch out for each other!" She called out behind them. They probably didn't hear her, but she didn't care much. There were other children already out there who could help them if one of them got into trouble.

She buried her face in her hands. She hated the idea of wasting valuable training time. She still hadn't gone to see Eldin, like she was supposed to the day before. He knew of everything that happened in his province, but Inasha still wished she could tell him herself. She just wanted to be able to talk with her wise friend.

"Um…" a small voice sounded from beside her. She looked up to meet the sapphire eyes of Colin. "I…I'd rather stay here and just…"

"You're too shy to meet new people?" she guessed. His blush showed that her words were true. "Don't worry. I usually don't like people either. They talk too much and think too highly of themselves rather than anyone else. It bothers me."

"Yeah…I don't really have many friends, other than Link. I mean…he's like my big brother. I want to be like him one day."

"Really? Reckless and headstrong?" Inasha asked incredulously.

"No. Courageous and strong. Nothing seems to scare Link. He always faces his fears. Me…I always run from them…" he looked down at his feet.

Inasha patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it, Colin. You have a lot of growing up to do. People change a lot when they grow up. You'll grow out of this phase if you just keep your dream in sight."

He blushed softly and smiled at her. "Do…do you think he's looking for us right now?"

Inasha seemed to think for a little while on it. "I believe that if he's even half the man you children think he is, then he's on his way right now to save you. And he'll be pleased as he can be when he sees that you four are safe and sound and have taken care of yourselves while you waited for him, and kept your hopes up for him to come for you soon."

The young boy beamed. "I'll keep focusing on my dream to become like him! Maybe when he comes for us, I'll be stronger! And braver! Just like him! And then he and my dad can train me in the way of the sword so I can fight like them."

Inasha chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Anyways…Do you like stories?" she reclined against the steps.

"Depends…"

"I'm talking action stories. Stories with magic, prophesies, and heroes who go on insane journeys just to rescue the princess. Oh, and they're all true history. Apparently they teach these legends in the schools in Hyrule. I have a whole book on them. It doesn't really go into detail, but it gives enough that you know what happened."

Colin's eyes lit up. "Really? That sounds…really cool. Where is your book?"

She nodded towards the house behind her. "It's just right in there, on one of the tables. It's called _The Legend of Hyrule._ Pretty easy to spot."

He disappeared for a moment, then reappeared in the doorway holding a leatherbound book. "This is it, right?"

Inasha smiled. "That's the one. Let's see…how about we read about the Hero of the Four Swords? It's very interesting…and I hardly believe that it's true."

While she read aloud to him, she let her thoughts drift elsewhere. She thought of this "hero" of the children's. Sure, he would venture into a wooded area _that he already knew_ to save a reckless child, but would he really go searching all over Hyrule for them? Hyrule itself was a humongous kingdom, not counting the numerous provinces just outside its boarders.

She found it hard to believe that a small village goat herder could muster up the courage to traverse the expansive lands of Hyrule just to find 4 children who seemed to cause him enough trouble already.

**X-X-X**

**Yikes. Didn't mean to make the chapter so long ;-; The sad thing is this was supposed to be longer.**

**Oh well. Enjoy the waaay too long chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Beasts

Chapter Three - The Beasts

The following day, Inasha traveled to the sanctuary, where the children had been staying with Renado while they waited for this Link person to come for them. They had yet to come looking for her. She wondered what was keeping them.

She still felt incredibly skeptical that the man would come here to look for them. Kakariko was far from a well-known town. Nothing ever happened in her small village, so why would anyone suspect that a group of kidnapped children would find their savior in a pacifist village that hated the idea of weapons?

Regardless, she didn't have the heart to share her doubts with the children. There was no sense in destroying their hope, especially since she didn't know the boy well enough to make a good judgment herself, anyways.

Her heart sank when she saw the figures of the three children slouched against the wall of the sanctuary, faces downcast as they were apparently reprimanded by two elders. Renado, Luda, and Colin stood off to one side, watching silently.

"...talk or use of weapons is strictly forbidden!" a raspy voice became clear as she drew nearer. "If you're going to stay in our village, you're going to learn our ways!"

"They're not going to be here for that long, Griselda," Inasha stepped between the silver-haired elder and the younger children. "Where they come from, sword fighting is revered."

The woman scoffed. "And why do you think they were kidnapped by monsters? They're attracted to the challenge."

She had to force herself to keep from rolling her eyes. "What did they do anyways that was so bad?" she gestured to the rescued children.

The other elder spoke up, a red-headed woman who was a few years the junior of Griselda. "The brown-headed boy created a weapon from a forked branch and a piece of leather, and was shooting at the birds!" she pointed a bony finger towards Talo, whose face became a deep crimson color.

"It's hardly a weapon…" he mumbled softly.

"I think they deserve a bit of a break!" She tried to reason. "I mean, come on. They're trying to adjust to our culture!"

"One bad mistake could threaten the whole village."

"I doubt that monsters are going to come and raid this village just because some eleven year old boy made a makeshift toy from a piece of bark and a dusty piece of leather!"

"Silence child, you have already caused this village enough problems with your practice of archery!" Griselda snapped. "This town had for a long time been a place of peace and was ignored by the monsters! But your silly little pretend games have brought their attention to the town! And now even our Goron protectors refuse to speak with us!"

The addressed girl began to boil with rage. "At least I'll be able to defend myself, should we ever be raided!"

"If it weren't for weapons, your good for nothing father would at least still have a beating heart!"

Collective gasps from the children and Renado were audible and the silence that followed. Heat rose to Inasha's face, and pressure built up behind her eyes. She felt the first of hot tears begin to trickle down her face.

She thrust her face into her arm to shield her leaking eyes from everyone and ran in the direction of Eldin's Spring.

When she was all by herself at the edge of the waters, she stopped and looked around. There were no children playing in the spring today, as the temperature had chilled slightly overnight.

Certain now that she was alone, she threw her head back and looked up at the morning sky. Tears still found their way down her cheeks.

"Why did you even create me?!" she yelled up at the sky. "What purpose do I serve?! What am I doing here, in this stupid pacifist village?"

Only the westbound wind answered her, chilling her through her light clothes.

"Goddesses…why would you give me this passion and then put me _here…_of all places in Hyrule…why wasn't I born where the children I rescued live?"

"_Inasha!"_ Eldin's urgent cry pulled a choked gasp from her lips. It was filled with urgency and desperation. "Run, my child! A dark evil is approaching fast! You must hide!"

She spun to face the light spirit, who had appeared in his main form. His broad, golden wings spanned across the entire width of the spring, his face hidden by a golden mask with darkened markings. His whole being held the consistency of the waters in which he took residence. "What about the rest of the village?" she called up to him.

"You must be protected!" he answered, giving Inasha even more questions. Before she could even take another breath to ask them, however, a dark circle opened in the sky above them.

"Quickly! Into my spring!" Eldin urged her, motioning to the path through the cliffs that led to her usual hideout. Frightened by the huge black…thing that was falling from the portal, she obeyed and dashed for the cave.

The cliffs rumbled around her, and she glanced back to see a huge boulder fall over the only entrance and exit to the cave she now hid in. "I will protect you, Inasha!" Eldin called his promise to her. "But you must remain silent!"

She continued up the slope and reached her hideout that overlooked the deepest part of the spring. She could see three of the black beasts that had fallen from the portals beginning to stalk through the streets of her village. They walked on all fours, though their hindquarters were lower than their upper bodies. They wore large black masks over their face, tentacles spilling out from underneath the bottom of the masks. Their slate grey bodies were covered with strange pink markings. Pitch black circular patterns also laced their leathery skin. Their limbs were strange and disproportional, though they seemed to almost glide over the terrain with terrifying speed and grace.

One of the monsters charged at Eldin. He blinded the dark creature with bursts of light and struck out with his huge wings. Two more monsters joined the first and teamed up against the Spirit of Light.

Inasha's eyes trailed over her mother's general store, where two monsters were circling, looking for a way into the boarded up building. They lashed out at the metal door, trying to break into it, but to no avail. Inasha held her breath, praying that they would leave soon.

Her eyes darted between the Light Spirit's battle and the monster's attempt to break into her mother's store. Already other monsters were breaking into other houses and dragging people out and disemboweling them in the dusty streets. They savagely tore women, men, and children alike to pieces and left their remains where they had been attacked. Screams of terror mixed with the guttural roars of the strange creatures as the entire small village was torn apart.

It was hard for her to keep silence between watching the blows that Eldin was receiving and the monsters outside the general store eat away at the wooden boards that guarded the windows. She fought to keep herself quiet as they swarmed into the hole they had made in the window. They came out with her mother in their oversized hands, fighting and kicking at the monster that held her.

She itched to run to save her mother, but she knew it would be suicide to leave the spring.

Another cry from Eldin distracted her for just a moment. One of the beasts had leapt onto his back and was attempting to tear at his throat. Without thinking, Inasha picked a sharp rock from the base of the cliff beside her and tossed with all her might at the attacker. It found its mark just behind the mask and the beast lost his grip on the golden bird, allowing him to toss it aside.

Her gaze immediately darted back to where her mother had been fighting the creatures, and almost retched at what she witnessed. One monster had his oversized hand on her mother's head, and the other monster…held the rest of her body. Dark crimson blood stained the two monsters and the ground between them.

Inasha lost all her self control and let out a horrified scream at the sight. Eldin spun to her, worried for her safety, which left him vulnerable to an attack from the two monsters he had been just barely staving off. Both leapt onto his back, sending him crashing into the waters. Inasha clamped her hand over her mouth, horrified tears beginning to spill from her eyes. She collapsed on the ground beneath her, but was too close to the edge and was soon tumbling down into the chilly waters below.

Meanwhile, the monsters ripped Eldin's orb of light from his talons and shattered it. The midday light disappeared from the land, and the province was cast into a permanent Twilight. Eldin was reduced to a small ball of moving light, lamenting as he looked over the destruction of the town he had tried so hard to protect. He could do nothing now. He was too weak. His light was gone.

The beasts made for Inasha next. They climbed over the cliffs and tried to get into the back part of the spring, where Inasha lay in the shallower water, panting heavily. It felt as though all of Death Mountain were sitting upon her lungs. Her vision was pounding, and she hardly had the strength to lift her hand to her face.

Her skin felt as though it were being torn from her very body. She could have sworn she could see her body melting in with the waters, but she convinced herself she was merely delirious.

"Leave her be, she's almost dead," a somewhat high male's voice sounded from somewhere nearby. She had never heard the voice before, and she couldn't move her head around to look for the source of the voice. Footsteps in the shallow water quickly faded away, and all the sounds of the invasion began to fade away, until finally an unnerving silence fell upon the village.

Even her cries were lost in silence. Inasha felt as though she was being torn apart from the inside out. There was a fire inside of her, seeking a way out of her exhausted form. She tried to push the fire away from her.

The waters begin to wash over her, but even they could not quell the fire that burned at her. Her body was melting away from her, she was sure of it. It was leaving her and mixing with the waves.

"My child...come to me..." Eldin called for her.

"I can't move!"

"Leave your body. It will do you no good now."

"Leave my...?" she felt herself begin to rise up, but she could see herself still laying in the shallow waters. Her body seemed to be liquid as well, mixing in with the spring and eventually disappearing.

She turned to face the weakened light spirit. "Eldin...what has happened...to us..." she breathed quietly.

The spirit did not answer her. She looked towards the sanctuary, where Renado was just now seeking shelter. In his arms he held her mother's body. Five youthful faces could be seen peaking out from the doorway, looking on with complete dismay.

"Where's Inasha?" Colin's soft voice barely reached her.

"I have not seen her. I have faith that the light spirit Eldin is protecting her," he responded with a melancholy tone.

"She can handle herself, Colin," Talo promised. "After all, she rescued us all on her own! I bet she's already gone to go find help. Maybe she'll find Link!" The shaman ushered them further into the sanctuary. He took one last, long glance around the village, then disappeared into the darkness of the building.

"Mom..." Inasha whispered softly. "I don't hate you...please...I don't hate you!" her voice rose as she tossed her face back to the sky. "Come back! I need you here still!" If she had still been a physical being, she knew she would be crying.

"Inasha..." the spirit called once again to her. "I grow weaker...with every moment...the dark creatures...have stolen my light. My entire realm...now cast in the Shadows of the Twilight..."

"Eldin...it's okay..." Inasha tried to reassure her friend. "You tried..."

"My goddesses! I have...failed you..!"

Inasha looked up to the sky, too choked with sorrow to speak anymore. She prayed silently.

_Goddesses...why...why would you put me here. Why have you taken both my parents from me...why did you even create me? I serve no purpose...and now I never will..._

**X-X-X**

The longer Inasha and the spirit stayed in the mysterious darkness, the weaker they became. Eldin's health was declining at an alarming rate. Though he now had no physical form for Inasha to be able to see signs of illness, should they appear, she could feel his presence growing weaker. His voice as well was growing weak, though he did not halt his lamentations.

"I have failed…I could not…protect the land…" his voice echoed over and over again in the empty valley. No one had set foot outside since the attack on the village. Monsters that bore the same skin and markings as the large beasts that had attacked earlier now roamed freely throughout the streets. None of them seemed to pay any mind to Inasha and the fading light spirit.

"Eldin…" her own voice was so weak. "Eldin…you did what you could…"

"You do not yet understand, my dear child…" he whispered softly. His voice cut off with a higher note of obvious surprise.

"What is it…?"

"A powerful force has entered the lands," he responded gravely. The words shook Inasha. The light spirit would not be frightened unless it was truly something that was a great threat to them.

"Is it good…?" she asked with a sliver of hope.

"I cannot…be certain…"

_Goddesses, are you going to bring us death already? Or will we be doomed to lay here in agony until we both fade until nothingness? Why…why would you put us in such pointless positions!?_

Inasha's senses were on high alert. Every movement and sound caught her attention—which quickly became a hassle as there was quite a bit of monster activity in Kakariko.

_This will only further prove those keese-brained Elders' point…though I know that merely using a makeshift slingshot did _not _attract these beasts._

"The power…it draws nearer…" Eldin warned.

Inasha tried to focus her senses in an attempt to find the "force" that Eldin referenced, but she was no light spirit. She did not rule the province of Eldin, and could not distinguish a spike in any certain power force.

"It is a good one," he added after a few short seconds. Inasha released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Then…perhaps we are saved?" she asked softly.

"Perhaps…"

A wolf with a strange-looking imp on its back was fast approaching the town from the southern entrance. Their swift movements caught her eye. The rattling of a chain echoed off the rocky walls, attracting the attention of three of the huge, dark monsters that had stayed near the spring.

A barrier fell from the sky as the wolf engaged the three of them in battle. He immediately tore into one that was further away from the other two, removing its throat and ending its pathetic life. With a fierce growl he turned his attention to the other two, who were swiftly approaching him.

Inasha sucked in a breath. She had watched these creatures revive each other with monstrous shouts. Unless the wolf could somehow destroy both simultaneously, the battle would not end until he was torn to pieces.

If she still had a physical body, she would have begun chewing on her nails, at this point.

The wolf lowered into a stalking position as the two black creatures circled him slowly, like sharks around their next meal. The imp on his back formed a hand from her bright orange hair, which lifted up high into the air above. A black field surrounded the wolf, encompassing the two beasts. Red sparks held them in place, and the wolf pounced.

With ferocity that Inasha had never seen before, he ripped through the bodies of the two monsters. Black entrails surrounded with pink blood laid scattered on the ground where the wolf had dashed straight through the bodies of the monsters. They dispelled in an explosion of pink blood, which immediately disappeared into the ground.

"Inasha…this is our savior…" the light spirit whispered to her.

She took a better look at the pair that had just defeated the horrible monsters without so much as a scratch. The wolf was deep gray with lighter markings and had piercing, feral blue eyes. Part of a prison chain was attached to his left paw.

His partner, the imp, was black with light grey markings as well and also had strange, glowing blue patterns on her arms and legs. Most of her face was hidden by a stone mask, revealing only the bottom half of her face, and her right eye. Her hair was tied in a pony tail with an iron clamp. Her yellow eyes shone with ambition and mischief.

Eldin called out to him. "To the hero…who was transformed into a blue-eyed beast…in the realm of shadows… In twilight… This way…" he beckoned.

The wolf obediently came forward, and didn't seem to notice Inasha one bit, who was a mere couple of inches away from where he stopped. Neither the imp nor the wolf seemed to notice her.

"…I am…a spirit…of light. Hero…chosen by the gods… Look for…my light… Gather the light stolen by the shadows…into this…"

A golden item shaped like a curled-in grapevine floated down to the wolf and imp. The imp took it and placed it on his neck, then looked back at the spirit. "We'll be back soon! See ya later!" she called, urging the wolf into town.

Inasha looked at the spirit with a raised eyebrow. "That's it? No explanation? What's going on Eldin?"

"My dear child…I promise to explain all…when the Hero returns…with my light…"

Inasha sighed but let the spirit return to rest. He was fading so quickly. She took to prayer to the Goddesses that the wolf and imp would return quickly with Eldin's light. She wanted to be whole again.

**X-X-X**

Hours had passed, she was certain. And still, there was no sign of the wolf or imp.

Earlier she had heard a far off explosion. She prayed that it had merely been another one of Death Mountain's recent eruptions, and not the supposed Hero meeting his fate.

"Eldin, are you sure they'll be back?" she addressed the spirit.

"He returns…" a faint whisper was heard from the spirit. Sure enough, soon Inasha could hear the rattling of his chain. She watched him approach quickly. The imp removed the object from around the wolf's neck and tossed it into the spring.

A harsh light pierced the valley, and the orange glow of the Twilight disappeared. It was midday in Kakariko.

A young man stood where the beast had once been. He was clothed in a green tunic and strange floppy hat. His blue eyes shone with determination. His blonde hair was tousled and messy, as though he'd just stumbled from out of bed. The imp creature was no where to be seen.

The spring began to glow brightly, the rocks with ancient glyphs carved into them coming to life with a cyan glow. Eldin's Light Sphere rose from the waters of the spring. With great fanfare the humongous bird appeared, relishing in his old strength and form once again. He flapped and stretched his wings for a moment, then looked down at the hero.

"My name is Eldin. I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule. I am the spirit that guards these lands."

The waters beside him began to ripple. At first it was subtle; the Hero paid no mind. But then the waters began to shake and form waves. Finally, a great column of water rose almost six feet into the air. When it receded back to the spring, a girl was left standing on the waves. She looked tired and unnerved, as though she was mystified as to where she was.

Her green eyes gazed into his blue ones. A flash of recognition sparked in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"It's you!"

"O great hero, Link," Eldin addressed the boy once again. "This is my pupil and dear friend. This is Inasha."


	4. Chapter 4 - It All Came Crashing Down

Chapter Four – It All Came Crashing Down

"You were a wolf…but now a man?" Inasha asked, eying Link's rugged features. She supposed this was the man the children had been eagerly waiting for...though he was not yet a man. He couldn't have been older than 18.

"It's...difficult," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

She took careful steps across the surface of the water towards him. She outstretched her arms, as though she was afraid she would sink down at any moment. "I would imagine," she responded, slowly descending in the water until she stood ankle-deep beside him. Her bare feet stirred up sand when she came to a rest. _What exactly was that? I can swim, thanks Eldin...no need to be showy…_

"O great hero chosen by the Gods! The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers." Eldin gestured towards the colossal mountain that loomed in the distance. "But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them."

"I'm going with him," Inasha announced. The spirit and boy both looked at her with surprise. "I desire revenge," she explained. "And if anyone could get that revenge, I am certain it would be a 'hero' of the gods. I want to be there when the person responsible is felled. I want his blood on my hands."

"My child…it is far too dangerous…" he tried to reason.

Inasha turned from the giant bird slightly. "I care not. I will get revenge. He has destroyed my village and taken the last of my family from me. I have no place here anymore. The elders will certainly blame me. It seems that already I'm a demon child…"

Link lifted an eyebrow. "Um…"

She turned to him. "It's quite the tale…" she responded with a slightly softer tone. "Don't worry yourself of it." She gazed back at Eldin sternly. "I am not wanted here. It has been a long, well-known fact. I do not belong here. I cannot live a pacifist life."

The Great Spirit was silent for a while. Finally, he spoke. "Fine…Inasha…I suppose I should have known you would one day depart. I cannot halt fate. Hero…take care of her. She is of great importance." He crossed his vast wings across his body and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the two humans alone at the spring.

"I see that I don't get much of a say in this," Link tried to joke lightly. Inasha's attention, however, was already on the sanctuary nearby.

"I believe there are some people who want to see you," she gestured to the opening door. "They've been counting on you to come to their rescue."

A small figure stood in the doorway. His blonde bangs were swept to the side, revealing awestruck blue eyes.

"Link!" The young boy called out in shock. "And Inasha!" He started to run towards them, but was shoved out of the way by an over eager Talo. Beth and Malo followed quickly behind. They pounced on the swordsman they had waited so patiently for.

"Ha ha ha! See, Beth?! I **told** you Link would save us!" Talo announced happily. Malo responded with a roll of his eyes.

Inasha's attention fell on the fallen boy. He had risen to all fours and looked on with sadness as Link's full attention was diverted to the other three. She approached him and held out her hand.

"Come on. Didn't you say you had been waiting for him?" The young boy looked up at her with relief and took up her offer of help. The two joined Link and the others.

"This child held a deep faith that you would come to his rescue," she stated. "I'm glad to see you didn't disappoint."

Colin looked up at Link with shining eyes. "Link! She's the reason why we're here! Those monsters came through this town, and she was standing by the side of the road. I thought they were going to catch her too, but then she pulled out a dagger and saved herself, then rescued us!" Steel blue eyes gazed into Inasha's with honest admiration.

She looked down towards the earth, a blush overtaking her features. "'Twas nothing…" she mumbled softly. "I only did what instinct instructed me."

"You saved them…these children are like my younger siblings. Thank you so much. I owe you greatly," he responded with open kindness.

"I—" she was about to admit to her failure of saving the other girl, but cut off abruptly when she noticed the approach of Renado and three of the elders.

She met them halfway and looked down upon them with pride. "I'm leaving," she stated.

"Well good riddance!" The first Elder, Koume, rasped. "Because of you, my dear twin is nothing but mangled blood and bones! Her corpse is lying in the streets, providing rancid meat for the scavengers of the mountains!" The younger ones cringed at the description.

"These monsters only came about from the violence that pervades this town!" Griselda, one of the elders from earlier, spoke next. "They come for the weapons! They come for the violence! They want the challenge!" she spat.

"You!" the third Elder, Chamille, pointed a stout finger at Link. "You, with all your weapons and acts of violence! You brought these creatures here! Your weapons attract these creatures! We forbid the use of—or mere presence of—any sort of weapon in our village!"

Inasha rolled her eyes and caught the cowering figure of Barnes, hiding his face behind his welding mask. His black market bombs had been his livelihood for many years now. Though, now that those creatures had blown up his secret storage house on the cliff, he feared the village Elders would take notice and begin asking questions.

"Oh, my Goddesses! You three are blind as keese! Can't you see he is the reason why the monsters have _gone?!_ Before he appeared, there were monsters. Now that he has come, there are none! They have been killed!"

"Still your tongue, demon!" Koume growled. "Before I have you burned in the middle of the thoroughfare for the safety of our village!"

"I am not a demon!" she exclaimed. "I'm a perfectly normal Hylian just as the rest of you!" Out of the corner of her eye, Inasha could see the children and Link shrinking back a few feet from the verbal fight. "But do not fear of my bringing harm to your precious village! It seems you have done enough yourself! If all those men who fought _with their fists _to protect their families had held weapons, perhaps they would still be here now, crawling from safety to assess damage! Perhaps there would still be young children running about, happy with their _complete_ families! Perhapsif Kotake had possessed a weapon maybe she wouldn't have left her twin here in this world all by herself!"

This silenced the older woman. Finally, Chamille spoke up in a harsh whisper. "You know nothing of the pain of losing a family member, child, so I suggest you quiet yourself now."

"That statement proves that you posses no more knowledge than any other. I am an _orphan_," she added in a hushed tone, her voice breaking slightly. She would not cry in front of these people. "I know all too well the pain of losing family."

"It obviously has no impact upon you," Griselda accused. "Where were you when your dear mother was being attacked? Where were _your_ precious weapons? Why couldn't you protect her? Too busy protecting yourself, no doubt!"

"**I watched them tear her head from her shoulders while I lay barely alive at the spring!" **She burst, unwanted tears pouring from her eyes.

A tense silence settled amongst them. Renado cleared his throat and ushered the older women back to the sanctuary. Koume sniffled and cast one final, scathing glance at the younger girl before following the other two elders.

Renado turned to Link, resorting to pleasantries in hopes that the tense mood that had settled over the small gathering would be dispelled. "You are the one from Ordon whom the children spoke of? Well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town. And this..." he glanced at Barnes for a moment, who seemed to be happy to receive an introduction. His eyes turned to Luda shortly after however. "This is my daughter, Luda."

Barnes _hm_ed in disappointment.

"Renado has been giving us a place to stay, and Inasha's kept us company while we waited on you!" Colin explained.

"At first, I couldn't believe they had come from so distant a place as the Ordona Province..."

"Yeah, I... We don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured, and then...until now...it's been like..."

"A nightmare..." Malo finished.

"Mmm...Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its share of recent hardships..." Renado glanced at Inasha, who had not looked up from the ground or made a movement since her outburst earlier. Barnes tried to look her in the eyes, contorting his body awkwardly in an attempt to break her gaze from the dirt, but Renado hit him aside the head. "Leave her alone," he whispered.

"The dark beasts attacked, but even worse was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe. They had long been our friends, but suddenly treated us as foes. Even now they refuse to permit us entry into their mines. It strains the limits of belief... To think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly..."

"It sure makes ya wonder," Barnes agreed.

"I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is no telling what may happen to us here...But it is my job to try to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart." He looked down at the children. "However, you must take the children and flee this village before more nightmares descend."

Link looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure you wouldn't like some help…?"

"Do not concern yourself with me, my son. You must flee this place as quickly as you can."

Inasha looked up. "No. We have errands to run. And some of them involve fixing what's wrong."

The two men looked at her with slight surprise. "Renado. Is there a way for us to reason with the Gorons?"

He looked down in thought, his long black dreads falling from his shoulders. "They recognize only strength," he answered finally. "A normal person could never persuade them. But…I hope that as the Shaman of the town they swear to protect, they might reason with me."

"Then Ordon is our next destination," Inasha interrupted. "We can't stay here, and I'm certain that the children couldn't possibly be expected to make the trip on foot. We might as well see about getting a carriage for them from your hometown to pick them up. Is that possible?"

Link nodded. "I'm pretty sure there's a spare carriage at the ranch." He decided not to mention yet that his horse had been stolen along with the children. How embarrassing it would be to admit he had lost a huge Clydesdale horse… "And, in any case, I'm sure their parents would be glad to hear of their well-being."

"It's settled then. I'll go pack what I need." She held her arms and turned from the group. Her voice held no emotion or fluctuation of tone.

Renado sighed as he watched her leave. "I suppose a horse and cart would be ideal. After all, we must keep the children safe on the roads. Be sure to inform the parents of their children's well-being." With a final nod the shaman left Link and the children to converse for a while.

**X-X-X**

Inasha carefully pushed aside the broken door to her house. The inside seemed to be relatively unharmed. One of the chairs was but a pile of splinters, and their firewood was strewn about. Things were tossed aside from their cabinets as though someone—or something—had been furiously looking for a missing item. She imagined the rest of the house looked similar.

She spotted her leather traveling pack thrown onto the couch and bent to pick it up. The strap seemed to be slightly torn, but it would do for now. She could buy a new one when the opportunity arose.

Her wallet was safely hidden between her straw mattress and the bed frame, with not a rupee out of place. She dumped its contents out onto her dresser and sorted each one by color before counting up her allowance. The steady counting kept her mind at ease.

_Blue…green…green…green…red…whoa, a purple rupee! Red…blue…yellow…green…green…_

When she was finally finished, she found she had 153 rupees total. _I suppose that's not too bad,_ she thought to herself.

Next, she began to search through the pantry for food that wouldn't spoil. She grabbed for a fresh loaf of bread, then collected a few fruits and vegetables and stored them away in her pack.

_I suppose we can get some meat from a market…or just hunt…_ the idea of hunting brought the thought of her weapons. She shook her head quickly to clear her mind. _ Not yet. I can't think of those just yet._

She reached into a cabinet that used to hold the water gourd. It was no longer there. She searched the entire kitchen for it, but it was no where to be found.

She kicked the door in frustration and rolled her eyes.

There it was. On the ceiling.

She growled in frustration. It was hanging from a rafter; no doubt tossed up there in the raid of her house. She yanked the good chair from the table and set it beneath the rafter where the gourd hung. She yanked it down, then turned to step down from the chair.

Another object, obviously carefully placed in the rafters as opposed to thrown up there, caught her eye. She sucked in a breath.

Her bow and quiver.

Shaking, she pulled it down and carried it into the main room. She sat herself on the carpet in front of the fireplace, her weaponry before her.

"_I hate you!" Inasha ran from the house, her face buried in the crook of her arm, leaving behind her stunned mother._

"No…"

"_I hate you!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_I hate you!"_

She had not looked back when she ran, but she could imagine the pain that must have crossed her mother's features. They had not had a real conversation since she had run from the house in tears. She and her mother had kept their distance from each other.

She looked up at the picture of the whole family that set on the mantle. Tears spilled from her eyes. "I DON'T HATE YOU MOM! I LOVE YOU!"

Silence answered her. Even the wind outside was still.

"Don't leave me…mom…" she choked out softly. She bowed her head and began to pray.

_Goddesses, please…don't take her from me…I still need her! I'm not even legally an adult yet! I'm still a minor! A child! Bring her back! Please..!_

_No amount of pleading will bring her back,_ a deeper part of her conscious answered. _This is your fault._

_No it's not!_

_If you hadn't been so angry, perhaps you would have been there when the monsters attacked._

_That's not-!_

_You could have protected her._

_But—_

_She died because of your failure to protect her._

Frustration boiled inside of her, but was quickly drowned by immense sorrow. _Mom I'm so sorry…I don't hate you…._

"Goddesses…please…" her voice was pathetic and raspy. "Tell mom I love her…that I didn't mean it…I was just angry…

"I hate myself…"

**X-X-X**

_The Three had seen the kingdom face turmoil again and again, and every time Farore's Blessed and Nayru's Blessed would prevail over Din's Blessed._

_Din had made a mistake long ago of entrusting the man with Power. And now she could not undo it. The cycle would repeat itself again and again and again. Very few things could change that, all of them having negative effects. The very thought of this made all the goddesses sick to their stomachs._

_"Nayru, where are you going?" her Sister's voice came from behind her. The goddess stood at the top of the stairs that led from their realm to the Kingdom of Hyrule. No mortal could ever find them, but the goddesses occasionally used the stairs to walk amongst their creations, or to provide assistance to their blessed ones._

_"Oh. Farore...I'm just going for a walk. It has been so long since I've enjoyed our works."_

_The green goddesses' face lit up. "Oh! May I accompany you?"_

_She hated to crush her Sister's spirits. "I...I'm sorry. Perhaps another time."_

_Her entire aura dimmed a little in disappointment. "Oh...okay..." she turned and walked from her Sister, her head low._

_Nayru exhaled slowly and continued into the land of mortals. She stepped onto a light sand, soft and giving beneath her feet. She walked gracefully across the sands, covering many miles that no human could in that short amount of time._

_Her eyes finally spied the small settlement. A group of desert-dwellers were gathered around a fire, a huge bulbos hanging over the fire. Cloaked from mortal view, she swept easily through the settlement._

_She knew the child was somewhere, in one of these clay houses._

_She searched room after room, until finally she stumbled upon a door that was far different from the rest. Instead of swinging on hinges, this door had to be pushed up to the ceiling. It was decorated with rich reds, purples, and golds. Certainly, this was the room she was looking for._

_She entered easily, and there she found the child. He was no older than a few moons. His amber eyes looked about with pure innocence and wonder._

_"You are destined to be a tyrant, and yet here you are, but a helpless infant guarded by your entire tribe."_

_The small child giggled a little when he heard her speak to him. His curly red locks were sprawled all behind his head, giving off the image of Din's fire._

_"She did wonderful in your creation," she complimented the little boy. Once again he giggled, enjoying the sound of the divine voice._

_"What will change, and when? When will you lose that innocent sparkle from your eyes and continue the cycle?" She reached down into the crib and thumbed the little boy's soft cheek. He leaned into her touch._

_Once again, she found herself wondering why humans found it so important to protect infants. Certainly, they were capable of having many more. That's how Nayru created them! But instead, they choose to have one or two, and risk their own lives protecting that child. They take risks in raising the child. They do not have the gift of foresight. They know not what that child's destiny is. If, for instance, the Gerudo knew what this new male was destined for, would they still guard him so heavily? Treat him like a king?_

_The mystery of the infant was still as unclear as ever to her. She wanted to know more. But how?_

_Perhaps...she could experience it herself?_


	5. Chapter 5 - Exodus from Kakariko

Chapter Five – Exodus from Kakariko

Palms sweating, hands burned from the leather reins being ripped from his grasp time after time, and muscles sore from trying to restrain the huge Clydesdale, Link finally got a good grip on his horse's reins. He yanked back hard on the startled creature, and yelled out her name. Rearing up a final time, she finally calmed at the sound of her master's voice.

"Epona!" he called again. All fours hit the ground, and she snorted in response, finally realizing she had shaken the monsters that held her captive, and her master was back.

He shook his hands out a little. He had slight burns on them from the leather, but it wouldn't be too bad. He leaned forward and stroked her mane, cooing to her gently.

Midna sprung from his shadow, her impish form nothing but a solid shadow. Her one uncovered eye gleamed in stark contrast with her Light form.

"Hmm…You're not too shabby a wrangler after all! Won't this make getting back to your town a lot easier? Now go find Inasha and finish your errand so we can get back! Get a move on!" she ordered. Even though he was no longer in wolf form, the imp who had rescued him from the castle dungeon felt as though he owed her still, and was still her slave.

He rolled his eyes and returned to the sanctuary, where he had left the children standing earlier, when he went after his horse. She had thundered into the small town with two bublins clinging to her back for dear life. She'd almost run them all over!

Now, however, she was back to being the calm animal she had always been. She trusted none but Link with her handling, and no other could handle her quite like he could. Nor could anyone else calm her like he could. He had worked for a long time to tame her when Fado bought her from a far off ranch that had mistreated her.

She still trusted only very few. She didn't mind the people of Ordon too much, but strangers frightened her beyond belief.

Link wondered briefly how he would get Inasha back to Ordon with him, given Epona's rough nature to strangers.

"Link! Talo's young voice cut off his thoughts. The children all looked up at him with wide eyes. "Have you gotten any better with a sword?"

The older boy chuckled. "I would like to imagine I have."

"Of course he has, you idiot!" Beth scoffed. "He did save us, after all! He had to have fought _numerous_ monsters on his way to rescue us!"

Link laughed nervously and looked away from the young girl. Sometimes her crush on him made her a bit overbearing.

An argument quickly ensued between the two children. Link dismounted Epona and looked off towards the west. The sun was just touching the tops of the cliffs.

Colin watched his gaze. "You'll need to get going soon, won't you?" he asked.

Link nodded. "But I haven't seen Inasha yet. And something tells me it wouldn't be a good thing for me if I angered her by leaving her here."

"I think you're right," the boy laughed, then turned to break up the fight that was very nearly physical between Talo and Beth.

Link glanced down at his shadow, where Midna lay hidden. "We need to go soon," she hissed.

"I'm waiting on Inasha. I promised Eldin," he murmured back, walking a few feet away so the children wouldn't notice him whispering to the ground.

"So what? She's not going to be useful to me. At least you're an obedient little wolf. She's a teenaged girl without a lack of obedience in her! I would know. I've already been there."

"Well. You're old," Link retorted.

"Keep your jaws shut, Wolfy. Let's just get moving. She's not going to help us anyways."

"The light spirit granted her permission to leave the village. She's his student apparently, and a close friend. I don't think he would send her into a deadly situation without reason. He seems to understand more than we do."

Midna growled. "Not much longer Link."

"I'm going to go find her," he responded, en route back to the sanctuary. He knocked a few times before hearing Renado's voice from the other side of the door.

"Enter."

The sanctuary was a large, circular room with seating along the walls. A huge totem statue stood in the center of the room. Incense was burning in a plate before it.

"Link. What might I do for you?" the shaman asked.

"Where does Inasha live? I haven't seen her since she left to collect her things. I'm worried about her, and we need to get going soon. It's already almost twilight."

Renado nodded. "Allow me to show you the way."

He moved with a strange masculine grace through the streets, pointing occasionally at buildings to tell Link stories of each of the houses or shops. Link felt almost awkward to walk beside the man, for the first time noticing that all his time spent in the saddle had a strange effect on his gait.

_Do I always look like this?_ He wondered if Ilia had ever noticed his strange walk.

She hadn't been with the children when he'd arrived. He hadn't asked, but he felt he already knew that Ilia had been with them when they had been brought through the village by the monsters. For one reason or another, Inasha hadn't been able to save her. He had decided against asking, since no one had offered up the information to begin with.

All he could do was pray for her safety until he could rescue her.

"This is it," Renado finally announced. Link's gaze fell upon a modest sized house that seemed as though it had been spared from the worst of the damage. "I will leave you to search for her. Though, I feel as though it will not take you long. Tread lightly with her. She is a wounded spirit." With a nod, Renado departed, leaving Link standing before her broken-in door. The metal frame was bent a little in places, and her shutters were torn from the house. Other than that, the outside didn't seem to be in too bad of condition.

He walked inside cautiously, calling for her. He passed by her sitting, silent form twice, not noticing her at all. "Inasha!" he called again and again.

When he started to pass her a third time, a slight sniff finally caught his attention. Inasha sat on her knees in front of a small fire, a bow and quiver laid parallel to the fireplace in front of her.

"Um…Inasha…?" he knelt down beside her and tried to look her in the eyes. Her eyes remained straight ahead and unfocused, pointed at the fire. "Hey. Are you okay…?"

Her gaze remained straight ahead, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Inasha. I want to help but you need to answer me,"

Still no response.

He sighed and stood, glancing around the house. Random items from drawers and tables were thrown everywhere. She had yet to try to clean up.

He thought of her outburst in the spring. _"I watched them tear her head from her shoulders while I lay barely alive at the spring!" _How it must have traumatized her to watch something so grotesque…

He looked back at her and realized she probably would not be moving from her silent vigil for a long time.

"Inasha…" he tried once again, stretching his hand out to put it on her shoulder. His hand hovered for a little bit awkwardly, unsure if he should try to comfort her with a hug or not. He was, after all, a long ways from his hometown. Things may have been handled differently in Kakariko. Perhaps he would be offending her.

Finally, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't even flinch. Her eyes remained unseeing, staring straight ahead into the bright flames of the fire. The light from the flames lit up her face and blonde hair, causing her to glow slightly. Otherwise, she seemed lifeless as a statue.

Link finally gave up and pulled a blanket from the back of the couch. They would be there for a while. He kicked his boots off, then laid his weapons aside them. Making himself as comfortable as he could, he fell asleep watching the younger girl mourn in front of the fireplace.

Just before drifting off, it occurred to him that Midna would not be very happy about them staying for so much longer.

**X-X-X**

A few hours later, Link's eyes popped open. The first thing he noticed was the lack of stars above him or wind on his face. He couldn't hear Epona's nighttime fidgeting nearby or see the moon in the sky. It took him a few moments to remember where he had stayed the night.

He glanced over to where he thought the fireplace was, but was met with almost complete darkness. A sliver of moonlight from the window beyond the fireplace told him it was nighttime, and he was looking in the correct direction. The fire was completely out.

He tossed a few times on the couch, attempting to find a comfortable position to relax in, but finding none. It was too stuffy inside. He'd grown too used to sleeping outside. Ordon had been clean village, constantly fed by mountain air from the south. Kakariko was all dust and rock, fed by ash-filled air for Death Mountain. The air was suffocating him.

The supposed Hero only wanted to return to his village as soon as possible. The kids had described it perfectly. This whole chain of events had been a nightmare for all of them.

Finally deciding that sleep would not find him again that night, Link tossed back the cover and slid into his boots. He decided to search for Inasha.

He first checked the back of the house, where he found two separate bedrooms. Neither was occupied; both were torn apart. Clothes, books, and other things were strewn about both rooms. Inasha was no where to be seen.

He returned to the main room and headed for the kitchen. A soft, flickering light could be seen from around the corner. He found Inasha kneeling over a small pot over a fire, shaking the pot to stir its contents. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at him, but otherwise did not acknowledge him.

"What are you making?" he asked her, approaching her slowly.

"I'm heating up some left over soup. Would you like some?" her voice was monotonous.

"Sure," he responded. She pulled two bowls from a slightly damaged cabinet and split the contents of the pot between the two. She picked up a spoon from the counter and withdrew another from a drawer. She handed him a bowl.

"One of the chairs at the table was destroyed," she informed him. "You can have the table. I'm going to sit in the main room."

Link followed her. "I think you could use a little bit of company."

They ate in silence for a little while. As Link was sipping the last few drops from the bowl, Inasha finally broke the silence. "Dawn is but a few hours away. We should leave as soon as we can."

Link only nodded in agreement, and felt a slap from his shadow. Midna was angry that they had not left yet.

"Oh. And if you could…keep my 'transformation' a secret, please," he requested of Inasha. "I'll explain everything I know about this on the way to Ordon, if you would like."

"To be honest, I think I would be better off just learning as we go," she answered quietly. "Who was the imp with you, by the way? I have yet to meet…them."

Midna appeared from Link's shadow. Though her outline was still nothing but a shadow itself, a lighter glow surrounded her, showing her silhouette. "That would be me. My name is Midna."

Inasha didn't seem too surprised at her appearance. "I am Inasha. It's nice to meet you." She took a final sip from her soup bowl. "Oh…are you hungry..?"

"I'll be fine," she waved her off. "I prefer the stuff we eat where I come from anyways. You Hylians have…strange tastes."

Inasha smiled a little, though her heart was not into it. "I'm certain I would feel the same about your food. What exactly are you?"

"A being of the Twilight," Midna shrugged. "I'm on your side though. Not all of us are raging monsters."

The blonde girl nodded and rose from her seated position. "My things are already packed and ready to go. When you're ready, we can leave. I've had enough of this place…"

Link nodded and rose from the table. "When the sky gets a bit lighter we can head out. Is there anyone you need to say goodbye to…?"

"Not at all," she responded softly. "Eldin is already aware of my leaving. There is no one left who would care."

Link clamped his mouth shut and looked to his side, where Midna still floated. She shrugged and whispered, "It sounded like she went through some hard stuff…give her time."

When the sky began to turn from deep indigo to a salmon pink, Link walked out to saddle up Epona. He laid his forehead against her cheek and ran his fingers through her forelock. "Epona…I know you don't like strangers…"

She snorted in response and tossed her head.

"But today, we're making a journey back home. With a friend. The Light Spirit has given her permission to come with us on our journey. And I don't believe he would let her come unless she was someone important. He referred to her as his 'pupil.' So I need you to behave and let her ride you. I'll be there the whole time. You won't be alone."

Epona looked to him with what appeared to be a look of irritation. "Don't give me that look," he chastised her. "It will be fine. I promise that everything will be just fine."

The Clydesdale sighed and stomped her hooves, but didn't seem to outwardly object. Link and his horse shared a special connection, and often she understood exactly what he was saying.

Inasha came from the house carrying a leather messenger bag containing her items over one shoulder. Her quiver was tossed across her body, freshly stocked with arrows from the storeroom in the general store.

"So. This is your horse." It was a statement more than a question. She eyed Epona. "She's beautiful." She approached cautiously and stretched out her hand for the mare to sniff. "Hey girl…" her voice trembled slightly.

Epona looked at her warily. "I'm just as afraid of you as you are me…" she whispered to the horse. Her hand shook the closer she came to Epona's nose.

"Epona…don't…" Link knew already what the horse was about to do.

Epona lunged forward as though she was going to attack Inasha, but feinted at the last moment. Inasha fell back with a shout, crossing her arms in a defensive position.

"Epona!" Link reprimanded her. The horse whinnied happily in response, ignoring her master's harsh tone. Link approached the trembling girl on the ground. "Inasha…it's okay…That's just Epona's way of testing out new people. She won't bother you again."

"I…hate…big animals…" she whimpered from behind her arms.

Link reached down. "Come on…she's just being her usual joking self. Inasha…" he tried to comfort her.

After a few moments of shaking on the ground, Inasha wiped away a few tears from her cheeks and accepted his help up. She blushed brightly at her behavior. "I'm…I'm sorry. I've never been a fan of large animals…"

"Why not?" Link swung himself onto the saddle. Inasha stood nervously aside Epona.

"Well…a Kargarok attacked our village six years ago…and I've been terrified of large animals ever since. They're just…too powerful…"

"Come on." Link helped her onto Epona. "She won't hurt you. I promise. She only attacks monsters."

Inasha sighed and shook her head. She placed her hands in her lap and watched the scenery go by as Link ran Epona at a slow trot into Eastern Hyrule Field.

"So…Inasha…" Link broke their silence after they left the canyon village. "You said you lost your mother…what of your father?"

"He's gone."

"He left?"

"You could say that."

"…"

"He dwells with the goddesses now."

Link sighed. "I'm guessing you're not going to tell me much more, are you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well…would you listen if I talked about my past?"

"Sure. Why not?" Inasha shrugged.

"Well…you know I come from Ordon. I've trained with Colin's father, Rusl, for a long time with a sword. I've grown up working on the ranch with a good friend of mine, Fado. He's like a brother to me. We handle goats."

"Ordon goats are big, aren't they…?"

"Well…you could say that…" Link rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You don't have to see them at all the whole time we're there, if you don't want to. The ranch is at the far point of the village, on top of a hill. You don't have to go up there at all if you don't want."

"Okay…"

"Anyways, I've grown up a ranch hand, and I sword fight in my spare time. I also kinda watch over the village kids."

"So…you're a babysitter for them," Inasha supposed.

"Well, I don't see it as a chore. They're not too bad. I don't mind them."

"Other than Colin, they seem to be a bit overbearing…"

"Well, I usually have Ilia to help me out. She's our age. She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We grew up together."

Inasha lowered her head in guilt at the admiring tone in his voice. "She's the one…I couldn't save."

Link glanced behind him at Inasha. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you saved the kids that you did save. At least I have some good news to bring everyone back home."

"Everyone except her family…"

"Inasha, please. Don't worry about it. We will find Ilia. I'm grateful you saved who you did. I understand that you can't always save everyone…"

"Can we drop it," she asked softly. For the first time, emotion filled her voice.

Link's mouth dropped open a little, but he complied with her request. "Anyways…" he cleared his throat.

"What about your own family?" she asked a little stronger.

"My family is the whole village. My parents died when I was very young."

"That's a trait we share…" Inasha responded. "My father died a few years ago. And my mom…"

"Yesterday," Link finished for her.

"I'm sorry about your parents…"

"Well…I didn't get to know them before I lost them," Link pointed out. "So…I guess it hasn't been too bad. Rusl and Uli, Colin's parents, have raised me like their own."

"I…I'm thankful for the time I did have with my parents…" she whispered after a moment. "I'll tell you about my past later…if you still want to know. I just want to be able to know and trust you better before I tell you everything."

"I understand," he smiled, even though she couldn't see him. "I wouldn't mind becoming better friends with you."

Now Inasha smiled back. "So...are we almost there?"

"Faron Woods is just at the other end of this field. Once we get there, it won't be but about ten more minutes."

"Good. My arse is starting to hurt," she grumbled.

Link barked out a laugh. "Have you not seen the way I walk?"

"You mean your limp…?"

"It's not a limp. It's from too many days in the saddle. You'll probably be walking the same way!" he chuckled.

"…I hate you," she grumbled, crossing her arms. "First you drag me out of my comfortable home—"

"Which was broken into," Link pointed out.

"Then you get me on this huge animal I'm terrified of—"

"She wouldn't hurt a friend!"

"And you're taking me goddess-knows-where—"

"Your idea."

"And I'm going to walk like I'm lame!"

"It happens," he shrugged. "No reason to hate me!"

He grunted as he felt a small hit to the middle of his back. "Well. You have quite the arm," he admitted.

"Comes with the archery skills," she sounded pleased with herself, though unbeknownst to the green-clad man, she was shaking out her right hand. The hard muscles in his back had exerted quite a bit of painful force on her hand. She felt that her knuckles might be bruised for a few days.

"This is Faron Woods," he gestured to a wooden arch in front of a forest. "We're almost there."

The midday sun trickled down through the canopy, piercing the leafy ceiling only in a few places. A soft, cooling wind danced through the leaves. The shade was much welcomed by both adventurers.

"So…I was thinking, the parents will probably want to meet their children's savior," Link stated.

"No," Inasha cut him off.

"Why not?"

"I shouldn't have to justify myself to you," she crossed her arms. "Because I said so. That's why."

Link sighed. "If you're going to come with me on this journey you can't just refuse to meet everyone. Just let them say thank you. It would mean a lot to them."

By this time, they were passing over a wooden rope bridge. Inasha peered cautiously over the edge, only to be greeted by an abyss whose bottom was lost in a dense fog. She shivered and steadied herself in the saddle.

"Fine," she grumbled.

Content with her reluctant agreement, Link continued past Ordon Spring. Finally, after following a small forest trail for quite some time, they came out into a small clearing.

A huge tree sporting a modest house sat off to their left, along with a scarecrow/fighting dummy with a pumpkin head. Directly in front of them stood a large wooden gate with a strange wreath on it.

"This is where I live," Link pointed to the house. He led Epona to a patch of tall grass next to the ladder up to the house and dismounted. After helping Inasha down, he gave his horse a good pat and a carrot.

Sure enough, Inasha was walking as though she were a child who just received a good spanking. Link snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. He received a glare in response.

"Well. I'm not even that bad," he scoffed.

"You've grown up riding horses. That's my first ride. Silence." She limped towards the gate. Her gait frustrated her with every step.

"Oh, for goddesses' sakes!" she cried out, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. She dropped down into a front-back split, hearing her hips and kneecaps crack in protest. However, when she stood back up, she had a more normal pace.

Link watched on with blatant shock. "I think I'll just keep to the weird walk…" he commented.

She smirked at him. "Perks of being a woman. Let's get this over with."

**X-X-X**

"So. You saved my dear Colin…"

The pregnant woman before Inasha took her hand gently and looked up at her with shining, relieved eyes. "How may I ever repay you…" tears formed in her eyes.

"Miss please don't cry…I don't require thanks. Getting to meet them was pleasure enough," she confessed, shrugging her shoulders. Out of all the parents they had met so far—Talo's and Malo's parents and Beth's parents—Uli had reacted the most. It was to be expected, since she was so far along in her pregnancy.

Tears filled the beautiful woman's eyes. "I'm so glad I kept faith…I'm so happy to know there are other brave souls like Link…"

Link smiled behind Inasha. "Well, Uli, we would love to stay. But we need to go make sure everyone else knows the well-being of the kids. We'll drop by later."

Inasha started to protest that Uli was the last of the parents they had to tell, but Link quieted her with a look and they left the house.

"If we had stayed much longer, she would have kept us all day and through the night," he explained once the door was closed behind them.

"Oh…she seemed nice," she responded. "So…now where do we go?"

"We're going to see Mayor Bo. He had assigned me to deliver a gift to the Royal Family the day the monsters attacked. I need to ask him what I need to do about it now."

"…that's Ilia's father, isn't it," Inasha stated, ceasing to walk beside him.

"Well…yes," he admitted. "Come on Inasha. It'll be fine…"

"No. You go. I'll explore a little while. I do not wish to meet him…"

"You'll have to meet him soon enough. Come on…" he walked up to her and took her wrist gently but firmly. "I promise he won't bite. He'll understand."

"No!" she resisted more firmly. "I can't. She's the _one_ I didn't save."

"Inasha…"

"Get your hands off me," she responded in a more threatening tone. Link dropped her wrist more out of shock than fear.

"…Fine," he responded after standing with his mouth slightly ajar for a moment. "I'll find you when I'm done." He turned around and stormed off.

Inasha sighed and watched him cross the river and enter the biggest house in Ordon, just on the other side.

She decided to explore more of the nature part of the village. Following the short river, she found herself in front of the lake. It wasn't too large, but it was clear and held plenty of marine life. Small crayfish, Ordon Catfish, and greengills floated through their liquid home in search of food.

She sat down on the shoreline and peeled off her sandals. Her feet were blistered and cracked. It had been a while since she and her mother had paid a visit to the hot springs behind the hotel, and her body was beginning to show it. Her dry skin itched and flaked in a few places, and blisters overtook her feet. She'd grown used to living with a few, but now they were getting to be too much. Dead skin was also beginning to flake off from the bottom of her feet.

She sighed as she looked at the pathetic condition her body was in. Her hair was losing its usual shine, and her nails were beginning to grow far too long. She'd neglected her body for far too long, and it was beginning to pay her back.

She thought of the models she'd seen on the monthly parchment booklets they received from Castle Town while she slipped her feet into the cool waters. Those beautiful models had not a flaw on their skin that the pictographs could pick up, and they were always accompanied with several tips on how to keep up one's appearance.

She and her mother would often work together to imitate the beauty tips.

Just another item on the long list of things she would never be able to do again, now that her mother was gone from this world.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ordon Antics

Chapter Six – Ordon Antics

Footsteps behind Inasha alerted her to another's presence. She had long since faded off in her thoughts to her mental list of things she could never do again with her mother, and had not realized she'd been crying most of the time.

Link crouched down beside her, but did not say a word. Together they looked out over the clear waters, listening to the sounds of nature.

After a few minutes, Link spoke softly. "I used to fish a lot. Colin even made me my own fishing rod so we could go fishing. I keep it with me, just in case. Midna keeps it out of the way, since it's so large, but I just can't bring myself to leave it here."

Inasha nodded softly. "She helps you carry things?"

"Yeah. It's pretty convenient. What I wouldn't give to keep her around for my usual daily life. I have to milk the goats, take the milk to Uli's house, churn it into butter or make cheese out of it, or take it down to her cellar to keep it cold and fresh. Then, four times a year, we take everything up to the entrance of Faron Woods, near Hyrule Field, and barter with the trading party."

"They only pass through here four times a year?" Inasha was certain that more merchants came through the trade routes more often than that.

"Plenty pass through. But this group gives us the best deal. We trust them the most. Some of them are formerly from Ordon." He moved from a crouch to sit down on his backside, stretching his legs out in front of him. He had to move back a little on the bank to make sure his feet didn't slip into the water. "When I'm not carting milk, I'm handling Epona and rounding up those stupid goats. They get sorta restless after a while. Sometimes they get loose, when Fado handles things on his own…"

Inasha tensed up a little. "Is he handling them by himself right now…?"

"Yes. But I ran up there to check on him a little while ago. The goats are doing alright now. He'd left the gate open earlier, but I caught the goat and brought it back, and now the gate is secure. I promise."

"You…caught a goat…?" she asked skeptically.

"Wrestled it. You see, when the goats get unreasonable, you just grab them by the horns when they're charging, and toss them over. Not sure why, but it calms them down."

Inasha raised an eyebrow but didn't say any more about it.

"Anyways, on my days off, I go and collect firewood for everyone in the village. That's all the men's job; though Hanch doesn't usually help out much…"

"I guess that explains this," Inasha offered a small smile and punched him lightly in the arm.

He feigned injury. "Ow! Why do you continue to beat up on me like this?! What did I ever do to you?"

"I think we've already been over this," Inasha stated smartly. "So…you miss your life before leaving your village?"

"Immensely. I miss working. I miss being with the children and teaching them how to do things they'll have to do when they grow up. I miss spending time with Ilia…" his voice faltered, partially from the pain of remembering that she is still unaccounted for, and partially because of the sick look Inasha held at the mention of her name. "…sorry…" he mumbled.

"It's fine…" Inasha stated softly.

"So…do you want me to tell you what happened to pull me into this yet?"

"I think I'll be better off not knowing…" she responded softly. "I don't ask too many questions or try to know too much."

"Well, I ask a lot of questions, and I'm curious as to what you'll do after our journey is finished. Where will you go?"

Inasha gazed out over the water. The two sat in silence for a long time. A decent sized catfish leapt from somewhere in the lake, and the faint cooing of a dove could be heard in the time that passed between them.

"I'm suddenly curious as to why all this has happened."

Link laughed aloud. "Well, I guess I can't say no.

"I was supposed to deliver a sword to the Royal Family as a gift from the Ordona Province. I had just finished herding goats and running Epona through a few jumps at the ranch. When I came to Mayor Bo's, Ilia and Bo were waiting for me. While Bo explained to me the diplomacies of dealing with the royals, Ilia looked over Epona. Unluckily for me, she found an injury on her front leg…and yelled at me for pushing her too hard over the jumps.

"I needed Epona for the trip, but Ilia just took off with her towards Ordona's spring. All the Light Spirits' springs are known for their healing properties. Ilia was furious with me," he chuckled at the memory. "And Bo and I couldn't do a thing about it. She's got us both wrapped around her finger…" he admitted.

"I followed her down to the spring, but she shut the gate on me! Lucky for me, Colin was there, and wanted to side with me. Ilia certainly wouldn't listen to me, so I let him go try to smooth talk her. He told me to try going through this small tunnel in one of the walls, so that's what I did. When I came out on the other side, she apologized for taking Epona. She let me go, but with a few conditions: that I be nice to Epona, play Ilia Epona's favorite song on the horsegrass, and come home safely.

"By now the rest of the village kids had joined us, wanting to know where everyone had gone and why we were down at the spring. That's when we heard them. That band of monsters came thundering into the woods. They…they shot Ilia in the back," his voice became slightly hoarse. "When I ran to help her, they clubbed me over the back of the head and left me there in the spring. When I woke up, my horse and my friends were all gone.

Inasha was now leaning towards Link, eyes alight with interest. He noted mentally that she looked somewhat like a little kid, enthralled with a bedtime story of one of the Heroes of legend.

"I knew they couldn't escape through Ordon village, so I headed towards Faron woods. But when I got there…"

Midna appeared from his shadow. "Oh! You should let_ me_ tell this part!"

Link looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but allowed her to continue.

"He was at the other end of the Wall of Twilight, on the outside. Of course, being the dense little puppy he is—"

Link growled slightly at her insult.

"—He just stood there, staring at the wall. One of the shadow beasts – a Twilit Messenger – was waiting on the other side."

"That's the name of the thing that attacked your village," Link interjected. Inasha nodded distractedly, still focused on the story.

"Well, when that thing pulled him through, I thought for certain he was a goner. You see, in the Twilight World, beings of Light are turned into spirits, condemned to wander through their lives knowing nothing but the fear of a nameless evil. You've seen what the monsters do to those people.

"Well, you can imagine my surprise when he didn't turn into a spirit! Suddenly, this weird glow came from his hand. It blinded me for a little while, as well as the Messenger. When I could see again, he was unconscious…as a wolf! The Messenger dragged him all the way to Hyrule Castle, where they tossed him in a dungeon and chained him up.

"That's where we met. I broke the chain that bound him – hence the chain cuff that's always on his paw – and we teamed up."

"It was hardly consensual…" he mumbled. "She made me her slave!"

"Hey! If it weren't for me your world would still be coated in Twilight. Now shut up, doggy! I'm tellin' a story!

"Anyways, I saved him because I knew he was exactly what I was looking for. The Hero who would return the world back to normal. Certainly you've read the legends?"

Inasha nodded furiously. "I've read all about them."

"That golden light he sported in the Twilight Realm just supported my theory. And then, when he returned light to Faron Woods, and that spirit gave him those clothes, I knew I had made a wise decision. You're looking at the Hero himself!"

Inasha half-smiled. "So. A hero? I can see that," she admitted. "So you came to Kakariko because you saw the Twilight?"

"Exactly," Link answered before Midna. She shot him a look of death and disappeared back into his shadow. "And that's where we met you."

"So…the whole time we were under the Twilight, I was just a spirit?"

"Actually…you're different. See, when there's spirits about, I can see them in wolf form by heightening my senses. Mostly smell and hearing. But I never saw you until you came from Eldin's spring."

"That was some weird stuff," Inasha admitted. "I'm still not sure what happened."

"The easiest I can explain it is that you lose your physical body," Link reasoned.

"And nearly die."

"…I'm thinking the next time I venture into Twilight, you should just stay behind…"

"I'll agree to that."

"Link! Is that you?" A deep voice sounded from behind them. The two turned to find a man Link addressed as Fado running sloppily towards them. "Thank goodness! I was hoping to catch you before you two headed out again. Could you round up the goats for me? Those scamps sure like you much better than me."

Link looked at Inasha briefly, then back at Fado. "I suppose so. Come on, Inasha, it won't take me too long. You'll get to see me in action!"

Inasha scoffed but followed the two men up to the ranch. Fado and Inasha stood on the outside of the pasture while Link called Epona using the horsegrass to play her melody. Once she galloped up to him, he stroked her forehead gently.

Inasha raised her eyes. This "hero" was so gentle with the animals. She could hardly imagine his face contorted in anger at an enemy.

"So…you're the girl from Kakariko," Fado started up.

"That would be me," she responded nonchalantly.

"You're rather beautiful to come from such a small village," he stated bluntly.

Inasha laughed nervously and tossed her bangs from her face. "My boyfriend thinks so too," she agreed.

Fado blushed brightly and immediately ceased talking. Inasha felt a little bad about lying to someone she hardly knew, but she wasn't in the mood for any of that.

Finally, the last goat was in the barn. Fado congratulated Link on a job well done, though he was half-hearted in his praise. Link looked to Inasha for an explanation, but she merely offered an innocent shrug.

"Would you like to see the goats now that they've been penned up? They'll be behind railing, so they can't hurt you," he told her.

Inasha shook a little. "Um…I don't know…"

"They're just goats, Inasha. They'll be happy to have someone new come in and pay them mind. The only company they really receive is Fado and I."

"I…I guess I could try it," Inasha conceded and followed Link into the barn. She stuck close to him while they walked the isle of the barn. He approached a stall with one of the smaller of the goats in it. She bleated happily when Link stroked her forehead.

"See? Just lean forward and stroke them between the eyes. They love it." Inasha nervously reached over the edge of the railing, but she couldn't steady her hand enough to pet the goat properly. The confused she-goat went back to feeding on hay from her trough.

Link chuckled and whistled for the other goat in the pen, one that was a bit bigger. This time he reached for Inasha's hand.

"Here. Steady you hand, like this. They sense fear, and they don't understand it. Usually they're the ones afraid of everything. You have to be confident." He held her hand steady while she stroked the goat's forehead. A happy bleat greeted her.

Link smiled when she visibly relaxed and actually seemed to enjoy petting the goat. Her green eyes softened a little. "Hey, little fella…" she cooed softly.

Suddenly, a shriek pierced the peaceful setting. The smaller goat had decided that her blonde hair that dangled over the side of the gate looked much more appealing than her usual hay, and decided to sample it. Inasha stumbled back and grabbed at the lock of hair, which was quickly released by the startled goat. The other goats began to stir in their stalls, kicking at the walls and bleating in alarm.

Inasha dashed from the barn, face burning red, tears staining her cheeks, and hands clamped around her long blonde hair. Her now-dirty red skirt fluttered around her heels as she ran.

Link followed her, closing the barn door behind him and bringing the goats to a slightly calmer stage already in the darker light.

"Inasha! Inasha it's okay! It just mistook your hair for hay! It didn't want to cause you any harm!"

Inasha stood in the middle of the pasture crying and shaking in fear. "I hate animals!" she cursed them aloud.

"Inasha…"

"I hate them…" her voice faltered and she remained there for a long moment in complete silence. Once again, Link was at a loss as to how to comfort her.

"Um…" he awkwardly stretched out his arms. "I don't know how to comfort you…but…do you want a hug…?"

Inasha made no move towards him, but remained where she was, still shaking in fear. Her sobs began to quiet a little.

Link slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. "Hey. It's okay, they're inside. The barn door is shut. They won't come out here," he mumbled to her.

She forced herself to stop shaking, and Link took that as a cue to release her. She sniffled and wiped away a stray tear.

"Goddesses. I'm so embarrassed…" she admitted. "I'm such a big baby…"

"You have reason to be afraid," Link comforted her. "It stems from a traumatic event. I'm not judging you."

Inasha inhaled deeply and dried up the remainder of her tears. "…Well. Let's get going."

The two left the pasture, closing and locking the gate behind them. As they continued down the path back to the village, Link tried to lighten the mood, though it was no longer heavy. "Well….now you know why none of the women in the village have long hair anymore!"

He had been laughing with his eyes closed, and therefore didn't see the sandal that was on a straight course to collide with his face. It caught him off guard, knocking him to the ground.

"Shut it, creep," Inasha grumbled.

**X-X-X**

After the incident at the ranch, Inasha decided to take a nap underneath a huge tree that grew near Link's house. Link took the time to catch up with the rest of the villagers, and try to find out if anyone had a spare cart for the children to ride home in.

Sadly, Rusl had headed off for Castle Town a few days before, and had taken his horse and cart with him. Being such a small village, they didn't own more than one cart. No one knew when he would be back, not even Uli.

The woman had calmed down by now since hearing the news of her son. She had offered to let Link come in and have a cup of tea with her.

"So…tell me about Inasha," she requested after conversation between them had dwindled.

Link let out a small laugh. "I don't know very much about her yet. She doesn't like to tell all her secrets and her history straight off. She has good archery skills from what I gathered from the shaman at Kakariko. I also know she's an orphan. Her mother died a few days ago in the raid on the village."

Uli raised a hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh my…I'm so sorry. She seems to be very strong though…"

"She spent most of yesterday mourning her mother. I think she figured it would be best to get it all over with before we left. She's traveling with me because she wants revenge, and since we're after the same general purpose, she decided to tag along."

"That's a noble cause," the woman nodded. "Well. I admire her for that. I wish you two the best of luck.

"That reminds me. The entire village would like to have a feast to thank Inasha for the children's safety and also to thank you for bringing us good news. Would you two mind…?"

Link grinned. "A feast sounds amazing! You know me all too well. I could never turn down a huge meal! Of course we'll be glad to come. When will it be?"

She smiled in return, setting her teacup down on the table. "I'll get word to everyone that you two will be there myself. Just because I have another child on the way doesn't mean I get to lie around the house! We were thinking of spending the next two days preparing, then hold the feast at sunset." She stood up from her seat on the couch.

"Uli, you really are too kind."

"It's the least we could do for our children's saviors. Run along now."

Link turned to leave, and for the first time Uli noticed what he bore on his back.

"Oh, Link! That sword… The monsters stole it from us. But you got it back! I know it's in good hands now. Rusl would have wanted you, if anyone, to use it. Please, take good care of it."

Link smiled and nodded. "Will do, Mrs. Uli."

**X-X-X**

"A feast with the whole village? No thanks."

"Inasha, come on, they want to thank you for saving their kids!"

"And I don't want them to waste their time!"

Inasha crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to Link. He sighed. "I already told Uli we were going…Please at least try it," he begged. "They'll feel terrible if you don't allow them to thank you in some way…Plus, they'll be spending two whole days to prepare it!"

She growled in frustration. "You're joking…"

"Not at all. Come on, Inasha, give them a chance."

"Fine! I'll go to the stupid feast!"

Link grinned. "I promise you won't regret it. The people around here really know how to treat guests. It's been a while since we've had any big going-ons, so they'll be thrilled that you allowed them to do this for you."

"I don't think 'allowed' is the right word here…" she grumbled.

Link tousled her hair a little. "You'll enjoy yourself," he promised.

The two adventurers decided to relax in the shade of the few trees around Link's house to rest their weary selves before the feast that would certainly last most of the night. They decided that for the next few days they would remain in the village and wait for Rusl to come back. If he wasn't back by the morning after the feast, then they would head back to Kakariko and find another way to bring the children home. They were both eager to get on with their journey.

Link was ready to return to his usual life, and be rid of the commanding Imp who still called him his slave.

Inasha was eager to find out what her life could be once freed from her pacifist village. She wanted to explore the world and perhaps find a village who could appreciate the art of archery.

"Do you think there's a village out there specially dedicated to archery?" she asked the boy on the other side of the tree trunk she rested against.

Link crossed his arms behind his head. "I'm not sure. Probably. The world is a big place. I bet there's a place someone even as strange as you could fit in!"

Inasha did not share in the following laughter. "Very funny," she said condescendingly.

"I think there's a place out there for all of us to fit in. The world is big enough, there's got to be a place for everyone. Even if there isn't, make a place! There may be others like you searching for that same thing."

She picked at a stray bit of skin near her fingernail. "I suppose…"

Nothing was said for a while. Their silence was eventually interrupted by Link's soft snoring. Inasha glanced around the tree to find him slouched against the trunk, his hat over his eyes, hands limp at his side. She smirked at his vulnerable position. This man was supposed to be some "great Hero," according to Eldin, and here he was, sleeping like his origins implied. All he needed was a long blade of grass in his mouth.

She watched his blonde hair flutter in the breeze a little bit and could no longer resist the urge to touch it. She reached out and felt a few strands, noting that while it was dirty (as was most peasants' hair), it was still fairly soft and shone in the fading sunlight.

She reached up to feel her own hair. Hers didn't shine so much anymore (it had been a while since her last trip to the springs, after all) and it felt dirtier than she would have liked.

Perhaps Ordona wouldn't mind her bathing in his cleansing waters.

She stood up and took the path back into the forest, hoping she would be able to find her way to the Spirit's spring.

Luckily for her, it was just a straight shot on the trail, and the spring was hard to miss. Its pale sands glowed in the twilight from behind wooden gates. She couldn't see a lock on the gate or a "no trespassing" sign anywhere, so she gave them an experimental push. They gave way easily.

"Um…Ordona?" she called for the spirit.

A flash of light, and Ordona appeared in front of her. He took the shape of an enormous Ordon Goat, which would have scared her if she didn't know he was a light spirit.

"Welcome, child of Light. I am honored to welcome your presence in my spring. What brings you here?"

"Um…thank you," she blushed, a bit taken back by the formality in his tone. "I just wanted to ask permission to wash in your waters before nighttime."

"Of course. Refresh yourself in my spring. Might I tell Eldin of your well-being? He worries for you."

"Oh, of course! Thank you. Tell him I miss our chats and hope to speak with him again soon," she curtsied.

Ordona nodded, then disappeared suddenly, shards of light exploding into the air and dripping down to the ground, joining with the glowing sands of the spring.

She shed her clothes on the bank and began to wash herself with the waters that were slightly warmer than Eldin's spring. She usually preferred the Hot Springs, but between Eldin's waters and Ordona's, she'd pick the warmer.

She could visibly see dirt leave her hair and mix into the spring waters. The magic of the spring cleaned its own waters, so she didn't worry too much about polluting it.

She could practically feel the dirt being pulled from her pores as she washed her face. A few blemishes were beginning to appear on her face and shoulders. 30 seconds with the problem areas submerged, however, cleared them completely.

After cleaning everything inch of her body and refreshing her spirit, she decided it wouldn't hurt to clean her clothes as well. While she sat on the shore and dried off, she washed the grime from her clothes. A lot of the dust that was unsettled by Epona had clumped in her clothes. She realized that her top was, in fact, a pure white and not cream-colored, like she'd assumed.

Her clothes all had a brown tint to them, which made her cringe a little. How could she allow herself to get this way?

Thinking of Link's dusty tunic and hat, she realized she probably didn't stick out among the rest of the village. However, she would make sure to clean her best clothes for the feast they were so eager to hold.

She sat her clothes higher up on the sands to dry in a patch of sunlight. She wrung out her underclothes and did her best to dry them as quickly as possible. She didn't know who might pass by the spring, and she would rather not be caught in the nude.

Once they were sufficiently dry, she pulled them on and then climbed a nearby tree. The covering still wasn't enough for her to be comfortable. She wanted to remain hidden.

She relaxed behind the cover of the leaves until the sun had disappeared from the sky, and the sky turned a much darker shade of blue.

Her clothes were finally dry enough. She felt completely refreshed now. She hoped that Link would be awake soon. They still had quite a bit to talk about, such as sleeping arrangements..

She found him just as she had left him.

Inasha rolled her eyes. Link was so lazy!

"Get up!" she startled him from his sleep by yelling and pushing him. The former ranch hand jumped up immediately and reached for a sword that wasn't there.

"Inasha, don't do that!" he chastised her. "If I'd had my sword I might have seriously hurt you!"

"I would have been fine."

He noticed her still-damp hair. "Did you go swimming?"

"I bathed in Eldin's waters. It had been a little too long since my last bath."

"Well now I feel obligated to take one. I probably smell terrible."

Inasha giggled. "You do."

The Hero rolled his eyes and turned towards his house. "Are you hungry? I've probably got some kind of food you would enjoy inside."

She shrugged and followed the boy inside. His house was rather…small. It consisted of one main floor, slightly cluttered with all his belongings. Pictographs and drawings covered one of the walls. She recognized several pictures of a younger Link with a few of his friends. Some of the older people in the pictures she could not recognize – perhaps those were the former Ordanians Link had mentioned that now traveled with the trading groups.

Looking up, she also noticed two small lofts – one of which held a bed, and the other was just extra space, as it seemed. There was also a darkened stairway that led down into the basement. The entire house was lit by the fading sunlight outside.

"It's cute," she commented, taking her time to look around.

He chuckled. "Well, I was kind of hoping that a woman would think of my home as something other than…'cute.'"

"Why is that?"

"Bunnies are cute. Baby deer are cute. Fluffy, small things are cute. A man's house shouldn't be _cute_."

The Kakarikan girl rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table. "Well, it's _nice_, then. Pardon my miswording."

"You are ever so forgiven," he mocked the slightly more proper way she talked. Her responding growl was ignored. "And I haven't decided yet. I'm afraid I'm not the best cook. But I can make the basics."

With a sigh, Inasha laid her head on the table. "To be quite frank…some soup would be just perfect for me. Some soup and a slice of bread."

"What kind?" he asked as he made his way over to the fireplace, bringing not only light but also warmth to the small house.

"Anything. Surprise me," she requested.

Link pulled out a few vegetables and began to mix them together into the pot over the fire. His favorite soup had always been cuckoo soup. Perhaps she would enjoy it as well.

"So…I'll be staying here for a few days. Where exactly will I sleep?"

"If you'd like my bed, I don't mind sleeping elsewhere," he offered. "It's pretty soft, and the window gives you the perfect chance to watch the stars before you fall asleep."

"I can sleep anywhere, it's just a matter of where you want me," she told him. "I would feel terrible about taking your bed."

"Well…I have some extra blankets in the closet. I can make you a pallet on the rug," he offered, pointing to the worn rug that lay in front of the fireplace.

"That sounds nice," she nodded, raising her head and watching the young man cook. "But do not step on me in the middle of the night! It will be unpleasant for both me and you."

Link chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it. So, while we're staying in the village, I figured I would go back to doing a few of my daily chores. With Rusl and all the kids gone, it's bound to be hard on the adults. You can either follow me and try to help, or go off on your own explorations. It's up to you."

"I might say now that I would spend time resting and exploring, but one way or another, I would no doubt wind up helping out. Perhaps I can help with some of the lighter jobs…"

"Well, it looks like some of the pumpkins are starting to spring up. Maybe you can help out in the gardens?" he offered.

She scoffed. "If you'll recall, my town is full of dirt, clay, and rocks. We hardly have any experience in gardening. I might destroy something, rather than help it."

He could help but laugh as he turned back for the kitchen, searching for two bowls. "I don't mind you tagging along with me. My chores are boring though, I have to warn you."

"Maybe I'll practice archery for a spell, then find you and join you in whatever else you do that day."

Link nodded, setting down a full bowl in front of her and taking his place opposite of her. "Maybe we can go fishing together," he offered. "There are quite a few fish to be found here."

She nodded and took a careful sip, smiling as she discovered the soup's ingredients. "That sounds nice."

They ate dinner in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable, content just to sit in each other's company. Inasha was still not ready to open up about her past, and Link decided not to push her…not now, anyways.

After finishing off his bowl, Link dug into a small closet and withdrew a few blankets and a pillow. Inasha stood by as he began to set out a pallet for her in front of the fire that had been dimmed greatly at this point. She smiled as he finished up his work.

"I hope that's comfortable and warm enough for you," he said, stepping back. "If not, I don't mind giving up my bed. On warmer nights, I tend to sleep outside on the ground, so my sense of comfortable is a bit different than you would probably prefer."

She snuggled her way in between the blankets and lay down on her chest, looking up at the hero. "This is fine, thank you. This is comfortable enough for me."

He smiled and made his way for the loft. "Well then, good night Inasha. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Link."

**X-X-X**

Over the next two days, the two adventurers waited impatiently for the return of Rusl. The whole village was worried for him – he had been attacked by monsters and severely injured before he left. Supposedly he had left after being completely healed, but they couldn't be for sure.

Inasha spent morning utilizing the targets that were set up in the forest around Link's property. According to him, the children had set them up when he first bought a slingshot so he could teach them how to shoot.

It wasn't the same as having Eldin there to help her train, but it was nice to feel the soft wood of the bow, the string taught against a knocked arrow… She truly felt in her element when she was shooting.

Meanwhile, Link got back into the swing of his daily chores. He herded the goats, milked the females, and carried the buckets to Uli. The traders wouldn't be by in a long time, so they instead stored all the produce from their animals and gardens. It also helped add to the feast that would occur in a few days. All the adults were excited – a celebration would do nicely to lift the dark cloud that had hung over their heads for a while since the children were kidnapped.

In the afternoons, Link led Inasha around the village, sharing a few memories here and there and explaining a little more of his past, before he left the village in pursuit of the children.

They spent their evenings fishing. Link used a fishing rod while Inasha realized that if she tied a string between her bow and an arrow, she could easily catch fish faster and more efficiently than he. It provided them with their dinner on the first night, and helped to add more to the provisions set aside for the feast.

Finally, the evening of the second day was quickly approaching. Inasha excused herself to go wash up in the spring after the two had walked around and spoke for a bit. Midna had joined them today, eager to make fun of Link and his way of life before meeting the imp. Despite her miniscule size, it was obvious that she was older than the two, and she enjoyed rubbing it in their faces.

Inasha had yet to determine if she liked or disliked the imp. It was obvious that Midna felt the same way about her.

When she wasn't teasing Link, Midna was chastising him and Inasha both for "wasting time" in the village. She kept insisting that they return to Kakariko already and head up to the mines, because there was something she needed in those mines. However, Link held firm to the belief that it would be best to try to get the children out of the village before heading up there. After all, what if the sleepy little village was subject to another attack? For some reason, the monsters were incredibly attracted to the place.

Regardless, the trio did their best to enjoy a bit of down time after the hectic events they had gone through over the past few days.

After washing her outfit for the evening in the spring, Inasha engaged Ordon in conversation while her clothes dried. She sat in the sand in front of the waters and called for the light spirit.

"How fares Eldin?" she asked the golden goat. "Has the village remained fairly safe since we left?"

Ordon nodded. "He states that most of the village has been evacuated, as they deem it unsafe to live any further. The Gorons no longer offer their protection, and the raid from the monsters has not settled well in the hearts of the villagers."

She looked down sadly. "How sad…I hope that one day they will discover the faults with their pacifist views…"

"Peace is sometimes a good thing, and sometimes it is the cause of destruction. One cannot be ignorant when dealing with peace and war."

"I agree. Has anyone stayed behind in the village?"

"Eldin states that the eldest have refused to leave, and the Shaman has stayed true to his duties and remains in town as well. They await you and the Hero's return with bated breath, but I am certain you expected that. A few others have stayed as well…mostly the business owners."

She sighed. Anyone who was even halfway decent in that town had abandoned their roots and departed for good, no doubt. Her hometown would soon be nothing but crumbling houses and the whispers of spirits from a time gone past.

"Thank you for keeping me updated, Ordon," she began to rise from her place in the sand and picked up her mostly dry clothes. "I'm afraid I must leave now and change for the feast. Please take care of yourself…"

The spirit nodded a goodbye, then left her with a warning. "I fear the worst for Lanayru, the fourth light spirit," he told her. "We have not felt his presence for several days now."

She offered up a small smile and looked in the direction of Ordon Village. "Oh…I wouldn't fear too much. I'm certain the Hero is more than capable of handling whatever lies in wait. I'll pass along the message, though."

"Goodbye, my Child of the light," he bade her farewell, then faded from view.

She walked back along the silent trail, lost in her musings.

_So…it seems that Eldin province is not the only place in danger…_

**X-X-X**

**So I've kinda figured, there's not going to be a "usual" word count for these chapters. This one caps just over 6,000. It's been revised since I published it because what I published was an older draft of the story I have now, and I failed to catch my mistakes and it caused some inconsistency in the later chapters.**

**I hope you're finding this rewrite much more satisfactory than the previous version.**

**Stay tuned for more :)**

***SoulPieces**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Feast

Chapter Seven – The Feast

Inasha sat at the head of the long table that had been situated in front of Jaggle and Pergie's house, which sat right beside the lake with a huge waterwheel on the side dipping into the river. Several lanterns had been lit all over the grounds and on the tables, providing a beautiful ambiance for the feast.

For a small village, they seemed to have plenty of food. A few roast cuccoos sat in the center of the table, along with broiled goat meat and charred bullbos. Inasha had never been a fan of bullbos, but she found she enjoyed the goat almost as much as the cuccoo.

There were also many fruits and vegetables placed decoratively around. Many of them she had never seen before. Apparently, they only grew in the temperate Ordanian climate. A few other Ordon delicacies, such as Ordon Cheese and Milk, were also placed around the table.

The large table was actually made by putting together three large picnic tables with a gray-blue tablecloth thrown over it. The whole village turned out for the occasion with huge smiles and jovial attitudes. Even Link seemed more upbeat that he usually was.

Inasha did her best to join in with gratitude and joy. She felt shy and awkward with so many people paying her attention and conversing with her. She was far from her comfort zone.

To her right sat Link, eagerly tearing into a drumstick and laughing with his friend Fado, who sat next to him. Uli politely looked on with an amused smile on Inasha's left. Down the table sat Pergie and Jaggle, Hanch and Sera, and then the Mayor, at the opposite end.

She'd been attempting to avoid eye contact with him all night. She couldn't bring herself to look at the father of the girl she'd failed to save. She knew the man had no other family left. Though she felt a connection between the two because of the common trait, she was afraid he would not forgive her for failing to save his daughter.

Especially if she never returned.

"If I may have everyone's attention," the mayor stood up. "I would like to make a toast to our guests of honor."

Inasha's heart stopped, dread creeping over her.

Mayor Bo turned to Link first. "My boy, Link. We have long been aware of your heart for our children. You've kept a watchful eye over them, often times better than we have ourselves. There should have been no doubt in our minds that if anyone were to bring us news of their safety, it would be you. I eagerly await more good news of my own daughter, news I am certain you will bring soon."

Link dipped his head in respect.

Now the mayor's eyes fell on Inasha. "Inasha. A girl of whom we had no idea existed until two days ago. You are the reason why our children are safe now. You took the chance and rescued four children you didn't even know. And I have no doubt in my mind that you did the best you could to rescue the fifth."

She gulped nervously.

"The two of you make a formidable team. I believe that you two will find my dear Ilia as well, and bring her home safely with the other children. There is not a shadow of doubt in my mind."

"To our tykes' saviors!" the whole village joined in and raised their glasses, then tipped back a good swig. Inasha dipped her head in nervous thanks and took a small sip of her wine.

Link nudged her. "I told you, nothing to worry about. He understands."

She laughed nervously and looked down at her plate. She did feel a _little_ better, but the guilt nipping at her mind refused to give her any source of peace.

After the main meal was devoured and everyone had their fill, they began to mingle and gossip, like most small towns would do. Inasha shook hands with several people who had already thanked her, but stood by herself unless someone approached her.

While she was gazing at the stars a few feet away from the main gathering, the mayor walked up.

"Link tells me you were worried I might be angered that you didn't save my little girl," he started.

She crossed her arms. "Well…she's the only family you have. I know what its like to lose someone…the first thing you want to do is blame someone." _Just how I blame someone for sending those monsters that killed my parents. They weren't just rogue demons…someone was commanding them…the one who told them to leave me because I was already nearly dead._

"That is usual human nature," he conceded. "But I think I would blame myself rather than anyone else. I shouldn't have let Ilia take off with Link's horse to the spring. I should have been more commanding. I shouldn't let my daughter walk all over me like that…if I had been the true father I should have been; maybe she would still be here. Maybe they all would."

"If they had not found anyone at the spring, they would have continued into the village. Countless lives could have been lost, just as were lost at Kakariko. These children were merely kidnapped, not ripped apart…" her voice broke off. She cleared her throat and tried to speak again. "Right now there's still a chance she could be alive. And the village is still thriving. Four of the five children are safe, hidden in a sacred place. And soon, they'll return home, along with your daughter.

"I promise you that."

The mayor looked at her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You have such hope. Such strength. Like I stated earlier, you and Link will bring them all home. I have faith that you will."

For the first time all night, Inasha felt a genuine grin begin to show, and her spirits lifted a little. "You're…a lot like my dad was," she said softly. "You're optimistic. And you look for the good in people. He was always like that."

The mayor smiled at her, then bid her goodbye and left her where she had been standing.

But now, instead of a look of indifference, a trace of a smile was upon her lips as she gazed at the natural beauty of the small, temperate village.

**X-X-X**

"I'm not quite tired yet…are you?" Inasha asked Link as they walked back to his house.

The festivities had died down quite a while ago, but they had stayed to help clean things up. The moon was just past its halfway point in the sky.

"I'm a little tired," he admitted. "But I ate so much food, I think a walk would do me good. Would you like to join me?"

Inasha nodded and the two continued into the woods. They walked at a slow pace, enjoying the late night ambience of the nature around them.

"I've never been anywhere outside of Kakariko," she confessed after a few moments.

"Really? So this was your maiden voyage into the greater world? Had I known that I might have baked you a cake."

She narrowed her eyes. "Here I am opening up to you, and you start making fun of me."

Link feigned innocence. "What? I was completely serious."

She rolled her eyes and jabbed him with her elbow. "Do you want me to talk to you about me or not?"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop," he promised. "You'll probably get to see a lot of places now, though. For one thing, I'm clearing the curtain of Twilight from all of Hyrule. That in itself is a lot of walking. Usually, once I get done with that, Midna needs something from that area, so I tear the whole province apart looking for it."

Inasha chuckled. "Well. That sounds like an adventure."

"It is. But already I've seen some interesting places. I'd never been beyond Southern Hyrule Field before, but now I've been all the way up Death Mountain. Some of the insects carrying the Tears of Light Eldin told me to get were all the way at the summit."

She raised her eyebrows a little. "I guess they scatter all over the province."

Link gestured to the Faron Woods just across the bridge from them. "I had to cleanse the woods too. They literally were everywhere. I made it all the way to the other side, where this Forest Temple was. It's a huge temple in the middle of the biggest tree in the woods. It was…magnificent, to say the least."

"I hope I get to see some things like that," she admitted. "I've always wondered what's beyond this small kingdom."

"Even if Midna's errands don't take us everywhere, we're also on the hunt for Ilia. I won't leave any rock unturned until I find her."

She had to admit, his devotion to her was…inspiring. And very admirable. A mischievous grin crept across her face. "…Are you hoping for a thank you kiss when you find her?"

Even in the minimal light, she could see his face turn redder than a mountain tektite.

"I…n…no!" he stammered.

Inasha laughed. "Linky's in love!"

"Shut up," he growled, burying his face in his hands.

"In all seriousness," she continued after she stopped laughing. "I hope things work out for you too. It sounds like you have a good past, and a good connection. Perhaps it's destiny."

He didn't respond, and the two continued through Faron Woods in silence once more. They made their way towards Southern Hyrule field, and stopped just at the gate.

A huge black curtain shielded Hyrule Castle from view. Way up in the sky it changed from pitch black to orange, and eventually to a pale yellow. The bright colors seemed to move a little in an undulating pattern.

"That's…the Twilight, isn't it…"

Link nodded. "That's my next destination, after we go back to Kakariko to discuss arrangements for the kids to come home."

"Ordon told me he was worried…they couldn't get in contact with Lanayru."

"I doubt it. The Twilight messes up everything in this world…it's just not meant to be here. When I go to the Lanayru province…I don't think you should come with me. You react to the Twilight differently than I do. I'm worried…it might kill you."

Inasha sucked in a breath. "I figured you might say that."

Link nodded. "So…do you want to wait for me in Kakariko?"

She looked at him with irritation. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Oh…right…sorry," he mumbled. "Well…you could stay here. I can leave you the key to my house and everything."

She shook her head furiously. "No, no I can't do that! I…I don't want to be a burden to anyone. They've already gone through so much trouble just to say thank you. I don't want to over stay my welcome…"

"They won't mind. Maybe you can help them out in their daily chores and things, if you really feel that awful about staying."

"…it's not that," she confessed. "I'm not a people person. Not at all…I hate socializing. I don't like being around a lot of people. I like to keep to myself. Because sometimes I feel that I'm the only one I can trust."

Link crossed his arms and leaned back against the open gate. "Well, you can trust everyone here," he promised after a few moments of silence. "And they're all very understanding. I'm certain if we just explained that you don't like to be bothered too much, they'll leave you be."

"I don't want to be rude…"

"We're all very laid back here," he stated. "I don't think you'll offend anyone by requesting some alone time. You can always go to the spring, if you need to get away."

Inasha looked down in thought. "I…I suppose…"

"Great! It's settled then. I'll leave you my house key. And I'll send a letter after arrangements are made for the kids, just to let you know my progress. If you want," he added quickly. "Maybe Rusl will return soon after I leave, and you can go get the children yourself."

"That…that sounds fine, I guess. Just…can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Come back safely."

Link grinned. "Of course I will. We have a few missions to complete afterwards. As soon as I get rid of the Twilight I'll come back for you." He yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm exhausted, and I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Are you ready to go back?"

"You go ahead," she waved him off. "I would like some time alone…"

"It's dangerous to be alone at night…especially at the edge of Hyrule field."

"I have my dagger," she lied. "I can defend myself." _I just want to be alone._

With a sigh, Link conceded and left the younger girl alone with her thoughts. She gazed out over the field, towards the hidden Hyrule Castle. If she looked closely she could just barely pick out the highest spires through the thick curtain.

_The fourth Light Spirit…what if Link is too late to save him? What happens then?_

A feel of dread crept over her. _What if he had been too late for Eldin and I?_ She shivered at the thought.

Just one mistake on Link's part, and the whole world would be doomed. _The goddesses are risking a lot, leaving the fate of Hyrule on one man's shoulders…_

A loud screech and the flapping of enormous wings made her jump from her thoughts. A few feet away, a Kargarok was closing in _fast_.

She instinctively reached behind her for her bow, only to realize it was with the rest of her weapons at Link's house. She trembled nervously as the huge bird drew closer and closer.

She swallowed hard, suppressing her fears and preparing to defend herself. She put her feet shoulder's width apart and bent her knees, raising her fists in front of her body in a fighting stance.

_Weapon or no, I will not go down without a fight!_

**X-X-X**

**Kinda a short chapter. But hey, I figured it makes for a nice cliffie ^.^ I did some minor updating to this, since some of these older chapters contradict the later story line because I accidentally carried over some of the stuff from the original draft that wasn't supposed to carry over -_-' My bad.**

**Enjoy! I haven't gotten much feedback from you guys, but if the traffic graphs tell me anything, at least more people are starting the story and then continuing to read all the way through. I wouldn't mind if more people reviewed/favorited/added this story to their alerts list, though. It'd make me feel a little better DX I enjoy feedback. Good or bad, it's helpful :)**

***SoulPieces***


	8. Chapter 8 - Vertical Challenges

Chapter Eight – Vertical Challenges

Link walked in silence and solitude back to his house. He felt bad that he was going to be leaving her behind, but Inasha's goal was not the same as his. She wanted revenge on the person who killed her mother and caused the spread of Twilight. She didn't need to join him on his task of collecting all the Fused Shadows.

Could she even get her revenge? Midna was calling for artifacts that supposedly housed a great power in them that would allow her to take down the cause behind the spread of Twilight. How could a girl from a small, pacifist village possibly hope to achieve the same result with only a bow and a few basic arrows?

Perhaps Midna would help her, if she ever lightened up on the teenage girl. Though Link had yet to ask Midna's age, she seemed to be very mature and didn't appear to be fond of teenagers. He was an exception, because Zelda and Midna both needed him to save their worlds.

He thought of his meeting with Zelda, and what she had told him. If Inasha knew that Zelda's surrender is what brought around the Twilight, would she be angry at her too?

Link felt he couldn't take any more angry females than he already had to deal with. Compared with Midna and Inasha, Ilia's temper seemed mellow!

As he thought back to the Princess Zelda, he began to wonder if perhaps _she _could offer any assistance to Inasha. After all…she held a special power granted by the Gods, just as he did. Maybe she could give Inasha something to help accomplish her goal?

It couldn't hurt to ask…if he could ever get back inside that castle.

Even though he was halfway through the forest, he heard the predatory screech of the kargarok, followed by a yell of pain from a teenaged girl. It knocked all other thoughts from his mind. _Inasha!_

Link spun on one heel sprinted back to where he had left her, but he felt like he couldn't move fast enough. It was like a dream. Everything seemed to be moving too slowly.

He finally came within eyesight of the bird, which now held a limp body in its talons. Link was still a good hundred yards away.

"Midna! I need my boomerang!" he called to his shadow. The Gale Boomerang appeared in his hands in a burst of Twili Magic, the power of the Fairy of Winds coursing through the weapon already. He aimed it at the huge leathery monster.

This one was far bigger than most he'd encountered so far, and much faster despite its bulk. Though the power of the gale produced by the magical boomerang tossed the bird off-course, it still managed to dodge to the side and take off across the sky.

Midna appeared from his shadow, taking off at a high speed after the bird, but it was far faster, and a smaller of its kind knocked her out of her path.

Link dashed out to catch his imp friend and watched with growing horror as the huge bird faded off into the distance, straight towards the curtain of Twilight.

"Link!" Midna gasped from his arms, then resumed to levitating in the air. "That is no ordinary Kargarok! Did you see the saddle on its back?"

Link shook his head. All he could remember was the way that Inasha had hung so lifeless in its talons. She didn't seem like the kind to faint easily and go down without some sort of struggle. Had he been too late…?

"It's a carrier Kargarok! And it's not just for a simple-minded monster. That's Zant's bird! His insignia was on the saddle!"

Zant, the madman behind all of this. "You don't think he sent it, do you?"

"I bet he did!" she scowled. "He knows more about Inasha than we do. So did the light spirit in Kakariko. That's why he told you she was important! And now Zant knows, too! That's probably why there's been so much monster activity there lately."

"We need to find out why she's so important!" Link declared. "I'll get my things and we can go straight there."

Midna held up her miniscule hands. "I know you want to just go charging after your friend, but what about the village kids in Kakariko? And you haven't had any sleep. A tired Hero can't perform like he should."

"The kids can wait until we get back. If he took Inasha to the Twilight, she doesn't have much time. It's fatal to her, and she was in bad shape already."

"At least get a full night's rest, Link," Midna pleaded. "One bad move could mean the end of everything we've fought for so far."

"…Okay. But I'm still leaving bright and early tomorrow morning."

**X-X-X**

Epona's hoofbeats echoed through the forest as she ran towards Hyrule Field. Link had gotten up before dawn that morning, unable to sleep for very long with worry clouding his mind, and immediately took off after having only a light breakfast consisting of two apples.

His horse had sensed his urgency and was pushing herself for her master in the direction he was so desperate to head.

The black shape in the distance that seemed to be their destination, however, did nothing to settle her nerves.

It was midmorning by the time they reached the Bridge of Eldin, the curtain of Twilight growing ever closer. He hardly made it past the bridge, however, before a huge chunk of it dissipated into a red portal that formed in the sky, also dropping out three Twilit Messengers.

"Augh! I don't have time for this!" he called out in frustration as he leapt from the saddle to face the creatures. An arena of strange, ancient magic formed around him and his opponents, as it always had in the past. He was careful to avoid the transparent walls – he had learned the hard way that they delivered a severe shock that was enough to stop his heart from beating for a few moments.

He took down the first Twilit Messenger with ease and without interference from its two companions, which weren't fast enough to reach him before the loner was felled. He took on the remaining two at the same time. Experience had also taught him that to leave only one left standing would be a deadly mistake – their shouts were literally loud enough to wake the dead.

With a well-timed spin, the monsters fell to the ground in their own disgusting pink blood, imploding in a shower of Twilit particles. They rose to form a green portal in the sky, taking place of the red one. If he ever needed to return to this place and was in his Twilight form, he could now do so.

Link remounted his horse and continued on. He could feel Epona balk a little as he pushed her closer and closer to the evil curtain of Twilight. It was instinct warning her of the pure evil it generated from, but his anxious tone when he urged her on gave her the courage to continue on.

Finally, he slowed his horse down. She was breathing heavily out of fear and slight exhaustion by the time he dismounted. The sky around them was turning dark, despite it being sunrise. This was the effect of the lands around the curtain of Twilight.

Link gave his horse a reassuring pat on the nose, then turned to the Twilight.

Midna appeared from his shadow. "You ready?"

He nodded and waited for her to disappear through the wall. Her huge orange hand formed by her hair thrust from the black wall and gabbed him, yanking him inside roughly. _Does she always have to be so rough?_

His transformation was a little easier than it had been the first two times. He was growing accustomed to the feeling of his bones shifting, breaking and reforming to fit the mold of a four-legged mammal. His face grew longer, into the snout of a wolf, and his teeth sharpened. He was forced down on all fours.

Finally, his transformation was complete. He shook the pain from his body, and shortly after felt the weight of his imp friend on his back.

"What a shame that this is the last of the Twilight we'll see!" Midna whined, raising her hands above her head in a stretch. "I had become so fond of seeing it covering this world!"

Link growled and rolled his eyes, but she ignored it and continued. "Or…is this really the last of the Twilight that you'll see? Eeh hee hee, better get going!"

Following her advice, Link continued down the unfamiliar road they were on. He didn't take but a few steps before something caught his eye. A small brown bag was laying beside the road.

A rock settled within his stomach. He approached it and began sniffing it. He recognized…_Ilia._

"You smell the girl, don't you?" Midna asked. "I can tell by the look on your face. Well…good. It's another clue, then." She remained silent for a little bit, but finally couldn't help but add, "But this scent could be quite old. I wonder if she is still all right? Eeh hee!"

Link's ears flicked back in pain at the thought of Ilia being…gone. For good. His pelt prickled a little at the enraging thought. Why did Midna have to bring that up, anyways?!

"Keep an eye out for Inasha as well! Though, I'm not sure how you'll find her…"

Midna knew just how to rub him the wrong way.

He took off full-sprint, following the trail of Ilia's scent. He was so focused on the scent trail that he didn't notice most of his surroundings, until a sharp pain on his hindquarters tore his focus away.

With a yelp he spun around to face the direction in which the pain came from to find a bublin archer readying yet another arrow. Midna yanked the arrow out of his skin, causing him more pain and enraging him further. He took out his frustrations on the unfortunate Twilit monster. He barreled down on the creature, tearing out its throat as soon as he pinned it down. Its strange, garbled words were silenced in an odd screech as its life was quickly torn from it.

Link spat out twisted flesh and blood onto the ground as the monster imploded in a cloud of red and black dust. He turned to inspect his backside, which was still throbbing in pain. The wound had already stopped bleeding, but it would definitely hurt for a while. Midna began to dress it for him in order to prevent infection. When she had finished, he resumed following Ilia's scent, albeit at a slower pace.

Midna stopped him abruptly as the castle came into view on his left and directed his attention to it. "Hey, haven't we seen this castle before? Eeh hee! So, we finally made it back here! Well, only a little farther, so hang in there!" She pat his head, but then continued on. "Or so I'd like to say, but...The going's a lot harder from here on out... Eee hee hee!

"All right, then... Let's get started." She urged him on once again. Link felt resentment once again for being treated like a horse, but continued on his way none the less.

The trail led him straight into Castle Town. By the time he reached the town, his backside was throbbing. He knew he should rest and wait for the wound to heal, but he didn't have time for it. Ilia was somewhere and he needed to find her to make sure she was safe. He also was racing against time to clear the Twilight, before Inasha lost her life.

He wondered where she was, and if she was safe. He prayed it was so.

**X-X-X**

All around Castle Town, citizens felt a creeping fear of an unknown evil as their world of light changed without their notice, but they continued in their daily hustle and bustle. Unbeknownst to them, there was no longer a sun that shone high above the world, cutting through any darkness during the day. The sky, instead of shining a baby blue, now was a harsh, unforgiving orange color, with a few large black clouds occasionally passing overhead. The citizens all over the province of Lanayru were also unaware of the strange particles of Twilight that seemed to materialize from the ground to float all the way up to the sky, finally joining the dark clouds of Twilight overhead, as though in a reverse rain. All they knew is that, suddenly, there was not one thing to be happy about.

The richest man in town, Jovani, made a deal with an evil spirit and sold his soul. He was turned to gold, along with his favorite cat, and locked inside his own house. Or, so the rumors stated. There was a shortage of water from Lake Hylia. Some claimed that nothing was left of the once great lake but a mere pond, and everyone had to cut back on water use. The fountain in Castle Town Square was shut off, giving the square a desolate look. Questions were asked constantly about what the Zoras were doing up there, at the headwaters of Lake Hylia. Some claimed that evil spirits had possessed them, and they were holding back the water all for themselves, the greedy fish.

As children sat crestfallen and dirty around the fountain and adults gossiped in the corridors of shops, Link listened intently. The scent trail had led him straight through to the square, where interesting news was being spread all around. He knew it could be valuable to him.

"Hey, so did you hear? They say a Zora child collapsed near here!" one woman was whispering to her friend in front of the fountain.

"I thought Zoras were typically found up north, right? I wonder why one came down here," the other woman put her hand up to her chin in thought.

"Well... I heard that he was taken to the bar on the other side of the southern road."

"The bar? You mean Telma's place? Hmm... She's got it rough..." she shook her head.

Most of the gossip around the town sounded similar. Everyone was either talking about the collapsed child or the lack of water.

Link finally continued following the path, which next led to what seemed to be a doctor's office. The scent trail went in and back out, heading towards the southern part of town. He continued into an alley way, where a partially open door greeted him. Her scent disappeared inside.

He nudged the door open and honed his senses to find Ilia sitting beside a sickly-looking Zora child and an older woman with medium-long dredlocks tied up in a ponytail. She dressed provocatively enough for a woman of her age, but her eyes held a strange tenderness that didn't seem to fit her outward appearance.

"This boy…can you save him?" the young girl looked at the woman.

"All right, little lady, try to settle down, okay?! I just now sent for the doctor!" She looked off the side and continued to mumble to herself. "But this is strange… A child of the Zoras…I wonder if this is at all related to the incident the soldiers were talking about in back…"

Midna leaned down to talk into Link's ear. "Aw, what an emotional reunion! Yes, a girl and her wolf! Eee hee! Sorry, but you know how it goes! These folks can't seen you either."

Link sighed and nodded, then went into the back of the bar. A group of four or so soldiers were gathered around a map spread out on a table.

"We've had a ton of complaints from citizens who can't send prayers to the spring spirit of Lake Hylia," the head soldier stated. He pointed to a red mark on the map. "Go there and investigate! This is the location! Got it?!"

The rest of the soldiers looked over the map and mumbled amongst themselves, sounding unsure and nervous.

The first soldier shook his head in disappointment and banged the butt of his spear against the floor. "I told you! The citizens are upset that they can't pray to the spring spirit of Lake Hylia! The location is written there on that map on the table! Study it well! And don't even THINK about shirking your duty!"

Midna tapped Link's head. "The Spirit's spring, isn't that where we need to go? Eee hee, you'd better check out that map and get moving!"

As usual, the wolf did as he was told, and memorized the spot on the map. Just in case, though, Midna marked his map for him, so they could find their way there easier.

The two left Castle Town the way they had come and set out towards the Great Bridge of Hylia, which was just above Lake Hylia. It was anchored only by the land on either side; the supports seemed to be crumbling and were already more than halfway gone. The stone bridge was covered in a strange, black substance.

"Hey…do you smell anything funny?" Midna asked, taking a big sniff of the air around them. Link sniffed at the black stuff beneath his feet and growled with distaste at the acrid scent.

A bublin archer jumped out from hiding on the other side. It lit a flaming arrow and quickly fired it at Link…and missed greatly. Link scoffed at the terrible aim of the monster, and hardly paid any attention as it prepared another flaming arrow. It wasn't until the monster fired at the beginning of the bridge, creating a wall of fire, that Link realized what was happening.

"We're trapped!" Midna exclaimed, terrified. This was the second time they had been surrounded by fire. It was getting old…

Link had to think quickly. He couldn't just dig his way out, like he had from the burning house back in Kakariko.

He caught sight of a few crates that were lying on the bridge. They were just high enough that he could use them to climb over the edge…

It was his only option.

He pushed a crate against the wall and climbed atop it. The sight below him made him hesitate. The land was hundreds of feet below him. He could feel his chest tightening up and his muscles tense, refusing to budge even a bit.

"What are you waiting for?! MOVE!" Midna pushed the wolf as hard as she could, causing him to lose his balance and plummet over the edge.

His heart stopped beating as it registered in his mind just how high up he was, and what was waiting for him at the bottom.

A puddle, not a grand lake like he had expected, was awaiting him at the bottom.

He could only pray that it was mere illusion that he had missed the water, and was headed straight for land.

**X-X-X**

"Link! Link, are you okay?"

The wolf groaned and tried to stretch his stiff muscles. He felt like he had hit concrete.

"Link! Come on!"

He slowly cracked open one blue eye to see his imp companion circling him nervously. He realized he had, indeed, landed in the remains of Lake Hylia, and was now resting on the shore. He supposed Midna had pulled him there.

He exhaled deeply and stood up, legs shaking. His whole body felt like jelly. He shook some of the soreness from his bones, and also some of the water from his pelt. Midna was immediately on his back once again.

"Phew... That was a close one. We're lucky there was a puddle down below, huh?" She looked around them. "So this is Lake Hylia... But there's so little water... It sounds like the spirit's spring should be somewhere around here. Let's take a look around."

Link begrudgingly obliged and began to sniff around the shoreline, eventually stumbling upon the spirits of a few Zora guards. He approached the lone one first.

"The drop in water has been faster than predicted… At this rate, Lake Hylia will dry up. It's a race against time…" He sighed and shook his head sadly.

The other two guards were talking about the same thing. Link continued to sniff around the lakebed, also stumbling upon the spirit of a…strange looking individual grumbling about the lack of water, and therefore lack of business for his "attraction."

His mumblings were cut short, however, by the sighting of a twilit bublin wandering the area. He cowered in fear at the sight.

Link went to defeat the monster before it threatened anyone around, but the moment he was spotted it called down a carrier kargarok using a blade of Eagle Grass.

_Could it be…?!_

"That's not the same one that took Inasha, Wolfy. He doesn't have Zant's insignia," Midna batted his ear, reading his thoughts. "But none the less, you might wanna take it down!"

Link slumped a little in disappointment, but focused on his opponent. The huge carrier kargarok, now carting the bublin, swooped in to scrape his talons against Link. However, he was faster and dodged the deadly nails, then lunged for the throat. He took a few good bites before the bird shook both him and its rider off.

The moment the bublin hit the ground, Link was upon it, swiftly beheading the creature in a flash of dangerously sharp teeth.

Midna, meanwhile, had leapt atop the bird and tried to rein it in. "Hey! Stop it! I'm your new master now! Settle down!" she commanded the bird. She soon showed that not even a fearsome beast such as the Kargarok could match her mighty attitude, and the beast calmed.

"Hey! Why don't we use this guy to get us all the way to the lake's water source?"

Link flattened his ears. A low growl rumbled in his chest. He didn't like the idea of trusting something that has so far caused so much trouble in many people's lives. Midna, however, ignored his hostile reaction and directed the bird to swoop down and pick him up in its talons.

A very _un_manly yelp came from the large wolf as he was swept off the ground, sharp talons encircling him. Midna heard his near squeak of surprise and giggled from the saddle. "Poor Wolfy. Don't worry, he won't hurt you! He's on our side now."

Link hung his head low and tried not to look down. He didn't want to think about the ground that was far below, rushing past at an incredible rate. Already, the bird was flying high above what appeared to be a downward-sloping riverbed, though it was now completely dry.

Rock formations and wooden structures commanded by twilit bublins flew past his vision, sometimes coming too close for comfort to his nose. The bird didn't fly smoothly at all, for it was in the midst of dodging falling rocks dislodged by the bomb arrows wielded by the monsters.

Link's gaze drifted downwards without him realizing it, and his eyes locked with the ground. He felt a sense of vertigo come over him, the world around him spinning uncontrollably. He clamped his eyes shut, hoping the need to vomit would disappear soon. His whole body shook in a fear he would never admit to.

After all, how could the Legendary Hero confess he was terrified of heights?

**X-X-X**

**I inferred his fear of heights after all the tumbles he takes throughout the game (usually thanks to Midna.) Plus, he seems pretty terrified when he gets shot out of that cannon. I mean…I'm pretty sure most people would be kinda scared-ish, but…ya know.**

**It makes sense in my head, okay? DX**

**Anyways, I finally got my computer back LEGITAMATELY. So that means I'll be writing more often! Like tonight, for instance. I just finished off chapter 12. And I must say, I'm dang proud of that chapter!**

**So in celebration of my overall really super day that just got even better (and also to make up for the super short chapter a few days ago), I'm going to upload this chapter :)**

**I'd love to hear you guy's opinions! I don't believe that "no news is good news" as far as fanfiction goes. I wanna know what my readers think!**

**Judging by traffic graphs, I'm just happy that more people are actually taking the time to read the whole story than they were the original. That much makes me happy :)**

***SoulPieces***


	9. Chapter 9 - Reunions and Restoration

Chapter Nine – Reunions and Restoration

Finally, the Kargarok reached the headwaters of what used to be the huge river that fed into Lake Hylia. Its wolf and imp cargo were deposited on a small hill a short distance away from a strange looking building that was built across one of the four branches of the dried up river.

Link barely had time to gain his footing and calm his shaky nerves before Midna slammed down onto his back. He growled a little at the pressure, but was ignored.

"Ah… We're already here?! That bird turned out to be more useful than I expected!" she rejoiced. Link flicked his ears in response but otherwise didn't acknowledge her.

She clicked her heels on his sides and patted his mane. "Well, then. Where's the village of the Zoras? Let's look for it! It's getting cold, so hurry up!" she added after a shudder.

Link didn't feel the cold she was talking about, but the white glow of snow a short distance away was enough visual proof that the imp was telling the truth. He was thankful for his thick pelt.

He turned towards the building first. A spirit was floating near the stairs to the doorway. He decided to check on it, in case it held any interesting information.

Focusing his senses, he spotted a girl with a strange afro-like hairdo that somewhat reminded him of Coro, the Lantern salesman just inside Faron. Her hair was kept up with a bandana tied around it. Her choice in clothing was…strange. She wore a cut-off top with a circular cut right in the middle, showing off her better-than-average cleavage. Link tried his best not to stare. She also wore short shorts with suspenders attached to them. Her boots came up to her shorts.

She was shivering heavily, no doubt because of her exposed abdomen.

"I mean, what are those Zoras up to, anyway?" she was grumbling to herself. "The river's run totally dry, right?! I can't work like this…"

Another large shiver overtook her body. "C-cold! I miss my fur coat…" she whined.

Decided she had no valuable information to offer him, Link continued up the river, heading up the branch that led north. The south branch was blocked off, and led down to Lake Hylia. He wasn't sure where the western branch led. It fed through a tunnel that was lit with a few torches, and blocked by a small wooden fence that probably acted as a purifier for the water.

As they continued, Midna pointed out that the ground below Link's paws had grown much harder. "What's going on here?" she asked him. "I thought it was getting colder, but who would have thought that it would all be frozen?"

Now even Link could feel a small nip in the air. Midna tried to bury herself in his shaggy pelt, but it wasn't _that_ long.

He finally came out to a large circular area, completely covered in snow and ice. Strange ornate carvings covered the cliff walls that stretched far into the sky. A huge pillar of ice hung from an opening far up the further wall.

"This is the Zora village, right?" Midna asked, as though Link would have a clue despite never having traveled there before. "Why don't I see any then…"

Link continued over to the icy pillar, searching for a way up while dodging a few ice keese that were hanging around. They were none too happy about the strange creature suddenly appearing in their domain, but it merely took a bite to dispatch them.

With Midna's help, Link was able to scale the frozen structure, and reached the top of one of the cliffs. A tunnel led to a domed room with a hole in the ceiling. Large ornate walls made of iron surrounded the central pool, which was nothing but ice. A throne sat at the far end of the room.

Suddenly, a set of familiar rocks appeared and fell to the ground, erecting a fenced-in area made of twilit magic. Three Twilight Messengers—the creatures that attacked Kakariko village—dropped from a red portal that appeared in the sky.

Link had to suppress a growl, not from anger or defense, but out of sheer boredom. He had fought these creatures so many times, it wasn't even fun anymore! With Midna's help, he was able to easily dispatch them.

He set about the now-tedious task with the energy of a sloth, drawing the three monsters closer to each other, foolishly falling into his trap. As soon as they were all within a few feet of each other circled around him, Midna unleashed her wide force field. Using her magic she lit them up with a bright shower of sparks, serving not only to paralyze the beasts, but also to point out Link's targets. He tore through them like a sword cleaved through butter.

The three messengers disappeared in an explosion of Twilight Particles, which zoomed up into the air to create a new portal.

"A portal! We can finally warp. If you want to breathe the air for the world of light for a moment, let me know," Midna offered helpfully from his back. She glanced down at him, but her eyes caught something of much greater significance. "Whoa! Hey! Look below the ice!"

Following his impish master's orders as always, Link glanced down. He could see several spirits held in place all levels of depth below the ice. Normally, spirits of the Light beings would flicker and move, just as its owner would fidget even when standing still. But these…

They were frozen.

Even before he focused his senses, he knew they were the spirits of the Zora tribe.

"This is really strange… What in the world happened?" Midna's voice filled with concern. "We can't just leave them like this…we need to thaw them out!"

Link thought for a moment, then remembered the enormous rock that nearly flattened them when they were up on Death Mountain. It had been smoldering hot. Even though he had leapt several feet out of the way, he had felt heat radiating from the rock. It had appeared almost like it was still made of lava.

An object that size and with that much heat would take forever to cool down. And even more so, this rock was on top of Death Mountain.

He indicated to Midna that he needed to warp. Perhaps it was still hot…

**X-X-X**

She lay at the entrance of the spring, looking with despair over the depleted lake that had once been the sole water source of Hyrule.

_It must be causing so much trouble…_ she thought to herself. She felt as though she could cry. Why was all of this happening to Hyrule? What had the people done that had brought the Goddesses' wrath upon them so harshly?

Din had blessed an evil Demon Lord with her power. How could she not have known the destruction it would cause?

The bearers of the Triforce thirsted for what their piece granted. Zelda thirsted for Wisdom. She had the largest library in Hyrule inside of her castle, just a few paces from her door. It held all tomes and manuscripts one could ever hope to read. She studied often of the magic and legends of her kingdom.

The Demon Lord thirsted for Power. It wasn't enough that he was a special rarity among his tribe. The thieves of the desert were predominately women, ruled by one man. And a new male was born every 100 years and raised as royalty. However, for the bearer of Power it was far from enough. He had coveted the ever changing seasons in Hyrule that demonstrated the cycle of life every year. And he would not sit aside and let it stay from his reach.

At least, that's what was stated in her book she had left at home. All the past legends held the same concept of the bearers of the Triforce.

To Inasha, Link seemed to be the only one resistant to the lure of his Triforce. So far, he had always seemed to do everything for the sake of others, bravely charging forth to do what he could to help even people he didn't know. Perhaps he already held all the courage he needed, and that's why he never seemed to seek it out himself, unlike the other two.

She weakly attempted to push herself from the stone steps once again. She had been resting on the bottom step in front of Lanayru's Spring for quite some time. Her bones were sore from the bird accidentally dropping her. She was lucky, however. A mere couple of inches further, and she would have plummeted much farther into the dry lakebed below.

She hadn't the strength to move. The Twilight was draining her energy and her very life. She could hear Lanayru lamenting inside his spring. The unnatural setting wasn't treating him any better than it was her.

He knew she was out there. He had called for her, requesting her name and whether or not she was there to take his remaining light. She had promised she was in just as terrible shape as he, and told him of her. He informed her that he had a special message to give her, but it would have to wait until they were both in better condition.

His spring was far more ornate than the others. While the other three light spirits had natural springs that all seemed to be somewhat identical and completely natural, Lanayru's was inside of a small cave. All the other springs were just a small pool that was upon a ledge and spilling over into a slightly bigger pool below, in a short but broad waterfall.

Statues of snakes were built all around the cave's entrance. She had yet to see his true form, but she had already supposed that he was the snake.

_Where is Link…?_ Her mind flashed back to the boy clad in green. Surely he would come to her rescue? He knew how damaging the Twilight World was for her. And he had come last minute to try to rescue her…and she faintly remembered Midna watching the humongous bird that had kidnapped her, following its trail with her eyes, since she was far too slow to chase it.

_He did have business in Kakariko, though…_

Would he really go there first, and then come after her? Certainly he remembered that she couldn't stay for long in the cursed world…

She groaned as another spasm of pain over took her. She wasn't sure if it was due to the prolonged exposure to Twilight, or from her fall quite a while earlier. She was growing weaker and weaker. If something wasn't done soon…

She would never see the world of light again. Perhaps, at least, she could be reunited with her family…

A rumbling sound was heard in the distance. She wondered if it could rain in the Twilight, but that theory was quickly squashed as a sudden burst of high-pressure water came spurting from the river's mouth far across the lake. It flowed forth almost unceasingly, quickly filling in the dried lakebed.

She gasped as debris and Zoras tumbled from the waves, thrown into the lake that was quickly gaining in depth below.

Soon the waters were already about halfway up to the cliff that Inasha was resting on. The waterfall's flow began to slow down, still spurting out destroyed wooden structures and plant life. The Zoras that had tumbled down earlier were now beginning to move, swimming clumsily at first towards the banks. Their swimming improved the more they moved. It was as though they were sore, like they had been held in one place for far too long.

The waters were now lapping at the bottom step where Inasha lay. They stung at her body, which had physically disappeared a long time ago. She cried out in pain when a burning feeling began to engulf her. It was then that she realized that it was _steam _rising up from the waters, not fog. It was boiling hot!

With all the strength she could muster, she pushed herself with invisible arms away from the water's edge. She had to lay still for a while afterwards, panting with her efforts.

She couldn't help but feel as though Link had something to do with the sudden return of Lake Hylia. It would seem like the kind of heroic thing he would do. _So he _has_ come for me…_

Gingerly, she reached out towards the water. It was so strange, feeling her arm move but not seeing anything at all. She had to guess where her arm was in comparison to the world around her. Ripples arose from where her hand rested on the shallow waters.

It was cooling down now. It reminded her of the hot springs she had visited often with her mother.

The warmth of the memory drew her completely in, and she allowed herself to slip into the restored lake. She did not float on top of the soft waves, as she had expected. Instead, she drifted down to the lakebed, the Twilight sky growing further and further from her as she descended deeper and deeper.

She put up no fight as she sunk down. She was too far lost in her memory; a memory of something that she would never be allowed to experience again.

**X-X-X**

"Ugh, aren't you awake yet?"

Midna's voice echoed from a distance, swirling around a foggy head. Water was heard lapping against rocks from somewhere nearby.

"Get up!" her voice was much more forceful this time.

Link shook his head, finally coming to terms with his surroundings. Just as Midna had predicted, they had washed all the way downriver. He was now lying upon the steps leading to the spring. Lanayru's lamentations could be heard even out here.

"Well, let's go! Snap out of it and get to the spirit!" she barked at him, urging him to go into the cave that was surrounded by…

Snakes.

_Lovely._

"Come on Link!" Midna urged him again. Link gulped softly and forced his paws to carry him into the cave that was surrounded by serpents. His fur puffed up in fear, despite his efforts to repress it. Midna, thankfully, didn't notice his nervousness.

Inside, Link beheld a calm pond below the cliff he was standing upon. On either side of him, the ground sloped down gently to meet the water. Huge roots of ancient trees sprawled all along the walls of the cave.

Despite his fear of things that slithered, Link was truly impressed.

The spirit called out to Link. "I am…the last of the spirits of light…consumed…by twilight…Hero…Chosen one of the gods…you have…done well to make it this far."

The wolf dipped his head in respect and acknowledgement.

"Gather…my scattered Tears of Light…that were stolen by shadow…in this…"

The familiar vessel of light floated down in front of his muzzle. Midna snatched it up with her hair and attached it around his neck.

"The one…you seek to rescue…her life force…is waning thin… Hurry, O Hero…" with his final words, the spirit went back into his comatose state. Link turned and exited the spring silently, heeding the spirit's warning and moving as fast as he can to save Inasha.

**X-X-X**

Zora guards were finally back to patrolling Hyrule's waterways. Several eavesdropped conversations revealed to Link and Midna that they were worried not only for their missing prince, but also the effect of the sudden water burst on Castle Town. The guards split off in pairs. A few guarded the throne room, some patrolled the Lake and some hidden lakebed temple, and others split off to go to Castle Town.

Sadly, very few provided any helpful information.

Link and Midna had collected all but one of the twilight parasites that were scattered all over Castle Town and the Lake Hylia area. The last tear was no where to be found. The longer they searched, the more agitated Link became. Every wasted second could be Inasha's last.

He looked over his shoulder at the imp. She returned his gaze, understanding his request.

"Fine. We'll check the map one last time." She materialized it in front of their faces. "I honestly don't think constantly checking it will do any good. It doesn't work when you check the kitchen every five minutes, and it probably won't—oh."

A small white dot that indicated a Twilit Parasite appeared in Lake Hylia, just across from the Spirit's Spring.

"What's going on?" she scratched her head. "That is weird… Let's go check it out, wolfy!" the map disappeared in a shower of Twilight particles, and Midna urged him forward by kicking her heels into his sides.

Rolling his eyes, Link obeyed his imp master and allowed her to warp them back to the lake. He had to swim a bit towards the suspected last parasite. He hardly had time to climb onto a rickety old raft before a huge cluster of pink sparks appeared from the placid waters below.

Tensing up, Link focused his senses…just in time for the oversized parasite to burst from the water, screeching in challenge.

"Oh, ew!" Midna exclaimed with pure disgust. Her observation was dead on, as far as Link was concerned.

The parasite was at least 5 times bigger than the normal bug. Its segmented body wiggled as though it was made of jelly. It glowed with a disgusting white light that only added to its horrendous look. It had six tentacle-like legs that wiggled and flounced around like worms struggling to get free from a predator's beak.

Beady eyes glowing with hate, it charged at the duo.

"Link! Kill it!" Midna's usually calm, condescending voice was rising in pitch and anxiety at her obvious distaste of the abomination.

The wolf took to jumping from raft to raft, trying his best to stay dry, since the sparks were carrying through the water. He looked desperately for an opening. The only weakness he had spotted so far was the soft underbelly.

The thought of sinking his teeth into…that…made him want to retch.

After a few charges, the parasite took to hovering above the waves, circling its prey. Its huge belly was entirely exposed.

_Oh Goddesses…_with a shiver, Link forced himself to dash at the parasite. Sharp canines met leathery flesh and pierced it as though cleaving butter with a sword. Disgusting white liquid flowed over his taste buds, the sour taste erasing any memory of good tastes from his mind, possibly permanently. Despite the assault on his taste buds, Link continued to shred its belly as best as he could.

The parasite eventually found enough strength to thrust the wolf from its belly and back into the lake. It took to the skies, shrieking in pain and growing more furious by the second. Link took the time to wash his mouth out as much as he could, trying to get rid of the foul taste.

While he was floundering around in the water, the parasite regained its senses and started a full on charge towards its attacker. Midna couldn't alert him fast enough, and both wolf and imp were sent flying quite a distance across the lake.

Shaking off the pain from the impact, Link doggy-paddled back to the collection of rafts. He repeated the process over again, still internally wanting to give up his previous meal when the creature's blood once again flowed into his mouth. This time, however, instead of being thrown off the bug, the two fell back into the waves.

The bug lay on its back with all 6 tentacle-legs flailing in the air, gasping for air as its life slowly leaked from its vile body. Link took the chance to use Midna's field attack and shredded through all six legs at once. With a final scream, the parasite lost its life, writing in the air in pain as the last tear of light exploded from its body.

Lanayru's light was now replenished!

**X-X-X**

_She hadn't felt this way in so long. She walked with a spring in her step, humming to herself as she walked the streets of Castle Town. She had finally figured it all out._

_There was no greater love than that of a parent for a child._

_How she wished to experience that love. Yes, she had made all the people of Hyrule, and granted them emotions, but she had no idea how those emotions would grow. She found herself wanting to feel the same._

_And what harm could she bring in bearing a child herself?_

_Oh, it was supposedly forbidden for deities to do so. After all, this was how demi-gods were created. And demi-gods were never stable. They were always sickly or ill-willed._

_But Nayru wouldn't breed as a Goddess. She had thought it all out. She had a plan to make herself entirely human, thus preventing the creation of anything but another Hylian. _

_It was fool-proof, and now all she had to do was insert herself into the zygote of a Hylian woman. She had already shaped her entire human life, including the consummation of the baby. Yes, a Hylian Knight would make an excellent father. Brave, strong, and loyal._

_She had it all planned out. She would raise her child with love alongside a strong Hylian male, and watch that child grow up into a strong young woman or man. And then they would continue on the family line._

_Of course, the child would never know its true heritage. She didn't want to harm the child's mentality in any way. It would grow up believing it was just like everyone else, and do great things. What great things, she wasn't sure. She decided to save herself from looking that far into the future. She wanted to be surprised by her child's great future, just like any other parent. She was going to do this right!_

_She had not felt this excited in centuries!_

**X-X-X**

**The chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I split it in two. Yeah…that's right. This chapter and the next were actually one chapter.**

**I'm trying to keep them interesting but not like…wordy. DX I'm quite obviously failing…**

***SoulPieces***


	10. Chapter 10 - Visions

**So for this chapter I had to change the POV a few times in order to fit the scene. Don't worry, I made sure to mark where it changed and what it changed to :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten – Visions

The blinding light was beginning to give her a headache. It had assaulted her a few minutes before and had yet to fade. The harsh, unforgiving light had yet to give away anything. What was its purpose? Why had it disturbed her pleasant slumber? Why had it shattered her dream that she was so close to making permanent?

All pain had just begun to fade from her body. The nightmares that had tormented her were beginning to dissipate; in their place came complete darkness. Comfortable, calming, protecting darkness. Her painful memories had been fading. They had finally been giving her rest…

So why was this light bringing them back?!

A distant whispering caught her attention. "Who's there?"

"..as.a…"

Inasha stood and faced where she felt the voice was coming from. "Speak up! Who are you?"

"Inasha!"

That voice…it was so familiar. It had a similar quality to…

"Lanayru calls you! Come forth, Child of Light!"

Of course! That would explain the blinding light. Lanayru was calling her. Lanayru…had his strength back! Link had restored light to his province!

She closed her eyes and focused on the spirit's call, willing herself to join him. Upon reopening her eyes, she came face to face with Link. His blue eyes lit up with shock and excitement.

"You're safe!" he pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so scared…I thought you were done for!"

"You saved me…you came after me and saved me!" she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it…"

"I was too…" he set her feet back on the ground, but kept his hands on her shoulders. He finally looked her over for the first time since she appeared from the waters of the spring. "Whoa…"

"What?" she glanced down at her outfit…but instead of her white shirt and grey skirt, she found a long white dress. The square neckline was bordered with a gold thread; the embroidery about half an inch thick. A thicker thread of the same color bordered the hem of the dress. It cinched in at her waist, then flowed subtly down to her ankles. Her boots were simple, dark brown colored combat boots that were easy enough to walk in for long periods of time.

"I'm not sure what this is…" she murmured, feeling the silky material that skimmed her body. She looked back up and prepared to speak once again, but was stopped in her tracks when a pair of gentle lips found their way onto her right cheek.

The two met each others' gaze, their cheeks both beginning to burn with embarrassment. Their words were lost.

"Children of great destinies…I have messages from above for both of you…" the Light Spirit finally broke the silence that had settled between them. "Separately," he added. They took a few steps back from each other, finally breaking their stares to look up at the huge, golden snake that represented the light of the Lanayru Province.

**X-X-X**

_Inasha POV_

I braced myself for what the spirit had to show, closing my eyes tight and emptying my mind to allow him to enter with his visions. I felt as though I were being stretched across worlds—no, across dimensions. Nausea overtook me briefly, then faded. After feeling nothing for a few moments, I opened my eyes.

It was completely black.

I could plainly see myself, but I was in a sea of black. There was no definite divide between the ground I stood upon and the air around me. There was nothing.

"Well? What did you want to show me?!" I called out.

The only reply I received was a faint mumbling. I couldn't make out words, or even tones. The mumbles were soft whispers at first, but slowly grew in volume and clarity. I could make out female voices now. I couldn't place faces with the voices.

Suddenly, there were three silhouettes of gold surrounding me, their shapes unclear. They were fuzzy and disjointed. The voices grew louder still, more clear, and the figures in front of me also began to become clearer. They took the shapes of three women clad in dresses, shining with an eerie golden light. Their entire bodies and dresses seemed to be made of solid gold.

_The…the Goddesses…_ I fell to my knees before Them in reverence. What could the Goddesses have for me, a simple orphan? I peeked from underneath my bangs at them. Their faces were featureless. All I could see was gentle indentions for the eyes and a point for their noses. I also noticed that around each goddess was a different colored glow. One red, one green, and one blue.

_Din, Farore, Nayru…_

One of the Goddesses approached me. It was Din. "Rise, child."

I obeyed, and found myself at eye level with the three of them.

Farore spoke next. "You wish to know of your destiny?"

I nodded eagerly. I had so many questions for them, but my mouth was sealed. I wanted to know why they found such humor in the ironies and tragedies in my life. It was time I received some answers.

"Very well…" they faded from my view, and I found myself looking down on a touching scene of mother and newborn baby. The child was wrapped in a pale yellow blanket, eyes closed in slumber. The mother was resting upon a soft bed, exhaustion apparent on her face, her brown hair sticking to her forehead by sweat.

I felt a jolt of recognition, followed by a flash of pain.

_I hate you!_

"Mom…" I could hardly believe it. She was there…so close to me! I wanted to run up and hug her and tell her I was so sorry…but…I remembered it was only a vision. I wasn't really here. I couldn't speak to her still…

She lowered her face to kiss her child. "Inasha…my dear Inasha…you are the Light of Hyrule…the one destined to save this land!" Tears fell from her bloodshot eyes. "This is what I get…for thinking a Goddess could raise a child…for ignoring the ancient rules…I'm so sorry…but I must do this…it is my punishment…but it affects you, too…"

Her voice grew stronger as she raised her hand above the child—me. Her hand began to glow with a soft aqua light. "Inasha Kyoko, this is your destiny." Her tone had completely changed. She was no longer the weeping mother. She was…a deity. A goddess. "To be the Light that saves Hyrule. Alongside the Hero, you will face many challenges. In the end, you will sacrifice your life to bring a peace that will last for centuries, and close the evil doorway that has been opened. So the Goddesses have decreed it, and so it shall happen. Hyrule's Cycle of Destiny must continue as it always has."

The scene faded, along with her voice. I was once again standing before the Goddesses. Nayru would not look at me.

"So…Nayru…" I finally found my voice.

_I hate you!_

"You're…"

"I am your birth mother. I lived the full cycle of a human because of my selfish desire to feel the love and bond between a parent and child. Because of my decision, the Cycle of Hyrule's Destiny has been shattered, opening up a door for a greater evil to destroy not just this land, but others as well." A heavy sigh passed over immobile lips. Din laid a hand upon her sister's shoulder.

"She always was intrigued by the emotions felt between families. We didn't see it coming…we didn't think such tragedy could come from such a miniscule desire…"

"How does my life affect the future of Hyrule…?" I asked skeptically.

"You are a distraction towards the Hero. You stand in the way of his duty, and your existence is not supposed to be. None of our plans held you in them…and the future is threatened by your very existence…this is why, once we found out about your destiny, we tried to place you in a place that taught pacifism. We thought that you would be repulsed by the idea of killing…we tried so hard to prevent it from happening…I even went so far as to believe that Renado could help to quell your adventurous spirit…"

"What if I just leave Hyrule and leave Link to finish the job himself?" Leaving the boy who had grown to be such a great friend to me pained me, but if it was necessary to save all of Hyrule…

Farore shook her head. "You are necessary in the cleansing of Hyrule…you cannot leave now. To leave would be to forfeit Hyrule to the demons who attempt to take it. You are needed now…"

Din and Farore began to disappear. "We'll leave you two to talk, as mother and daughter…"

_I hate you!_

I looked at the last goddess before me, who still would not meet my gaze. "Mom…"

She looked up, then pulled me into a tight embrace. "My…my daughter…I'm so sorry.."

"Mom I don't hate you!" Tears began to pour from my eyes as the golden woman held me close to her. Despite her appearance of being made of solid gold, she in fact felt just like any other human would feel.

"I know…hush my child…it will all be okay…we'll be reunited…"

"I'm not ready to die!" I interrupted her. "I have a whole life ahead of me! I can't die yet!"

"I'm so sorry…my child…I wanted to watch you grow up…find yourself…find love…have a family of your own…I never wanted you to know about your heritage…I wanted to see you grow into a fine young Hylian woman…"

"Why can't you do anything about it?" I asked, drying my tears. "You're a Goddess! Certainly you can change something?!"

"Fate is not in my control…it…it is in Hylia's."

Hylia. The main Goddess. She was around long before the three sisters. I should have realized she controlled all fate…

"You can't appeal to her…?"

"She is angry at me for my disobedience. She says I must learn from my mistakes..."

I nodded, having heard that lecture plenty of times before. "But…even at the cost of my life…?"

"It's one…versus millions…"

I sucked in a breath. I understood…but I wasn't ready to accept my fate.

A golden hand turned my chin up to face my mother once again. "My daughter…it is my fault for being so selfish. Because of that, I have set upon you a destiny that none should ever have to endure…" She looked upon me, and even though I could not see her eyes, I knew there was fondness in her expression. "I will not give up…I won't resign myself to accepting your fate just yet. Perhaps there is still something I may do…"

My eyes grew wide. "Mom…"

"Go, my child. Our time is up. Follow the path you are on for now. I will continue to search for an alternative…"

I held onto the goddess tightly. "Mom…don't leave me again…please!"

Love filled her voice. "My child…I am always there with you. Even when you do not see me. I have walked this entire journey by your side. I protect your life when you become trapped in the Twilight. I guide your footsteps, and the Hero's. Just because you do not see me does not mean I am not there."

I smiled at her. "…Goodbye, Mom. I promise not to disappoint you."

**X-X-X**

_Link POV_

"The dark power you seek… It waits in a temple set in the bed of Lake Hylia. But before seeking it, you must bear witness to something…and never forget it."

The huge snake in front of me had frightened me at first, but once he had brought back Inasha, I felt no fear towards him. He was another Light Spirit. A guardian of his province.

And now he had separated the two of us, apparently to depart information towards us. I was alone now, waiting in complete darkness for what he wanted to show me. I closed my eyes and allowed him to take over my sight.

"You must know that it was the will of the goddesses that we lock away the forbidden power…" When I reopened my eyes, all was black. I was back in my village clothes, and falling slowly. It felt as though I was falling through tree sap.

"When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world." Streaks of red, green, and blue shot past me. I tried my best to watch their path. They created a grassy hill in front of me, alive with magic.

"The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm." All of this I already knew. Suddenly, I sensed someone beside me. Ilia was now at my side. I wanted so badly to talk to her, to ask if she was alright, but it was just a vision. I wasn't even in full control. All I could do was look at her and smile like an idiot. Her sweet smile greeted me, and we turned back to the grassy hill.

"For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body…" Lanayru's narration continued as the three streaks of light combined in a golden flash, leaving behind the Triforce. "But soon, word of the Sacred Realm spread through Hyrule, and a great battle ensued…"

In Ilia's hand…rested a dagger. I was no longer in control at all of my body. Her eyes turned completely white, and she looked at me with a malicious smile. She raised the dagger and prepared to strike…

A gasp left her lips as I lunged forward first, slitting her throat with my sword. The dagger clattered to the ground, far away from her bleeding body. I was repulsed by myself…I killed my best friend!

No…this wasn't me. This was only a vision…

I ran forward towards the golden power, my eyes also now only pools of milky white. Suddenly…I was clad once again in my green tunic. Just as I got close to the Triforce…three figures stood in front. They all looked exactly like me…except their tunics, hair, and skin were completely black. They also had demonic red eyes.

"Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared."

So that's what these…shadow-mes were.

"Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm." A huge mask that I recognized to be the complete form of the Fused Shadows rose up over the Triforce, blotting out its beautiful golden light.

They reached out to me, and I instinctively took up a defensive position, crossing my arms in front of me. Their magic reached me anyways, and I felt as though my very soul was torn from my body. I couldn't hold back the scream. My body disappeared in shards…and the middle interloper took my appearance. Once again, my eyes were a milky white, and my face was contorted in an expression of malice.

The three looked at each other as if to congratulate each other.

"It was then that the goddesses ordered us three light spirits to intervene." Three golden orbs pulsing with light surrounded the Fused Shadows. The interlopers watched helplessly as they took away the Shadows, sending them back into the depths of the earth. "We sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered."

The interloper that had taken my appearance screamed in agony as it was torn from the realm. All that was left was the grassy hill. "You know this magic…"

I was back in the spring, though I was completely alone. Four Fused Shadows floated around my head. I watched it all as though in a dream.

"It is the dark power you seek…the Fused Shadow."

I felt myself go weak. My knees could barely hold me up. I became disoriented. I saw…Ilia once again. She was all around me…her laugh echoed around in my head. Vaguely I could still distinguish Lanayru's voice…

"O hero chosen by the goddesses… Beware…Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. Never forget that…"

She was everywhere. Laughing. Her laughter was so…soothing. I missed it. I missed her…

_Ilia…!_

I snapped back to my senses in the spring, feeling completely alone. I could hardly believe what I had just experienced. It was…overwhelming.

I still felt weak. I vaguely realized Inasha standing beside me. She may have said something, or she may not have. I collapsed on the ledge, barely breathing. Lanayru parted with his final words…

"The dark power that you seek is within the sleeping Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia…"

I closed my eyes and gave into my exhaustion.

**X-X-X**

_3rd Person POV_

Inasha's scene shattered like water droplets, leaving her filled with bittersweet, conflicting emotions at the side of the spring. Next to her, Link stood in a trance, yelling in pain.

"Oh my Goddesses! Link! Wake up!"

Midna joined in soon, also disturbed by his sudden cries of pain. He wouldn't respond to either of them, even when Midna began to smack him around.

"Lanayru! What's wrong with him?!" Inasha asked the snake angrily.

"It is only part of the vision. Be at ease, my child and Midna. He is in no real pain."

She backed off from the Hero, still nervous despite the Light Spirit's assurances. His screams had faded now, and he swayed back and forth unsteadily.

Suddenly, he dropped to the ground, kneeling beside the waters. Lanayru disappeared, his parting words echoing around the cavern. "The dark power that you seek is within the sleeping Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia."

Link lost consciousness and collapsed onto the ground. Inasha dropped to her knees beside him instantly, attempting to shake him awake. He was breathing as though fast asleep, but he refused to wake up.

_What did he do to him?! What did he see…?_

**X-X-X**

**Not that eventful of a chapter…but like I said, this used to be all one chapter. But I figured that the visions could stand to be a chapter all their own.**

**In the next chapter hopefully we'll see more action rather than just plot development.**

**Thanks for readin', drop a review!**

***SoulPieces***


	11. Chapter 11 - Detours

Chapter Eleven – Detours

After a few minutes, Link finally came around. He opened his eyes to see Inasha kneeling over him, worry and terror in her jade eyes. He smiled at her, understanding immediately that when he had yelled in shock in the vision, he had done so in the physical world as well. It must have scared her and Midna something terrible, by the looks on their faces.

"I'm okay, girls. It was just a powerful vision. The history behind the fused shadows…"

Inasha's eyes widened. "The interlopers, right? I've read about that! Well, I've read a summary about it, anyways…" she pulled back from the hero, allowing him to sit up. He rested his elbow on his knee and turned towards his companion.

"Yeah. Back during the era of chaos." He laughed humorlessly and blew a stray lock of hair from his eyes, glancing out over the spring. "It might not have been so bad, it Lanayru hadn't made it so…personal, all of a sudden."

"Personal?"

He nodded. "You know how everyone turned on each other and such in the lust for power? Well, he decided to let me and Ilia be the examples…"

A shudder went down her spine. "I see…" She didn't stop looking at him, even though he had turned away.

After resting in silence for a few more moments, Link rose to his feet, then offered Inasha help up as well. "Speaking of her…I think we need to get a move on. I found her and a missing Zora prince in Castle Town, and we need to go to them."

"She's safe?!" A huge sigh of relief pushed from her lungs as they exited the spring. "Oh…thank the Goddesses…" she trailed off, rethinking on his last statement. "Wait…missing Zora prince?!"

He chuckled. "I'll explain on the way. First we need to figure out how we're going to get back up there," he pointed at the Great Bridge of Hylia far above them.

"Well…" she looked around. "We obviously can't swim up that waterfall over there…and I don't feel much like scaling towering cliffs." They both gazed around the basin they were trapped in from their spot in front of the spring.

A strange looking man in a pink shirt hunching by a floating house caught Inasha's attention. "How about we ask that guy?" she pointed at him.

Link shrugged. "That's our best bet, I suppose."

They walked along the natural and artificial bridges that led from the spring to the strange house side by side, occasionally brushing shoulders. Link had all but forgotten about his sudden kiss, but it was fresh on Inasha's mind.

She had only ever had one boyfriend, and that was just during the warm months, when he was visiting family in Kakariko. They'd had your typical summer fling, but Inasha had fallen head over heels for him. Sadly, after he went back home, getting letters to each other proved to be more hassle than what it had been worth, especially when monsters began to patrol Hyrule Field.

Though it hadn't lasted, she enjoyed it and considered it a good first relationship. She hadn't really been interested in another one ever since then, but the sudden kiss in the spring had made her wheels turn once again.

_How well would that work out? _She wondered. _And what of that one girl, Ilia? Certainly they have a thing…even if he says they're "just friends."_

_It would be foolish to even attempt something like that. What if something went wrong between us? We need each other in order to save Hyrule, apparently…plus…my days are so limited…_

She sighed in frustration.

"You okay?" Link asked, noticing her irritation.

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine. Just…thinking." She crossed her arms underneath her chest and focused her eyes forward.

_No. It would definitely be a mistake._

"Hey buddy, have you heard?" The old man was…grotesque, at best. His bright pink shirt was _much_ too small for him, displaying his thick gut to the world. His jeans looked a little worse for the wear. He was balding and looked like a reject carnie. "There's like a temple or somethin' at the bottom of this lake. Those Zoras put on such airs with all their rituals and fancy temple hoo-ha… Then they just disappear!" The old man had started ranting before Link and Inasha had even drawn near to him. "And what's with putting that temple so deep that humans can't swim there?! I swear, those Zoras…"

"Um…" Inasha started.

"Oh… Are you customers?!"

Link started to interrupt the man before he launched off. "No, we were just—"

"Heh heh! You are TWO lucky fellas, fellas! The HEIGHT of excitement, the THRILL of launching to the heaves, the very PEAK of flying fantastication… It can be YOURS, fellas! For a limited time only, and without waiting in line, it's a paltry 10 RUPEES per person! Whaddya say, friends of mine? Wanna give it a shot?"

Link paled a little at the talk of heights. "No, listen, we were just going to ask if you knew a way out of this basin. We need to get back up to—"

"Say no more, my dear buddy! This is the only way to get back up!"

The hero sucked in a breath and looked at Inasha out of the corner of his eye. She had one eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

"So…you shoot people. Out of…what?"

"Well ya see, little lady, this here building actually contains a high powered and safe cannon, which will launch ya onto a target on that platform way up there!" He gestured to a wooden shack that rested on a cliffside. "It's safe, we've tried it numerous times on ourselves. Good ol' Fyer and Falbi have got your backs, here!"

"A giant…cannon." Inasha's suspicions were hardly quelled, but she decided it was their best bet. "Well Link…what do you say?"

He looked down at his feet for a moment, then back at her. "Um…can we talk for just a second?"

She shrugged and they walked back across the wooden bridge to a small, circular island.

"Look Inasha…I don't think we should agree to this. There has to be some other way."

She scoffed. "Yeah, maybe if you climb cliffs for a living. Listen, it's pretty cheap and it's probably the fastest way of getting up there. You want to get to Ilia, right?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then let's go."

"Inasha, I…I can't." He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I…"

She raised her eyebrows and waited for him to speak up. He continued his staring contest with the ground, mumbling to himself and tripping over his words. After a few moments, Inasha lost her temper.

"Look, Mr. All-Important-Hero, either speak up or I'm leaving you here."

He winced a little and sucked in a deep breath. "It's just…I'm scared of heights. And flying. Just…overall not being on solid ground. I don't like the sensation of falling, or feeling like I could fall. I get nauseated when I'm high up and look down. I'm…afraid of it."

She laughed good-naturedly. "And you're afraid to admit this? Link everyone has fears of their own. You know I'm afraid of large animals."

"But…you have a very good reason to be," he pointed out.

"That's true. But I'm also afraid of spiders, cyclones, and things that may lurk in the dark where I can't see them."

"All things that could harm you…you have good reason to be afraid of them."

She shook her head. "I don't mean that these things just get my heartbeat racing, or make me a little more on edge. I have been known to faint before from fear of these things. Plus…heights are potentially dangerous as well! So you have good reason to be afraid."

Link sighed and held up his right hand. "But…Inasha…I'm the bearer of Courage." The Triforce insignia glowed faintly on the back of his hand. It was the first time I had ever really noticed the golden power. "I shouldn't be afraid of anything."

_Ah. Power seeks more power. Wisdom seeks more wisdom. And Courage wishes for all the bravery in the world._

"Everyone has a fear. You're only human. Now come on. We're going to face your fear."

His eyes grew wide, and he stood his ground. "I really think we should look for another way…"

She growled a little in frustration. "What, do you need me to hold your hand?! Honestly, Link!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the cannon, making absolutely no progress as he stood still as a statue. "Come on! Let's just go save your friend and that Zora prince!"

Taking a deep breath, Link finally forced himself forwards. "Fine…I guess…"

"I'm going to be by your side the whole time," she assured him, squeezing his wrist a little before letting go.

Link handed the clown-like man a red rupee and climbed into the cannon along with his partner. "Um…can I take you up on the hand-holding offer?" his voice held a slight shake in it.

As the door shut tightly behind them, Inasha giggled and looped her arm around his. "I'm right here. You're fine."

The cannon lurched and rose into the air, taking its set aim. The pair were jostled around a little within the cabin before the cannon let loose, sending them both flying. Inasha held her dress down out of modesty as the wind rushed around them. Link couldn't hold back a short yell as his fear of heights (and falling) got the best of him.

At the apex of their ascent, they were almost right above the bull's-eye of a pastel-colored target painted on the wooden deck below. It took both of Inasha's hands to hold her dress in place as they fell. She braced herself and absorbed much of the shock of the landing in her knees, leaving her with a slight stinging pain which faded after a few moments.

Link, however, landed wrong and found himself tumbling to the ground, finally landing prostrate. Inasha had to turn away and clasp her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud at the sight. The chosen Hero of the Goddesses, laying arse-up on a wooden deck after a less than graceful fall. She busied herself with adjusting her white dress, dusting it off and mentally making note to find more suitable traveling clothes.

She glanced at Link as he stood back up and saw the huge bruise forming upon his cheek. He looked like a little child who had gotten into a fist fight with the wrong boy on the playground.

"What?" he asked, noticing her staring.

"You remind me of a young child sometimes," she started bluntly. "You act all tough and brave, but you still have some pretty big shoes to fill. You're apparently from the same bloodline as the Hero of Time, and you're expected to save all of Hyrule." As she spoke, they continued towards the inside of the building, heading for the exit into Hyrule Field.

Link did not have a chance to answer Inasha, as Midna appeared and reminded them of their obligation to Queen Ruleta.

"Didn't the Zora Queen say she'd gift you a special power if you rescued her son?" she asked Link. "If the final piece of the Fused Shadow is at the bottom of the Lake, then we definitely need that power!"

Inasha raised an eyebrow. "That reminds me. You owe me an explanation about the Zora Prince."

Link chuckled, opening the door for her and allowing her to enter the field first. "Basically…his mother sent him to Hyrule Castle to request aid when the Twilight creatures attacked. He never made it. He apparently collapsed somewhere, and now he's in a lot of trouble. I found him and Ilia in a bar with an older woman. They were trying to do what they could for the child. She said she'd called for the doctor to come help him."

Inasha nodded and sat upon a huge boulder along the main road. "So we head for Castle Town next. Sounds great." Inwardly, she cursed them for having to walk all the way there…

"Yeah. What were you saying earlier? About me being…childlike?" his voice held slight apprehension.

Inasha laughed nervously. She hadn't meant to sound so condescending. "Well…you're expected to uphold a legend that has been passed down for many generations. But, in reality, you're just a farm boy, come from the small province in the south. A ranch hand, someone whose dreams used to be that of tending to your livestock and being able to put food on the table for your family one day. Maybe you even dreamed of marrying Ilia one day."

His face lit up a bright red, indicating that indeed, he had considered that before. "Well…yes. But…that was before…"

"Before…?" she urged, heart skipping a beat. _He's not going to confess anything…is he?_ She secretly hoped it had something to do with the kiss at the spring.

"I can't just return home, not after seeing all of Hyrule like this. Not after meeting fantastic friends like you and Midna. Not after seeing that there's so much more to life than I originally thought. There's such diversity in Hyrule that I had never known before… Now, I don't know what I'll do."

Inasha's spirits deflated slightly, but she didn't let it show. "I don't know what I'll do after this either…" she admitted. "I want revenge though. I want to take revenge on the person responsible for all of this. For bringing about the monsters that took my family and way of life from me. Right now…I have a destiny to fulfill. But afterwards…I don't know what I'll do."

She chose to save the information on her nearly inevitable death. He didn't need to know about it…not yet. She was having a hard enough time dealing with it. Perhaps there was no "afterwards" for her. Perhaps she would die before their journey was over, because Hylia would not relent.

At least she would die a noble death. A death of honor. The death of a warrior. Her father would be proud of her.

She sighed and brushed back a strand of stray hair, watching Link walk along the tall grass, eyes glued to the ground.

"Um…Did you drop something?"

He looked up, almost startled by her question as though he had forgotten she was there. "No, I'm looking for something…Ah! Here we go." He scooped up a weed from the ground. It was a hollowed out horseshoe shape. Horsegrass. The sound it made when blown on was beautiful, and it was easy to change pitch. A tiny patch of it also grew near Eldin's spring in Kakariko. Often times Inasha had experimented with it.

Every horse had a special call that its master used, and horsegrass was well known for being able to project that call for miles. Though Inasha had never owned a horse, she had always found it entertaining to play around with.

"I play her favorite song. It's her special call," he explained. "Ilia really likes it too," he added with a smirk, finally joining Inasha on her boulder seat.

"Play it for me," she requested, ignoring the slight pang of jealousy.

He raised the weed up to his lips and blew out a short melody that consisted of three notes, then repeated. Though it was simple, it was beautiful.

He smiled at her. "That's only a part of it," he told her, noting her peaceful expression. He brought the weed to his lips once again, and this time continued the melody. He repeated it twice, the final notes echoing off the cliffsides.

"It's such a beautiful melody…" she breathed, not wanting to break the silence that followed.

For Link, the silence was the problem. He couldn't hear galloping hoofbeats or the familiar answering whinny that Epona usually gave him in an answer to her favorite tune. He sighed and hung his head a little.

"I guess she's too far away to hear it…" he mumbled.

Inasha looked at their surroundings. "Perhaps you should get up higher?" she suggested, jumping from the rock and walking alongside the cliffs. She stopped a little ways ahead.

"It looks like you could climb up here," she gestured to some outcroppings of rock that made for decent footholds.

Link stood and scaled the cliffs first, followed closely by his female companion. He tried the condensed version of Epona's song again. This time, the melody bounced off the cliff faces and echoed throughout the fields, the last note hanging around for quite a few beats after the weed left his lips.

Inasha couldn't help but grin at the beautiful sound that came from the horsegrass. She had never accomplished a tune that was so simple but so beautiful.

Faint hoofbeats met their sensitive Hylian ears, and soon an answering whinny was heard. Link's face lit up with joy and relief.

"Epona!" he called to his horse. His huge voice surprised her. She had never heard him truly yell. His voice had dropped down to a lower tone and reached much further than she would have guessed. He slid down the cliffs to meet his favorite horse. Inasha hung back looked at all of the scenery around her.

She suddenly felt so deprived, having never seen such a beautiful landscape. Hyrule Castle stood proudly a few miles away, reaching higher than any mountain that was nearby. Perhaps not even Death Mountain was that high!

She could see the forests in the Faron Province far off in the distance, looking dark in the late afternoon light. However, they didn't look evilly dark. There was something magical in the blue glow that always seemed to surround the forests.

Finally, her eyes rested upon Death Mountain. The huge, dangerous volcano was beginning to glow even redder with the fading daylight. A ring of clouds surrounded the summit. Dusty Kakariko was but an orange speck in the middle of the vast Hylian Kingdom that Inasha could see now.

How could she have lived for so long without knowing such beauty that existed in the world!?

She understood now what Link meant when he said he couldn't go home after what he's seen. How could you return to your drab little village after seeing sights like these?

Lost in thought, she almost didn't recognize the band of monsters that were headed straight for Kakariko village.

It was the same group that had torn through the thoroughfare that fateful day, what seemed like so long ago.

"Link! We have to go to Kakariko, now!" She called down to him, leaping down from the cliff and forgetting all about modesty and holding down her skirt.

Link blushed when it fluttered up and turned away from her, waiting for her to reach the ground. She hit with much less grace than when she had lighted down onto the wooden platform after their cannon tripe earlier, and fell to the side, immediately taking her ankle into her hand.

"Ouch! Goddesses damn everything!" She gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth after her cursing, looking at Link with shocked eyes as he ran to help her.

"Inasha, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She nodded but didn't verbalize an answer at first, trying to gulp down tears that threatened to spill. Pain shot up her leg from her ankle like a fire bolt.

"I'm fine. We have to go to Kakariko now!" she finally managed. Link helped her to her feet and allowed her to use him as a crutch.

"What's wrong?" he asked lifting her onto Epona's back.

She held on to his waist after he climbed into the saddle in front of her. "Those monsters that attacked your village are headed for Kakariko! I think they're after the children again!"

Link gripped the reins tighter and urged Epona immediately into a run. "Oh great Din…not again…"

The harsh ride hardly did anything for Inasha's hurt ankle, but she withheld her complaints. There were more important things to manage than a slight pain in her ankle. She could get it treated after their mission to protect the village.

**X-X-X**

"I'm not letting you go out there alone!" Inasha insisted, resisting Link's attempts to lift her off his horse.

"Inasha, for the last time, you're injured! I can't bring you out into this fight with that injury! He already has Colin! I can't risk your life too! Please! Just stay here and get your ankle treated!"

His piercing blue eyes finally calmed her prideful spirit enough that Inasha allowed Link to place her on the ground, then took off on Epona at a run after the horrid bublin that took off with little Colin.

They hadn't been fast enough, and reached the village just as the monster was tying the young boy to his banner, as though he were a trophy.

In reality, it was just bait for the hero to come forth and meet him in battle.

They had taken off into Hyrule field, out near the Bridge of Eldin. Inasha was none too happy about being left on the sidelines, but she knew it was for the best. She was hurt; she needed Renado to look at her ankle. It was so swollen that they had to cut through her boot just to free her foot.

She allowed the man to carry her into the sanctuary where he would treat her. Few words were spoken between them. Renado needed to focus on his work, and Inasha's thoughts were with the hero who was currently fighting for a young boy's life.

_Colin…he's become like a young brother to me…_ she thought sadly. _Bring him back safe, Link…_

"Ouch! Great Din!" she cursed as Renado popped her ankle.

"I'm sorry Inasha, I'm trying to fix the bone. You've sprained it and I need to set it back."

She mumbled a response, but forced herself to calm down. After a few more painful events with her ankle, Renado stood up and went to his medicine stores. He pulled out a bottle of red liquid.

"I know you hate it, but drink up. It will ease your pain and speed the healing process."

Inasha nodded and took the bottle, quickly downing the bitter contents. Almost immediately, her pain began to fade. As soon as it was nothing but a dull ache, she stood up.

"He's taking so long. I have to go watch out for him!" she insisted, bolting from the sanctuary.

Renado chased after her and caught her by the arm. "Inasha. Wait. At least let me find a horse for you, so you're not going out on that injury alone."

Sighing, she nodded and followed him to the local stables. The woman there recognized her, and gushed over how she thought the girl had passed after the attack by the black beasts. She was one of the few older adults who enjoyed Inasha's company and did not think badly of her. Apparently she had missed the mischief Inasha had gotten into before she left. She was more than willing to let her borrow her horse to go after the hero.

"Just bring him back safe and sound! He's one of my favorites," she requested of the young girl. Inasha simply waved in answer and disappeared from the town in nearly no time at all.

The chestnut stallion carried her quickly across the field, which was littered with monster carcasses, but no live monsters. Several bullbos snuffed around in the dirt, rooting for vegetation that suited their liking. They paid no mind to the young blonde girl tearing across the field. She had caught sight of the monster that had stolen her younger friend, dashing across the Bridge of Eldin.

She realized with dread that the archways were sealed off with wooden fences ablaze, and instead tried her best to get to the side of the bridge so she could watch the fight.

Link was at one end on Epona, and the monster was at the other on his overgrown bullbos. They were in some sort of jousting contest.

They charged at each other, each taking their time to shorten the distance. Link had one shot. If he missed, he and Epona would plummet down into the ravine below.

The closer they got, the less Inasha wanted to watch. Her heart sunk lower and lower with each hoofbeat. They were mere yards from each other…a few feet….a few inches…

She turned away at the last second, fearing the worst for her friend.

A guttural wail pierced the tense silence that had settled. The oversized bublin was falling swiftly down into the ravine, disappearing from sight long before meeting the unseen ground below.

The monster's mount waited patiently at the other side of the bridge, as though its master would return at any moment. The pole that Colin was tied to rested soundly, strapped to the side of the beast. He was safe.

Inasha's eyes were focused solely on the hero that now stood at the middle of the bridge, the orange twilit sun at his back. He looked down over the edge of the bridge, listening for the dull thud of the monster's impact with the ground. When it reached them, Epona reared up in triumph, and Link raised his sword up in victory.

She imprinted the image on her mind, hoping it would forever stay there. This was the first time she had truly seen the hero in action, rather than the wolf that had come to her rescue twice now. And the impact of it was…far greater than she ever would have guessed. Her heart beat harshly in her chest, her pulse racing and her face turning red when his gaze met hers. His eyes were no longer bright and innocent, but fierce and determined. They looked like they belonged to the beast he was in the Twilight, not the small-town ranch hand he had been before.

Now, he looked like a knight. A warrior.

No…like the hero of legend.

_I feel so blessed that our paths crossed…_

**X-X-X**

With the aid of the few remaining villagers, the fiery blockades were doused, allowing Link to pass safely off of the bridge, an unconscious Colin laying across the saddle in front of him. Inasha rode close by, though they hardly talked. Link's eyes still held a feral anger at the beast who had attacked the village. Inasha was unsure if she should talk with him while he was in such a state.

As they neared the canyon, Inasha found her courage to speak to the sullen hero.

"You truly hold Courage in your blood," she started. "That fight was proof enough for anyone.

"How so?" his voice didn't match the look in his eyes. His tone was light and conversational, though he still looked ready to pounce. _Strange…_

"You met him face on, even though the slightest mistake could mean your death. You still met his challenge with no hesitation. You didn't back down for even a moment. That takes lots of courage."

Link chuckled. "Or maybe I just know when to show my fear and when to hide it."

"I think that's a part of courage."

He shrugged. "Call it what you want, I suppose. I just knew my friend was in trouble, and I had to save him. That's all that ran through my mind."

Inasha glanced at the hero again. His eyes were losing their hard edge, returning to those of the ranch boy she had known for a while now. She felt a little more relaxed. "I hope one day I can display the same courage," she admitted softly.

They were nearing the sanctuary now. The streets of Kakariko were eerily quiet. Partially, Inasha knew the quiet atmosphere was due to the decrease in population since the monsters had attacked. Many had moved away from the village, fearing it was cursed. The remaining villagers were probably hidden away in their homes, chased away by the charging band of monsters that had passed through hours earlier.

Renado and the children stood outside the sanctuary, eagerly awaiting the return of Link and Colin. They dismounted near the group, and with Inasha's help, Colin was lowered into Link's arms. He began to stir.

When he opened his eyes, the children, Link, Inasha, and Renado all stood around him, leaning over to get a better look. He glanced around with glazed eyes, his vision no doubt still a bit blurry.

His eyes came to rest on Link. "Link…" he mumbled softly.

He smiled down at the boy. "I'm right here."

He glanced around the group once again, his mind disposing of the last of the fog of unconsciousness. "Everyone's safe…good." His eyes fell on Beth.

"I'm sorry. You know… for shoving you. Are you mad?"

She smiled down at him and shook her head vigorously.

His eyes went back to Link. "I…I think I finally understand. I understand what my dad meant when he told me I needed to be stronger, like you, Link…"

This brought a smile to the hero's lips, as well as Inasha's. Watching the little boy talk to his role model tugged on her heart strings. She had never had a role model, herself. It was touching, to say the least, to listen to young Colin.

He stretched out his arm towards the sky.. "He wasn't talking about strength, like lifting stuff. He was talking about being brave…" he clenched his fist, then let his arm fall to his side.

"Link…Inasha…you saved me, didn't you?"

She shook her head. "No. It was all Link."

He smiled. "You…you can do anything. Both of you… You've both saved my life, now." His words trailed off, and he slipped back into unconsciousness. The entire group leaned forward a little in worry, but Inasha gestured to give him room.

Talo, with all the grace of the typical ten year old boy, lifted Colin's arm above his head, trying—and failing—to lift the boy on his shoulders and carry him. Renado stepped in to help before Talo drug the exhausted child all through the dirt.

With a nod to both Link and Inasha, he carried Colin into the sanctuary to care for him. The children ran to catch up with him, curious of the well-being of their friend.

Inasha and Link were left standing outside of the sanctuary.

"Well…I need to return this horse, and then we need to get on to Castle Town," she said. "Don't you have business there?"

He nodded. "I believe we do, yes."

"Plus…I'm a little eager. I've never been to a large, bustling town before. It could be fun," she shrugged, then urged the horse towards the stables. "I'll meet at the spring in a moment," she called over her shoulder. "Won't be too long!"

He nodded in response, but he wasn't sure she had noticed. When she was out of sight, Link sat beside the road with a huff. The events of the day had taken much more out of him than he gave away. The battle was truly physically and mentally taxing. For once, his opponent was more than a mindless monster controlled by a being of twilight. His opponent had used wits, cunning, and planning. He was able to change his tactics even in the midst of battle.

It was the first time he'd faced something similar, and he was certain it wouldn't be the last.

When he had seen Inasha waiting for him on the other side of the fiery barricade, he was surprised at her expression. She looked at him with raw admiration. It wasn't something he was used to, and he wasn't sure about the feeling it gave him.

Something else had sparkled deep in those emerald orbs, and he wanted to know just what it was. He'd never seen that look before in anyone, and it intrigued him. What did she hold that no one else did?

He shook his head, and his thoughts drifted to himself and his situation.

He was miles away from the comfort of his tree home. And he had many more miles to travel.

What was he doing all the way out here, anyways? Him, a lowly ranch hand from a tiny province just outside Hyrule. Why was he wandering the land of the huge kingdom he had only read about? Though he had always had somewhat of an adventurous streak, he had never planned on traveling like he was now.

The lands he had seen now…and he was only in the beginnings of his journey! Something told him he had far more traveling ahead of him.

And the people who inhabited these lands…he chuckled at the thought. There were a variety of individuals all over Hyrule, many of them very…strange.

Take Fyer, for example. The cannon manager at the bottom of Lake Hylia. What kind of person goes down into a lake and says to themselves, "Man, I think it would be a really good idea to set up a cannon that shoots people onto the high lands down here, and charge them for it!"

He chuckled again and shook his head slightly. Yes…very strange people lived in Hyrule.

Then again...some truly great souls also inhabited the kingdom. Renado, for example. He gladly took in the children that he was completely unfamiliar with, and was willing to care for them. Even now, he was tending to one of the village children. And he put absolute faith in Link to save them all.

Then, there was that bar tender in Castle Town, who was watching over the Zora prince with Ilia. It was clear that both of them had no idea about the identity of their patient, but they were willing to take him in and take care of him.

And, of course, he couldn't forget Inasha. She was so strong. She had bore witness to her mother's murder, and decided to tag along with a complete stranger in order to seek revenge. She had been dragged into the twilight—something potentially fatal to her—and held faith that he would rescue her.

He wondered if she regretted her decision to tag along with him. Her enthusiasm had seemed to die down, as of late. Perhaps she was missing her old, quiet life, as he was….and maybe she had merely not said anything because she did not want to bother him.

"Hey, you all ready to go?" her voice broke him from his thoughts.

He looked up at her, a little shocked at her sudden appearance. "Do you still want to go through with this? You don't have to travel with me. I won't think ill of you if you want to go back to your old life."

Inasha looked a little surprised by his question at first, but soon broke out into a laugh. "Are you kidding me? I can't stand the elders here. I can't stand the way of life here. My family is gone. The closest thing I have to family is Eldin, and I just visited with him a little bit ago. No, I don't want to stay. I have to finish this journey."

The conviction in her tone surprised even herself, just a little bit. She'd had her own secret doubts as of late, but she knew she had a destiny to commit to now.

Link was far more surprised than she at her conviction. He hadn't been aware she had felt so strongly about her decision to travel with him.

It brought forth a warm feeling he was unfamiliar with, but he decided he liked it. It reminded him of the feeling he'd gotten back in the spring.

"Anyways, shouldn't we get going? You want to see your girlfriend, don't you?" she teased him. For the first time, Link realized she was wearing new clothes. Her white dress was folded neatly in her arms.

"She's not my girlfriend," he grumbled, rising from the dusty ground. "But yes. We also have a Zora prince to save."

Inasha smiled at her friend. He tried so hard to seem all business. "Well. Let's get a move on, then!"

"How's your ankle?" he asked her as they made their way towards Epona.

"It's better than it was, though it still hurts a little," she admitted. "But I'll be fine! It doesn't bother me much to walk on it."

He gave her a smile before swinging into the saddle. "Well that's good to hear, because we can't exactly bring Epona straight through Castle Town. You'll have to do a bit of walking."

"I won't mind that," she assured him. "Now, we're wasting what bit of daylight we have left."

"It's going to be a while before we reach Castle Town…we might wind up stopping somewhere for the night and camping. Are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight instead?" he asked her.

"Hm, camping in monster-ridden Hyrule field? Sounds great," she responded flatly. "Honestly though, I wouldn't mind it much. I'd rather be away from the elders of this place. They have yet to bother me, but I'm not eager for it to start," she confessed.

The Hero nodded. "Then by late tomorrow, we should reach Castle Town."

**X-X-X**

**How am I doing? You guys are still really silent DX But judging by my traffic graphs, it looks like more people are more interested in the story, and reading further. That much makes me happy. But still, the lack of people adding it to their alert list is kinda depressing. Oh well…maybe when the story develops further, it'll pick up :)**

**Thank you, to those of you who HAVE reviewed/favorited/etc. You guys always bring a smile to my face, no joke! I love seeing those emails.**

**Went back and revised this chapter because I am a failure and accidentally had a bit of first-person POV left in here…plus, I realized that traveling to Castle Town from Kakariko takes around a full day…so I added a bit to accommodate for that.**

**It gives these two to spend more time together and bond a bit better, plus it helps time pass a little bit better. I realized that before I added some of the details, up to Chapter 14 took only like 3 days. Which is ridiculous.**

***SoulPieces***


	12. Chapter 12 - Run For Your Life

Chapter Twelve – Run For Your Life

"Oh wow…it's so…amazing!" Inasha gaped at the scene before her, taking slow steps through the gates of Castle Town. All around her, townspeople filtered through the streets at varying paces. Some had a destination in mind, others were merely loitering or window shopping. The stables off to her left were home to many noisy Ordon Goats, tended to by an overwhelmed stable hand.

To her right stretched another street full of people. She could also see an eager young beagle puppy skittering between the legs of the townspeople, going largely unnoticed by everyone else.

And to think, this was just a back street! They had yet to see the square!

"Oh! Oops I am so sorry!" an older woman bumped into the astounded small-village girl, sputtering out apologies as the contents of her arms spilled onto the cobblestone road.

"No, it's my fault, I should have been more careful," Inasha assured her, assisting her in collecting her items from the dirty streets. Mostly, her bags were full of fresh fruit and meats.

With a hasty "thank you," the woman disappeared from view, mixing in with the crowd.

"Link! Look at all of this! It's so…busy!" Inasha pulled on the sleeve of her friend's tunic, pointing at various buildings and sights while spouting out all sorts of awe-struck comments.

Just as they had planned, the two had reached the busy town late in the afternoon, and Inasha had grown more and more excited as the time passed to see the bustling city. She was truly a small-town girl. The thought of such a busy, packed place intrigued her. Now that they had arrived, all she wanted to do was sight-see.

Link chuckled and gently removed her hand from his sleeve. "I know. But we're here with a purpose, remember?"

"Awe, come on, it couldn't hurt to look around a little bit," she responded.

"Inasha…" he broke off when he noticed her with a look on her face that he would have never imagined seeing. Her green eyes were sparkling far more than usual, and seemed to suddenly be much bigger than normal. She batted her long, thick eyelashes and poked her bottom lip out just slightly. Her red lips shone a bit in the sunlight.

"Stop that. You look ridiculous," he grumbled, walking past her. He started to turn onto the road to their right, knowing it would be the fastest way to that bar where Ilia and the prince were.

"Hey, what's that?" Inasha's voice caught his attention. He turned just in time to see her take off down the main road, disappearing beyond the building on the corner.

"Inasha! Wait!" He tore off after her, but she was much faster than he was. He chalked his terrible speed up to his strange gait due to his years in the saddle, though deep down he knew it was due to the fact that he had an unhealthy love of sleep and sugar.

He wove in and out of the throng, keeping his eye on the bright blonde head occasionally bobbing between people, set on some unknown destination.

He finally caught up with her at the intersection of the west road and the central square. She was standing in the middle of the road, gawking at the fountain in the center of the square, which was once again gushing out water. There were even more people here than on the side street.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you want to see the sights, but it's getting sort of late and we really should go find the prince and Ilia…"

"I know, I know, but come on, a little bit of looking around couldn't possibly hurt!" she spun around to face him. "Please?"

He sighed. "Fine. Don't start making that face again. It looks weird on you."

She looked offended. "Well excccuuuse me, Hero." Giggling, she turned back to the square. "Come on, let's check out the south road. I've picked up that that's where all the stalls are!" Her thin legs carried her quickly through the crowds, and Link found that he had lost sight of her once again.

"This is a side of her I'm not used to…" he grumbled, jogging after her. "At least she's finally smiling again."

He found her at the first stall on the south road, eying a pastry stall. Several decorated cakes and cookies taunted her taste buds, and the vendor was appealing to her weak spot.

"Yes ma'am, my cakes are some of the finest you'll find on this road! They're also the cheapest! And oh my, they're very popular with any sweet tooth! Not a sprinkle out of place, just the perfect amount of icing on top of every moist cake…"

Inasha looked at her friend as he joined her at the stall. "Look at them! They look so good…" longing was thick in her voice.

Link shrugged. "I'm not a sweets guy. I prefer saltier things," he lied, not wanting to hear any more cheap talk from the stall owner.

She responded by sticking her tongue out at him, then brandishing her small wallet. "I want a slice of the yellow mix with the chocolate icing, right here!" she requested, pointing at one of the cakes underneath a glass dome."

"An excellent choice, young woman!" the peddler commended her, cutting her a piece while she laid a few rupees on the stall.

A small plastic fork was presented to her, along with her chosen pastry sitting on a cloth napkin. "Take care, now!" the man called as the pair wandered on to the next stall.

They didn't stop at another stall for a while, as Inasha was more than content to focus on her delicious cake, and Link didn't want to waste any more time than they had to. Somewhere down this road was the back alley that led to the bar. Stalls with jewelry, souvenirs, food, and trinkets passed by on either side. Inasha was far too focused on holding onto her cake, making sure that it didn't fall out of her hands when others ran into her, to notice what might be sold in other stalls.

When she had finally finished her cake, she was drawn to a florist's stall. Link sighed in aggravation. They were so close to that back alley…

"Oh! These are my favorites!" she exclaimed, pointing to a bushel of small pink and white flowers.

"A desert rose?" he asked, surprised. "I didn't think that would be your favorite."

"Well…to be honest I have a lot of favorite flowers," she admitted. "But out of this selection, these are my favorites."

He smirked and looked at the flowers for a moment, thinking. Finally, he picked a few and gestured widely towards her, bowing and presenting the flowers to her. "For you, My Lady," he fought to hold the chuckle out of his voice.

She giggled and played along, plucking them from his outstretched hand. "Why thank you, my good sir!" They shared a laugh.

"Well, aren't you two the best lookin' couple I've seen in a long time!" the florist commented on the scene before him.

Link straightened up immediately, and the two blushed and dropped their play, the memory of the accidental kiss suddenly coming to both their minds. Link placed the flowers back in their original place. "O-oh, we..we're not…" he stuttered.

"Ah, I see," the peddler remarked with a wink. "Just you wait," he told them.

Awkwardly they stepped away from the stall. Inasha tucked a fly away strand behind her ear and looked down at the cobblestone beneath their feet. "Um, I suppose we should go…you know. Find that prince."

He hardly heard her through the noise of the evening crowd. "Oh! You're right. So…it's this way," he gestured to a side street, not even glancing at her as he headed down the alley. He nodded to a Hylian soldier standing at the corner, who was chuckling to himself from behind his helmet. He'd seen the whole show, and had found it to be one of the funnier scenes he'd witnessed all day. Inasha followed Link's footsteps silently, her excitement now calmed by the dark cloud of nervousness that had settled over the pair.

The alley they traveled in was absolutely deserted. The hustle and bustle of Castle Town seemed far away now. Even the noise level was considerably lowered. The evening sun was setting even lower in the sky now.

At the end of the alley way, they found a door with the sign "Telma's Bar". A sign hanging on the door claimed the establishment was closed until further notice for "personal" reasons.

Despite the sign, Link opened the door for Inasha. She nodded a thank you and proceeded into the bar, almost running down a strange looking elderly man. He was so short that he barely came up to her shoulders. He had a hunched back covered by his white lab coat. He walked strangely, possibly due to his strange posture. Inasha noticed he was wearing house shoes. As her eyes traveled upward, she found herself looking into his eyes. He had on very strange, humongous glasses that dwarfed his face and squinty eyes, but certainly not his long nose. His long Hylian ears only added to his ancient appearance.

"That is a Zora child! That is beyond my expertise!" he was exclaiming as he waddled towards the door. He glanced at the pair of travelers with a less-than-interested look, and then barged out the door. Link had to fight to keep himself from gaping.

"Doctor, wait! If something isn't done, this child will…"

Inasha and Link's eyes both widened considerably at the source of the desperate plea. A young girl with short, dirty blonde hair dressed in peasants clothing tried to chase after the doctor, but trailed off when the door slammed shut.

It was, without a doubt, Ilia. For Link, it was his childhood friend. For Inasha, it was the girl she had failed to save.

She was safe and sound. A sigh of relief escaped Inasha's lips.

However, when she glanced at the travelers, there was no look of recognition in her eyes, as they had expected. She turned from them without a word and returned to her place alongside a young Zora lying upon a cot, barely breathing. She buried her face in her hands.

Link began to reach for her, but Inasha stopped him. Something wasn't right here. She didn't even acknowledge the appearance of her best friend.

A larger woman, possibly in her 30's, stood beside Ilia. She was wearing a black dress that was partially open, revealing her yellow bra beneath. Her purple apron was decorated with various ornamental patterns. Though she was curvaceous, she was also slightly overweight. It was obvious she held Gerudo blood in her veins. Her naturally red hair was pulled into a ponytail, though it was styled in dreads as well.

"Well, this isn't good," she mumbled. "A human doctor won't do, huh… That old coot reminded me, though… I've heard of a shaman in Kakariko Village, in the Eldin lands, who's tended Gorons and Zoras."

Ilia raised her head from her hands, eyes full of hope. "Is that true?" She stood to face the woman. "Perhaps if we take him there…"

"Inadvisable!" interrupted an authoritative voice. "Too dangerous!" All eyes turned to a group of Hylian Guards who had just happened to witness the scene. The commander of the group was speaking. "But we can't turn a blind eye to a pretty girl in need, either."

He looked to his comrades. "Yes, we better escort you. Am I right, boys?"

The soldiers raised their weapons in the air and cheered a hearty agreement. What an easy task! With their numbers they could easily deter any bandits that may patrol the fields in the cover of the evening from robbing the barkeep and the kids. Not only would it be an easy task, but also it would get them all outside the castle walls, and maybe they'd be able to meet some beautiful small-town women and whisk them off their feet.

It was pleasant to dream of, anyways.

"Well, isn't that nice," Telma commented. "To reach Kakariko, we've got to cross two plains that are each infested by dangerous beasts. But we'll be safe now, with the aid of the brave Hylian soldiers!"

The moment she had mentioned "dangerous beasts," the cheering had stopped. The soldiers began to quietly sneak out of the bar as she continued to speak. When she turned back to the soldiers, only one squatty soldier remained. When he noticed that he was left behind, he reeled back in shock and dashed out of the bar, nearly knocking Inasha down in his flight.

A look of complete disgust crossed the barkeep's face. "Cowards! Don't you EVER show your faces in here again!" she yelled after them.

For the first time, she noticed the pair of adventurers standing beside the door. Link was attempting to steady his poor friend.

"Oh, my! Looks like we have a brave swordsman and young woman left!"

Inasha smirked. "You're looking at a fantastic archer, straight out of Kakariko," she told the woman. "However…I don't have my equipment at the moment…"

She smiled. "Would you two mind escorting us to the village? I have a spare bow in the back," she told Inasha.

Her spirits deflated just a bit. _Running in circles, I see…_ "Well, he knows the way. He could escort you. I'm not too eager to return…"

"We'll _both_ be more than happy to escort you," Link interrupted, casting a glance at Inasha. She was coming with him, whether she wanted to or not. "You can't just avoid going back," he whispered to her harshly. "They need our help, and we're going to help them."

She growled at the hero. "Well that's all fine and dandy for you, but I don't even have a horse. And I'm tired of riding on the edge of Epona's saddle. It wasn't made for two people."

"I own two horses," the woman interrupted their argument. "One of them can pull the cart with no trouble. You can ride on Casper."

Inasha sighed, but said nothing more. The barkeep took this as acceptance. "Go get ready to go, honey. Pronto!" she called to Ilia. The young girl nodded and eagerly ran to the back of the bar to gather what they would need for the trip.

"If you'll come with me, ma'am, I can get your bow and arrows for you, and introduce you to your mount," she addressed Inasha. She agreed to follow the younger girl.

The barkeep approached the hero. "You know that girl, don't you?"

He nodded, watching her as she disappeared into the back room. "She's a very close friend…" _Girlfriend,_ Inasha's voice taunted him in his memories.

"It's a real shame… She can't even remember her own name right now. Bless her heart… She found this poor boy collapsed in the road, so she did all she could to save him." She gestured to the fading Zora child. "More courage in that girl than in all the soldiers of Hyrule, for sure! You lend your strength to her, you hear me?" she got right up in the Hero's face. In her heels, she towered over the young man. He nodded, slightly intimidated by her sudden outburst.

"Telma! We're nearly out of arrows!" Ilia came running back into the main room, with Inasha trailing behind.

"It's okay. I'm not necessary on this trip anyways!" Inasha tried to reason. "You guys can go on ahead, and I can wait for Link to return here for me." Said hero did not miss the hopeful tone in her voice.

"Oh, that just won't do, honey. Projectile weaponry is just what we need on monster-infested plains. You'll be able to take them out before they get close enough to do a bit of damage! I know of a Goron peddler who's set up shop in one of the buildings out near the central square. Ilia, honey, you take some of my money and fill up that old quiver. We'll meet at the west gate!"

With a nod, Ilia grabbed a rupee pouch from behind the counter and exited the bar. Inasha sat down on a stool with a huff. _Just can't get out of this, can I?_ she thought to herself. _That town is the last place we should be going…they won't be happy to see us again. And I doubt I'll be able to avoid the elders this time._

**X-X-X**

The group stood out on the ruins of an old amphitheatre, looking out over the Great Bridge of Hylia. A familiar looking monster atop a blue bulbos with impressive horns was patrolling the bridge. Two huge shields were strapped on either of its arms, offering great protection. At first, Link figured his eyes were playing tricks on him in the fading light. But, there was no doubt. This was the same monster that had caused all the trouble he had gone through so far.

The fact that he was now missing a horn did not go unnoticed by Inasha or Link. It was no doubt a result of his previous fall just a day ago.

"So…the bridge to the west is out," the barkeep murmured. "At least, those are the rumors. I don't think we have time to check that out…"

Link shook his head. "The bridge to the east is our only option." He had seen the Bridge of Eldin be destroyed with his own eyes.

"You see what that means?" she asked the hero. "You'll have to deal with that thing!"

With a solemn nod, Link turned to Epona. "I'm afraid this isn't the first time I've had to do so." He easily leapt upon his horse.

Telma, now dressed in a more appropriate riding outfit, boarded her rickety old cart. An old black draft horse was hitched up with old-looking tack. Ilia and the fading prince were in the back, with Ilia holding the boy steady on a bed of hay.

Inasha, however, did not have much luck with her horse. It had sensed her nervousness around it, and, just like Epona, it was having plenty of fun toying with her. The white Arabian stallion had plenty of spirit and was proving to be quite a handful for the girl.

"Casper, I swear to the goddesses, you are the most annoying creature that ever dared to take a breath!" she growled at the stallion as she tried to steady herself the saddle. The horse only tossed its head and whinnied in response, shifting and overall making it difficult for Inasha to climb properly back into the saddle.

Once they were ready to go, they departed for the bridge. They made it without any trouble from monsters.

The barkeep and Inasha pulled up alongside Link, who had halted at the bridge. Inasha fought to keep Casper still, though the horse was eager to keep moving, and didn't understand why everyone had stopped.

Ilia looked at Link from the cart. "Th-thank you so much for this," she addressed him directly for the first time. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

The hero's breath caught in his throat, but he forced out his name. "Link."

"…Link?!" for just a moment, she appeared as though the name was familiar. However, the look quickly faded from her face. "I will never in all my life forget your kindness, Link."

The irony hit him like a cannon shot.

She turned to Inasha. "And yours?"

"I'm Inasha. Just a small-village girl from Kakariko. I'll be your guide," she took a swing at joking.

"Inasha. Your kindness will never leave my memories, either," she smiled at the girl. "Thank you both for your sacrifice."

"Little lady, I think you'd best save your thanks until we're safe in Kakariko," the older woman called back to her. She looked at Link. "This swordsman of ours has great eyes, honey. They're proud and wild…like a feral beast. We need a beast right now, to keep the true ones at bay. If we make it to Kakariko safely, we'll just thank him then, okay? And let's not forget our other lovely guide," she gestured to Inasha, who shook her head and looked away in modesty.

"You ready to roll, Link? You've got to protect these young ones on the way to Kakariko!"

"Link," Inasha stopped him before he urged Epona forward. "You'll need to get past those shields. Take my bow and arrows. Hit him before you charge, and disarm those shields," she pointed as she spoke. "That is, if he doesn't lose control first."

He was surprised to find she was a strategist. "Thanks," he nodded to her, strapping on the quiver and placing the bow carefully across his body. With a flick of his wrist, he and Epona took their place at the end of the bridge.

Once again, he found himself face to face with the large beast. He showed off his new shields, almost taunting Link.

_I've got a way around those,_ he thought, smirking. He readied an arrow in the bow, and urged Epona forward at a slow gait.

The monster charged at him at a much faster speed than Link had anticipated, and he failed to aim properly under pressure. The released arrow bounced harmlessly off the monster's left shield, and Link had to hastily dodge to the side to avoid being tossed over the side of the bridge.

An oversized shield found its mark with his shoulder, regardless of his defensive tactic. He was able to stay in the saddle, however, and made it to the other side before turning Epona around.

Back on the land, Inasha started to lean forward in the saddle as they took off towards each other once again, with Link shakily taking aim once again. She could tell the pressure was getting to him, and his aim wasn't spot on.

She leaned too far in the saddle, and Casper took the chance to try to buck her off. Luckily, the adrenaline helped her to vault off his neck and land a bit unsteadily on her feet in front of the horse, but she had missed Link's shot.

A monstrous roar, however, assured her that this time the arrow had found its mark.

Casper nudged at her back, trying to knock her over, but she ignored him. Her eyes were glued on the two fighting on the bridge. She took a few steps forward. The monster had stopped, blood pouring from the wound in its mouth where the arrow had struck.

The barkeep had to turn away from the gruesome image, but Inasha was impressed by the honorable way they fought. Neither tried to take a cheap shot…though she wasn't sure that Link's arrows were playing fair. Despite his projectiles, it appeared as though there was an unspoken code of fighting between them. It was as though two fighters of worth had the same code.

Link's opponent was more than the thousands of mindless beasts that roamed the fields. His strategizing and overall battle style was more than enough proof for that. Inasha found herself, despite her fear of large creatures, wanting to talk to the monster. Perhaps it understood them.

Perhaps it could be swayed to their side.

The two were charging towards each other once again. Link didn't take as long to fire his weapon this time. It found its mark in the beast's neck this time, causing him to lose control of his oversized bulbos. Without its master's guidance, the mount panicked and charged into the wall of the bridge, catapulting its rider down into the lake below.

Link approached the stilled bulbos and pulled something from the saddle. The last rays of sunlight caught the object, and she could see it was a silver key. Inasha recognized it as the gate key, which unlocked the gates at Hyrule field and outside Kakariko village.

The beast had probably stolen it when it raided the village before.

With the beast defeated, the barkeep urged her horse onto the bridge. Inasha tried to mount her horse once again, who was far from done with tormenting the poor girl.

She growled in frustration at the stallion and gripped the bridle, pulling the horse's face close to hers, despite her fear of him. At least he wasn't as huge as Epona. "Look, you don't like me and I'm not too fond of you right now. But we're stuck with each other. Get over your little attitude problem and just be obedient, and neither of us will have any issues! Where we are going is very dangerous. If you take care of me and obey, I'll take care of you and won't give you over to any kargaroks or bublins that might enjoy eating on your stinky horse flesh. Understand?"

Despite feeling slighting foolish for talking to an animal, the horse actually responded to her, flattening its ears and looking generally ashamed. Inasha mounted him with issue this time, and hurried after the cart.

As she passed Link, the barkeep called out to him. "Keep up the good work, honey!"

Ilia shot him a smile from the back of the cart. He couldn't help but smile back, enjoying the warm feelings she gave him.

_Maybe Inasha is right. Maybe we are more than we admit to…_

He tossed the quiver and bow to the Kakarikan girl. "Thanks, Inasha. That was a great idea. I don't know how I would have managed otherwise."

She grinned at him. "You're not too bad with archery, you know? With a little bit of training, you might actually be good at it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, we still have a ways to go. And she looks pretty eager to get a move on." The cart was beginning to disappear in the shadows of dusk. Inasha and Link urged their horses at a fast trot in order to catch up and pass the older woman.

Link had to mentally chase his fears away of the Great Bridge of Hylia. This was, after all, the bridge Midna had shoved him off of to save him from the fire. Though there was not a trace of oil left on the bridge, one could never be too careful.

All was calm until they reached the cliffs where Inasha had first spotted the monster that raided Kakariko earlier that day. Bublin archers had set up all along the cliffs, aiming flaming arrows at the group.

Inasha noticed the danger that fire presented to the canvas of the cart. "Link! Watch those arrows!" she alerted the hero, taking aim at the monsters.

She was quick to realize that, while aiming at a moving target standing still was a challenge, aiming at a stationary target while moving at a brisk pace proved to be far worse. Her arrows had a hard time finding their mark. Two bounced off the rocks, while another landed at the feet of one of the archers.

She readjusted her aim, and fired once more. This time, her miss cost her.

Ilia's screams drew their attention. The cloth was aflame! Inasha continued, unable to do anything about the fire. She continued to readjust her aim time and time again, finally finding her mark in a beast, but not the one she had been aiming for. _Close enough._

Link brandished a weapon Inasha had only read about. It was a boomerang that used the power of winds—the Gale Boomerang. It was an ancient treasure in which the Great Fairy of the Winds resided in. When its power was focused, the wielder was able to use the power of the winds to their advantage.

It was perfect for taking out the fire. The orange flames disappeared in no time.

The cloth had suffered light burns, but they continued. Their mission was far from over. The younger archer was now far too high strung, unable to even get a good grip on her equipment. _At least __Casper__ is finally calmed down…_

They finally passed the archers on the cliffs. Inasha would have felt embarrassed at her failure to aim properly, if it weren't for the fear that had already overtaken her. She was terrified for their lives, especially after the cloth had caught fire.

They had to stop at the gate that separated Western Hyrule Field from Southern. Link hopped off Epona and used the key he'd obtained earlier, moving as quickly as he could. Despite their situation, he seemed incredibly calm and focused. Inasha recognized the fierce look that she'd seen in his eyes after he'd rescued Colin. He was in his element—right where the Goddesses had planned for him to be. It was in his bloodline.

Inasha took a deep breath and tried once again to rein in her nerves. They still had a fierce battle ahead, and she had to get used to it. She also played a big part in the fate of Hyrule, and she couldn't let her nerves overtake her in such a fashion. She wasn't blessed with the power of Courage, but she needed to muster up at least a little bit.

Back on his horse, Link went through the gate after an over-eager barkeep burst through. Inasha took up the rear.

The cries of bublins greeted them before long. They were streaming in from all sides. They'd galloped straight into an ambush!

The bublins were riding two per bulbos. One steered, while the other aimed with fire-tipped arrows. Above, kargaroks screeched as they patrolled the skies.

Inasha shuddered. Of all large creatures…she hated kargaroks the most. And these appeared to be far larger than normal.

Midna popped up from _her_ shadow, startling her almost to the point of falling out of the saddle.

"Midna!" she scolded the shadow-dweller.

"I'm sorry! But watch out! A few of them carry Zant's crest! They knew you were coming!"

The girl shuddered, remembering her recent kidnapping. "Thanks for the warning, then," she nodded at Midna. The imp returned the gesture, then disappeared once again.

A pair of monsters were just pulling astride Casper, attempting to agitate the horse in order to send the rider toppling. She noticed that, since they were traveling at the same rate, it was like aiming at a close, standstill target while remaining still herself! She quickly knocked two arrows sideways on her bow, the perfect distance apart so to hit both monsters. While Casper nipped at the bulbos that was far too close for his comfort, she released her arrows.

Both riders fell off their mount, and the beast peeled away from the nipping horse. The stallion shook his mane as though he was proud of himself for chasing away the annoying bull. Inasha laughed emotionlessly and searched the plains for the next pair of riders. They had to stay away from the cart.

Link was using his shield to deflect arrows from the cart on one side. She was keeping monsters away on the other.

_We can do this! We're going to be alright…_

The kargaroks were trying desperately to keep up, but they couldn't get an aggressive dive in. The monstrous birds were just too big to move as fast, so they glided along, merely keeping up. She still cast the occasional weary glance upwards, however, just in case they tried something.

As she was taking out another pair of monsters that got too close, Inasha heard a sizzling noise above her. Dread washed over her like a huge wave. "Link! It has a bomb!" she called ahead to him.

The distraction had cost her. A burning sensation ripped from her shoulder, and she tumbled off Casper. Something hard dug into her calf muscle, and the pain caused her to lose consciousness.

**X-X-X**

Link caught sight of the bird just after Inasha called out to him. Using the boomerang, he was able to cause the bomb to blow up on the bird, saving the cart. However, a chance look cast over his shoulder proved that not all of them were safe.

Casper was rearing up in fear, his rider missing from his back. Inasha lay a few feet behind, a huge red mark already apparent on her leg. The last few flames of an arrow were burning at her shoulder, the tip of the arrow lodged in deep.

His breath caught in his throat. Either he had to leave the cart unguarded, or leave Inasha behind. It was obvious she wasn't conscious.

He looked ahead again, slicing at a pair of bublins that were too close to the cart. Looking back again, Inasha was unsteadily rising up to a sitting position, whistling and commanding Casper to calm down and return to her. Determination was dominating her features. All fear he'd seen earlier was gone.

With some difficulty, she managed to mount her horse once again, and caught up to the hero and the cart.

"Let me guard the cart. You take care of the riders!" she called to him as he took aim at another bomb carrier above them. The bird exploded with a screech, blood and burnt pieces of leathery skin splattering everywhere. Inasha growled in disgust and wiped what she could from her hair and skin.

"Inasha, you're too injured! Just go straight to Kakariko! I can handle it from here!'

She shook her head. "Trust me!"

"Inasha—" an earthshaking boom cut him off. A kargarok had dropped a bomb in their path while they were distracted, spooking all the horses and sending the three of them all off-course.

He shrugged the shield from his arm. "At least take this, then." Before she could protest, he fell behind. She adjusted the shield onto her good arm and took up position alongside the cart. From behind the group, Link could see blood staining her grey top. It was steadily making its way down her back. There were also burns on her skin and clothes.

He couldn't help but cringe at the sight. There was no doubt she was in great pain. However, she braved her situation and urged the old draft horse and cart back onto their path. The horses had all calmed now, and were easier to control.

He still handled the bomb-carrying kargaroks and the riders that tried to sneak up behind the cart or attack the side opposite of Inasha, and she deflected the flaming arrows from the cloth as best as she could.

Finally, the other end of the field was in sight. The entire party let out a sigh of relief. Inasha looked at the barkeep and laughed a little when she realized they had done so simultaneously. Link watched from a few feet behind, joining in the laughter.

The monsters that still pursued them, however, put an end to their moment. There were still monsters to dodge and a dying prince to protect. Link cut down the riders that were following him, while Inasha painstakingly drew an arrow and took down a kargarok.

By the time they reached Eastern Hyrule field, all previous monsters had been dispatched, and no more followed.

Link sped ahead when they realized that this stretch held almost no monsters. Now they could all relax.

By the time the barkeep and Inasha reached the gates of Kakariko, Link had already unlocked them and opened them, and was waiting on Epona beside the path.

The barkeep hurried on through, but Inasha stopped before him. Her eyes were shining with tears he knew she was holding back. He reached forward and put his hand on hers, which was gripping the reins much tighter than need be. "It's okay. We're through. We made it."

She nodded without speaking and turned to the town. Casper didn't resist at all. Link was thankful that the animal sensed the urgency and seriousness of their issue.

For once, Inasha was glad to see her childhood home. For once, it meant safety to her. It meant that their long, perilous journey was over.

For once, she was actually glad to hear the elders protesting the appearance of "unruly warriors" in their "peaceful town."

**X-X-X**

**Surprisingly, I enjoyed writing this chapter. And usually I hate fight scenes.**

**But I think I did pretty well on this one.**

**Opinions? I'd love to hear them! I had to revise this chapter too, because again, I slipped up and wrote in first person view instead of third.**

**It's all fixed now :)**

***SoulPieces***


	13. Chapter 13 - The Blessing of Water

Chapter Thirteen – The Blessing of Water

Practiced hands stirred and crushed together the essential herbs in an age-old remedy that had been passed down for many generations. Despite his large hands, he had a gentle touch when need be. He handled all his medicines with care. The shaman kept his dreads pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, effective only enough to keep them from falling into the medicine meant for the weak prince. In his fitful slumber he repeatedly begged his mother to "stay safe," calling out to her. The two girls, his own daughter and the younger one from the southern village, stood faithfully by his side, alternating the use of two cold rags to try to quell his raging fever.

Finally, the mixture was ready to be consumed. Renado approached the young prince. Beth, the younger girl, backed away to give him room to approach the boy. He placed the rim of his medicine bowl against the fish boy's lips and urged him to sip the medicine.

The boy eventually responded by parting his lips slightly, allowing a small bit to trickle into his mouth. He coughed at the bitter taste and tried to reject it, but the shaman's persistence paid off. It took him a few moments, but finally the boy took all the medicine.

"It tastes bitter, but it will help you recover," he told the young prince. A weak groan was the only response he was rewarded with.

He backed away from the bedside and allowed the two young women to take over once again. He left the room they had kept for him at the inn and met Link, Colin, and Inasha outside the door. All three were eagerly awaiting the news.

"He has passed through the worst of it. As long as he rests, he should recover." The group seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief, as though they had all been holding onto the same breath. Relieved glances were exchanged.

"Do you know the fate of his mother?"

Link and Inasha looked a little startled at the question. The hero paled. "She…"

"Her welfare consumes him…he has been mumbling deliriously about her almost constantly…"

Link's gaze found his feet.

"Link has spoken with her…ghost…" Inasha explained softly. "Her spirit was the one that directed us to find him in the first place…"

Renado's eyes were full of sympathy. "I can see the knowledge grieves you. It must be an awful memory."

Colin approached the sacred man. "I'll stay with him until he gets better! No matter how long it takes!" He announced, gazing up at him.

He turned to look at the young boy, then took a knee and placed his hand upon the village boy's shoulder. "Is that so? Thank you, Colin," he nodded, then turned to the two adventurers. Colin ran into the room with the two girls.

"Now, let's get you two cleaned up."

He had each one sit down, and tended to Inasha first. "Inasha…I know you were never very fond of me. However, I must say, you are growing up to be a young woman of whom your mother would be very proud."

She scowled. "You don't know my mother at all. Don't act like you do. Because of your ways of 'peace', she's dead now. She never was like that when Dad was alive." _You also never noticed she was a goddess. You would never understand what she feels._

The shaman sighed and stood behind her, examining the arrow that was still protruding from her shoulder. It was in deep, but unfortunately it did not go all the way through. If it had, he could easily snap it off and remove the pieces with minimal trouble.

However, only the end of the arrow was lodged in her. The barbs on the arrowhead would not make for a comfortable removal. He removed some seeds from his pocket.

"You'll have to bite down on these," he said, handing them to her. She took a handful and eyed them before popping them into her mouth. "Whatever you do, don't move. It will only cause you more pain," he warned. He placed his hand on her back to steady her and provide for himself some leverage. His other hand rested on the arrow.

He counted off slowly. "One…two…three!" With a swift yank, the arrow slid from her shoulder with the sound of skin and muscles tearing because of the barbs on the head. The arrow had been made not only for a painful entrance, but painful removal as well. There were six barbs carved out of the iron tip, three on each side. They were large; perhaps 3 inches each. They arched back towards the tail tip like the talons of a falcon.

A scream sounded from Inasha's lips as her skin was torn up. She fought to hold still, just in case he hadn't pulled it all the way out yet. He presented the arrow to her, blood dripping from the tip and staining the rug beneath them.

"I must immediately treat your wounds. They've been exposed for so long that infection is highly probable at this point, if it hasn't started already. Colin, could you fetch me a red potion from the sanctuary?" he called into the other room. "I did not think it would be this bad."

The young Kakarikan woman was breathing heavily, tears streaming from her eyes as she curled up in pain. Her entire shoulder was on fire. She felt as though another flaming arrow had been lodged in her shoulder. The strain that her bow had put on her aching muscles, plus the barbs constantly moving around inside her, had caused her skin to puff up in irritation. Her burns hurt worse than when she'd first got them. Part of her clothes had melted into the wound. The pieces would have to be removed to prevent infection.

Even Link had a hard time stomaching the sight of her wound. He tried looking anywhere but her shoulder, or her crying face. Seeing her in such pain hurt him far worse than he thought it would.

His eyes fell upon a purple hoof-shaped mark on her leg. Her horse had probably trampled her when she fell. That was something that would disappear with the red potion she would take soon, at least. It was the least of their concerns.

His wounds were minor compared to hers. He had a slash on his arm that would require stitches where a bublin rider had fiercely countered his sword with a club, sending his strike back on him and causing him to cut open his other arm. It wouldn't require much. He had various cuts and bruises all over him, and his muscles were sore.

However, he wasn't concerned in the least about his health. Renado would give him whatever medicine he saw fit, Link would sleep well that night, and then they would embark on the next leg of their adventure, if Inasha was in better health.

Colin's running footsteps filled the inn, thundering up the stairs as fast as his miniscule legs could take him. In his arms he held three bottles of red potions.

The shaman could not hold back his smile at the young boy's eagerness and forethought. "Thank you. You're a wonderful assistant," he told the boy. His steel blue eye gleamed with pride at his praise.

Renado brought a bottle to the crying girl, still seated upon her stool. "Drink this, Inasha. It will heal you a great deal. I know it's far from your favorite, but it is necessary."

She looked up and sniffed, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Despite her efforts, more quickly replaced those that were wiped away. She gulped down the potion without a second thought, ignoring the goddess-awful taste and letting the potion do its job.

The effects were slow, but noticeable. She glanced down at her leg, where the bruise was beginning to heal up. "My leg! We didn't set my leg!" she suddenly exclaimed, knowing the bones had to have been shattered.

Renado was beside her immediately, pulling her leg straight and using a board from one of the busted tables as a brace. A _crack_ sounded as her bones complained about being readjusted while healing. She whimpered, but remained strong as the bone healed up properly.

When she felt the effects of the potion fade, she stretched her leg experimentally. There was still some soreness, but it was far better than the pain that was wreaking havoc on her shoulder.

"You're worse off than I thought," he commented. "Colin, thank you again for the extra potions. We need them." He handed another bottle to Inasha, who sipped it much slower this time. The cherry taste made her gag. It was her least favorite flavor.

She grimaced as she felt the skin around her wound tighten. Renado was working to clean out the wound as the burns healed, the scar tissue that was forming showing that she would be marked permanently. He picked carefully at the burnt fragments of cloth with a pair of tweezers, leaving no thread behind.

The touch stung, causing her to whimper, but otherwise she held her tongue as he worked. Tears still streamed from her eyes, and now her nose was beginning to run. _How attractive…_ she thought sarcastically despite her pain.

Colin brought a damp cloth to the shaman, who then proceeded to clean the wound of any dirt. After it was completely clean, he mixed together a quick poultice, and applied it to the remaining wound.

"I'm going to wrap some bandages around your shoulder, underneath your arm," he demonstrated the path of the bandages. "Be careful with your movements. If you take it easy tonight, you should be okay in the morning. Do you have any more wounds?"

She shook her head, remaining silent in case the need to scream again found her.

He pulled out some bandages from his medicine bag, and looked at the young girl. "In order to dress your wound, you'll have to remove your shirt. I think you would prefer another woman to help you, in privacy. Luda can help you, if you'll go ask her." She nodded and took the bandages from his hand, looking up at him.

He smiled and patted her good shoulder, dismissing her. He then turned to Link. "Do you have any wounds, young swordsman?"

He shot the man a half-smile. "More than I'd like to have. I think the only thing we need to worry about is this gash right here," he gestured to his left arm. "I think it'll need stitches."

"Your thoughts are correct. I have the proper materials in my satchel. Let's get to work on it."

It wasn't long before Inasha returned, all bandaged up. She took a seat across the room from the two men, who were chatting amiably as Renado worked on his arm. The fact that the two got along so easily agitated Inasha.

Renado was the reason why Inasha's mother was no longer here. Did Link miss out on that?

Sure, her mother was a goddess. But she was also still Inasha's _mother._ She wanted her there physically. Not just spiritually.

She wished that she had died along with her mortal mother when the beasts attacked in the first place.

"The Gorons have been acting rather strange lately…" Renado mused. He had planned to ask the swordsman to handle the tribe for the villagers, but he didn't want to push it upon the boy.

"What do you mean?"

"They have completely cut all ties with us. They used to protect this village, but now they hide from us. They refuse us the service we have relied on for so long. They won't let anyone up into the mines. The eruptions from Death Mountain have become so dangerous that most of the townspeople who were left after the raid were evacuated to Castle Town, just in case. We have no way of going to find out what's wrong with them."

At the mention of the frequent eruptions, Link nodded knowingly. When he and Midna had been up there in the Twilight, a huge volcanic rock had almost destroyed them. Even though it had later become the saving grace of the Zoras, he still wasn't too happy about meeting his near-doom that day. The thought of returning to that goddess-forsaken place almost made him shudder.

"The Gorons are a proud tribe…they like to show off their strength. I have only ever known of one human who was able to win their trust by defeating them in a contest of strength. Actually…that man is the mayor of your hometown," he chuckled lightly, remembering Bo.

The two had quite a history together, and Renado thought fondly of his old friend. The girl who had arrived with the dying Zora prince was Bo's only child, and the thought of him still unaware of his daughter's whereabouts pained him. He determined that he should write him as soon as he was given the chance. The man deserved to know that his daughter was now safe and accounted for.

"Mayor Bo?" Link asked incredulously. "That's a story he failed to tell me!"

Link recalled that Inasha's things were still at his house, back in Ordon. He could kill two birds with one stone. Gather her stuff, and learn the mayor's secret to besting the Gorons in a contest of strength.

Midna had mentioned that there was a Fused Shadow up in those mine, anyways. Inasha's kidnapping had badly distracted them from their goal.

"Well, he managed it," Renado continued. "I see that look in your eyes. At least wait until dawn before you travel again. Your spirit may not require rest, but your body does," he advised, finishing his job.

"I am going to check on the prince once more. You are both healed up as best as I can do at the moment. Get plenty of sleep and nourishment, and I'll examine you again in the morning." He disappeared into the prince's room.

**X-X-X**

A gentle, crisp night breeze toyed with blonde bangs as Link stepped outside the warm inn, smelling the fresh night air and shedding the feeling of sickness that had hung like a thick cloud in the atmosphere inside. The barkeep was leaning against the porch railing, gazing around the small town. She turned at the sound of Link approaching. Colin followed after the older boy, seeking a moment alone with him.

"Hey, Link, about Ilia… Is it true, what they said about her?" he asked nervously.

The hero sighed. "Yeah…her memory is gone. Regaining it will be no simple task…"

"Everything will be all right, children," Renado assured them as he passed by, departing for the sanctuary. They turned to look at him. "If we just give her some time, I am certain that Ilia will find her heart again," he assured them. His gaze traveled down to the younger boy.

"Colin, I'd like to ask you to stay in this village. It is our turn to show the courage you have already displayed."

The young boy's eyes lit up at the request, and he dashed back inside to watch over his patient. Renado bowed farewell to Link and the barkeep, who had watched the exchange from afar. After he was well out of earshot, she turned to Link.

"Nice to see there's still hope here. And it's always good to see happy results repay your efforts…" she started, a hint of wistfulness in her voice.

"Those skills of yours… Any chance you're of the mind to put them to use for Hyrule?"

Link couldn't help but smirk a little. "I'm already working on that, yes."

She returned the smile. "What hope there is in our kingdom is frail and dying…but there's still a group trying to do what it can. And I'm a member of that group," she added with a lilt in her voice. She raised an eyebrow and dared him to be surprised. "Yes, your young girlfriend isn't the only woman around here who can put up a good fight!"

Link blushed. "She's not my girlfriend. We're just traveling together…"

The barkeep laughed, but didn't push the topic any further. "Call me Telma," she extended her hand to him, and he took it somewhat nervously, shaking hands with her.

"I had a feeling about you the first time I saw you come into my bar. You and Inasha both have what we look for in this group, and what Hyrule needs in a group of heroes." She released his hand and leaned back once again on the railing. Link took his place beside her. "I may just stay here a bit longer. I'm still worried about Ilia and… Well, never mind about the rest."

He noticed her gaze was on the retreating shaman. He inhaled slightly when he realized what she had left unspoken. It surprised him a bit. When he turned back to her, she was back in his face again. He took a startled step back, forcing his eyes to look up at her face and not her bust, which was just inconveniently eye-level at the moment.

"Link, I want to see you and that little Inasha back in my bar again, you hear me?"

Link laughed nervously. "We'll be back to pay a visit. I promise."

The smiled mischievously. "The bar is actually a kind of safe house for my friends. There's a passageway that leads to the castle from in there, as well. As long as you don't mind sewers…" she turned around and started to leave, but then turned back to the hero.

"If you two ever need anything, stop by! I'll be waiting for you, honey!" she added with a habitual, flirtatious wink. She ran as well as her heavy-set body would allow her after Renado, eventually catching up to him and engaging him in conversation.

Their words were lost long before they ever reached his sensitive ears. He turned to look back over the moonlit town. It was actually kind of peaceful…now that those weird elders weren't here to tell him how terrible his weaponry was.

The town had changed a lot since he first came tearing through the streets. Many houses were dilapidated and falling to pieces, and there didn't seem to be hardly anyone left in the village. The inn, the sanctuary, the general store, the bomb shop, and a few small houses seemed to be the only buildings that weren't just threatening to topple over at any given moment. He wondered briefly if Inasha's house was still in decent condition.

He smiled as thought about their first meeting. She had come from the water so gracefully, as though she was in her natural element, even though she had never witnessed anything like that before.

He thought about their developing friendship…or whatever it was now. He couldn't deny that the kiss at Lanayru's spring had happened.

But did he really mean anything when he did it? Or was he just caught up in the moment? Now, he wasn't so sure of himself. Since then, at the mention of anything that suggested something was between them, the two of them clammed up and acted as though their words had left them permanently.

The feeling he got around her…it rivaled the one that Ilia had given him. And if Inasha was right, and that feeling meant that he…wanted Ilia as more than a friend, did that mean the same for Inasha?

He buried his face in his hands. Why would he get that feeling about two different women? Wasn't that wrong? Why is it that someone he'd met only recently was bringing about the same feelings that his childhood friend was giving him?

_This is all too confusing. Maybe I'll just live as a hermit in the mountains after all of this is over. All I need is my goats…_

As though his thoughts had called out to her, Inasha appeared in the doorway of the inn, now dressed in a modest night slip and clear of the dried blood that had caked her skin earlier. Her long blond hair was freshly washed and braided down her back, keeping it neat and out of the way.

She approached him with soft steps. He realized she hadn't even bothered to wear shoes. He smiled at her as she rested her elbows on the fence next to him. "Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked her, leaning in a little bit.

He smelled her perfume for the first time. It was a new kind of smell he wasn't used to. Usually, women wore flower-scented stuff. But she smelled like…spice. And pine trees. It was a lovely combination.

"I can't sleep," she admitted with a small smile. "And I was curious as to what was so interesting out here." She nodded towards the town. "Certainly it's not this…ruined village."

"Actually, I was lost in thought," he admitted, following her gaze.

She shifted a little closer to him, though her movement went unnoticed. "About what?"

"Your village. It actually…looks beautiful in the moonlight." _Like you,_ he found himself wanting to add. Silver moonlight danced through her jade eyes, also weaving itself through her hair. Her light skin glowed in the moonlight.

"I guess to an outsider it would," she conceded, looking back out to the town. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She'd not had much experience with men before. She'd had a few boyfriend before, yes, and a few other interested parties, but she'd never had to make any kind of move. They came to her.

Link was different. Almost a little oblivious. Perhaps a little too immature and inexperienced. But there was something about the juxtaposition of a young, naïve ranch hand, and a strong, fierce hero that attracted her to him even more than his looks.

"I suppose," he responded lamely in a softer tone. He watched her gaze out over the town she had grown up in. Her emotions were all over the place. It was obvious in her eyes that she felt conflicted. He supposed she wasn't sure how to think about her return to her hometown.

Deep down, she fought an internal battle.

_This is so bad for you. You're fated to die, possibly soon._

_All the more reason to just enjoy life. Besides, Nayru said she would try to save me…_

_Keyword: try. What if something bad happens between you two? You're stuck traveling together._

_Perhaps nothing bad will happen._

There was, at least, one thing she could agree on with herself. _You won't know unless you try. Or you could just live in regret forever._

The talk she'd had with Telma before hadn't helped. While the barkeeper helped her clean up and change, she'd dragged more out of Inasha than even she was aware of. She'd told Inasha that she shouldn't be so scared. That sometimes, this was a good thing. No…an _amazing_ thing. Supposedly, the feeling that could develop is the greatest of all emotions.

While she was lost within herself, Inasha failed to notice Link leaning closer towards her. When she realized how close he was, her breath caught in her chest.

_Here's your chance._

_Make a choice._

_Choose wisely_.

She started to lean closer, but suddenly stopped. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Her gaze darted to the distraction, and once again she was surprised.

Link watched her eyes flicker from his to something behind him. Dread filled him. Had a monster followed them all the way here anyways?

He spun around quickly, but relaxed when he recognized the ghost of the Zora Queen.

_I suppose it's only fitting that Inasha looks like she's seen a ghost…_ he thought with light humor.

The late queen did not speak, but instead beckoned the two to follow her. They obeyed and trailed after her, never quite catching up to the apparition. She led them through the streets, then up the path to the graveyard.

Even the cemetery had suffered. Tombstones were uneven, leaning forward or broken completely. Obviously they had not been spared from the raid. Only a few fresh graves seemed to be in decent condition. Inasha's heart broke a little at the sight. The dead deserved more respect than this…

The ghost continued to lead them through the graveyard, all the way to the shrine at the opposite end. A large rock with the Zora Sapphire symbol engraved on it sat against a cliff wall. The spirit disappeared into the stone, causing it to glow cyan once, then twice before fading away. A small tunnel, barely big enough to crawl through, was revealed. Inasha allowed Link to go in first, then followed after.

They came out into a large clearing. It was mostly a deep pool filled with crystal clear waters, fed by twin waterfalls on either side of island on the other side of the clearing, where a tombstone with Zora carvings all over it was erected. Small cliffs surrounded the area, shielding it from the rest of the world. Towering trees offered a natural roof, allowing only the smallest bit of moonbeams to filter into the area, bathing the Royal Tomb in an ethereal glow.

The fading ghost of the Zora Queen floated above the ornate tombstone. Inasha bowed her head in respect to the Late Queen. It was her first chance to pay her respects. Meanwhile, Link swam towards the opposite island. The blessing was, after all, his to claim. It was promised to him.

The hero climbed from the chilly waters and took a knee in front of the queen when she began to speak. "I am deeply grateful to you for aiding my son in his time of need. You were right to bring him here. Kakariko Village is a sacred place for the Zora people. It is where we take our eternal rest. My husband in life, King Zora, also rests his spirit here.

Inasha shuddered, realizing the late king's spirit was the other spirit that she felt so heavily here. He was watching the scene closely. He was yearning for his queen. Once again, Inasha found her mind drifting to her and Telma's earlier conversation. _Is love really the greatest emotion? Obviously it survives even death…_

She bowed her head and prayed for rest for both the spirits, and strength for the young prince. She was beginning to feel a connection to the boy, despite having yet to get to know him.

"It is no coincidence that my son found his salvation in this place. Hyrule's light hails from here too, as I understand." Inasha felt her gaze upon her and ended her prayer to look up into the eyes of the deceased Zora Queen. "Yes…none of these events are coincidences. This village is sacred to us Zoras and is a place of peace and rest…

"Peace is more valuable than you understand, young maiden," she addressed Inasha directly, now. The girl's cheeks flamed up with embarrassment. "Do not take it for granted. For out of peace, war is born; out of war, peace is born. Such is the endless cycle. They are as Twilight and Light; as the two sides of the same coin. There will always be good and evil. Peace and war."

Inasha nodded. She understood the queen's message.

"…That which I have promised you is within this grave," she turned back to Link. "During his lifetime, my husband created garments specifically for the chosen hero, garments that house the abilities of the Zora." The headstone slid back, revealing a secret indention underneath which housed the Zora Armor. It was made out of the scales of fallen Zora warriors, woven so that one could use their abilities to swim and respire in deep water as though he was a Zora himself.

Link looked up at the queen. "Your Highness…I cannot thank you enough…"

She smiled. "Now, at last, I can join the king in slumber. And, yet… My son… He still knows nothing of my death. If you see him again, please pass on this message… Tell him he must not grieve his mother's passing. Tell him she wanted him to be brave and live on as the king of our people. And… Tell him his mother…loves him without end. Tell him…" the spirit and her musical voice faded as the sky began to show hints of the approaching dawn.

Inasha's eyes burned with held-back tears. Her thoughts were on her own mother, who had loved her so dearly even to the very end. Her Goddess mother, who wanted her so badly that she threatened the fate of an entire kingdom, entire worlds, so that a child could be created and called Hers. Her mother had shaped her own life, trying to protect Inasha from meeting a terrible doom…and still was trying her best.

Shining liquid jewels struck the moist ground as she cried for the loss of her own mother. She would be the one to deliver the message to the prince. It would be good for him to hear from someone who had experienced the same heartache.

Even Link found himself tearing up a little. A gentle splash alerted him that Inasha had decided she would join him on the other side. Early morning light was beginning to replace the moonbeams that had speckled the clearing before, and somewhere far away, a songbird could be heard greeting the Hylian sunrise. Link sat down as Inasha pulled herself onto the bank, stretching one leg out in front of him and bending the other to make his knee into an armrest. His companion took her place beside him, tucking her legs beside her and smiling a little at him.

Midna came to join the duo. "Well, it's a good thing you found all of your friends and picked up that nifty Zora armor… But aren't you forgetting something kind of important?"

Blank stares greeted her.

"We're missing two Fused Shadows!" she exclaimed in frustration. "We are running out of time! There's one in the mines and one somewhere in the lakebed!" Her irritation was obvious. They had wasted too much of her time and she was ready to get moving.

"Remember what Faron the light spirit said… He said you would need the Fused Shadows to defeat the dark overlord Zant and save the world… So even if you go back now with all the people you saved… The whole tragedy would just repeat itself! So let's go get them!"

"Midna, neither of us were planning on quitting now!" Inasha stopped her, indignant. "We _have_ to keep going. We have a date with this guy, and it would be very rude to stand him up," she added with a smile.

"Well right now we're running extremely late, missy!"

"Look, there's two of us, and two dungeons to tackle. We have one in a lake and one in a mine. On top of that, Link has errands to run in Ordon. Since the secret to befriending the Gorons is with Mayor Bo, I say you tackle the mines and I'll take on the temple in the lake! I mean, I'm pretty sure I can fit in that armor. It shouldn't be too big on me." Her voice held excitement now. She enjoyed strategizing and solving problems more than she had ever cared to let on.

Link eyed her cautiously. "Inasha, I'm not sure. Do you really think you can handle a dungeon all by yourself…?"

She smiled softly. "No. I'm not sure. But, I want to try. I mean, I'm the reason you were delayed in the first place. I might as well try to be of some help."

Link looked down into the waters below them, thinking hard. He finally had to admit, splitting up was probably the best plan of action. "Okay…then tomorrow we'll separate. I think we could use a day of rest, though. We can at least afford that, can't we, Midna?" he looked at the imp with hopeful eyes. Inasha joined in with her pouting look.

The Twili begrudgingly agreed. "Fine."

Link pulled the solid shadow into a tight hug. "Awe, Middy, you're not completely made of stone!"

The imp growled fiercely. "You're going to be laying six feet under stone if you don't let go of me."

The hero released her, and she turned to Inasha. "I'm afraid I can't teleport you to the lake. Only beings of Twilight can use the portals. You'll have to find another way of getting down there."

She couldn't help shuddering. The thought of taking a plunge into that lake from the bridge was terrifying. Link had told her all about his plight on the Great Bridge and she wasn't too eager to take the same route into the lake. "I think I'll ask Eldin if he knows of any easy ways of reaching the lake, one that doesn't require me almost dying…" she mumbled. "Anyways, let's go get some rest. We kinda missed a full night's rest…Renado won't be too happy. But maybe we can take a morning siesta before we prepare for our journey."

She slipped back into the water, Link following behind while the imp slipped back into his shadow. Inasha was thankful that the thick night slip did not become transparent when wet. She hadn't thought about it before slipping into the waters to join Link on the other side.

The two walked back in a comfortable silence, a nice change from the awkward moments of silence they'd shared before. The sun was just barely peaking over the eastern cliffs. Thin ribbons of sunlight began to reach across the village, reflecting off the red clay.

Inside the inn, all was peaceful and dark, except for a few bits of sunlight that found its way inside through the cracks between the curtains that covered the hallway windows.

"What were we talking about before the queen came to us?" Link started suddenly, having failed to think of a better starter than that before they reached their separate rooms.

"Oh…I'm not sure," Inasha admitted, looking down at the floor. The tips of her ears began to turn just a little pink.

"I think I am…" he whispered softly, moving closer to the younger girl. Before he could change his mind, he tilted her chin upwards and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Inasha turned red all over and looked away quickly. "Sleep well, Link," she whispered quietly, turning and disappearing into her room before he had time to blink.

Link approached his door and banged his head on the rough wood. _Idiot._ He'd read her entirely wrong that night, we was sure of it. And now he'd messed things up, once again.

He didn't bother to be quiet in closing his door. He threw himself down onto the bed without even removing his shoes.

On top of Inasha's obvious rejection, it had been a rough night. His wounds were beginning to become sore, and his muscles started to cramp.

Just as he was about to drift off, Midna decided to pay him another visit.

"Wow," she giggled. "You really botched that one up."

"Midna, SHUT UP!" he growled, pulling off his boot and thrusting it at the imp. She mumbled something about his foul mood matching his foul-smelling boots and disappeared back into his shadow. With a groan, he removed his other boot and climbed beneath the covers, laying face down in the soft pillow.

He drifted quickly off to sleep, and remained that way until late evening, when a huge explosion rocked the building and startled him awake.

**X-X-X**

**I did my best to proofread this chapter before updating, and caught several mistakes. If you guys think there are any others, please feel free to copy the sentence/paragraph/whatever where the typo is and PM it to me so I can fix it! I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to writing mechanics.**

**I think this is a much better time to introduce the romance part of the story than when it was introduced in the original, wouldn't you agree?**

**If it still seems too early, please leave a review! I'm not exactly the best at gauging appropriate times for some kind of romance to develop.**

**Oh dear, now what's being blown to bits?**

**…Find out in the next chapter, whenever I decide to post! :D**

***SoulPieces***


	14. Chapter 14 - Preparations

Chapter Fourteen – Preparations

Despite her extreme exhaustion, comfortable night slip, and cloud-soft down-filled mattress, Inasha found that sleep did not come easily for her.

Of course, the events that had transpired just outside her room didn't help much, either.

She cursed herself for her behavior. Her reaction was entirely unnecessary, despite her feelings about it all. She was rude, and she slammed her door in his face.

It was obvious he didn't take it well, as he slammed his own door after a while, shaking the floor just a bit. No doubt that awoke someone.

Then again, it was dawn. Perhaps everyone was already awake.

She turned her pillow around for the thousandth time in the past 10 minutes. It was no later than 06:00 HT**(1)**, but despite her lack of sleep, it still eluded her. She thought that, certainly, she would be able to sleep after the night's events.

A flight to her home village filled with battle after battle, in which she had retained multiple wounds.

Meeting the ghost of the late Zora Queen, and receiving the blessing of water and a message for her son.

Link's…sudden move, and her terrible reaction.

Yes…it had been a long night. So, why did sleep still elude her?

She longed for her history text book. When all else failed, reading that book always managed to put her to sleep. She enjoyed dreaming about ancient heroes using ancient magic to fight an ancient evil.

She realized they were living in a new legend, one that perhaps would go down in the history books, just as the others.

She managed to finally lull herself to sleep, dreaming about how this new legend would be told. Perhaps…he would be the Hero of Twilight. And she, Hyrule's Light. She would go down as a legendary maiden, whether she met death or not.

Though she was exhausted, she only slept for a few hours. Her dreams were filled with images that her textbook often brought to her mind, but all the legends had blurred together.

She couldn't repress her sigh when she realized she was awaking early still. She was truly exhausted. She knew she was! Her body ached for rest. But her spirit was restless once more, and refused her the sleep she desperately craved. She tossed back the heavy covers and slid into a robe the innkeeper had provided for her, as well as the soft indoor shoes. The sheepskin insides of the slippers felt great to her weary feet.

She poked her head outside the door and was immediately met with bright sunlight pouring in from the now-open hallway window. Judging by the position of the sun, she figured it was about 09:00 HT. Squinting against the bright sunlight, she crept over to Link's door and pressed her ear against the wood. She could hear his light snoring faintly through the door.

Happy that at least one of them was able to sleep, she continued out into the commons of the second floor, where Renado had treated them the night before, and was greeted by an eager Colin carrying a fresh bucket of cold water.

Out of all the children Inasha had known, she found herself most drawn to Colin. The young boy's idolization of Link was endearing, because instead of standing around and gushing about how great he was, like the other children would, he actually strived to be like his role model.

He greeted the female adventurer with a small and shy "hello."

Inasha nodded to acknowledge his salutation. "Good morning, Colin. How's the patient?"

"He's recovering well!" the boy perked up, eager that Inasha was interested in something he was doing. "Or, at least, that's what Renado said. Oh, and he woke up this morning!" He continued excitedly, walking into the prince's room to give the bucket to the girls still watching over the boy. Inasha followed behind. "He asked for water and complained about his fever, and then went back to sleep. We're still trying to keep his temperature down, though."

The two girls refreshed their rags with the cold water and took turns placing them on his head. Inasha could see that his color was returning a little, and he did seem to look a little more at peace while he slept.

"M…mom…" the words barely made it past his lips. Inasha looked questioningly at the two girls.

"Is he still…?"

Beth nodded slowly. "He's so worried for his mother…" she said softly.

"When he awakes and asks about her…send for me. I think he should hear the news from someone who can relate," Inasha requested, turning for the door. "I'm going to get something to eat," she added over her shoulder.

The children called a goodbye as she closed the door behind her. Her stomach growled loudly, urging her to move faster in her search for food.

Following her sense of smell, Inasha made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. The innkeeper was busy in the kitchen making breakfast for the late risers. She had a pink apron tied over her dull blue day gown, and her raven hair pulled up in a small bun. Inasha vaguely remembered her name; she and the innkeeper hadn't exchanged many words before she left Kakariko.

"That smells very nice," Inasha said softly. The woman turned from her place at the wood stove.

"Oh, thank you, dear Inasha," she smiled sweetly. Her warm greeting eased Inasha's nerves just a bit. At least she didn't mind all the trouble Inasha supposedly caused. "How is everyone recovering?"

"Well, I feel better than I did yesterday. The young prince awoke for a moment earlier, but he's fallen back asleep now. And I'm not too sure about Link; though I hear him snoring in his room, so I assume he will be just fine. He didn't take too much damage last night anyways." _Except to his ego…_

"I was a little worried about the older boy," the woman admitted, turning back to the food she was preparing. "I heard doors slamming."

Inasha laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah, he was just tired. You know how boys get…"

The woman nodded. "Well…anyways, the young ones aren't wearing themselves out, are they?"

"No. I think they're doing fine. Is there anything…I could help you with?" She had never been one for cooking, but Inasha figured she could help with the simpler things.

"If you could just stir this soup while I knead the dough, that would be delightful," she handed the long spoon to Inasha and began to make the dough. The two women worked silently for a while, enjoying each other's company without having to ruin the moment with words. Inasha found herself missing her mother even more now. Why didn't she help her like this?

After a while, she began to sweat from the heat the fire created. She didn't mind it, though. She enjoyed warmth. Her shoulder was hurting from the constant stirring motion as well, but she ignored it. She was happy to finally be somewhat helpful to someone.

Though she'd never admit it out loud, she was beginning to feel guilty about leaving the pacifist town all on its own. She'd been the only one brave enough to wield weaponry. She felt like it was her fault that hardly anyone besides the elders saw the town fit to live in anymore, now that the monsters were such a real threat.

"Well, my dear Inasha! You're up early!" Telma's voice startled Inasha, causing her to jump at the sudden outburst.

"Oh, hello, Telma," she looked over her shoulder at the older woman. She wore the same clothes she'd worn the night before. Her dreads were down now, instead of in a ponytail, and looked freshly washed. Her skin glowed with a radiance that Inasha knew well, and then something else that she didn't recognize.

"I see you discovered the hot springs," she smiled.

Telma blushed. "Well…I was given a bit of a…_personal_ tour," she admitted where only Inasha could hear.

The younger woman's mouth nearly dropped open. So _that_ was the "other" glow about her. "Telma!"

"I know, I know, hush child! You're lucky to have grown up in a small town which such lovely hot springs," she added a little louder, noticing that the innkeeper was trying to listen in on their conversation.

Inasha laughed and took a sample of the soup she had been stirring. It was warm, but not as hot as it needed to be. "My mother and I enjoyed them quite often," she admitted. "Eldin's springs are also very fortifying, in their own way. But the waters are much cooler."

She thought of her other-worldly friend. She would visit with him again today, and it was something she was looking forward to eagerly. She missed their conversations.

Telma had turned to the innkeeper and was locked in conversation about the hot springs and the science behind them, leaving Inasha to resume her mindless stirring. _Well, I'm certain I won't be able to go to the hot springs for a while,_ she thought with a soft laugh.

_I suppose at least one of us should have some good fortune._

She found that she rather enjoyed her idle task. It allowed for her mind to wander without anyone interrupting her and telling her to do something for them.

Her thoughts drifted to the swordsman asleep upstairs.

She wasn't sure what to make of any of their feelings. It felt right, but then again, something felt…off. It was like she was missing some crucial detail. Someone hadn't told her something. But she wasn't sure what it was.

She was certain it had nothing to do with the Hero's unspoken feelings for his childhood best friend. No, it was something else. Something was missing from the bigger picture. And it bothered Inasha that she didn't know what it was.

Perhaps another visit with the Goddesses was in order. Whatever it was, she was certain it had something to do with them. And until she figured out what they knew that they weren't sharing, she couldn't admit anything about her feelings.

She was vaguely aware of the innkeeper taking the spoon from her and instructing her to sit down, her meal was ready. Inasha obeyed and took a seat in the dining area. Luda was there as well.

"Hello, Inasha," the girl greeted. "How have your travels been? Aside from last night, that is."

Inasha smiled at her softly. "They've been alright. I've see some amazing sights. I saw a village even smaller than this one…I've had slight…issues…with Ordon goats, I've sat at a feast with an entire village of no more than 10, and then we went from there to Castle Town."

Luda's eyes grew wide as she took a spoonful of her soup. "Oh my! That must have been quite a change of scenery!"

The blonde headed girl nodded, dipping her bread in her soup. "It was. Oh, Luda, it was so beautiful! We got there just as evening was approaching, and there was so many people! The square was full of townspeople wandering about, going about their daily tasks. And, oh my, you should have seen the southern road! That's where all the vendors set up! I've never seen so many amazing wares! I even got a slice of my favorite cake!"

The shaman's daughter smiled at the traveler's eagerness. She had to admit, she was a bit jealous. This girl was seeing the world, while she was trapped at home, working with her father, destined to one day take his place.

It was a rather boring life.

Inasha continued to tell of the lively Castle Town, and went into great detail about Link's home town. The subject of their relationship was left untouched, much to Inasha's relief. They said brief goodbyes after breakfast, and parted ways. Luda had a patient to care for, and Inasha had a light spirit to visit.

She walked almost with a spring in her step to her friend's spring. She yearned to talk with him once again, and also was curious if there was any better way of getting to Lake Hylia than the way Link had taken—jumping off the bridge.

Inasha found that the path to her old hideout was clear, and eagerly took her place at the edge of the cliff. A small, smooth pebble sat on a ledge nearby. It was her way to contact the spirit. When that pebble was there, it meant the spirit was awaiting her arrival.

She wondered briefly how long it had been sitting there, waiting for her return. The smooth pebble skipped across the surface of the water for a moment before sinking beneath the waves. Her friend appeared in his less impressive form: the ball of moving light.

She smiled when he spoke. "Welcome, my Child of Light. It has been too long since we visited."

He read the look on her face. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? It seems you have finally come to terms with your destiny. My dear Child…what may I help you with?"

Inasha sighed. "I've caused the Hero a lot of delays. In order to make up for lost time, we're splitting up to go to two different places to seek out this…Fused Shadow thing. I'm heading to a temple in the lakebed of Hylia. What am I going to need? And is there any easier way to reach the lake than to take a dive off the Great Bridge?"

"My advice is this: Collect as many arrows as you can carry and obtain bombs that go off underneath the water. You will encounter many foes that can only be defeated in close combat. Because of this, you must seek out a blade that can stave off the monsters that lurk in the lakebed. After you have collected the items, come back to me, and I will guide you safely to the lake."

Inasha nodded and smiled at the spirit. "I know I can always count on you, Eldin. I have one last question…"

"You may ask me anything, my Child. You know that."

She nodded. "Well…um…it's about…the hero. Link. And me. Um…it feels like…there's something I should know before we…try any form of close relationship. What am I missing? What haven't I been told?"

"I am afraid I do not hold that information," the spirit admitted. "You will have to question your mother about that."

She nodded, and rose to her feet. "So I feared. Thank you, Eldin. I will return later."

"Goodbye, my Child," the moving light scattered all over the spring, indicating the deity's departure.

Sighing, Inasha headed for the general store. She had learned that Malo, the strange infant from Ordon, had fixed it up and now ran the store. As strange as it sounded, it was perhaps her best option to find the supplies she needed.

She eyed the storefront. The old door had been replaced with a brand new, lighter-colored metal door. The old posters advertising special sales had been replaced with images of the child's face with the words "Malo-Mart" written in fancy script below. The hours were written on the door, but they were in much less fancy, cuccoo-scratch penmanship.

"Hours: Daylight-Bedtime (19:00HT)"

She raised her eyebrow at the child's terrible writing. Then again, it was probably an accomplishment that someone so young as him was even able to write.

She sighed and rested her hand on the doorknob. It would be the first time she'd entered the store since her mother's passing. Knowing that she wasn't truly dead…would she be able to handle the rush of memories?

At least the wreckage was cleared, so she didn't have to be reminded of the brutality of the attack that had occurred.

When she stepped inside, she could not see any form of store clerk. An old wooden shield lay upon the counter. Beyond, a few wares were stacked neatly on the shelves.

She picked up the shield to examine it. Her mother used to stock these shields…

"Hey! Don't touch things that aren't yours!" a voice came from behind the counter. She glanced down to see the youngest Ordanian glaring at her indignantly. "If you want it you'll have to buy it from me!"

She bit her lip. "This was mine before you took over the store. My mother ran the general store before you."

The young boy softened his tone a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that. Sorry for yelling."

"It's alright," she assured him, setting the shield back down. "I'm here to ask if you've got any arrows or bombs in stock."

"I'm afraid I don't have either," the boy admitted, almost ashamed. "I know the Gorons up on Death Mountain stock arrows, but it's a little hard to get up there right now. There are so many careless travelers who pass through Hyrule field, though. Maybe you'll find some in the grass out there. I found plenty of money out in the fields. Or you could just take them from a monster that uses them."

Inasha nodded, leaning against the counter.

"Barnes handles the bombs. He's running low, though. When the monsters attacked, they blew up his bomb storage."

Inasha thought about the story Link had told her. When he was collecting the tears of light, two twilit parasites thought they'd be really smart and hide inside the fireplace of a building on the hill. Link had used a fire to smoke them out…but then they'd spread that fire all over the building. How was he to know it was a bomb storage unit?

Long story short, he'd escaped…but the building was lost in the process.

"Thanks, Malo," she nodded to the young boy. "Good luck with the business."

Back out in the thoroughfare, Inasha passed through once-busy streets, lost in her thoughts. She hoped Barnes would have that special kind of bomb. But, if his bomb storage had been blown to bits…it wasn't likely.

He sold his weapons black-market, due to the strict rules of the elders. But Inasha held his trust, as a fellow lover of weaponry. At least talking him into selling her his wares wouldn't be a challenge.

The bomb shop was exactly as she'd remembered it. Two stories, a small porch out front made mostly from metal. The metal door was a little dented—as though something had been beating on it. However, it still didn't look too bad off. On the inside, the flooring was mostly made of grate that felt uncomfortable to her feet through her thin shoes. Though she had changed before leaving the inn, she still wore the house shoes, and they were only good if the terrain beneath her feet was soft.

All over the walls hung posters that forbade the use of lanterns or anything else that had to do with fire. Grate stairs led up to a room that Inasha knew held the doorway to the upper cliffs and the watch-tower. The bomb storage also used to be up there.

"Well, if it isn't the famous rebel!" Barnes' voice held no malice; only light teasing. Despite how…strange the old man was, Inasha found him relatively bearable, compared to most of the townspeople that haunted her childhood.

"Hey, Barnes. I'm here to ask if you have any bombs that…you can use underwater?" Saying it out loud felt ridiculous. Who had ever heard of such a thing?

The shop owner's eyes lit up. "Actually, I just got a shipment in today! Brand new technology, right here!" He held up a strange round object. It looked like a huge blue piranha with a gaping mouth. Within the mouth was a large black sphere.

"Um…how exactly does this thing work…?" She took the bomb and eyed it wearily.

"You see, this big black thing is where all the explosives are kept. You light the tail right here," he pointed to the tip of the tail. "That's for use out of the water. The design is based off the bombfish that lurk in the depths of Zora's temple. Hit those things once and you'd better run, because the pressure ignites their explosive abilities! That's how you use them underwater, as well. You'll know when they're activated, because they'll sizzle like a real fuse and flash, which is a sign that you'd better get out of the way, because they're building up pressure! They hit peak pressure, and then BOOM!" the man threw his arms out to the side to animate his explanation.

Inasha jumped a little at the sudden outburst, then laughed nervously. "Okay…let's talk prices."

"Do you own a bomb bag?"

"No, I'm afraid not," she admitted, pulling out her rupee pouch.

"I'll sell you a starter pack for the discounted price of 50 rupees! Only because I actually like you," he added with a chuckle.

Inasha returned the laugh and handed over a purple rupee. Barnes handed her a stretchable thread bag that was a mixture of red, blue, and orange. 15 bombs sat inside the bag, protected from detonation by the bag's special properties.

Oh yes, the benefits of being Hylians, the race of the gods, proficient in at least basic magic.

"Oh! Have I told you about bomb arrows yet?" he asked as she was about to leave, knowing that the archer would be thrilled to hear about it.

She dashed back to the counter, leaning in with interest.

"Yes, they are quite handy! Though, they're also a little dangerous. See you remove the explosive pouch from a bomb like this…" he picked a bomb from the shelf and opened the jaw of the fist. He revealed a hatch on the backside of the black sphere and pulled out a pouch with a fuse attached. "This works with normal bombs, as well. Now, you simply strap it to an arrow—might I borrow one?"

She nodded and brandished an arrow from her borrowed quiver. Telma allowed her to keep her borrowed weaponry, at least until she was reunited with her own.

"Now, just take a piece of string, tie it to the tip of the arrow, and then light the fuse! I won't do that here, since this whole store is an explosive hazard. But they're quite fun to play with." Inasha grinned impishly. "Now, young lady, please don't use them in town. They can be rather dangerous—"

"AWESOME! Thanksbye!" Inasha dashed out of the store before the shopkeeper finished his warning, her eyes as big as a toddler's on Skyloftia**(2)**. Barnes rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself about the recklessness of teenagers.

**X-X-X**

"Spare sword, spare sword…" Inasha mumbled to herself, wandering throughout the streets. She asked any villagers she passed by if they had a spare sword, but she was usually ignored or scowled at. Sadly, not everyone was impressed with her rebellious ways.

After nearly an hour of searching, Inasha sat beside the road and sighed, putting her face in her hands. She didn't know what else to do. She was far from skilled with a blade, but if Eldin told her it was necessary, she knew it was best to listen. He wouldn't advise it otherwise.

Her ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps. Renado made his way towards her, offering her his hand.

"Inasha. I couldn't help but notice you looking a bit…troubled. You're looking for a blade?"

She nodded, accepting his extended hand.

"I have one in the cellar. Allow me to get it for you," he offered as she stood. "I believe you have the strength to wield it properly."

The young girl raised her eyebrows. This man had turned her human mother into a pacifist, just like the rest of the doomed village. But now…he was offering her a blade? She followed him to the sanctuary, curious to see the blade.

_It's probably just a wooden stick_, she thought wryly.

They entered the dark sanctuary. Renado had closed all the windows and lit the wall candles, giving the place the sacred aura it deserved. A pot of incense burned in the center of the room, in front of a gaping hole in the floor. A large statue stood to the right.

Inasha took a seat on one of the benches and waited while he disappeared into the cellar. She gazed around the circular building.

It had been a while since she'd been in here, she realized. However, it was as unchanged as ever. The thought that at least something from her childhood was still intact gave her a feeling of security, even if that place was the home of the man she had come to resent.

When the shaman returned, he held a long cloth in his outstretched palms. She eyed the hidden weapon cautiously. He sat beside her and revealed the blade.

Carved into its metal hilt was what appeared to be a chain design, each link at least 3 inches wide and 5 inches long. The long blade reflected the candlelight of the dim sanctuary, glowing with a soft metallic orange color. Where the hilt met the blade, two long curved spikes curled towards the tip of the shining weapon.

She recognized it as more than just a simple blade. It was…

"An _assassin's blade_?!" her voice squeaked with shock. _What is Renado, of all people, doing with a weapon used to eliminate dignitaries?!_

"We all have pasts, Inasha, some darker than others. But keep in mind, an assassin's target is not always chosen out of jealousy. Sometimes a tyrant must be brought to his death before he destroys a kingdom."

Inasha was gaping, she was well aware, but she couldn't find the willpower to close her mouth. "B- b-but…you're…" she sputtered.

"I am now a healer, yes," the shaman continued, as though reading her thoughts. "Everyone has a past. But that does not always have to affect the present, nor the future." He handed the shocked girl the sword. "I believe you will use this sword for good. It is light compared to most, despite the steel that was used to make it. I think you will have no trouble wielding it. You will also need this…"

From beneath the cloth, he revealed the blade's sheath. It was simple and black, with an adjustable leather strap.

Numbly, she accepted both the blade and sheath. She adjusted the strap and fixed it on her body, the strap running from her left shoulder to her right hip. It wasn't uncomfortable, and fit nicely with her quiver.

She was starting to feel bad for Link, having to carry around so many items strapped onto him.

The sword wasn't heavy in her arms at all. She bounced it a little on her hands, experimenting with its weight. She then managed to sheath it; albeit with minor difficulty. She made a mental note to practice sheathing her blade so she wouldn't wind up accidentally stabbing herself in the heat of battle later.

"Renado…I…" she gulped, looking up at the shaman in a new light. "Thank you…"

He smiled down at her. "You are welcome, child. I feel that your mother is smiling down upon you at this moment."

She almost bristled instinctively at his insistence that he knew her mother so well, but decided instead to let it slip past her. _He did just give me something very valuable…a piece of his past. I could stand to be a bit more tolerable, I suppose._

She found herself beginning to…even respect the man.

Though it wasn't something she was willing to admit to. No, not just yet.

**X-X-X**

"So, you seek a shorter passage to Lake Hylia, my Child?"

The addressed girl nodded, looking at the golden spirit expectantly. He had chosen to appear to her in his true form this time. His huge wingspan took up most of the cavern, but to her, he looked magnificent. She was seated on her favorite ledge, her legs folded in front of her and her hands resting in her lap. She prayed he had much easier passage in mind than the one she had taken earlier.

"In the tomb where the Royal Family of another tribe slumbers, there is a passageway blocked by rocks. You will need a great force to remove them from your path. This will lead you to the lake."

Inasha couldn't help but smile a little at Eldin's usual cryptic ways. He never said things directly. Occasionally, he was so vague that he made no sense, but usually it was clear enough for the young village girl.

"Thank you, Eldin. I'll look for it tomorrow. It's getting a little late now, isn't it?" Both beings in the domed room gazed out to the thoroughfare. The late afternoon sun only added further to the town's characteristic orange glow. A light breeze made its way leisurely through the town, barely rustling the dried up foliage that strived to grow in the cracks of the walls.

Despite the glaring sun overhead, the weather was neither too hot nor too cold, though the faintest chill could be felt on the wind. No doubt, summer was fading. It was the month of Skylan**(3)**, though Inasha had lost track of what day. Possibly, it was about the middle of the month.

The town had changed drastically since Inasha left. Most of the villagers who had survived the raid had migrated to other villages, deeming the dusty town an unfit place to raise a family. The elders remained, of course, declaring that their sacred town would be their eternal resting place. _And I'd be more than happy to bring them to that eternal rest very quickly…_

A few of the elders were standing idly by the spring, their idle bickering lost on the wind long before it reached Inasha's ears.

It was far different than Inasha had grown accustomed to. There were no screams of the children playing in the spring, laughing and enjoying their young life. No adults conversing, courting, joking, and bargaining out in the town thoroughfare…The bustle of her town would never have compared to Castle Town, but now, it seemed it would never see even its usual stream of activity again.

Inasha realized with a start that…she was missing it all. She looked back at the huge, shining spirit that took the form of a bird. Behind his shining, ornate mask, his nearly blinding white eyes held a look of sympathy and understanding. "It really has been too quiet. I weep for my province… This settlement is the only Hylian one in my lands…and now they are all departing. Soon this will become nothing but a town of spirits and lost memories…"

"I'll come back!" she suddenly blurted. "I'll start a family here! And maybe some of the Ordon children will move here when they grow older. They really seem to enjoy their life here! And there's still Luda, she might decide to stay in this village, too…"

Eldin shook his head and placed a glowing wing gently over her mouth to silence her. It was the first time she had ever touched a light spirit. He felt like…a solidified liquid. He held the texture of the waters of his spring, but it provided resistance to a physical touch. She looked up at her dearest friend.

"My Child, do not worry. The Three Goddesses are watching over these lands, as well as the other six. I am certain they will manage the smaller details, as well as the larger. Now, you have a long journey ahead of you. I suggest you go, enjoy what you have left of this day as you wish. Don't bother with this old Light Spirit anymore; we will have plenty of chances to speak together again, both in this life and the next."

His words brought to mind her fate, and her mood mellowed. She gazed down at the clay earth, thinking of all she would be leaving behind. She scooped up loose soil in her hand, then let it trickle from her closed fist, carried off by the gentle breeze.

Tightening her fist, she stood and addressed Eldin once again. "You're right. My time in this world is limited. I need to enjoy everything while I can. Eldin…thank you for your wise words and guidance. I will return to you when my task is complete!" she bowed in respect to the Great Light Spirit. He disappeared in a bright burst of light, sending golden droplets of water flying, returning to the spring waters below. She smiled as she watched him depart.

She departed her hideout, deciding to test out the bomb arrows Barnes had introduced her to. Not only would they possibly become invaluable tools, they also sounded like a lot of fun to toy with.

Heeding his warning to keep from using them in town, she aimed to scale the sharp cliffs near the hotel. With ease, she climbed up the towering cliffs. A few loose rocks were dislodged by her climb, but she wasn't discouraged in the slightest. She had done this before many times.

At the top of the cliffs, she gazed around. Nothing but a vast expanse of cliffs and crevices met her eyes. The valley in which Kakariko was nestled in was highly protected by all of these cliffs. They were largely uninhabited as well, which meant it would be safe for Inasha to use her weaponry.

She sat down on a flat rock facing away from the glaring sun and pulled out her tools. With some difficulty, she pulled the explosive pouch from a water bomb and strapped it onto an arrow.

She realized how badly the extra weight unbalanced the arrow. She'd either have to adjust her aim considerably, or find a suitable counterweight.

Being surrounded by rocks, she opted to search for a counterweight. However, no matter how much she searched, she could not find a rock that weighed roughly the same as the explosive pouch.

With a sigh of frustration, she pulled out a match and decided she would just have to learn to adjust her aim. She slid the match against the rough ground, the _scritch_-ing sound echoing a moment across the vast cliffs, igniting it with a small flame.

As soon as she lit the long fuse, she tossed the match onto the dirt and took aim. Compromising about 30 degrees, she aimed for an invisible target. The arrows whistled through the air and—thankfully—found its mark.

The resulting explosion was far greater than she had imagined it would be. A thunderous boom followed by the sound of rocks shattering and breaking apart, clattering into the deep canyons below, echoed throughout the entire province. It shook the ground so hard that Inasha nearly fell of her rocky perch. The ground audibly rumbled and groaned at the sudden disturbance.

As the sound of a rockslide continued to echo about the canyons, a hysterical laugh found its way out of Inasha. She imagined the sleepy town's reaction to the explosion she had caused, which only served to further her laughter. The sheer amount of power she had just witnessed coming from her bow nearly took her breath away.

"These are the best things ever invented!" she whooped out into the empty air. Smoke drifted from the point of impact towards her, cutting off her laughter and bringing her to her knees coughing. Despite the ash and dust, she was still laughing, her mood on high.

She fell back onto the ground, still giggling as the smoke cleared. She had not felt this way in a long time! She felt powerful, like she was finally powerful enough to make a difference.

It was an amazing feeling.

"What's going on?! Is anyone hurt?" A familiar masculine voice halted her laughter. She glanced over her shoulder to see Link looking genuinely startled, holding his sword so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"I just discovered the power of bomb arrows!" she proclaimed happily. His grip on the sword visibly relaxed as he let out a huge sigh, shoulders slumping forward in relief.

"Inasha…you sacred me—and probably many others—to death," he scolded, approaching the girl.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize such a tiny bomb would have such a powerful effect," she mumbled shyly, coming down from her high.

"Where did you get the bombs?" he asked, taking a seat beside her on her rock.

She withdrew a water bomb and placed it in Link's hand, careful not to let their fingertips brush. "Be careful, they're somewhat pressure sensitive. Barnes claims that it is brand new technology based off a creature that dwells deep within the Zora's Temple called a bombfish."

At the mention of this information, the former ranch hand's attention went from the fish-shaped explosive to his fellow adventurer. "Inasha…promise me you'll be careful when you go there…"

His quiet voice startled her. She found that she couldn't pull her gaze from his pleading, azure orbs. "Of course, Link," she replied with a hint of confusion. "It's not like I was planning to meet my doom at the bottom of a lake!" She gave him a strong smile, tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes.

He sighed with relief, and then his eyes fell upon the blade that was strapped to her back. "Where did you get that?" he questioned, reaching for the hilt.

Her hand reached it first, the thin blade hissing as she withdrew it from the sheath. It reflected the setting sun with vigor, even right down to the ornate hilt.

He sucked in a breath. "Inasha…this is…"

"An assassin's sword. I recognize it," she finished his statement, tossing an unruly strand of hair from her face as she watched him examine the blade. "Renado had it in his cellar. Don't ask me why; I don't know," she lied.

He gave her a sidelong glance, raising an eyebrow. She held his gaze, praying that her eyes wouldn't give away her lie. She felt it wasn't necessary to spread around Renado's past like the latest bit of juicy gossip. She didn't know the full story, anyways.

They found themselves in a now-familiar silence. Even the wind seemed to die down. No noise was heard from the dead lands around them.

A low rumble suddenly broke the silence, followed by Link looking down and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I uh…haven't eaten yet…and…I guess my stomach doesn't like that much," he mumbled.

She laughed softly and sheathed her sword, then rose to her feet. She stretched a little and surveyed the land around them. The sun shone with a heavy orange as cast fingers of light all over the landscape, setting beyond the distant hills. Long shadows began to stretch across the cliffs, the only shade the land would see all day.

Carefully, the two began their descent back into town to grab their dinner. They continued in a silence only broken by the complaints of the hero's vacant stomach.

**X-X-X**

**(1) "Time in Hyrule is set slightly different than around the world. Minutes, seconds & hours are still the same length, but Hyrule does not have an AM and PM system. Instead, Hyrule runs on Hyrule Time, abbreviated 'HT'."**

**(2) "Skyloftia is a holiday celebrating the day the legendary Hero of Skyloft began his journey to defeat Demise and discover Hyrule. Traditions of this day are much like the Earth holiday of Christmas."**

**(3) "Skylan" is the Hylian month for September.**

**All my information is obtained from this REALLY cool site I found called The Kingdom of Hyrule. It's an older site and I'm 99% sure that it hasn't been updated since the release of Twilight Princess. Regardless, I'll be using information from that site to help write my Zelda fics from now on.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) free virtual llamas go to everyone who can guess where Inasha's sword is from. Drop a review!**

**And…if you can't tell yet, I love packing my stories full of references to other popular things.**

**Check my profile for links to my deviantART page, where I constantly post update information in my journal. I also have started doing Point Commissions (for those of you who know what that is), so check my dA page for that. I also have started vlogging on YouTube under the name "TheSoulPieces" (because SoulPieces was taken), but I can't post another video for a little while. No camera as of this moment.**

**Probably this summer will be a summer of vlogging and updating everything. XD**

**Okay. Shameless plugging over. **

***SoulPieces***


	15. Chapter 15 - Last Night Together

**Ehehehe. I think you guys will like this one ;)  
**

Chapter Fifteen – Last Night Together

"Oh Goddesses. I'm so full…" Inasha pushed away her dish and laid her head upon the oak table, holding her stomach tightly. "So much delicious food…"

Link couldn't help but chuckle. "You didn't even get seconds! How are you already full?"

She turned her head to the side and glared at him. "I don't require as much food as you do, Mr. Important Hero. For me, that was a lot of food."

The addressed man shook his head, chuckling again and accepting his third helping from the innkeeper. The two were seated at a small, round table to themselves, while the younger children were crowded at a table nearby. Renado had finally convinced them all to take a break from caring for the young prince. While he watched over the Zora, the children took the time to stretch their legs and let out their energy, mostly in the form of screaming out their conversations.

"Did you feel that explosion earlier?!" Talo burst out, leaning over the table. "It rocked the whole village!"

"I know! I wonder what caused it!" Beth replied, equally as loud.

The hero glanced at his traveling partner, who paled just a little bit. Now that her mood had evened out, she was embarrassed for the way she had acted earlier, and how careless she had been. The elders had burst into the inn shortly after they arrived, shouting all sorts of accusations at her and Link. One of their favorite accusations today seemed to revolve around the "demon child" rumor that had often been associated with Inasha's name among the more peace-loving individuals.

When they made eye contact, the green garbed man shot her a mischievous smirk. She glared back at him, mouthing the words "shut up." He chuckled and took a sip of his milk, shaking his head.

_I was so foolish…_ she scolded herself. _Someone could have been seriously hurt by the resulting rockslide! I should have been more careful…_

"Inasha, Link. I've prepared something for you both," the innkeeper informed them, approaching with two large leather sacks. "I packed provisions for three days. I trust that's enough for your journey?"

"That should be plenty, thank you very much," Link replied, standing to take the packs from her hands. "You are too kind."

The woman giggled and blushed like a young schoolgirl when he shot her a huge grin. She bowed in respect and took their empty plates to be cleaned in the kitchen.

Inasha took her pack from the hero and slipped it onto her shoulder. "Yay…more things to carry…" she said, her voice devoid of enthusiasm.

"Hey, when your stomach starts growling while you're in the middle of that dungeon, you'll be glad you have it," he told her, heading up the stairs to put the food with the rest of his items. He'd left all his weapons and his usual tunic in the room, opting instead to spend his time relaxing in a white shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and baggy black trousers.

"I guess so…" the young girl mumbled softly, following the hero upstairs to put away her provisions as well.

"I think I should go visit Ilia before turning in for the night," Link suddenly blurted.

Inasha raised an eyebrow and tried to suppress the growing feeling of jealousy in her heart. "Okay?"

"I don't know…it just seems strange that my best friend has no memory of me…" he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He approached his door, then turned back to Inasha, who was beginning to enter her room across the hall. "Um…after I do that…would you take a walk with me?"

She debated the thought for a moment. _It would be a good time to talk. But…do I want to talk? Would that be wise? What are his thoughts on this whole thing, anyways?_

_I guess talking would be the best way to find out…_ "I suppose so. Come knock on my door when you're ready," she said, disappearing into her room.

Link sighed heavily, then departed for the sanctuary. Ilia had taken to remaining in the dark building not just to pray, but also to be watched closely by Renado. As of yet he had no idea how to bring back her memory.

Perhaps talking with Link would stir something within her.

The sanctuary doors creaked softly as he stepped in. Ilia was by herself; Renado had yet to return.

"Hey," he greeted her. She looked up at him, slightly startled.

"Oh, hello! Link, right?"

He nodded, feeling a lump form in his throat.

"…I wanted to thank you for being so kind to someone like me… Someone you don't even know," she smiled at him sweetly.

_Of course I know you…_ Renado had warned him against outright telling her exactly what she had forgotten. It could be bad news for her. "It's only the right thing to do," he said humbly. "You were in need of help, and I had the means to provide what you needed. To have denied helping you would have been selfish and rude."

"You and that other girl are very brave," she commented. "You make a formidable pair. I would hate to be any of those monsters out there."

Link chuckled a little. "She's pretty scary when she gets determined," he told her. "I would hate to fight against her."

"Because of you both, the Zora child is safe. You have more courage than any other I have ever met."

He shook his head. "You have a lot of courage too. Telma told me about you rescuing that boy from the streets. You have a very caring spirit." The fondness in his voice was lost on the younger girl.

"Thank you," she whispered, eyes shining with pride. "There are many kind people left in this world, though. Through Renado's kindness, I have been allowed to stay in this village under his care. The children here are all so kind, as well. It's such a nice little village."

The hero snorted. "It depends on how you look at it," he said when he noticed her confused look. "Some of the elders make it…quite a pain to be a warrior in this village.

She smiled a little. "Oh yes. I heard the awful things they've been saying. I'm not sure what's truth and what's not. Apparently a lot of rumors surround Inasha…"

"And they're just that. Rumors," came a deeper voice from behind Link. He spun around to see Renado entering the dark building, placing his medicine bag beside the door. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Don't be, Renado. You're right. They're only rumors. Inasha is just a very brave girl who dared to go against what the elders believed, and because of that, she grew up shunned by a lot of people in the village," he elaborated for Ilia.

"I see," she nodded. "Well, how honorable of you to save you from her stressful life here," she teased.

Link rolled his eyes. "She just decided she was going to follow me, and Eldin told me to take her with me. And that was that. I didn't have any say in the whole situation…"

"Well, poor you! Though it looks like you found yourself an invaluable friend," she observed.

"Yeah…friend…" he agreed half-heartedly. What _were _they, exactly? He wished he could get his feelings sorted out, already. He'd hoped this visit to Ilia would give him something to work with…but he found himself feeling the same way around her as he did Inasha. "Anyways…I suppose I should leave you to get some rest," he stated, heading for the door. "I have a lot of traveling ahead of me tomorrow."

"Oh…you are leaving again?"

He nodded. "Yeah…I've got some business back in my hometown," _with your father,_ he had to hold his tongue to keep from adding. "But I'll be back shortly. I plan to do something about those Gorons."

Renado bowed in farewell to Link. "And when you return, we will receive you with open arms. I'm afraid I cannot say the same for the elders…"

The Hero chuckled. "Of course not. Good night."

**X-X-X**

A rough knock at her door brought Inasha from her light slumber. She hadn't intended to fall asleep when she buried her face in her pillow earlier… She'd had a pounding headache though, and the soft pillow had helped to dispel it.

"Hang on," she mumbled to her visitor, sliding from the bed. She'd slipped back on the white dress she'd appeared at Lanayru's Spring in after Link had restored light to the area. She enjoyed how it barely skimmed her skin, and how comfortable it was to wear, even during travel. After some inner debate, she had determined she would wear it when Link had come to call on her later that night.

She pulled on the combat boots that had come with the outfit, then ran a hand through her hair quickly. It wasn't too disheveled despite her brief nap.

She opened the door to see Link leaning against the frame. "You ready for our walk?" he asked her, smiling a little.

She nodded tiredly, shuffling out the door past him. "Yes, I think a walk will be nice…" she mumbled, still half-awake.

Link chuckled, closing the door for her and following after. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep?" he asked her, ruffling her hair a little bit.

An agitated glare was directed at the male. "Don't make my hair any worse than it already is. And yes, I'd rather go for a walk."

"Ah, I knew my dashing good looks would convince you," he jested, flipping his hair dramatically and earning himself a bewildered look from the young village girl.

"…kay."

They left the inn and made their way to the main housing district of Kakariko. Houses of all sizes stood on either side of the narrow path. It was easy to tell which houses had been abandoned and when. Those that were falling almost completely apart were obvious targets during the Twilight Raid and had been abandoned since then. A few buildings showed signs of attempted improvement, but those projects were obviously abandoned, possibly around the time that the pair had left Kakariko.

The few houses that were in good condition were older and smaller than most. A candle here and there shone through windows, casting long shadows on the otherwise darkened streets. Inasha didn't worry one bit about robbers or thieves late at night; this town was so pacifist-trained that the mere thought of such a sinner was unheard of except in the bigger cities.

Link, however, was on edge, and it was apparent even to the sleepy girl. She placed her hand on his wrist and stopped walking, looking up at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's late, and there's a pretty young woman in my presence. I have to be on the lookout for what might lurk in the shadows," he responded as though he were surprised she wasn't already aware.

She blushed a little, but it was lost in the scarce light. "Don't worry, Hero," she smiled. "No one living here could even conceive the thought of something so terrible."

He sighed. "I guess…the silence unnerves me a bit, as well. I don't even know where we're going…I'm only following you."

She turned and began to walk once again, though she still kept a light hand on his wrist. "Well…I suppose…I could share a few memories with you about this town," she offered.

"That sounds like a good plan to me," he followed after her, careful to not move his hand at all so she would keep hold of him.

"Well…this house here is actually rather new," she gestured to a small cabin at the corner of the small path and another side road. "Before it was built, there was a large tree here. My dad built me a play house in the top of the tree, complete with a ladder that he promised was safe enough for me to climb. My mother was never very convinced about that, though," she giggled softly at the memory. Vague images of her rugged father carrying his tools and large planks of wood filled her mind. She followed behind the man, swinging her arms and skipping to catch up with him. She could take 6 whole steps for every one of his. She was no older than five when he had started the construction of her "dream house."

"Were you a daddy's girl?" Link teased, breaking through her small flashback. She blushed and looked up at the pale sliver of a moon that hung low in the eastern sky, finally releasing his wrist.

"If he had survived…I have a feeling I would have been."

"What was he like?" he asked as they moved to continue down the road. He wondered if this had been the route to her house he had taken that first day they'd met, but he couldn't be sure in the minimal light.

"He was a former Knight for Hyrule, though nothing like the cowardly rogues they have become. He was very interested in swordplay and threatened the pacifism that this town set its foundations on. Regardless, he and my mother moved here and were determined to raise their family here. It is because of him that I love archery so much now. He always wanted a son, but he loved me no less. He raised me as though one day I would follow in his footsteps."

"I suppose he knew more than he let on, then," Link pointed out. "Going into that temple tomorrow…you'll be risking your life to help the fate of Midna's world."

Her jade eyes lit up suddenly. "I…I hadn't thought of that. Yes…I suppose you're right."

"He would be very proud," the hero promised her. "It wouldn't surprise me at all if he was looking down on you right now and agreeing with me."

She hummed in response, thinking back to the encounter with her mother at the spring. She had held so many questions for her mother that went unanswered, cut short by their time limit. She had wanted to ask about her father. Did he join her in the afterlife? Does he even recognize her? Did he know that she was truly a Goddess? Was he aware of Inasha's fate before he passed?

Did he even remember any of them?

They came to a stop once again in front of Inasha's house. It didn't look too much worse for the wear, but it was obvious that no one had inhabited it for a while.

"My house," she started, continuing to talk about her past. "I was never a huge fan of making nice with the neighbors. They were just older couples I had no interest in. But I often spent my time reading an old schoolbook I bought off a traveling merchant."

Link raised his eyebrows. "You spent your time…reading a textbook?" he questioned with disbelief.

"Yes. A history book on Hyrule's legends, actually," she walked up the wooden steps to her house. "I'll go find it."

Link followed her as far as the front door, but felt it improper to follow her any further into the house at this time of night. The first time they had come…that was different. She was mourning, and he hardly knew her. Now that they had grown closer…it just seemed improper. He waited by the door, watching her light colored hair disappear into the darkness.

A few moments later, she returned with a large leather-bound book. It was worn in places, and the pages inside seemed to have been well-used. He had a feeling that any wear and tear that came from it, however, was not from its current owner. She held it close to her chest, as though holding a small, fragile infant.

The thought of the headstrong girl being a mother brought an amused smirk to his lips. She didn't even like children.

"This is it," she said, balancing it carefully on one arm while she flipped through the pages. "It's tale after tale of heroic deeds and fierce wars, curses and prophesies, and of course, the Heroes and the Princesses of Destiny. It even goes back to an ancient civilization called Skyloft, where people literally lived _in the sky!_"

"Huh. That almost makes me wish I had attended a school," he admitted.

"They always make for fantastic bedtime stories," she grinned. "Maybe sometime I'll read you one."

Link laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, immediately thinking about her sitting cross-legged on a bed beside him, clothed in the modest nightgown she'd worn the night before when they saw the Queen's spirit for the last time.

She returned the book back inside her home, and they continued once again in silence, now headed towards the spring. "There are quite a few things I could tell you about this place…" she began. "This spring is, as you know, the home to my dearest friend. But do you know how we came to be so close?"

Link shook his head and took a seat beside the water's edge. Inasha tucked her legs beneath her and sat her clasped hands in her lap as she started her story.

"My father had died. To a ten-year-old me, this was…the end of my world. Everything I knew had crumbled in just a few short hours. I had run from the sanctuary and my feet carried me straight into the waters of Eldin's spring.

"I had been crying far too much and did not see where I was going. I ran straight into the water right over there," she pointed across the shore, near the waterfall that fed from the higher point of the spring. "For a child as small as I had been, that water was far too deep, and I had yet to learn to swim. That, combined with the waterfalls, was too much for me.

"After a few seconds of struggling in the water, it occurred to me that if the water were to take me, I would be reunited with my father. Perhaps the Goddesses themselves would escort me to him. So I stopped fighting the waters. I was pulled under and quickly lost my air. At this point…I was terrified once again. I hadn't realized how badly drowning would hurt. Now, mind you, I was still young, don't look at me like that!

"I had drifted below the surface far enough that I couldn't get back up. My clothes weighed me down and, again, I couldn't swim. Just when I thought all was lost…I saw light from beneath me. It was faint at first, and seemed to come from beyond the spring's floor. It shot straight up at me, almost blinding me with its ferocity. I was met with air once again, which I, of course, greedily gulped in.

"I was on the bank before I knew what had happened. Eldin, appearing in his lesser form of a ball of moving light, was beside me. He asked me why I would be so reckless, and what was troubling me. When I told him of my father's fate, he said he already knew. And he promised that if I would visit him regularly, he would help me through my tough times. He sent me home shortly after, since it was long past midnight, and I might have caught fresh cold if I had stayed too long outside while dripping wet. And ever since then, I returned to the spring—much more carefully, of course. Over time, we stopped talking so much about my grieving feelings, and when my mother bought me my first bow to use, instead of my father's old heavy one, I was more than eager to show off to my wise friend. He helped to train me and hone my skills, and claimed it would be something my father would have wanted. I know he was right…" her voice trailed off, replaced by the soft lapping of the waters.

"That's…amazing that he saved your life…" Link whispered, his gaze remaining on the crystalline waters below. "How did he teach you to use a bow?"

Inasha rose to her feet. "We trained…in a secret place."

"Ooh, mysterious," the Hero wiggled his fingers in front of him as though sprinkling dust from his hands in a mocking fashion. "What else can you tell me about this place?"

"Well…" she looked back towards the spring, blushing a little. "I…also had my first kiss beside these waters."

"Oh?"

"Yes…" her blush grew brighter, now apparent even in the darkness of the night. She glanced up at the moon as she spoke. "He…was a young man from Castle Town, who was visiting relatives here in the village. We were 13…he was preparing to go into training to become a knight."

"How did that work out for you two?" Link's voice held just a tinge of jealousy, despite knowing it couldn't have been more than a small fling that lasted for a couple of weeks when they were much younger.

The girl caught in her memories didn't catch any jealousy from him. "It was…okay. Honestly…I hadn't been suspecting it. I knew he held an interest in me, but I didn't really believe he would act on it. It was a few days before he left. He gave me a kiss good bye, and told me that if his training did not require him to stay in the academy for seven years, he would wish to continue courting me. He also expressed a wish to see me again when he was older…"

His ears twitched a little as a plan formed in his mind. It was a stretch but perhaps… "How did he kiss you?" he asked, careful to watch his tone and keep it indiscreet.

She looked slightly taken back by his question. "Well…we…were standing, facing each other like this…" she moved to stand not two inches away from him, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

He prayed she couldn't hear his heartbeat.

"And he had ahold of my hand…" she took his hand in hers, then reached for his other, placing it upon her cheek. "And he laid his hand on my cheek…like…this…"

She began to trail off as Link started to take the lead, leaning in towards her. His forehead now rested against hers, and she could hear his breathing fast and shallow, like he was nervous.

_The bearer of Courage…afraid…_ the thought appeared briefly in the back of her mind, and if she hadn't been gazing into his fierce cyan eyes, she might have smirked.

She felt her pulse begin to race, and became worried he would feel her nervousness. She grew increasingly uncomfortable with her vulnerability.

"Anyways, and then he kissed me," she spoke suddenly, pulling away from the Hero. She could feel heat overtake her whole body from her head to her feet. It was a sure sign that she was as embarrassed as she could get.

"Oh…" the disappointment in his voice cut her. She hadn't realized how her actions might have been taken.

"I…I'm sorry…" she whispered, raising her finger tips to her mouth. "I—"

"Don't worry about it," he replied somewhat gruffly. "Is there anything else you would rather talk about?" It came across more like a demand than a question.

_Don't take it that way, Link. I just…_

"…You've never seen where I train…have you?" she started shakily, deciding it would be best to throw aside the events that had just occurred. "I…I'll show you. But I've never allowed anyone else up there…so you have to keep it a secret, okay?"

The Hero nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. He no longer walked beside her, but two steps behind her. His formal attitude stung, but she was determined to at least share this with him. She had never allowed anyone up in her hideaway before…and no one had dared to try to enter without her permission.

Being a speculated "demon child" had its perks, after all.

She prayed he would understand what it meant that she would show him this place.

They had to scale a few cliffs, but it was nothing for the two adventurers. Inasha had climbed this very wall many times before, and Link was no stranger to physical workouts.

Finally, they were her old hideaway. She led him to the ledge that overlooked the deepest part of the whole spring, hidden by the domed room that enclosed her hideaway and the back part of the spring.

"This is my…sanctuary, I suppose," she began, stretching out her arms. "Eldin sets up targets for me, and I practice my aim. Before I departed, we were working on shooting at a moving target while standing still. I had yet to practice with hitting a target moving the opposite way I was headed…which is why my aim was terrible when we escorted Telma, Ilia, and the Zora child," she confessed.

"How do you make the targets move?"

"Eldin's doing. He'll move them for me, and give me tips on improving my aim."

Link nodded and looked around the domed area. The pool below them that usually would have reflected sunlight streaming in from above was now as black as tar.

"Sometimes I fish, as well. Another hobby of my father's that I picked up on," she sat down on the ledge, gesturing for him to rest beside her. He sat on the opposite side of the outcropping, his feet dangling over the side. They rested their backs against each other as she continued to talk. "He always told me that when I was older, he would take me out to that fishing hole by Zora's Domain, and we would make a day of it."

He felt her take a shaky breath. "What?"

"I wish that were still a possibility…" she whispered softly.

"I'll take you," he offered. "When we reunite, we can meet at Lanayru's spring. And we'll find a way up there, and I'll take you fishing. I think we could use a few days of rest anyways."

She couldn't help but giggle. "Really? And what was today, if it were not a day of rest?"

He snorted. "It wasn't enough."

She rolled her eyes and rested all her weight against him. "We'll make a day of it, then." _If I have yet to meet my fate,_ the thought came unbidden.

Knowing it was far later than either of them had hoped to stay up, they departed immediately for the inn. Link still insisted on remaining two steps behind Inasha, even though she urged him that such formal protocol didn't need to be followed. She knew it had to do with her rejection of him earlier.

_Oh Link…I'm so sorry…_

They found themselves outside her bedroom door once again. "Link…" she started off, though paused as the words refused to come forth.

"Yes?" he urged after a moment of silence from her. She couldn't decide if she'd rather inform her of her destiny first, or talk about what had happened at the spring.

"I…there's something I need to tell you…"

"I'm always listening, Inasha," his caring voice was like a bolt of lightning through her. She couldn't tell him! Not now…he would refuse to leave her side, would insist on protecting her. He cared too much. _Now I understand why I am a distraction_.

"But…I'm afraid…it'll have to wait until we are reunited…" she added softer, looking down.

The Hero sighed in frustration. "Good night, Ms. Kyoko."

She stood outside her door, paralyzed by his sudden formalness. Her rejection…had really caused this…?

_I'll tell him everything…I will. When we are reunited, he will know everything that I cannot yet force myself to confess. This vow, I make on what remains of my life._

**X-X-X**

**Writing this chapter was fun, but proof-reading it drove me crazy.**

**Yes, even I – the writer – am having a hard time waiting for the moment when these two finally stop denying their feelings.  
**

**That is…if they ever get the chance…**

**Oh dear. I'm so terrible ;-;  
**

***SoulPieces***


	16. Chapter 16 - Separate Paths

Chapter Sixteen – Separated Paths

The small dusty village seemed to be suspended in silence. Not even the usual early bird was heard outside Inasha's window as she dressed for the day and prepared her provisions.

She decided to wear a simple white shirt with a blue skirt until Link gave her the Zora Armor. She was, after all, just going to breakfast at the moment. She thought of the warm oatmeal awaiting her below with a piece of fresh-baked bread. It was indeed a good way to start off the morning.

She held the hope that breakfast with the Hero would not be as strained as the events that had taken place the night before. Through it all, he was still a valuable friend to her. She didn't want to lose that just because she lacked eloquence and grace when it came to communication.

Finally deciding that she looked presentable enough for so early in the morning, Inasha made her way to the dining room to find her breakfast waiting for her at the table she and Link shared during every meal since they had arrived two days prior. Said hero was already seated at the table, dressed in his green tunic with his traveling pack and assortment of weapons on the floor beside his chair. He dug in greedily to a piece of meat that was nearly as big as the plate it sat upon, only stopping long enough to take a swig from his mug.

"I take it you're rather hungry," she teased lightly, taking her seat across from the hero.

He looked up at her, a bit surprised at her sudden appearance. He wasted no time in wiping his mouth with a napkin and halting his hasty eating. "Oh…yeah, just a bit," he laughed nervously.

She smiled and took up a spoonful of her hot oatmeal. Link was much more careful with his eating, now that a lady was present at the table. "You don't have to worry about manners," she assured him. "I may have grown up without a male present in the house, but that doesn't mean I'm oblivious to the way men prefer to eat."

The tips of her companion's ears began to take on a red glow that matched the one forming on his cheeks. "I figured propriety would be courteous," he explained after swallowing a bite of his bread that had, up until this point, remained untouched.

Inasha began to spread butter on her roll. "Well I excuse you from any form of manners…for the moment," she added with a mischievous twinkle in her jade eyes.

The addressed boy rolled his eyes, but immediately returned to taking large bites out of his food. The young village girl couldn't help but giggle a little.

He looked up, feigning hurt. "Don't laugh at me!" he whined with a mouthful of food.

She tore off a piece of her roll and threw it at him, finding her mark in the middle of his forehead. "Oh, shut up and eat, Mr. All-Important Hero. We both have quite a journey ahead of us."

He nodded in agreement. "I need to get going soon. I'll be sure to grab your things from my house before I return."

"I appreciate that, thank you, Link." Her eyes drifted down to his equipment beside the table. A blue and silver object caught her eye. She inhaled sharply. "Where…?"

The Hero followed her gaze. "Oh, the shield? Malo was selling it, and seeing as though those Gorons live in a mostly lava environment, I figured it would be a good investment…" his sentence trailed off as he realized she was hardly listening. "What's wrong?"

"…That's my father's old shield. The Hylian Shield."

Link nearly choked. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'll return it!"

A small smile suddenly found its way to her lips. "…No. That's alright. Keep it, Hero. He would be honored…"

He calmed and focused back on his food, unsure of what to say. The former ranch hand finished off his meal before Inasha was even halfway finished with hers. "It was nice to see you before I left," he admitted to her, his voice dropping a bit in case any gossiping ears were hanging around. He was well aware that the barkeep was still in the village, and female bartenders were notorious for jumping at the chance to spread a rumor.

A soft blush found her cheeks. "I'm happy that we were able to see each other once more before we parted, and I'm thankful that we are on better terms than last night."

"About that…Inasha I apologize for the way I acted—"

He was cut off by a slender finger meeting his lips. Inasha had stood up and was now only a few inches away from him. "We can talk more when we reunite at Lanayru's Spring. For now, let us just pass the events of last night by. Allow me to finish my oatmeal, and I'll accompany you to the stables to get Epona."

Link nodded and knelt down by his equipment. "I'll take inventory one last time while I wait, then."

Swift footsteps making their way down the stairs outside the dining hall alerted Inasha and Link to the approach of the children, who no doubt had just woken up. Inasha shook her head and smiled a little.

"What?"

"They all have so much energy. I wish I could still pop right out of bed," she said wistfully.

"Tch. You sound like an old woman. You're only 16, Inasha! You certainly have the spirit of a mischievous child," Link shook his head, sorting through the food that had been supplied for him by the innkeeper for his journey.

_I may not be old, but I may never get the chance to rant like this at an old age._ "I fear that's more my personality than spirit. And teens don't hold onto the energy from their younger days. I suppose it's the factor of innocence. Most of us have lost it, by this time…"

She glanced down at the older boy, catching his eyes. "Though…looking into your eyes right now, it seems as though you have yet to lose your innocent outlook. But when you're in battle…they change entirely."

He chuckled. "I suppose I'm just weird that way. Good morning, everyone!" he stood up to greet the Ordanian children. They ran eagerly to their role model and hero.

"Link!" Beth reached him first, clinging to his waist. Inasha found her crush on the older boy amusing, to say the least. "You're really leaving again?"

He nodded. "There's a lot to do and not much time to handle it in. That's why I've shared my job with Inasha," he told her, ruffling her hair. "Go grab breakfast, everyone. I know you're eager to tend to the prince again."

The kids left the older pair alone just as Inasha scraped up the last bit of her oatmeal with her final bite of bread. After taking a quick sip of some milk, she stood and nodded towards Link. "Well, I guess I should see you off now."

"That eager to get rid of me?" he raised an eyebrow as he picked up his equipment. She responded by shaking her head and rolling her eyes, making for the front door.

Epona was more than happy to see her master, which was made obvious by her eager whinnying when she sensed him approaching. The young man stroked her forelock, greeting his favorite companion and presenting her with an apple.

Inasha leaned against the wall and watched the exchange with a tiny smile on her lips. It was interesting to watch Link when he was around animals. He was, without a doubt, a great ranch hand.

"So…you think I'm still innocent?" he suddenly asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes. "You appear it, at times. The only time I see you in a different light is when you are in battle. It's very interesting…"

"What kind of innocence are we talking about here? Perhaps I'm more experienced in _certain areas_ than you're aware." His blue eyes twinkled.

Inasha gasped a little and pushed on his chest, her cheeks turning the faintest color of pink. "Oh hush, you stupid boy!" she scolded, though he hardly heard through his laughter.

"You truly are terrible, Link," she grumbled. "Truly!"

"You enjoy it," he pulled her into a hug.

She spun around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Promise me you'll remain safe," she requested softly, burying her face against his chest.

He was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude. "Of course, Inasha. I've been through a temple before. I'm more afraid for your life…"

"Eldin wouldn't let me leave if my life was in danger." _After all, he and the goddesses have a prophecy to uphold…_

"But I'll worry about you all the same," he admitted, playing with a lock of her hair as he spoke. "You'll be in a temple at the bottom of a lake, completely alone. At least in my travels, I have Midna if I run into a tight spot."

"I'll be fine, Link," she assured him. "The Goddesses will watch over the both of us through our travels. Now, I believe you still have something for me?"

He nodded and reached into his leather pack, where the Zora Armor laid neatly folded on top. "I hope it fits you well enough," he said.

"I don't believe we'll have much to worry about. I can always make it fit with fasteners."

Link nodded, leading Epona out of the stables with Inasha at his side. He swung up into the saddle the moment they were outside.

"Well…I suppose I'm off, then."

"I'll see you at Lanayru's Spring," she promised.

"If you're not there when I get there, I'm coming into the temple after you."

She raised an eyebrow. "That will be an interesting feat without the armor."

"If you're in need of my help, I'm certain I will find a way."

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining. "Good bye, Hero. I will see you soon."

He dipped his head, then urged Epona out onto the main road, headed south for Ordon. Inasha smiled as she watched him go, disappearing beyond the canyon walls.

With a sigh she returned to the inn alone, running into Telma at the front door. "Oh! Sweetie, I was just lookin' for you!" the older woman exclaimed, pulling Inasha into a hug.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I had hoped to catch you before you left. I would like for you to keep Casper, as long as you promise to take good care of him."

Inasha paled a bit. "Oh…that's…very kind of you…"

The barkeep laughed. "Now, honey, I know you two didn't get along too well in the beginning, but I think you two are a good match. I hardly have the money to board both horses now, anyways. Think of it as a thank you for contributing to the safety of Hyrule and its subjects."

She looked down in modesty. "Thank you, Telma. I wish you well when you journey home, and I hope to see you again soon."

"You will, honey!" She said with a wink, moving past Inasha in the direction of the stables. The younger girl continued into the inn, deciding to check up on the young prince.

She had barely set foot across the threshold before she was assaulted by Talo and Colin. "Inasha! He's awake!" they shouted in unison. "He wants to know what all has happened!"

She sighed softly, dreading the talk she would be have to have with the young boy. "I will go to him immediately…but I would like to have an audience only with him."

The two boys nodded and dashed ahead, urging the rest of the children out of the prince's room. Renado nodded to her as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Be gentle with him," he advised her.

"I know how to handle this," she responded quietly, sweeping into the room and closing the door softly behind her.

The young prince now sat up in his bed, three or four pillows fluffed behind him. "Are you the one I owe my thanks to for my rescue?"

She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. "There were many who contributed to your rescue. But yes, I am one of them. My name is Inasha."

"And what of my mother? Do you know anything about her?"

She sucked in a breath. This boy hardly gave her time to even form her sentences. "Oh…dear Prince…I'm afraid that you and I both have experienced a similar loss…"

"She…?"

"Your mother came to I and my fellow traveler, one of the others who assisted in your rescue. She begged that at least one of us pass on a message to you. She…said that she loves you very much. She did in her life…and she does even now, in eternal slumber."

The young boy's beady eyes began to tear up, his small hands trembling atop the blankets. "No…I have failed…"

"You haven't failed anywhere," she assured him. "Even if you hadn't collapsed, you wouldn't have made it. There was no one who could assist your tribe…"

"Mom…no…" he whimpered, tears spilling from his eyes now. Inasha moved up to hold his head against her chest, letting the young prince cry as much as he needed. She stroked his small head fin and spoke with a soothing voice.

"We're rather alike…" she started. "My father died when I was young, and I recently lost my mother to the Twilight Raid a week or so ago. But…I witnessed both my parents' murders. It was…gruesome, at the very least." Now she was becoming choked up.

"She's gone…" he whimpered softly.

"That's not true," she promised the young boy. "She still watches over you. She just is no longer here physically. The whole time you were sick, she was watching over you, monitoring your health and urging Link to go to your rescue. Her resting place is in this village…"

He looked up at her now, attempting to wipe away his tears. "I know…all of the Royal Zora Family is buried in Kakariko…"

"And your mother and father are happily reunited in their eternal slumber," she assured him. "The first and last time I saw her, when we were in the Royal Family Tomb, I felt such a strong presence there…I have no doubt that it was her husband there, waiting eagerly for his Queen. She was a very beautiful Zora…" she added wistfully. "It's no wonder that their love survived even through death."

He nodded, continuing to watch her as she spoke. "I know…it was always obvious in the way they acted around each other…"

"And they loved you very dearly. Your safety was your mother's only wish…and she granted us the ability to swim as a Zora as thanks for your rescue."

A bit of silence passed between the two, and the boy found himself bursting into tears once again. Inasha once again held him close to her, stroking his strange, scaly skin. "It will be okay…my son, all will be well…"

She cut off suddenly. Why did she just call him her _son_?

"Wh-what?" he gasped softly.

"I don't know…I'm sorry…I feel a strange connection to you, I suppose…we are in similar situations."

"I suppose…" he replied, laying his head against her shoulder. "…but…maybe that wouldn't be so bad…having an adoptive mother…"

She smiled down at the child. "I'm afraid I would hardly fit the role. I have to leave soon for the Zora's Temple, actually…I have business down there to take care of."

"You'll rid the temple of the monsters? …You're so brave," he whispered admiringly.

Inasha blushed. "I suppose…or perhaps I'm merely good at hiding my fears."

"Will you at least come back for me…?" he begged softly. "I will stay here and mourn my mother properly…but I feel that we have a special bond, as well…so will you come back for me?"

"Of course, dear Prince Ralis," she promised him. "Link and I will meet again in three days at Lanayru's Spring. If I don't come back here immediately, I will at least send you a letter," she promised. "Though…now I have a request for you."

"Anything," he promised.

"If you do not hear from me in three days, and you are in better shape, search out Link. You will know him when you see him…he wears a green tunic and a weird floppy green hat. And lead him to the temple. He has given me the Zora armor, but he said that if I am not back at the spring by the third day, he will come after me. If there's anything you can do to help him, then please do so. Otherwise, I fear he might destroy himself trying to reach the temple."

The prince nodded. "I will do my best to recover swiftly so I may assist one of my Heroes."

Inasha helped him to readjust into a more comfortable position, then stood up from the bed. "Take care, little one."

"I'll see you later…Ms. Inasha."

_I guess I can no longer stall…it's time to go to the Lakebed Temple,_ she thought to herself as she left the room, gesturing towards the group gathered outside that it was okay to see to the prince once again. She headed for her room and quickly changed into the Zora Armor. As she had suspected, it was a bit big on her, but she determined it wouldn't be too much of an issue. It provided extra space so that she could wear the tunic over her leather pack that held spare clothes and her food. The armor would keep it all nice and dry.

Gathering up all her belongings, Inasha was finally headed towards the Royal Family's Tomb. Just as Eldin had promised, at the bottom of the pool was a passageway clearly blocked by a few huge rocks. A water bomb easily took care of the problem for her, and she swam with relative grace straight into the passageway.

She may have been a terrible swimmer when she was much younger, but now the water was as a second home to her. The Zora Armor's special properties only added to her superb swimming ability.

What started off as a wide opening swiftly became narrower and darker, which only added to the swift current. The special face mask on the armor may have given her the ability to breathe underwater, but she wasn't quick to trust it, and attempting to hold her breath throughout the ever-narrowing passageway.

Soon, it was only as wide as her shoulders. The swift current pushed her further and further towards the exit of the tiny tunnel, providing the only light in the entire cave.

She shot from the tunnel, flipping head over heels once or twice before coming to a stop where the current stopped flowing so swiftly. She shook her head clear a bit, adjusting to the sudden bright light of Lake Hylia. The waters were relatively clear now – certainly much clearer than they had been when Link first brought the water back to the dried-up lake bed.

She began exploring the underwater world of Lake Hylia, finding the occasional "treasure" resting at the bottom, covered in dirt. She found plenty of useful arrows, quite a few rupees, and several keys – which she left be in the dirt. After all, she had no use for them!

As she continued her exploration, she found an extreme drop off just in front of the Spirit's Spring. _So. This is where the Zoras have built their temple,_ she thought as she noticed several Zora guards stationed around the small basin.

She approached the one nearest to the temple, which seemed to be blocked off by a huge rock.

"The place beyond this rock is sacred to my people," he explained to the questioning girl. "It was once called the Zora Temple. But now it has been overrun by monsters… They're everywhere. All we could do was seal them in so they do not bring darkness to others…"

"That's what I'm here for," she responded. "To get rid of those monsters."

"The temple is nothing but a nest of darkness now!" he warned. "You must not enter!"

She raised her eyebrows at the guard but chose to ignore him, pulling out a water bomb and punching it to trigger its pressure fuse. Once it began to flash, she pushed it towards the rock that now blocked the temple's entrance. With a muffled boom, the rock shattered and gave way.

"…Did you really do it?" the guard asked with disbelief at the young girl who was now heading for the entrance of the temple.

"Sorry!" she called over her shoulder, dashing inside before he could catch her and reprimand her further for not heeding his warnings.

**X-X-X**

As Link began to near the Faron Woods, his worries grew exponentially. He could hardly stand it. Epona's steady footsteps and the overall calm of the plains in the daylight couldn't help to ease his troubled mind.

"Midna…do you think she's going to be okay?"

The addressed Twili popped up from his shadow, floating beside him as Epona continued on the path home. "She has all the necessary weapons she needs," she told the boy. "And she apparently plays a very important part in all of this. She'll do fine."

"I mean…when she goes to get the Fused Shadow. You won't even let _me_ touch them because they're supposedly dangerous to light dwellers. Well…something about Inasha is different than a normal being of light. What if she touches the Fused Shadow…?"

"I'm…honestly not sure," she confessed. "Inasha seems to be more like the Light Spirits than a normal Hylian."

"Really?"

"It's hard to explain, but yes, that's what seems to be the case," she told the boy. "I don't know how the Fused Shadow will affect her…if it affects her at all."

"So…what do we do if something bad happens…?"

"Look Link, that Lakebed Temple is far bigger and more challenging than these mines will be, especially since Inasha doesn't have much fighting experience under her belt. If you get a move on and don't waste your time in the mines, we might be able to find our way into the temple and assist her before she even finds the Shadow."

The hero sighed. "I suppose you're right..."

"Of course I'm right, wolfy! Now go learn that secret and leave me be!" she commanded, disappearing back into his shadow with an added complaint of the sunlight.

As his horse continued at a light trot towards Faron Woods, Link allowed his thoughts to drift to the occurrences of the past few days. Inasha had outright rejected him twice now…and yet the urge to pursue her still was heavily present in his heart. Why did he still insist on chasing after her?

_That kiss…_ when he had found the courage to kiss her, it was unlike any feeling he ever imagined. He had felt light on his feet, like he could easily break away from the ground and float among the clouds. He felt as though his mind had become like dense fog, her face clouding every thought.

He did not, however, have much time to relish in the feeling before she swept inside and left him embarrassed and paralyzed at her door.

That rejection had hurt terribly enough…

But even so, the next night he had insisted upon spending more time with her, hoping for another opportunity. She had seemed much more willing that night…certainly his plan was nothing if not obvious. And she had played right along…what changed her mind so suddenly?

And then there was that morning before he had left…there had been obvious courting between the two. He hadn't gone so far as try to kiss her again, but they had acted like two younger teens who were infatuated with each other, not two almost-adults trying to hide feelings for each other…why _were_ they hiding them, anyways? Why wasn't she willing to talk until after they met up once again?

_And why do I continue to seek a relationship with her when I always wind up hurt?_

He wondered if perhaps his motives were less than noble. Was he only running to her because Ilia was no longer accessible to him? His childhood friend had forgotten him entirely. She referred to him as a stranger so many times that he feared she would never regain her memory. Renado had promised he would find the key to restoring her memories, but how long would that take?

Was he using Inasha as an escape?

The thought wasn't too far-fetched…except he could not deny the feelings Inasha gave him. They were too strong to be made up in his head…weren't they?

He tore his hat from his head in frustration and ran his fingers through his dirty hair a few times, trying to quell his fears. He was thinking far too deeply into this.

_She's just…someone I met at the start of this journey,_ he told himself. _And I'm developing some sort of feelings for her. That's all._

The deeper he and Epona continued into the Faron Woods, the cooler the air became. He hadn't realized how unnaturally warm it was in Greater Hyrule. It was strange, since the winter months were quickly approaching.

He wondered how snow affected the rest of Hyrule; specifically, Death Mountain and the surrounding area. Kakariko was such a dirty and rocky town…did it turn the snow orange?

He snorted at the thought. His mind really was wandering this morning.

When he finally reached Ordon, he was surprised to see the mayor out and about his house. Usually by this time, he was still asleep.

"Link! I had a feeling you would be back soon, though I can't explain why…"

The young man laughed good-naturedly and jumped from the saddle. "Well it's a good thing you're awake. I have some great news for you, and I also have a favor to ask."

"Well, let's stop wasting time out here! Come inside and we'll talk."

**X-X-X**

**This chapter was going to be longer, but seeing as though my past chapters have been really super long, I figured it was better to put up a shorter chapter this time around.**

**In the next chapter we'll find out who Mayor Bo won the Goron's trust, and how Link can accomplish the same feat! (If he can…)**

**Lol, well if you've already played the game…then it's no mystery to you. But regardless of whether or not you've played the game, you DON'T know how Inasha is handling her first dungeon…which we'll find out next time ;)**

**Ehehehehe….**

**By the way, I need a cover for this story. Contact me on deviantART or by PM here if you're interested in drawing a cover for me :3 I'll do..something for you. IDK XD Also, please follow me on deviantART as a lot of my journals on there are relevant to this story, updates, information, and specials that I'm considering for this story. Link to my dA is in my profile!**

**I'm thinking about maybe doing a voice-over deal on my YouTube channel for this story. Opinions? Would you watch the videos if I did that? Would you like me to post a video talking about my FanFiction (any of them) and going into detail about my own thoughts, ideas for the endings, and answering questions? (even for this one!)**

**Leave a review, PM me, or get ahold of me somehow. XD Sorry about the long author's note. But a lot of people who follow this story aren't on dA, and I wanted to know you guys' opinions on things and let y'all know what I might be planning on doing. Check my profile, there should be a poll up soon, and I'll go into more detail about what's stated in the past two paragraphs on my profile page. But this author's note is way too long.**

***SoulPieces***


	17. Chapter 17 - Speculation

Chapter 17 – Speculation

A drenched and angered Inasha dragged herself up—finally—onto dry land. Shortly after entering the temple, she had discovered why the Zora guard had been so adamant against her entering the area. She had found herself in a somewhat narrow and very dark tunnel. The only light in the entire passageway came from luminescent underwater plants and the very large, very menacing jellyfish – which produced electricity whenever she drew near.

If she tried to walk along the floor of the upward-sloping tunnel, she found herself face to…maw with huge, carnivorous clams. Though her sword had been lightweight on land, it proved to be a challenge to use underwater, and she knew that using arrows would have no effect. The water pressure in the tunnel was far too great for them to sail fast enough and far enough to do any damage.

So, left without anything to defend herself, Inasha had done the only thing she could think to do: run. Or, rather, swim as fast as she could. Thankfully the Zora armor helped with her speed and agility, but regardless, by the time she came up for air at the end of the tunnel, she was angered by her inability to defend herself and exhausted from the physical exertion.

She glanced around the room she had come up in. She had just pulled herself up from a completely circular pool onto smooth stone steps that led up into the main cavern. She sat on the top step – there were only three – and allowed herself to take a short rest before continuing.

Off to her right, a raised area leading to a gated door sat hidden behind two ornate columns with two sets of stairs leading up to it. A strange handle hung down from the ceiling just a little bit ahead of the raised floor. Small chests lay in the shadows of the room, hidden by stalactites and stalagmites.

Just when she thought she was completely alone in the silent cavern, a colored glob of jelly hanging from the ceiling caught her attention. With a loud and annoying _splat_, a red Chu dropped down a few feet away. As though it were a signal, several other colored Chus also dripped down and began slowly patrolling the area, slipping along the muddy floor.

She went after a small red one first, easily dispatching the strange monster with one swipe of her sword. The long weapon felt strange in her hands. There was nearly no resistance to her like there was with a bow and arrow, and she had to get up close to fight.

A very loud splashing noise drew her attention next. Several Chus had combined to make one enormous purple blob, heading straight for her. It moved no faster or slower than the smaller Chus, but it took far more hits to completely defeat the thing.

She learned fast that if she failed to dispatch the smaller blobs in a short amount of time, they would meld back together into a larger Chu. The monster leapt at her and attempted to knock the sword from her grip. Despite being so fluid, the impact felt as though someone had thrown a large rock at her, but she held tight to her sword.

Inasha crawled away quickly from the monster and managed to get back on her feet, turning to prepare herself for another charge from the jelly. She steadied her sword against her shoulder, and when the Chu leapt she swept at it as though it were a tennis ball. When it split into halves, she quickly swiped at those halves, and then at the four small jellies left. She repeated the motions with the other jelly that had split off from the original, oversized glob and finally, it melted away

Now it was completely quiet once again in the cavern, save for the lapping of the water. Inasha set to work on the small chests, finding several more water bombs and arrows to add to her collection.

Having relieved the chamber of all its spoils (she hoped the Zoras wouldn't mind), Inasha searched for a way out. The only door in the room was gated off, the gates closed tightly. They appeared to roll back, though Inasha didn't have the strength to pull them aside on her own. It was like they were locked into place.

The handle hanging from the ceiling was the only switch that appeared to be in the entire room. She leapt from the raised platform and reached out for the handle. At first, the handle didn't budge. After hanging for a second or two, though, it finally jolted down, and the gates slowly rolled back along a pulley system. She swung back to the ground and entered the greater part of the temple.

The door slid from her grip as she entered and it slammed shut, rocking the entire room and releasing a few huge stalactites that were hardly hanging on. When they crashed down to the ground, the resulting booms startled Inasha and caused her to jump, attracting the attention of a few of the monsters that were also in the room. The small, armored quadrupeds all turned their horned faces to the newcomer, obviously unhappy that their peace was disturbed.

With a squeak of anger, the nearest helmed creature charged for the young girl, hopping over debris to reach its target. Inasha rolled away from its path just in time. As it skid to a stop, it left its only weak spot open – its soft, unshelled backside. She quickly whipped out her light sword and threw it into the creature's hindquarters. It went so deep that it immediately took the monster's life.

She realized with a sinking heart that she had just thrown her only weapon useful for close combat, and another horned creature was on its way towards her. She yanked a few arrows from her quiver, causing several others to fall to the ground behind her. As the creature grew drew closer, she jumped to the side and kicked it over with her foot, then jammed an arrow in the area where she figured its heart would be. The monster gasped and tried to wiggle away, but its life quickly slipped away and it soon was dead as well.

The other few monsters were on the lower section of the room she was in, and were a long ways away from being capable of reaching her. She took the time to recollect her arrows and her sword. She approached the skewered monster very carefully, afraid that it might still have some fight in it. She rested her foot on its thick hide and yanked her sword out, pulling out guts and blood along with it.

As she looked it over, she realized it was a monster called a helmasaur. They were small rhino-like creatures that were extremely aggressive to the point that it was their biggest flaw. Well, that and the fact that their metal shields couldn't protect their backsides properly enough.

She cringed a little as she started to think about the thing she had just killed. It had feeling…it had a life…and she had taken that away from it…

An image of a huge kargarok ripping into exposed skin flashed across her mind. She shuddered as the screech of the oversized bird mixed with the sound of grown men screaming helplessly.

Another image. A strangely disproportional black monster ripping apart the bodies of people she'd known all her life. Perhaps she hadn't been fond of all of them, but…there were others who loved them.

The corpse that lay before her was just the same as those creatures. _They all deserve the same fate._

With a growl, she turned to the squealing pack below the ledge she stood upon. They charged uselessly into the rock wall, succeeding only in dislodging few precariously-dangling stalactites that had fat ends, but barely hung on to the ceiling. They crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

Her focus was entirely on the herd of monsters below. Knowing that there was no other way to the side of the room without jumping down anyways, she gripped her sword tightly and leapt over the monsters, spinning swiftly around to face them. Water splashed around her feet as she came in contact with the ground.

Though her skills with the sword were relatively…_knavish_, she managed to defeat another monster without much difficulty, though it once again cost Inasha her grip on her sword. With it stuck in the creature's thick hide, she resorted to close-combat archery. She hardly had time between each charge to knock a new arrow and aim, which resulted in the loss of a few arrows as well.

Just when she thought she had taken down the last one, a sharp pain caught her from behind, forcing her facedown on the ground . A heavy body ran over her back, causing several bones to crack painfully. She cried out and scampered up as fast as she could, moving mostly on all fours away from the helmasaur that had turned and was now charging at her once again. She was sure if it had drawn any blood, though she highly doubted it. The Zora Armor had quite a bit of chain mail on it.

She rolled over to her trapped sword and attempted to yank it loose of the corpse, but she found with dismay that it had also been lodged in one of the gaps of its metal shell. She had yet another near miss with the remaining monster, jumping back at the last second to avoid its attack.

"Oh my _GODDESSES_!" she shouted with frustration, watching the mutant wearily. Another memory came to the front of her mind.

"_You..caught a goat…?"_

"_Wrestled it. You see, when the goats get unreasonable, you just grab them by the horns when they're charging, and toss them over. Not sure why, but it calms them down."_

_Goats, helmasaurs…still both beasts. Both simple-minded, easily angered beasts…_

She braced her legs shoulder-width apart and readied herself for the creature's charge. When it leapt at her once more, she reached for two of the horns on its shell. The helmasaur cried out as it was stopped in its flight, then dropped out of its shell to the ground. Inasha raised her eyebrows. _Not exactly what I thought would happen…_

She chucked the heavy metal at the creature while it attempted to shake its surprise away, resulting in several cuts all over its tender hide due to its own former protection. It went into a state of somewhat shock, giving Inasha the chance to ready her weapons of archery and take its life.

Rage still boiling under her skin, she glanced around the now-empty cavern. All the beasts lay at her feat, their lives of terror finally over.

She worked her sword free of its hold within the corpse of a helmasaur, thinking about what she had just done. A herd of monsters had charged at her, and she had faced them all down…and won. Granted, they were small and relatively easy to defeat. But still…

For the first time, Inasha felt…proud, as though she really had accomplished something. _ The first step towards my revenge. The first…real step._

She could almost feel her father smiling at her accomplishment.

**X-X-X**

"She's safe…my beautiful girl…"

Link's heart melted a little at the mayor's reaction. He had told him of their daring flight across the plains towards Kakariko, and Ilia's current state. The man tried to stealthily wipe a tear from his eyes. "I knew you two would save her," he added. "If there's anything I can do for you, my dear boy, please just say so! I am forever in your debt, and in Inasha's."

"That's the second half of what I came here for," the Hero stated. "You see…Renado told me a story of how you gained the Goron's trust, something I need to do now. I didn't realize you two were old friends, or that you had ties with the Gorons!"

Mayor Bo chuckled. "Ah yes…it's been quite a while. You see…the secret is to best them in a contest of strength!"

The younger man winced slightly. "…Strength…?" _Against a creature made to live in and around a volcano named Death Mountain?_

"Yes. Besting them in a contest of strength…through the ancient art of sumo! …and the help of a little secret. Come to the back room, I'll teach you all you need to know. But you MUST promise you will never, ever disclose this secret to anyone!"

Link held his hand in the air. "I swear," he followed Bo to the back room, where a wrestling ring was set up in the middle.

"Now, luckily for you, sumo is extremely similar to stoppin' chargin' goats. It's around the same concept. Brace yourself for the hit, then put all your weight into countering! If you get into a sumo match, chances are you'll be in a ring like this one. The main point of the contest is to push your opponent out of the ring."

Link nodded as the mayor spoke. "When the match begins, step forward and grab your opponent around the middle, then start pushing back! Punch out at a fleeing opponent and sidestep when they try to attack you. Three techniques, all of 'em pretty basic. Master all three, and you'll be shovin' folks out of the arena in no time, lad!"

The Hero chuckled. "Well alright then. It seems easy enough."

"Why don't we let you get a little bit of practice under your belt?" he asked, gesturing to the ring. "I'm no Goron and I'm far from my prime, but I feel pretty certain I could give you a challenge."

"Uh…okay," he hesitantly agreed.

"Step into the ring lad! But strip down to just your trousers. You'll be able to move better, and I don't want to risk cutting myself on that blade."

Link obeyed the man and soon was crouching opposite of the mayor, who was well over twice his size. The man had also stripped to his trousers as well.

In a challenging display, the mayor lifted up one leg and stomped hard on the ground, shaking the ground beneath their feet. Link followed suit, though his stomp was no where near as earth-rattling.

Two lines separated the two men, crouched and ready to start the fight. Bo had instructed that he place his toes against the line.

"Ready…GO!" he announced for the both of them, taking a defensive stance. Link immediately braced himself as well.

Though he was agile enough to dodge the greater man's clumsy swing, he found he had almost no time to react before large arms wrapped around his core, pushing him quickly backwards. His feet scrambled to find enough friction on the ground to hold him in place. Grunting with the effort, he shoved Bo's arms off of him and immediately delivered a right hook of his own.

While the mayor was dazed Link imitated the man's moves earlier and found that when he pushed at him at his core, he was able to move a man even as big as Bo.

He was soon shoved off, but timed it so that he launched right back at the mayor as soon as his hands left his arms. With a grunt, the village's leader found himself pushed straight over the back edge of the ring, his backside colliding harshly with the floor.

Link straightened and dusted his hands off as Bo stood. "Hmph. You seem to understand the basics!" he praised the former ranch hand. "Alright. This next time I won't go so easy on you, lad!"

He tried his best to hide his irritation. Could he not just get a move on already? The longer he took, the more danger Inasha could find herself in…And well, those Gorons needed help in their minds, and all…

They took their places once again in the ring. "Fight me as though I'm one of those Gorons!" he commanded before immediately reeling back for a punch. Caught off guard, Link quickly sidestepped to his left and tried to grab for the mayor's middle. He was knocked back, however, with a counter punch and then found himself slipping backwards.

When he was free, he went for the offensive. At first, the mayor dodged and started to charge the Hero once again, but Link was ready this time. He ducked under the massive arms and gripped tightly, shoving the man towards the edge of the ring that was a lot closer to his back than they'd realized. It was soon over, Link once again standing the victor.

The mayor rolled back to his feet once again. "Whoa ho! Not too shabby, lad!" he commended the younger boy. "With your natural talent, I'm sure you can take on those Gorons!"

The two men redressed and sat down in the main room once again to talk. Bo poured them both some light beer before resting for a moment.

"You've gotten a sight stronger in the short time you've been gone," he commented.

"Thank you, Bo. I can't say I'm too happy about what has forced me to become so…" he added begrudgingly, thinking of all the missions Midna had sent him on so far.

"Strong as you are, though, you can't hope to beat the Gorons' wrestlin' power alone."

Link paled. "Are you kidding me? You put me through that for nothing?" A bolt of indignant rage shot through him. _I'm wasting my time while Inasha faces who knows what in that temple all by herself!_

"They're made of _stone,_ Link!" the older man emphasized. "This is where the secret comes in!"

Link's temper cooled slightly, though the tips of his ears grew slightly red. He'd forgotten about the promised secret.

"The secret…is locked away in that chest," he gestured to an old, ornate chest that sat forgotten in the corner of a room, surrounded by a hodgepodge of other memorabilia and such that seemed to be just thrown without care into the corner of the room. "Take it with you, lad. And remember. Tell no one!"

Link chuckled but amused the old mayor by nodding. Who honestly would care? He wondered to himself what exactly could be so important and so vital to defeating a living boulder in a competition of strength.

Finishing off his mug, the Hero thanked the mayor for the visit and made his way towards the chest. He had to shuffle aside a few things to clear the lid, and it was obvious this thing had been shut for several years now. With much effort he peeled open the heavy cloth lid, and resting within the wooden box was…

A pair of boots?

Link reached down to pick them up, finding them _much_ heavier than he had planned for them to be. The shoes felt cold to his touch.

"Weighted boots?" he wondered aloud. He could hear Ilia's father rumble out a small laugh.

"Yes, my dear lad. Iron boots! With those things on, you become just as heavy as any of those old stone people! Though I'm afraid it doesn't protect from the pain of being struck by one…"

The Hero winced and – with great effort – withdrew the boots. _Oh great,_ he thought sarcastically. _Getting punched in the face by a rock? Fantastic._

With a boot in each hand, Link began to imitate lifting weights. "Heh. These things serve more than just one purpose!" he laughed shortly. "I guess I could work on strengthening everything else up on my way back."

"You'll need it, dear boy. Please be careful, and bring the children home soon."

**X-X-X**

A blast of hot air greeted the Hero as he rolled open the enormous stone door. Bright orange lava gurgled in the deeper parts of the cavern, providing the only light source in the cave as well as causing scorching temperatures throughout the mines. A huge lava pool with only a few stepping stones bubbled threateningly in front of the Hero, spewing the occasional lava geyser.

Sweat dripped from his tanned face, though not entirely due to the temperature of the mines he had just entered.

He had reached Kakariko by late evening. He hadn't wasted any time getting to Death Mountain trail. He could say hello to everyone after he was through. It wasn't like they hadn't just seen him that morning, anyways.

The hike up the trail had been grueling. Even with the weakened afternoon light, the canyons still resonated with the heat of the day. It wasn't enough that he had to climb up extremely rocky, dangerous terrain.

Oh, Goddesses forbid that it be that simple.

The Gorons were none too happy that a human was on his way up their trail. The first guard that spotted him immediately tucked into a ball and rumbled down the path, heading straight for the poor Hero. He had been caught so off guard that he didn't have the time to change into the iron boots, which Midna held onto for him on the journey.

The huge mass of rock barreled towards him and very nearly flattened him. It was only by sheer luck that the Goron had struck a rather large rock and ricocheted off, therefore only striking the Hero's left arm.

He had continued up the mountain, encountering Goron after Goron. The subsequent encounters, however, Link had been on high alert and wasted no time in alerting his Twili companion of his need for the boots. Standing his ground, he managed to wrestle the rolling Gorons very similar in fashion as he did with the goats back home. As soon as he tossed them to the side, they continued to roll down the mountain, leaving him alone until the next Goron found him.

As if that hadn't been trying enough.

When he reached the main village and hot springs, a majority of the Gorons insisted on fighting him hand-to-hand. The moment they rolled into a ball to protect themselves from him, he shot off to scale the cliffs, finding himself in the hot springs shortly after.

Thankfully, all those Gorons had been…tolerable, at least. None had tried to attack him. One even provided him with some helpful advice as to where the mines were…

On top of the mountain, of course.

Fighting his way past still more Goron guards, Link finally had found his way into the topmost chamber…which was basically a huge Sumo ring. To his dismay, the six or so Gorons in the room immediately rolled up and charged at him, infuriated that there was a human in their sacred grounds.

It was only by sheer luck that one of their elders had called them all off last second, only to challenge him to a Sumo match. Using the iron boots, however, Link had managed to best the Goron Elder and win his trust, as well as be assigned the task of helping their cursed patriarch deep within the mines.

Now, as he stared down countless lava pits, rickety old metal bridges, and fiery geysers, he wondered if it would really all be worth the struggle in the end.

Not like any of that mattered now…there were too many people counting on him. The kids, Ilia, the village below Death Mountain, Midna, the Princess Zelda…and of course, Inasha.

They'd soon be done, though. Midna would have what she had come to him for – the Fused Shadows. Then she could go back to her world, defeat the Usurper King that she hated so, and prevent the destruction of the worlds.

He could return home with the rest of the village children…but where would Inasha go? Certainly she wouldn't hope to…follow Midna, would she? She was, after all, after revenge…

He wondered where she would go after her mission was completed. It was very obvious she had no desire to go back to Kakariko. She hadn't seemed overly fond of Ordon, either. He thought back to her question that one day beneath the tree.

_Do you think there's a village out there specially dedicated to archery?_

Perhaps she would go on a search for such a place…or even create one of her own, as he'd suggested to her. She was so strong-willed and showed promise in being a good strategist, certainly her leadership skills would be exceptional.

_Could I really say goodbye to her though?_

The thought came unbidden as he leapt across the lava pit from unstable stone to unstable stone. What if she left Hyrule in the search for a place where she fit in? Could he really…stand to say goodbye to her? Traversing separate dungeons was already driving him crazy enough with worry over her well-being. Traveling to an unknown place outside of the protection of the Goddesses?

What if she walked straight into her own demise?

_Or worse…_

His footing faltered on the thin railing he was creeping across. The hot iron beneath him burned his feet through his boots, but that wasn't the only thing that kept him moving so quickly. The fire jet was on a timer, and would soon kick back on. And he was right in front of it.

Making it to the other side, he found his train of thought again. There were far worse things than death out there, especially for young women. And Inasha was…beautiful, pure, almost…too trusting.

She had, after all, come with him without so much as a second thought, and had even slept in his house with him, trusting that he wouldn't take advantage of her when her guard was down.

He shuddered involuntarily. He would murder any scum that ever tried to hurt her.

He found himself standing at the edge of a pool. The room wasn't nearly as hot as the entrance, though it was still far from a neutral temperature. He hardly paid any attention to his surroundings, however, lost entirely in thought.

_Why am I so protective?_

She had blatantly rejected him several times in just the past few days. But at the same time…that night in front of the spring, she hadn't stopped him when he got close. Even when he pulled her against him, rested his forehead upon hers, she had allowed him to hold her…and even kept eye contact.

It's not like that plan was so thinly veiled anyways.

And then…that morning before he left, in the stables…she had gone along with his harmless flirting, had relaxed within his arms…and there had been this…_look_ in her eyes.

"Why are girls so confusing?!" he shouted out loud, his voice echoing around the empty chamber he stood in.

Unbidden, Midna sprung from his shadow. "Hey, it's not nice to stereotype!" she scolded. "I've told you from the beginning exactly what I want and how I wanted it done. Perhaps Hylian women are fickle, but we Twili females have more sense than that."

Grinding his teeth, the Hero glared at his impish companion. "Can I just go home and live with my goats?" he half-whined, half-growled.

"Not a chance, Wofly," she gave him a fanged grin. "You've got errands to run. And focusing on your issues with your girlfriends won't help you!"

"I don't have _any_ girlfriends!" he groaned, continuing through the mines, hardly paying any mind to what he was doing but instead following his instinct.

"Ilia, Inasha, Zelda, and well, you might as well count me too, seeing as though I easily have you whipped," she counted off on her fingers. "You obey my every whim, call on me when you need help, and I have a cute little pet name for you!"

A rock was hurled in the shadowy imp's direction, but it merely faded straight through her. "Alright, alright," she held her hands up in surrender. "I don't want you wasting your energy on something so futile as trying to hurt me. Just find the Fused Shadow so we can get out of here! It's really hot…"

The next room Link found himself in was…actually a room, rather than a part of the dungeon. An old, wrinkly elder stood in a small sumo ring, barely held up by his knotted cane. Stem spouted from vents in his back.

_I don't have to wrestle this guy too, do I…?_ He wondered with dread.

"Ah… I thought I felt a presence… but what a surprise to find a young human!" the elder's voice was deep and fairly strong, despite the age he appeared to be.

"Um..yes, I'm here on an errand actually…"

"I know. Word has come to me of you… and if Gor Coron has faith in you, then your heart must be true!"

Link laughed a little nervously. "Well..I guess so…uh, I'm Link," he wasn't sure if he should hold out his hand to shake or not.

"I am one of the four Goron elders. Gor Amoto is my name," he introduced himself in turn. "You wish to save our patriarch all on your own… You are heroic, young human. Please, you must lend this tribe your power."

The elderly Goron rested…something in Link's hand. It was shaped like a cylinder, with about a fourth of a golden circle at the top of it. Ornate designs covered the outside, and a strange, blue substance that pulsed with light was on the inside. The Hero recognized it as the same magnetic material that attracted his iron boots and had led to some strange paths while he was lost in thought. He hadn't hardly noticed when he had begun to walk on the ceiling, but now that he thought about it, he found it strange.

Perhaps it was even stranger that he had gone straight through without questioning anything for even a moment.

"That is a key shard. There are three of them total, and they will create a Big Key. You will need it to get to Darbus' room. Each of us elders keeps a piece."

"Thank you for your help," the Hero bowed in respect.

"You are welcome. Now. You must hurry to the other elders!"

Obeying the old Goron, Link continued on, collecting a familiar friend along the way. Ooccoo, a very strange creature he had met in the Forest Temple he had explored long ago, had trapped herself in a pot. Once Link had freed her, she hitched a ride with him to find her way out of the dungeon. She disturbed Midna to a great degree, earning the secret nickname "that creepy chicken thing" when she wasn't around.

And she was, in all honesty, just that. She had a human-esque head, extremely long neck, and strange…he didn't even want to _think_ about what those things on her neck were, though Midna was rather convinced she had several pairs of breasts that got bigger on the lower layers. Link felt fairly sure that of all the things his male mind would ever be excited by, breasts would probably from then on be very at the very end of the list. She held the body of a chicken, though, which was where the rest of her nickname came from.

Her son was even stranger…he was simply a floating head with tiny wings where his ears should be!

He had learned from the last adventure that asking Ooccoo why she was in the dungeon, of all places, was a foolish decision. She had insisted at starting long before the actual events that led to her finding her way into the dungeon, and Link simply didn't have the attention span to listen. Not to mention he was busy fighting off monsters while she jabbered on.

She did have some use, however. If for some reason Link needed to leave the dungeon, her son would warp him out and she would remain in that one room and await their return. It made for restocking supplies much easier than investigating every nook and cranny for a dropped item or two.

Regardless, he still wasn't too happy about running into her again.

_Just more women problems_, he thought sourly.

After a while, he found himself outside, though still in a part of the mines. The last time he had found an outside area of the mines, it had been approaching the dusk hours. Now, the stars were clearly visible up in the sky. He couldn't spot the moon yet, so there was very little light on the wooden platform he stood upon.

He was exhausted. It had been a long day for him. He found his way to a corner of the platform, resting near some huge crates. They would provide enough cover that he could sit down, eat, and sleep undisturbed by whatever might be lurking out in the night.

He spent the rest of his physical strength pulling the huge crates into something of a protective barrier around the "camp" he planned to set up. Midna provided him with a blanket and pillow he had brought with him from his home. He thanked her, then pulled out his food.

He was starving, but he knew he couldn't just chow down on everything he had. His time in the last dungeon had taught him that. He instead settled for a bit of jerky and some bread, washed down with water that was kept relatively cool in his canteen. As he ate slowly, he looked up at the stars.

There was no wind on this night, but the night air held a slight chill. The sky was painted with deep purples, indigos, and was dripping with rhinestone stars. He sighed and let his thoughts drift to his adventuring partner. He prayed quietly that she was okay and safe down below the lake. She had seemed so confident when she had first proposed the idea of splitting up, but what if she was having second thoughts now? What if she was scared? Hurt? Lonely?

He growled at himself. "I've got to stop thinking like this. She'll be fine…and I'll see her in a few days," he attempted to convince himself as he laid down for the night. He resisted tacking on two words to his sentence…

_I hope…_

**X-X-X**

**Not an easy chapter to write.**

**Guys...I'm becoming really discouraged. I get feedback from maybe like two people, ever. And that's appreciated, don't get me wrong.**

**But I never get feedback on anything else. I've posted a poll and no one's voted. I've been really active lately on the internet and it's like no one even notices, or they don't care.**

**I'm becoming really discouraged. So don't be surprised if I don't post for a while.**

**I don't see the point in it if no one's even bothering to read it.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Fat Enemies

**Gonna answer a guest review real fast!**

**Dying Reader: I guess my last message was slightly misunderstood. No, I won't just up and leave this story unfinished. I promise I'll keep working on it (and now, my Pokemon fanfiction) until they are finished. I don't like leaving things unfinished and, honestly, I'm really excited for the ending of this story. Getting there won't be easy in some spots (cough cough, Sky Temple), but I'm 99% sure I know what I'll be doing in the ending. And there's no way I'm just going to cut it off prematurely.**

**No, I'll still be around. I'll still try to post fairly regularly. I'm just kinda bummed that not many people seem to actually be interested in this story. I mean...a quarter of the people who "view" chapter one go on to chapter two and so forth. The numbers are painfully low and it's just really a blow to the ego. I feel like I've screwed up somewhere, even though I've already revised this story before.**

**I rely on reviews like yours. You guys are what drive me to work harder. What drive me to finish this story, and try to improve. You guys are also my sources of how my story is being received. But I can't figure out what you guys think if you don't tell me! So please keep reviewing. Even if it's just to say "great job." I'm seriously willing to listen to any criticism with an open mind. So lay it on me. Seriously. Please.**

**X-X-X**

Chapter Eighteen – Fat Enemies and Ancient Artifacts

Though she had no way of telling the position of the sun, Inasha's instincts told her she was about midway through her second day in the dungeon. She had stopped for only a few hours for a short nap in the main chamber of the dungeon. She had already looted a compass and a map, making things much easier for her already. She had discovered that this place was stocked with all kinds of items, most of them extremely useful. She made it her goal to cross off every treasure chest in the dungeon before leaving.

In the chamber she was in, there were several floors that were accessible only depending on water level and the rotating staircase's direction. The entire dungeon was one huge puzzle. If the water flowed a certain way down the stairs, it unlocked something in the next room. She had to get all of the water flowing into the main chamber in order to raise the water level up in the middle of the colossal room to reach what had been labeled as the "boss chamber," no doubt the source of all the problems the temple had been having.

Midna had advised her that this is where she would also find the Fused Shadow that the Twili was after.

The puzzle was complex, but Inasha found herself enjoying it. Even though she had to fight through several fierce enemies, from tiny helmasaurs and carnivorous clams to the famed bomb fish and huge lizards that fought with their own swords and shields, the challenging puzzle was something she had no problems with solving. She made notes on the back of the map with the quill and ink pen that had been in the treasure chest as well, monitoring what switch moved the staircase to a certain position and what water flow went where.

By this time, she had nearly looted the entire dungeon. Now she was on her way towards a large, almost entirely circular room with a chest located in the middle. She tried not to think about what she might have to fight her way through to reach it. Images of a whole army of those lizard warriors floated across her mind.

When she'd been ambushed by two of them, she'd barely made it out with minimal injuries. If it hadn't been for that Zora armor, she'd certainly have a bad gash on her stomach at the moment.

_I need to buy a shield at some point…_ she'd thought shortly after the fight.

The room she was aiming for was not accessible like she'd thought. She had to go all the way around and was now swimming through an underwater tunnel, praying that she was still heading in the right direction. The visibility was low, so her senses were on high alert. At any moment she was well aware that she might come in contact with one of those terrible electrifying jellyfish, which might mean a very painful flight for her.

She soon found the light at the end of the tunnel – literally. It led straight up, similar to the tunnel she'd first come into the temple through. She hoisted herself out of the circular area and into the larger room. One glance at her map confirmed that this had been her target room.

It was empty.

She was still standing about ankle-deep in water, and the room seemed to hold absolutely nothing in it. There was no sign of the treasure chest anywhere.

She took a few steps forward, and the hole she'd come up through slid shut noisily, causing her to jump.

_Oh, hell…_she thought with dismay. There seemed to be no way out of the room now, though she knew from experience already that doors magically shut when one entered, and would not reopen again until the monsters in that room were defeated.

However, there was one problem.

Still no signs of any monsters.

A small splash behind her soon changed that, however. Expecting a serious enemy, she was surprised to find three small tadpole-like creatures swimming clumsily towards her. A few quick sweeps of her sword disposed of them quickly. However, even when they were very plainly dead and bleeding out into the shallow water, the door still didn't open.

To the north of the room, she could see a gated-off door that was currently too high to be reached without the assistance of stairs, which were currently absolutely demolished and completely impossible to climb.

Three more small tadpoles dropped from the ceiling. With a simple swipe, their bodies were cleaved in half. Inasha's eyes shot upwards, wondering where they had come from.

A disgusting sight greeted her.

A huge toad with several of its offspring incubating on its back clung to the ceiling. Occasionally its young would hatch and propel downwards, charging at the intruder.

At first, it seemed to not notice her at all, since it was facing the ceiling. However, when she cut yet another young tadpole's life short and caused it to squeal in pain, the huge amphibian looked down to see what was causing its young distress.

Though the bright sand couldn't illuminate up to the high ceiling very well, Inasha could still tell that the creature was far from friendly…and not too fond about an intruder murdering its young.

With a grunt, the beast detached itself from its stalactite and landed in the water with a huge thud, sending slime and water all over the poor young adventurer.

"….Oh my goddesses, how disgusting!" she cried out when the foul odor of the beast struck her. Slime dripped from its back and its huge antennae, which bounced around with every movement and sent more disgusting slime flying everywhere.

The huge toad roared at her and shook off some of its young, which charged at the young girl. While she ran around trying to steer clear of the nasty bites of the young tadpoles, the mother creature lumbered around the room, keeping a watchful eye on its intruder.

Tentatively Inasha approached the toad and attempted to stab it, but her narrow sword was no match for its tough, leathery skin. She was rewarded with the creature spinning around surprisingly fast for its size and knocking into her with its huge head. Slime covered her entire side and she was sent flying a good few feet before meeting the wall.

When her vision cleared, the toad was gone. She spun around a few times, searching for it, then glanced upwards. She barely had time to react – the toad was falling straight towards her. With a huge thud, it managed to trap her leg beneath its huge body. The amphibian lay exhausted on the ground, its soft, huge tongue sprawled out of its mouth, just within Inasha's reach if she struck out with her sword. It seemed to be the only thing her sword would do any damage to.

She stabbed its tongue several times before the toad cried out and leapt off of her, the blood rushing back into her leg at a painful rate. _I don't have time to focus on the pain!_

The creature spun around to roar at her, leaving its mouth wide open. Without even thinking, Inasha whipped out a bomb and hurled it into its mouth. Shocked, the toad stopped roaring and swallowed the bomb. The pressure soon built up and the bomb exploded inside its stomach, tearing out a huge, gruesome hole from its abdomen. The monster gasped and vomited, then faded into a disgusting slime that mixed in with the water and disappeared.

Inasha looked over herself. She was covered in slime, guts, and bile. The water she stood in was still clean, despite the filth that had been spilled everywhere. She sat down and began to clean herself off, though the awful smell still lingered. It was like a mix between fish and carrion.

She was thankful that the hood of the armor kept her hair completely clean. She never would have gotten that stuff out of her hair…

While she cleaned herself as best as she could, the bile from the toad faded away to reveal the treasure chest she had first come for. It was a bigger chest, more ornate than most of the one's she'd sacked already. The lid was heavy to lift, but she managed it, and found a strange glove-like thing with a piece of paper attached. She picked up both items and read the paper carefully.

_Clawshot. A claw at the end of a long chain._

"Really now," she scoffed at the first line.

_Slip on your arm and aim at your target. Press the button located on the inside of the glove on the left to release the claw. Use the button on the right to grab, then use the left button to retract it once again. Only attaches to grate surfaces._

_Range: 50 feet._

_WARNING: May cause dislocation of shoulders if not handled properly.'_

She folded up the slip of paper and slipped it in her shirt, not wanting to bother pulling out her pack from underneath her armor. She slid on the metal glove and examined the tool for a bit. It seemed pretty basic…

Realizing that she still had no means of escape, she glanced once again at the door she had noticed earlier. Above the staircase was a yellow medallion with a red center. The yellow part was grated.

_Well. That's rather…obvious._

Feeling for the buttons on either side of the glove, she took aim and fired.

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" She relaxed and looked at the outside of the glove. Was there a safety thing on it?

She began to get frustrated. "I'm not going to get locked in here forever!" she called out to no one in particular. She repeatedly pressed the firing button and continued to inspect her glove.

Finally, with the rattling of the chain, the hook fired…and grazed her forehead. She fell backwards in shock, the cut bleeding almost immediately. "Idiot…" she cursed herself for pointing the glove at her own face. "Of course…it's old," she sat up, looking at the unraveled mechanism. She pushed the button to retract it once again. "At least I know it works now…" she mumbled, touching her forehead. It would bleed a lot, but it probably wasn't a bad cut. All wounds to the head bled far more than they ever should have. Her father always used to refer to them as "melodramatic cuts," because they always tried to appear worse than they really were.

She took aim at the medallion once again and fired. It took a few practice tries, but she finally got her timing right with the grabbing. She retracted the claw, pulling herself up to the medallion that, as she soon discovered, was also the switch that opened the gates in front of her.

Sighing with relief, she released the claw and landed solidly on the upper level, continuing on her journey through the cave, stopping only to mark off that treasure chest from her map.

**X-X-X**

"How do I know that you're not just here to steal our ancient treasure?" challenged the huge Goron standing across the pool of lava in front of Link.

It had to be the biggest creature he'd yet to meet. The Goron easily dwarfed him, and it was obvious that he was the guard to something very important. He wore heavy plates of iron for armor that seemed almost to be nailed into him. All that showed was his face…

And his _enormous_ gut.

"I've talked with a few of your elders!" he called back, slowly stepping forward onto the huge central platform over the lava.

The guard remained hostile. "Humans are not allowed up here!" he boomed. "I have not been told otherwise!" With a thunderous shout, he leapt onto the platform, which had been held up with small chains. The chains snapped almost immediately, sending the platform plunging down into the lava.

Thankfully, it floated. The material beneath Link's feet, he noticed, was the same magnetic material that had clung to his iron boots in past rooms. Knowing the Goron would try to use his brute strength and enormous size to fight, he ordered Midna to give him the boots and waited for the Goron to come to him.

Watching as his enemy stomped forward, he noticed that the only soft spot that seemed vulnerable was his thick stomach. He'd attack that when given the opening…

He realized he had been taking small steps back without realizing it. Much further, and the Hero would find himself burnt to a crisp. Shaking all fear off, he focused on the guard in front of him.

They were face to face now. The Goron lifted his huge arms above his head with the intent to pound in the Hero's head, but Link was faster. He sliced across the Goron's stomach quickly, which caused him to roll into a ball to protect his one weak area. He rolled forward for Link, who had braced himself and was ready to grab the Goron and throw him aside like he had with a few of the Gorons heading up to the mountain earlier. With a strained grunt, Link used the Goron's momentum to swing him off the edge, tossing him into the lava.

The guard let out a cry of pain and moved quickly to climb back onto the platform. The huge arena tilted and for a moment, Link feared that the whole thing would flip completely over. Thankfully, though, the Goron floundered back on and the platform steadied a little. He had lost his helmet somewhere in the lava, revealing a very…kind face, actually, and piercing blue eyes.

"You…have so much strength for one so young. Who knew humans were capable of such strength… Perhaps…I was wrong," the Goron began to admit shyly. He picked up a hunk of rock and threw it against the wall, activating some sort of switch that allowed the room to fill up with more lava, the platform once again becoming level with the bridge they had been standing on before. "So…you are here to help our patriarch? Perhaps you are the one who will save him…

"Take what is in the chest in the room behind me," he moved to the side. "It is a sacred weapon guarded by our tribe. It belonged to a Hero from the past. I believe you will put it to good use."

Link dipped his head in respect. "I promise that I will save your patriarch," he swore, departing into the next room. Being around all that lava had caused him to sweat clean through his clothes, and he hoped to return to that outside loading dock where he could perhaps bathe himself in the semi-cool waters.

Much to his dismay, the next room was nearly as hot as the previous. It was yet another room filled with bright, scathing hot lava. He began to envy Inasha in the cool, underwater temple.

Inside the chest in the middle of the room, Link found an ornate bow, a small, full quiver, and a sheet of parchment along with it.

_The Hero's Bow._

_This bow is extremely sacred to our tribe. The ancient Hero himself wielded it and used it to save the world so long ago. When the time comes, a new Hero will arise again, and he shall take the same weapon, and defeat evil once again. So our oracles have foreseen it, and so we shall honor it. We take this oath by our own names, and our brothers'._

_May the legend live on!_

There were several hundred signatures covering the rest of the paper and the back. Link smiled as he looked at the ancient weapon. Yes, it was old, but it was in excellent condition.

_And now Inasha's not the only one with a bow._

**X-X-X**

The clawshot, now fully functioning, proved to be an extremely useful tool for the young female adventurer. It was easy to use even underwater, and now she had a way to fight those pesky electrifying jellyfish. The clawshot would latch onto their brains and rip them out, bringing about an instant death for them.

It was a messy thing, but it was so much better than trying to swim somewhat awkwardly in the armor that seemed to only get bigger the longer she had to wear it. She was certain the few pins she'd added to help adjust its size to fit her better had come loose at some point, lost somewhere in the temple.

Perhaps if she weren't so exhausted, she would care.

She wasn't used to the strain the dungeon had placed upon her. She had never been this physically active before, and it was starting to get to her. The adrenaline and excitement of traversing a dungeon all on her own was starting to wear off, replaced by the reality of the situation she had agreed to.

_But Link and Midna are counting on me…_

She sighed and flopped down to her knees in the room. She was resting at the top of a cylindrical room that had a spiral ramp leading up the side. A switch hung above her. Pulling it would trigger water flow into the main room, furthering her progress.

But she had to fight her way all the way to this point, almost immediately after leaving the room where she'd received her cryptic toy, and she feared that if she did not rest soon, she would make a fatal mistake.

Checking the room quickly to make sure no monsters had decided to follow her, she pulled off the armor and pulled her pack off her shoulder. Her back was beginning to hurt from the strain of all her items. Water bombs, arrows, her bow, her supply pack, the heavy armor…

Perhaps she should have left this to the Hero, and remained in Kakariko…

_Okay, maybe not there._

She leaned back against the wall, the cool stone feeling refreshing against her bare skin. At first she had been terrified to sleeping without anything but her underclothes on in an unknown dungeon, but it quickly became very obvious that there were no other beings in the dungeon besides the monsters that she had become accustomed to slaying without a second thought.

And they wouldn't know what they were looking at anyways. Nor would they live long enough to understand it.

She had become better with her blade, but she found her bomb arrows and just normal arrows to be of much more use to her. She had been trained in long-range combat, and there was no use in straying from what she was exceptional at.

She slumped down in a very un-ladylike fashion, exhaling deeply. She was hungry…but oh so tired. She glanced at her pack, just out of a relaxed arm's reach. Grunting, she dragged it back to her and began to sift around the leather bag for some fruit. That was all she felt she could stomach at the moment. Just a few bites of an apple, perhaps…

Her hands grazed a piece of paper. Furrowing her eyebrows, she withdrew it. She could have sworn she still had the paper regarding the clawshot in her corset…

She felt around and withdrew the paper that had been with the clawshot. So, where did this other come from?

She unfolded it to find a note…

**X-X-X**

**Eheheh. Nope. Not allowed to know what the note is just yet ;)**

**I'd like to hear what you guys think the note is before I post it :)**

**And this chapter was not easy to write...at least, not the battles. And I didn't want them to be long and drawn out. Don't worry, you've got better events for that ;) Plus we all know how to fight the stupid mini bosses. No need to drag them out.**

**Epicness is on the way. Lemme just say that...if you guys were looking for some big explosion of events, you're very close to becoming very satisfied.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Troubled Waters

**Gonna respond to a few reviews real quick:**

**Hummingbird-95: I'm glad you like it :D And yeah, she's not doin' too bad for a beginner, huh? I actually got some of the inspiration for her troubles by letting my 14 year old sister go through the temple all by herself, no prior help from sissy. She's never played TP before. It's pretty great to watch XD I kinda wanted to write this dungeon room by room just so I could talk about all these fails but...nah. It'd be a little TOO boring.**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it XD And here's another chapter, so now you have more to read! And it's a longer one :3 the chapter itself is like...5k words? So enjoy ;D**

**Sai-Chan: Hm well you'll just have to read this chapter to find out, huh? And you read on your DS? O.o I still have the old, original DS...I can't do all that fancy shmancy internet browsing ;-;**

**Enjoy guys, I think it's been long enough since my last update :)**

Chapter Nineteen – Troubled Waters

Her quest for a meal forgotten, Inasha turned her attention to the note that had been sloppily folded up and hidden within her bag. The handwriting was rather messy…definitely a male's.

_Inasha_

_I'm writin' for the whole group of us! Me (Talo!), Malo, Beth, Colin, and Ilia!_

A huge smile crept across the young girl's face. Such amazing kids…

_We just wanted to let you know that we're worried about ya. You'll be off on your own. Link said it was dangerous but he was afraid to try to convince you otherwise. Apparently you scare him more than those monsters!_

_Anyways, we wanted to tell you to be safe, and try to come back in one piece, please! You've done so much for us an' we don't think it'd be right if you left this world before we were able to return the favor. That may not be for a few years, but none of us will ever stop trying to find a way to thank you for savin' us. Not only that, but you mean a lot to Link too. He really didn't wanna say 'bye._

_We hope this note brings a smile to your face. We'll see you again soon! We can't wait to go back home, but we're not goin' to leave until we know you're alright and outta that dangerous place. (Link wouldn't tell us where you went.)_

_Maybe you can teach us some of those archery tricks when we go back to Ordon!_

Beneath the final line was five different signatures of the young village children. Inasha was grinning by the time she read the end.

_Those kids…they're so sweet._

She carefully refolded the note and slid it back into her pack, withdrawing the apple she'd been searching for earlier. As she munched slowly, savoring the flavor, she thought about the children and their home village.

_Everyone was so nice there. Even though I tried to keep my distance, they still made an effort to make me feel welcome. And the kids…they're a handful alright, but…they mean well. And they're just trying to be like Link…_

_But we can't have 6 "Great Heroes" all at one time, now can we?_

She chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. She hated kids. Or, at least, she thought she had. The ones from Kakariko were always excessively annoying. They used to try to get into her stuff, steal her weaponry, and when she didn't "share," they'd report her to the elders.

Not to mention they were so immature. Even the few children her age were excessively immature. If the words "suck," "blow," "lick," "bare," "naked," or "sex" were mentioned, they would all burst out laughing, unable to control themselves. The words didn't even have to be in that context! Inasha could have been speaking about the nakedness of the trees in the fall, or the sex of the baby that had been born in the wee hours of the morning. A male chicken could not be called a "cock," and pity on the poor child whose parents named him Richard but called him by his nickname, "Dick." Context didn't matter. To them, the words had only one meaning.

Oh, and may the Goddesses forbid any woman in town grow even the smallest buds on her chest. They would stare at her like a piece of choice meat.

She wondered if Link was ever as immature as they were. He was nineteen…surely he wasn't the same? He'd never shown it, in the time they'd spent together…

Perhaps he'd just grown out of that stage early…though she found herself hard-pressed to imagine those innocent blue eyes holding the glint of perverse immaturity.

She shook her head clear, shaking his face from her mind. She was beginning to miss his company terribly. She was all alone in the depths of a temple, no one to speak to…

It was truly a lonely place.

**X-X-X**

"We're almost there, Midna," Link mumbled to his shadow. Across the room, he could see a huge door chained by a very ornate lock with a missing piece in the middle. Link held the missing piece tightly in his hand. The last Goron elder had given him the final piece, and he was ready to save the Patriarch and get back to Inasha.

"I can feel the power of the Fused Shadow. It's so close, Link!" she giggled back. "It won't be much longer."

The Hero nodded and approached the door. He slid the key easily into its place until a sound _click _resonated throughout the empty cavern. The Hero was sweaty, worn out, and he was pretty sure he smelled awful. Sulfur, burnt flesh, and the blood of monsters he fought mixed all together with sweat couldn't possibly have a pleasant odor. He made a mental note to bathe before regrouping with Inasha later.

With a strained grunt, Link managed to force back the rolling doors just enough for him to slip inside before they rolled back into place. Dust was dislodged by the sudden movement of the heavy doors, falling all over the Hero and finding his eyes. He stopped to rub them, blinking a few times as he adjusted to the room where the Patriarch was being held.

It was considerably darker and cooler than the past room. Though it was possibly still very hot, it came as a relief from the constant close proximity he'd shared with the lava in the previous rooms. A huge, black mass of a creature stood in the center, arms and legs chained to the ceiling and floors by cuffs that were big enough to fit at least 15 people.

Stately columns stood around the room in a circle around the prisoner. Its head hung low and its breathing was the only sound Link heard, covering even his own footsteps. The center of the room was magnetized, as though to help hold down the chains.

He crept slowly forward, eying the strange jewel atop the creature's headdress. Was this their patriarch? He hardly looked like a Goron…

Suddenly, something inside the jewel moved. A bright red light glowed dimly at first, then cut through the darkness almost as bright as lava itself. Red eyes opened and looked around the room, sinister and unforgiving.

Link took a cautious step back as the creature began to move. It suddenly roared out, a fierce pair of tusks and canines appearing from the black void that was his face, though Link could not tell where the face ended and the rest of the body began.

As it began to thrash and roar down at the intruder, its body began to take on a red glow, slowly growing brighter. If there was any doubt in the Hero's mind that the light came from a flame, it was dispelled when its entire body suddenly ignited, heating the room to a nearly unbearable temperature.

Sweat beaded on the Hero's forehead as the creature took in its shackles as though for the first time. The iron glowed red with the heat, weakening it with every passing second. The beast tore its arms and legs free easily, though a few chains still clung onto the cuffs around his wrists and legs.

Almost immediately, the creature tore off after Link with a speed that was rather fast for something his size and stature, but nonetheless it was still slower than Link.

"Midna! What is that thing!"

"A Twilit Igniter!" she called from his shadow. "That jewel thing on his head is his weak spot, but you've gotta pull him down first!"

_Of course,_ he thought angrily. His boots could cling to that magnetic stuff in the center….but the problem would be grabbing a hold of one of those hot iron cuffs to trip up the monster. Bringing him to the ground would allow him easy access to that jewel.

But until he got that chance, he was stuck fleeing from the igniter and dodging the columns that were thrown aside in its pursuit. He couldn't get around fast enough to even reach for the chains.

The quiver bouncing around on his back suddenly reminded him that he had a very useful new long-range weapon. Brandishing it quickly, he took aim at the shining jewel on the beast's head, still fleeing the chains it was whipping around from its arms. His first shot missed, however, and he found himself tumbling over some of the debris from a fallen column. He ducked behind it just in time to avoid a shockwave of flames the igniter sent throughout the room.

He knocked another arrow before rising once again, taking aim and swiftly releasing it. This time, he found his mark, and the creature cried out in pain and began to shuffle around, confused. Link leapt at the chance and had Midna don his iron boots for him just as he scooped up one of the burning chains.

Pain shot through his palms but he didn't let go. He knew he would be in far worse pain if he didn't manage to defeat this thing. With the added weight of the iron boots and the tough magnet holding them down, the igniter stumbled and crashed to the ground, panting. The flames on its body died down.

Link's iron boots disappeared as he dashed forward, withdrawing his sword once again. He plunged the goat horn sword deep into the jewel, then withdrew it and continued to hack and slice at the beast's weak spot until it rose up suddenly and knocked him against the wall.

Link watched in somewhat of a daze as it started to rampage around the room again. The wind had been knocked straight from his lungs. The beast had found him once again and was now charging forward.

"Link! Get up! Run!" Midna tried desperately to urge her companion, but Link merely looked at the shadowed figured with glazed eyes. "For Goddesses' sakes, Link! Get up!" Her voice was rising in panic.

The igniter drew closer, but Link's mind became no clearer. He felt the heavy wood of his bow against his hand, which rested limply on the ground. He looked at it, confused.

His hand twitched. The beast inhaled deeply, the fire in its belly growing.

Midna screamed at the Hero.

His hand twitched again.

**X-X-X**

_A solid gold figure with a blue aura strode out of the darkness with all the regality of a Queen, her head held high. There were no definitive features on her face, only slight indentations where her eyes should have been, a point where her nose was, and a thin ripple for her lips._

_She walked silently through the dusty streets, eying the calm, empty atmosphere wearily._

_The child was mourning. Of course she would be, that was to be expected._

_But certainly she wasn't going to stick to her plan to depart in the morning, was she?_

_A familiar house loomed in front of the woman. The windows were broken, the door was in terrible shape, and things were still thrown in a disorderly fashion all around the house. Two bodies breathed in synchronization, only a few feet apart from one another. The fire was beginning to disappear._

_She stroked the girl's long hair lightly. Her featureless face could not show emotions, but her heart still felt them._

_Guilt. Shame. Anger. Sadness. Loss. And yet…_

_Pride._

_Her daughter was so strong. Even now, after such a tragedy, she was able to find some rest._

_The woman had the power to prevent her from leaving. To keep her here, while the Hero continued on, and forgot about the orphan he had met in the tiny village at the base of Death Mountain._

_But…who was she to force her daughter to do something? She had already kept so much from her daughter. The truth, the luxury of a village that supported her favorite past-time…_

_Dawn would be approaching soon. If she were to leave safely, she would have to get up very soon and start to prepare once again._

_The woman knelt down and kissed the girl's ear._

"_Wake up, my dear Inasha."_

**X-X-X**

"_You knew that if I left Kakariko, it would seal my fate?"_

_Nayru sighed. It was their first meeting since the spring, and she had hoped to explain a little more to her daughter this time. "Yes. But you…you needed to leave. You were unhappy. You…needed to find your own way. I did not wish for you to be unhappy any longer. And though the ending may not be what we wish it to be, you are much happier now than you were in Kakariko, even when I was still alive."_

_She didn't want to admit it, but Inasha knew her mother was right. "So you were the voice I thought I heard…" she whispered softly, recalling the strange words that had awoken her that night. She hadn't recognized the language. It was an ancient tongue that the Sky Dwellers spoke in, before Demise was defeated and they returned to "The Surface."_

"_I still have not given up, Inasha," the goddess assured her. "Hylia has…agreed to look into what she might be able to do for you. She has calmed down since my mistake, and now wishes that you did not have to suffer because of my doings."_

_Inasha let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Then…perhaps there is still a chance," she said softly._

"_Yes."_

"_When am I supposed to meet my fate?"_

"_You have many more adventures before it is time."_

_Another deep exhale. "So I'll make it out of here," she whispered softly._

"_Yes. But be careful of the dark power that the Twili seeks. You are Light. It is as dangerous to you as the Twilight itself."_

"_Yes ma'am," she responded automatically._

_Her manners made her mother smile. "I see you have not forgotten the manners I had drilled into your head. That makes me proud."_

_Inasha gave her mother a tight hug. Nayru buried her head in her daughter's hair. "I will let you slumber for a little while longer. You have plenty of time and you need your rest. I must go back to my sisters now. I'll be watching over you, wherever I might be."_

"_Goodbye, Mom." Darkness swallowed her._

**X-X-X**

His muscles were screaming. He felt as though he were on fire. In fact, that was all he could see. Flames. Flames everywhere. The monster grew brighter and brighter as it kindled its inner fire, preparing to douse him.

The red glint of its jewel caught his eye. He followed its movement; the thing could never seem to stand still unless its flames were out.

Magic seemed to spurt from the jewel from the previous damage Link had caused it. It was weakened. Perhaps…just one last…

His shoulders, his upper arms, his lower arms, even his fingers screamed in protest as he drew back another arrow. But he couldn't stop now. So close. He was _so close_.

_Inasha._

He couldn't die here!

The arrow flew. The fire grew brighter, the temperature hotter. A thunderous roar filled the domed room and caused Link's ears to ring from its noise. The monster immediately stopped kindling its inner fire, and instead gripped its head tightly as magic poured from the jewel, its glow dying away.

The once flaming body fell into a cooler state, returning to the black ink color it had been when Link had first entered. The beast collapsed, its head only inches away from Link's feet. He watched the igniter collapse in a daze, with Midna floating beside him. She had stopped worrying for his life and instead watched with one miniscule hand on his shoulder as the beast struggled to stay alive.

The dark room began to lighten up, indicating that the dark Twilight presence was receding. A calming, healing light began to fill the room. Link had felt this before, in the forest temple. When he defeated the main "boss," as Midna referred to them, the Goddesses shone down on the Hero and healed his wounds.

He could faintly see the three spirits now. Green, red, and blue. They always seemed to be just on the edge of his vision. Though he knew it were impossible, he still tried to catch glimpses of them as they worked their magic on his body. The burns on his hands disappeared. The blood from his mouth that had trickled down his chin shortly after he made contact with the wall was wiped away. The tang of blood left his tongue. His muscles began to relax and the pain seemed to wash away as though he were in a bath.

Finally, his foggy mind cleared entirely. The spirits were gone now, though the calming blue light that shone throughout the room remained. The igniter's body suddenly shattered into twilit fragments, and the body of a huge Goron fell to its knees, and then face down.

Link stood up and sheathed his sword and slid his bow in its place, watching as the second Fused Shadow formed from the twilit particles and floated slowly down, stopping a few inches in front of his face when Midna grabbed a hold of it with her hair. A dark aura surrounded the artifact. It held similar black and green designs to her helm she wore, and looked as though it would latch onto the back of her head. Square, curled spines went down the length of it.

"Well done, Link! Though you terrified me for a moment. Don't you ever do that again!" she growled at him, punching his arm. "I thought you were done for!"

Link laughed and rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry Midna…I couldn't get my body to obey me."

"Well it's a good thing you came around when you did." Her gaze went to the artifact. "Now we have two Fused Shadows…and soon Inasha will have the other one for us."

The Fused Shadow disappeared into her possession for later. "These will help us defeat Zant. He will never be my king," she growled. "I have nothing but scorn for his supposed strength! Not that your Zelda is much better…It still appalls me that this world of light is controlled by that princess."

"What do you mean, Midna?" he questioned.

"A carefree youth, a life of luxury…how does that teach duty, exactly? Obviously it didn't turn out too well for her. She surrendered so quickly to Zant!"

Her face softened slightly. "But…I guess I shouldn't begrudge her the circumstances of her life," she said in a less harsh tone. "She didn't choose it, after all, and I would never wish harm on her.

"…No. As long as I can get my hands on those Fused Shadows, we'll all be just fine." She turned from Link and created a portal to get out. Here in this room, where Light and Shadow were so mixed, it was possible for Link to use a temporary warp portal, just to escape the dungeon.

"Shall we, eeh hee hee?" her tone changed suddenly back to that playfulness Link was used to hearing as she gestured to the portal. He nodded and followed her through, leaving the Goron Patriarch unconscious but otherwise just fine in the middle of the room.

**X-X-X**

The evening sunlight blinded him at first, and Link wasn't sure where he'd appeared. He heard the sound of water trickling near his feet, and a cool wind blew across his forehead. The ground felt rocky beneath his feet.

"Heroic Link…" a deep voice called. Blinking a few times, Link found himself standing at the shores of Eldin's spring. The spirit was not visible, but still spoke to him. "North of here, across the plain and past the great stone bridge, in the lands guarded by the spirit Lanayru… My pupil still explores the depths of the lakebed temple. Though she has become a formidable opponent, she is naïve. She will soon find the dark power you are seeking…

"She cannot touch it! You must hurry!"

His eyes widened at the sudden urgent tone of the spirit. "Y-yes sir!" he called to the spirit. "But, how do I get there!" The idea of falling from that bridge again terrified Link.

"The prince of the water will guide you! He is in his family's tomb. You must hurry, for I fear she will find it soon!"

Link shot off in the direction of the graveyard, suddenly extremely panicked. What could happen to her if she touched the Fused Shadow?

It was a dark power…something the Goddesses and the Light Spirits had banished long ago. And she couldn't even live for very long in the Twilight. This artifact was much older, much more full of dark magic…

What would it do to her?!

**X-X-X**

She exhaled deeply. Finally, Inasha had figured out the puzzle.

The water level was even with the platform that held the "main monster" in this temple; the source of all the problems. She had found the key to this room a while back.

She'd spent around two days in the dungeon, and the smell of fish was starting to get to her. The humidity was ruining her hair, too. And she rarely cared that much about her hair.

She was also growing extremely lonely. She wanted to go back to having human interaction.

_Geez I never thought I'd yearn for another person's company, but I'd give anything even for one of the elders to be here. At least it'd be someone._

Lifting herself onto the platform, Inasha shoved the big key into the lock. With a loud click the chains became undone and the door lifted open, revealing a hole in the center of the room. She couldn't see very far down.

"Oh. Yay. More dark waters," she laughed emptily. Slipping the special fabric over her face, Inasha dove down into the water.

As she descended, she remembered the fish eyed decoration that had sat atop her head this whole time, attached to the strange floppy hat. She slid the fish eyes over her own and soon could see fairly well in the dark, murky water.

A single tentacle waved lazily below her. She swam down faster to investigate. It appeared to be vaguely transparent, blue shockwaves pulsing through it, with…an eye inside?

The tentacle continued to wave and undulate as she drew closer. The eyeball suddenly looked directly at her. The thing already utterly disgusted her, but she had to admit she was slightly disappointed.

This was the big finale to the dungeon?

The eyeball slunk back beneath the sand and more tentacles began to arise, all in a circle about 20 feet wide. She swam backwards a few feet, unsure of what was going on.

When all eight tentacles were fully out of the sand, a huge, ugly maw dug its way up as well, right in the middle of all of them. The creature didn't seem too aggressive, other than the occasional whipping of its tentacles, which wasn't hard for Inasha to dodge.

She swam around the creature, observing that it seemed to have two mouths with two sets of sharp, disgusting teeth. It made her think of a leech.

The eyeball continued to drift from tentacle to tentacle, up one, then down, then up another.

_Eyes. Always a weak spot,_ she thought. _Predictable._

It never mattered how much armor you wore. If you had an eye, and it got poked, it was going to hurt.

Withdrawing the clawshot, Inasha watched the pattern of the eyeball, mentally giving each tentacle a number. _1…then 5…4…7…2…6…3…8…back to 1. _She floated near tentacle 4 briefly, knowing that if she hung around for too long, it would attempt to grab at her. The moment the eyeball appeared, the clawshot burst forward. The eye was ripped from the tentacle, already spewing purple blood.

Though it was hard to swing the sword with steady footing, Inasha managed to run it through a few times with her thin blade before the eye bounced back to the tentacles.

Bombfish began to appear from the thing's mouth. Inasha laughed, how easy this would be! Trigger one, then toss it into the monster's belly like she had the toad!

With a clean swipe (and then a sudden retreat from a grabbing tentacle), Inasha actually nailed three bombfish, which almost immediately sent them drifting right back into the creature's maw.

A muffled explosion was heard, and the tentacled monster disappeared back into the sand.

_Is…is that all?_

She barely thought the statement before a huge eel suddenly burst from the sand, still sporting the tentacles and double-mouth.

_Oh…I wasn't complaining about the easy fight…_ she thought with a sinking heart.

Its segmented body swayed gracefully as it piloted itself with its huge back fin, seeking out its attacker. The tentacles now floated uselessly as it swirled around, and Inasha caught a glimpse of the eyeball on its back, looking swiftly from side to side.

She shot upwards, barely missing the charging eel's teeth. The dark blue and red body was soon well beneath her, and she had a clear shot to the eye. She used the clawshot once more.

This time, however, instead of pulling the eyeball to her, she found herself being propelled onto the eel's back. She hit its armored body hard, grunting with the effort as all wind left her lungs. She gasped for air (still a strange sensation under water) and withdrew her sword, her clawshot still holding her in place. The eel was rampaging now, bucking and trying to throw its rider. It screamed eerily every time her sword came down.

She plunged the sword into the creature's eye several times before it finally shook her, sending her flipping backwards through the water. It crashed into a few ceremonial columns as it shook the pain off and continued to hunt for her. The segmented columns gave way easily, floating slowly down to the sandy floor. More purple blood filled the water.

It was charging straight up at her now. She shook her dizziness and propelled herself forwards, crossing just inches over the pointed teeth. She located the eye once again and clawed her way back on.

Latched on once again, Inasha repeated her previous strikes, the purple plasma filling her vision and finding its way into her suit. She coughed and lost her grip. That blood was no doubt poisonous to some degree to her, and it had a terribly foul taste. She cursed it for finding a way into her mouth.

She spat out the blood and continued the chase, The eel almost appeared to be chasing its own tail. She couldn't get around fast enough, it was moving just as fast as she was, and the eyeball was out of the clawshot's range.

She tried to swim upwards and then back down, only to see that the eel was following her movements.

A sharp tooth caught her face mask and she took one last gasp of precious air, grateful it had missed her skin entirely. Water flooded the bottom half of her face mask and trickled down her chest, but she ignored the feeling.

She had been given an opening to latch back on to the eye, and she was going to pass it up.

She worked much faster, knowing her air would run out soon. She plunged her sword deep into the monster's eye, causing it to go absolutely insane. She released its armored back and swam a safe distance away, watching it cry and swerve blindly into column after column before finding the base of the wall right next to the sandy floor. A huge boom rocked the waters as it collided.

She began to feel lightheaded. If she didn't find air soon…

She tried to breathe in just a little bit through her facemask, but was met immediately with disgusting water. She withheld the urge to spurt out the rest of her air supply in an effort to get it out of her nose, instead exhaling very slowly, trying to pace herself.

She felt a sudden current. The eel had knocked a hole in the wall and the water was draining! She desperately looked up, her lungs crying out for air. She could see the surface and shot straight up. Closer…closer…

Her vision began to darken. _No! I'm almost there!_

And then….

Sweet air.

She gasped greedily, not even minding the terrible fish smell at all. She allowed the draining water to carry her back down to the bottom of the sandy grotto until just a few puddles and wet sand were all that was left. The dead eel suddenly burst into Twilight fragments, body segment by body segment, terrifying Inasha at first. _Don't tell me I've just opened up more Twilight!_

But these fragments…they did something different. They suddenly condensed into one small area. A small black and green object with a dark aura was left in their place. It floated safely down to the sandy bottom, as though it were still in water.

Inasha exhaled deeply and suddenly felt three pairs of arms around her. She started to panic, but a musical voice sang in her ear.

_Be at ease, my child._

_We are here to heal your weary mortal body._

_Let us do our work._

She closed her eyes as a strange warmth suddenly filled her. She could feel spirits floating all around her, easing her aching muscles, quelling her growling stomach, and stealing away all her fatigue. Even her armor began to mend up.

"Thank you, Goddesses," she bowed her head, feeling them disappear.

She turned her attention back to the artifact that had fallen before. Was this the Fused Shadow that Midna had been seeking.

She knelt down and tentatively reached out to pick it up.

"Wait! Inasha don't touch it!"

But it was too late. Her hands grasped the hard material firmly.

A malicious grin started to spread across her face. "The…the power! I have the power to change my own fate, if I so wish!"

**X-X-X**

"If you take this scale," the Prince plucked off a large scale from his neck. "It will allow you to hold your breath for twenty minutes. I'm afraid that is all that I can do for you…"

Link exhaled deeply. "That's all I need. Thank you so much, your highness. I need to get moving."

The prince pointed to an opening beneath the waves. "Down there is a shortcut straight to Lake Hylia. Hurry! Bring my mother back safely!"

Link was already halfway through the tunnel before it registered to him that Prince Ralis had referred to Inasha as his mother.

**X-X-X**

**Goddangit, Inasha.**

**How will Link reach her, with all the water drained out? Looks like our Hero's challenges just continue to pile up.**

**And that's just the beginning of the fit hitting the shan. After all, to those of you that have played the game, don't you remember a certain someone making an appearance soon?**

**Chapter 20 might take a while before I upload it. I keep changing it around DX**


	20. Chapter 20 - Reasons Why They Don't Mix

**Hello, dear readers! Responses to reviews are at the end of the chapter this time because I had a lot to write XD**

**New poll posted on my profile, and I have joined Facebook! Check out my profile :3**

Chapter Twenty – Reasons Why They Don't Mix

"Midna! I need you to help me land safely down there!" he called to his shadowed friend. "Can you not at least slow my fall?"

"I can try Link, but I'm just not sure…"

He didn't listen. The Hero slid straight into the hole where he knew the main "boss" of the dungeon had to be. Far below he could see Inasha in a trance-like state, looking absolutely calm. The Fused Shadow was resting a few feet away, nestled in the sand. Midna gripped his wrist and slowed his fall considerably.

Suddenly Inasha was fully awake again, and approaching the Fused Shadow. She eyed it for a moment before kneeling down. Her hand reached out for it.

"Wait! Inasha, don't touch it!" he called desperately out to her, shaking himself free of Midna's grip a few feet in the air above the sand. She cursed him but he hardly heard her. His feet churned up wet sand as he ran towards Inasha, who was now holding the artifact in her hand with a terrifyingly malicious grin etched on her face.

"The power!" she cackled. "I have the power to change my own fate, if I so wish!"

Link slowed suddenly and started to approach her much gently now. "I-Inasha…now…you need to give that to Midna…" he held up his hands.

Her head turned at an impossible angle to look straight at him. Her eyes began to glow yellow. She tilted her head entirely to the side and the back again. "Oh? You want this? Well **TOO BAD!**" She suddenly shot forward, driving her fist into his stomach and sending him flying backwards.

"This power is mine!" her voice began to become distorted, like a combination of a selfish little girl and the very demon Demise himself. Her hair began to whip wildly behind her, twisting together into long spikes down her back. Her skin bubbled and changed colors, turning to a sickly green hue. Her eyes turned into purely yellow orbs, her hair/spikes changing to the brightest white. Her body suddenly grew longer and thinner, sporting two more pairs of arms and another pair of legs. Gold crescents circled halfway around each of her six wrists and four ankles, as well as two on her elongated neck. A long tail formed from the Fused Shadow she had found, taking the same shape as it had been earlier.

She threw her head back and screamed, a strange laughter mixed in with her cries. When she looked back at the Hero who was now several feet below her eyes, her face still held her human features, but her teeth were pointed. Her face looked as though it had been split in half. On one side, her eye was yellow, her teeth showing in a terrible, eerie grin. Black lines covered her sickly skin.

On the other side, he could still see a little bit of her green eyes behind the yellow glaze, her smile melted into a frown about halfway over. He could see emotion in that eye. Pain. Fear.

"Midna, what's wrong with her?!" he called, stepping back from the strange monster that had once been his friend.

"It's the Fused Shadow! It's changed her! It's trying to take her over! You can't let it happen Link, or everything we've fought for will be gone!

"Twilight will forever cover your world!"

"I…I have to fight her?!" Link was too caught off guard to ask why the Fused Shadow's takeover of his friend would warrant the permanent coverage of Twilight over the real world.

He looked over the strange, mutated body for a weakness. Her sickly skin looked leathery, and as he ran past her he quickly found out that his goat horn sword wouldn't leave even a mark.

She swung out at him with one of her feet, connecting with his shoulder and sending him spinning into the wet sand. His sword spun away from him, landing in a puddle a few feet away.

Midna shot forward, reaching out with her hair at the Fused Shadow that had attached itself onto her back. She used her great strength to attempt to pry off the artifact, but it was no use. Inasha tried to attack the shadow-dweller, but her attacks merely fazed through the imp's body.

"Come on, Link!" Midna called out to him. "You have to help her!"

Link analyzed his newest enemy. It seemed like there was no weak place on her. No special gems on her forehead, no unarmored soft spot…

His eyes fell on the cuffs around her extremities. They appeared to be pulsing with a strange orange light…like they were giving her power.

_But how do I get them off?!_

He scrambled to his feet and located his sword. He dashed for it, avoiding a sweep of Inasha's tail. Midna had now flown up to the mutant girl's face and was harassing her by throwing sand in her eyes and overall distracting her from the Hero below.

He dashed forward with his sword towards her legs and stabbed his sword in between the golden orange crescent and her skin, using it like a crowbar to peel it away from her ankles. With a cry of shock she began to stomp that foot, assisting the Hero in peeling off the cuff. It fell into the sand with a dull thud and melted into the ground.

She suddenly became slightly unbalanced, falling to her knees and to the side, gripping down at her freed ankle. The mutated foot turned to a black color, like decaying flesh.

"Midna! Help me get the cuffs off!" he called to his friend. She shot down to the other side of the mutated girl and began prying off the golden crescents, Inasha's swipes proving useless against the shadow imp.

Link leapt on top of the girl's back and attacked the Fused Shadow. He could see white light beneath it, and more shone through as his goat-horn sword cracked the Shadow even further. Midna continued to peel away the mutant's powering cuffs, crippling her further and further.

White began to pour from the cracks in the Fused Shadow…and Link halted. This wasn't just a glow. It was…her blood.

His hesitation provided Inasha with the opportunity to rid herself of the Hero, and she took it. She flicked her tail and sent him flying a couple of feet into the air, striking the opposite wall and knocking his breath from him. He could hear her screaming in pain as the last of the power cuffs she had been wearing were peeled away. She began to take her Hylian proportions again, but her mutated appearance still remained. Her extra limbs faded to black and fell away like dead skin, disappearing into the sand. Her spikes returned to her normal hair, but instead of the usual golden color, it was a brilliant white. She kept the Fused Shadow tail, as well, though it had shrunk in proportion to her boy.

She spun around to the Hero, hatred blazing in her completely yellow eye. "You! You tried to take my Fused Shadow! I trusted you!" she screamed at him, her sword materializing into her hand. "Some Hero you are! I only wanted to change my fate! Do you want me to die?!" her voice continued to rise in both pitch and volume. She reeled back and threw the sword as hard as she could at him, catching his shirt and pinning him against the wall.

"No one…I can trust no one!" she ranted, moving with inhuman speed towards the captive Hero. He could only watch in both shock and horror at his friend who had been overtaken by the Shadow.

She was over him suddenly, bending over and shoving her face right in his. That terrible face that was monstrous…but still held her features…the left side of her face was in a permanent frown while the other was a permanent, terrifying smile…

He looked at the more human side of her face. She stood there, glaring at him and panting heavily. Her hand slowly crept up to the handle of her sword. Meanwhile, Link rose his hand up to her face, looking into her somewhat green eye.

"Inasha…don't…" he breathed softly.

She tensed for just a moment, her movements and her heavy breathing halting completely. The cavern fell deathly silent.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she suddenly cried out, ripping her sword from the wall and striking the Hero with the butt.

The cry was loud enough that it shook him from his momentary daze. Link knew he had to fight her. Had to…hurt her.

"Inasha…I'm sorry…" he whispered, withdrawing his own blade and blocking her next swing just in time. The collision of blades echoed throughout the empty room, surprising his opponent. Her mouth contorted into a twisted "o" shape, as though in shock, but then she quickly resumed her creepy half smile, half frown.

"Ahahaha! You're actually going to fight me!" It sounded like both a scream of terror and of triumph. "It's about time, Hero!"

She executed a quick horizontal strike, but he managed to block it with his shield. She cried in anger when her sword vibrated harshly from the impact, gripping her arm and cursing.

Link took his chance and leapt forward, his sword leaving a deep cut from her shoulder to her elbow. She cursed again and leapt backwards, her strange, cursed strength sending her halfway across the room as she gripped her new injury.

He hesitated when he caught a glimpse of her more human side. There was…extreme pain.

"No…I'm hurting her too…" he mumbled to himself, his sword dropping.

"Link! Snap out of it! If you want to save her you've got to defeat her!" Midna growled, pushing him forward. "We can always heal Inasha, but that…thing needs to die!"

_Die…death…fate…_ "I WILL NOT DIE!" she cried desperately, dashing forward and swinging blindly. Link ducked and parried but couldn't bring himself to strike out at the young, corrupted girl again. The image of an entirely human and perfectly normal Inasha crossed his mind, standing in the moonlight in that modest white gown…smiling at him...

Then her face contorted to one of severe pain. He looked down…his sword was struck through her middle…

"Why, Link…?" she whimpered softly, falling to her knees beside him.

"Inasha?! No, I'm so sorry!" he tried to reach out for her, but suddenly a dark creature shoved him away.

"Link, for Goddesses' sakes, HELP HER!"

Midna's cry yanked him from the nightmare of a daydream, and he realized that Inasha was now approaching rapidly, laughing maniacally with her sword posed to strike as soon as she came close. The left side of her face was beginning to match the right… Her mouth was starting to show the hints of a grin that matched the right side, and her green pupil was quickly being replaced by a film of yellow. Her voice was growing deeper, more demonic…

He could see now…her human side was disappearing.

"…I'm sorry Inasha!" he cried out to her, dashing forwards and ducking around her sword, sending his own straight through her middle. The Fused Shadow was flung from her body, skipping across the sand and reverting to a smaller, more normal size than the strange tail it had grown in to. The girl's cackling stopped almost immediately, and there was silence once more in the cavern at the bottom of Lake Hylia.

Link fought to keep from looking at the young girl, but he couldn't bring himself to keep his eyes away. He glanced down and saw white liquid pouring from the wound he had created and beginning to cover his sword. He ripped it back out, sending Inasha reeling backwards and falling on her backside in the sand. Her demonic face held shock, terror, and yet…relief.

At first, all was silent. Then, a soft, whistling sound began to sound from the young girl. It was almost unheard at first, but it quickly escalated until she was screaming once again. Her hair changed from the strange, pure white it had become to her normal blonde, her skin returning to a healthy shade of peach. The more white that poured from the wound in her body, the more of her normal features returned. Her teeth receded back, dulling back into their usual shape…her mouth finally looking like one whole unit instead of two…

And finally, her eyes lost their yellow glow.

She lay back in the sand, stretching her arms out and gasping for air after her screaming subsided. Link stood a fair distance away, afraid to get too close to her. The white finally completely left her body, melting into the sand like the rest of her cursed self had.

Her eyelids fluttered closed and her breathing began to return to normal. Her hands shot down to clasp her stomach and she left out a soft, pained groan. Link took this chance to creep forward, taking cautious steps toward the fallen girl.

As he drew closer, he could see that—thankfully—her body hadn't kept any of the injuries he had dealt her. He knelt down into the sand and touched her forehead softly, pushing aside her messy bangs.

"In-Inasha?" he questioned softly.

She opened her eyes weakly at the Hero's voice. "Link? What happened? Did I…did I pass out? I'm so sore…"

"What do you remember?" he asked her cautiously, moving to kneel at her side and setting her head on his legs.

"I…I killed that…eel…and then…it had cut my armor, so I couldn't breathe underwater anymore! And…I was trying to make it to air…" she looked up at him. "I guess I didn't drown though."

He gulped softly. "Is that…all you remember?"

The girl looked past him, gazing at the ceiling for a moment. "Yes," she finally answered, a little stronger now.

Midna shot from Link's shadow. "You stupid girl, you almost killed us! You should have known better than to touch that Fused Shadow!" she exclaimed.

Inasha looked up dumbly. "Um…what…?"

"You idiot! If you can't even go into the Twilight without dying, then what makes you think touching an artifact made entirely from the magic of our tribe would be an better of an idea? You stupid, irresponsible, uneducated teenager!"

Inasha remained in a daze, oblivious to the various insults fired at her from the hopping mad imp. "I…no…" The memories began to rush back.

_The Fused Shadow…Link calling out to me…that power…my…_

"My skin…my hair…" she lifted a hand shakily up to her face, then felt her long hair. Her muscles visibly relaxed just a little when she realized she was no longer the monster Link had fought.

The Hero scooped her up in his arms, pulling her into a tight hug and holding her against his chest. "You're safe…you're okay…"

"…That monster…was me…?" she whimpered, horrified.

"No…it was the Fused Shadow…"

"Yes it was you, you dolt! You know you're more important to this world than just another human being! What in Din's name made you think it was perfectly okay to even touch such a powerful, forbidden artifact like the Fused Shadow?! These things _change light dwellers!_ Those who do not know how to control such power are ruled by it!"

"…I was…so hideous…" she whimpered softly. Link had to pull her away from his chest, but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"No. You're fine, Inasha. That wasn't you." He reached off to the side and held up a finger to silence the raging imp. "The Fused Shadow took over. That's all."

Tears began to pour from her eyes. "I was so ugly…inside and out! I wanted to kill you! I tried to kill you both…"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, don't cry Inasha!" Link began to panic, not knowing how to deal with a sobbing female. He tried to brush the tears away with his thumb, but more swiftly replaced them. "Please don't," he whispered softly, his heart sinking as he realized he couldn't comfort her.

She continued to cry for a little while, burying her face in her hands. Link sat awkwardly in front of her, unsure if he should keep holding on to her upper arms or…what? Midna quieted down, collecting the Fused Shadow piece and sitting down for a bit, waiting on Inasha to calm down.

She finally sniffed and looked back up at the Hero. "I'm…I'm so sorry…" she whimpered, looking at him through her bangs.

"Shh…" he tried to quiet her once again. "Inasha you weren't in control…that wasn't you…"

"Yes it was," she looked back down.

"No, it wasn't."

"It took me over."

"But that doesn't mean it was you."

She looked up at him. "It was me. And I was ugly, inside and out…if this is what Light and Shadow create…" she glanced at Midna. "Then you need to hurry up and leave."

Both Link and Midna were caught off guard by the statement, but Midna was the first to understand. Her shocked expression quickly faded into a knowing smirk. "Yes…when pure light and pure shadow mix…the combination is catastrophic. You are lucky we arrived when we did, Light."

Link looked between the two of them. "What…?"

"Just because we were banished from your world of Light does not mean that the Goddesses refuse to acknowledge us," she told Link. "They told me about you, Inasha. And why we must protect you."

"I need an explanation…"

Inasha shook her head. "Midna needs to leave," she responded, looking at the Hero apologetically. "There will be time for explanations. But not yet."

She stood and approached the shadow of an imp. She smirked and created the portal to leave. "The last Fused Shadow…" she started, looking at both adventurers. "Now, don't resent me for all that I've dragged you through, Wolfy. I NEED this thing. As you saw, just one fragment holds immense power. Zant's power is a false one, and with the combination of all four pieces, I'll be able to prove that!"

She grinned widely, but the Hero remained silent, trying to understand all that had just occurred. The imp cleared her throat. "So…I've done all that I need to here. I'm sorry for dragging you all over the place with me…and Light, I'm sorry for putting you in this situation.

"But our time of redemption draws close," she assured them. "The revenge you seek to find is just around the corner. Zant is the one you're looking to seek revenge on, and that's who I will defeat. I'm sorry you won't be able to take revenge yourself…"

The young girl sighed, thinking about her supposedly inevitable death. "It's probably for the better," she admitted, wondering if maybe this was where she was supposed to die.

_I guess I'll find out soon enough if I'll meet my fate or not._

"Inasha, what did you mean by you could change your fate?" he suddenly asked, whirling to face the younger girl.

Inasha was slightly taken back by his sudden question. Her eyes softened apologetically. "Like I said…there will be time for explanations. But, I'm afraid that it'll have to wait. We have an appointment with Zant, don't we?"

Link sighed and nodded.

"Shall we get going?" the imp asked, gesturing to the portal.

He looked sidelong at Inasha. "You promise me you'll explain all of this to me?"

The young girl nodded. "Every bit."

**X-X-X**

The trio found themselves in Lanayru's spring. All was quiet…even the water. Inasha took that as a sign of peace, but Link was on edge. Even the light spirit failed to show himself.

They remained in place for a moment, catching their breaths after such an intense experience. Growing increasingly nervous the longer they stood, Link finally turned to Inasha, catching her gaze. He nodded towards the entrance of the spring, and the two turned to leave.

Link turned before Inasha, and immediately thrust his hand out to the side, startling her and sending her backwards…straight off the ledge. Before she struck the water, however, she caught a glimpse of what had startled Link so. A huge…alien-looking creature stood directly in his path. It wore ceremonial robes that held the same color scheme as Midna's entire body, and a strange helmet that covered all facial features. In her quick glance, Inasha couldn't see that he had any hands to speak of – either his robe was too long or they didn't exist at all.

Link immediately glanced sideways, wincing as he realized he'd knocked Inasha into the water, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt it was a good accident. Zant couldn't get his hands on her. He'd already tried before.

Immediately, the spring began to glow with a harsh light, signaling Lanayru's approach.

_Thank the Goddesses, he'll get us out of here,_ Inasha thought as she swam towards a low dip in the ground where she could climb out of the spring.

Without any of his usual fanfare, Lanayru burst from the waters and immediately let out a fierce roar at the stranger. He didn't even seem fazed, though it was hard to gage his reactions due to the mask.

A huge burst of energy suddenly came from the strange being, sending Link, Inasha, and the light spirit all flying backwards with a cry from both humans. While Link's was more in fear and shock, Inasha's was mostly from frustration as she was sent back into the spring. She'd had enough with the cursed water!

The light spirit struck the opposite wall and immediately disappeared. The stranger was holding up a concealed hand, the tassels at the end of his robe outstretched to the small ball of light that remained of the light snake. As he lowered his arm, the ball grew dimmer and disappeared back within the waters.

"…Oh hell…" Inasha grumbled as she once again climbed from the water, resorting to crouching in the tall grass as the light disappeared from the spring.

She felt it before the physical changes began to take effect. Her energy immediately wavered as light was stripped from the spirit's cave. Twilit particles began to drift lazily through the air, and she felt her own spirit being torn from her own body.

She cried out in pain, watching in horror as Midna was ripped from Link's shadow and thrown in her solid form onto the ground as Link changed shape as well, back to his lupine cursed form.

"Zant!" Midna spat, confirming what Inasha had began to suspect.

_That's the bastard…who killed my mother!_

Despite her weak and exhausted state, Inasha fought to rise to her feet, scowling.

Midna was suddenly lifted into the air, held up by her arms by some invisible force. The usurper king turned his head slightly in Inasha's direction, indicating that his words were for her.

"If I were you, I would remain where you were. I have dealings with this imp for the time being. When I get what I need, it won't matter who you are or what you are capable of. I will not be stopped!"

Inasha froze for an instant before dropping to one knee, crying out again in pain. "Link! Do something!" she panted at the unconscious beast.

The false king turned to Midna, taking a few steps forward. The Fused Shadows they had worked so hard to gather were suddenly torn from her possession. "Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?" he scoffed at the imp and threw them to the side with his telekenesis.

"You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?"

"My KING?" she spat back. "You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!"

"How dare you? Are you implying that my power is…our old magic?" the Twili appeared insulted…at least, as much as he could appear so, with the enormous mask covering his face. "Now THAT is a joke."

Suddenly the imp was sent flying back over the outcropping, over their opponents head, and sent hurtling into the dust. Midna gasped and strained out a pained cry, the wind knocked from her small lungs. Inasha instinctively pushed herself forward, but she hardly moved. Her muscles, along with the rest of her physical body, were beginning to fade. Her vision pulsed with her heartbeat, pounding a headache into her like a sharp stake.

"Link…get…up…" she whimpered softly.

"This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!" he growled dangerously, a huge red sphere forming in front of his chest. It pulsated with unrestrained, evil magic.

Suddenly, a huge shape shot in front of the huge false king. Inasha recognized Link's wolfish shape as he was suddenly sent flailing backwards, the ball of magic shattering upon contact with the wolf.

Midna immediately pulled herself from the dirt and dashed forward to her fallen companion, casting a venomous glare back at Zant. Inasha forced her body higher up the incline, trying to reach her friends before she disappeared completely. She felt like her very soul was being pulled away like the Twilit particles that drifted through the air.

"Link! Link, are you okay?" the imp nudged his muzzle, the huge black and red shard embedded in the wolf's head not going unnoticed. Before she could do anything, however, it sank underneath his skin.

Both women were suddenly pulled close to Zant, being held tightly with his telekinesis. He let out a low growl when he glanced at Inasha, but didn't turn all the way to face her. She struggled slightly, but found it immediately futile, especially in her state.

Zant lowered his masked face near Midna. "My Midna… Did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people. And this…embodiment is everything we despise, everything poisonous to our very beings! No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind!"

He threw Inasha into the dirt beside the Hero. "_Especially _that demon that leads them all."

"Get…your facts right," Inasha growled back. "I don't…lead them…I…am supposed to…protect them…"

She was fairly certain that, had his eyes been visible, they would be rolling. "But if we can make their world ours, Midna…light and darkness will meet at last!"

"I can show you…a very good example…as to why that's…never going to work…" the young girl hissed.

"Silence, you pathetic excuse for a creature!" With a simple sweep of his hand, Inasha was hurled into the wall, eliciting several cracking noises that shattered the harsh silence that immediately followed her _thump_ing to the ground.

"Our tribe will take back their realm…and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light!" he continued to appeal to Midna, whose face remained stoic as she watched her friends tossed around as toys.

"And that, Midna, is why…"

The curled mouthpiece to his helmet suddenly retracted, revealing pale gray skin and a terrible smile. He moved his lips closer to the imp's ear, whispering softly. His skin seemed to remain partially attached in small strings even when he parted his lips.

"I need you."

When the imp still refused to respond, he continued on. "Not just for me, but for all of our people… Lend me your power," he asked, softer still.

Midna fought to free herself from his grip, landing gracefully on the ground in front of him. She immediately turned to stand in front of the two fallen light beings.

"…So be it… I will return you to the light world you covet!"

He pulled her back, thrusting her out over the spring and calling forth the light spirit he had felled before. With the snake's appearance also came back the light of the world, immediately flooding life and energy into Inasha. She snapped open her eyes and gasped for air, feeling her body take on a more solid form.

Her eyes found Midna, being held tightly in front of the Light Spirit. She could see him charging up his power…

_No! He'll hurt Midna!_

Unable to return her shadowed form, the light grew harsher and harsher, piercing through Midna's very being.

Inasha suddenly thrust herself forward, ignoring her screaming muscles and no-doubt broken bones, calling out to Lanayru.

"No! Stop it! You're hurting Midna!" she tried desperately to reach the snake. The harsh light hardly affected her, instead propelling her forward faster than she could have ever moved without the help. Her own body began to glow. She thrust herself into Zant, hearing him recoil from her with a cry of his own, though she wasn't so sure it was from pain more than shock.

"_Lanayru! Stop!"_ She commanded him again, pleading the huge spirit. Her words finally reached him, and he opened his huge, golden eyes to find the companion of the hero taking the blunt of his attack meant for Zant. His eyes suddenly drooped in sorrow. With another flash of light, Midna disappeared from view. As Zant pulled himself back to his feet, he noted with irritation that Light and that Hero had disappeared, as well.

_I will not leave her alive the next time,_ he mentally growled. _And I will certainly never again find myself near a Light Spirit._

**X-X-X**

_Stars…_

_There are so many. It's such a clear night…_

_I'm exhausted. I wonder what time it is…_

_Is Link looking up at the same stars? I hope so. They're so pretty…I would hate for him to miss them._

_I wonder why it's so silent tonight…I'm outside, aren't I?_

_Wait…it was clear just a second ago. Those clouds…_

_The world is crying…_

_What happened? How did I get out here, anyways?_

…_Link…Lanayru…Oh no! Midna!_

She spun around quickly, taking in the scenery as well as scanning for any signs of her companions. The clouds above quickly rolled over the sliver of a moon that was left in the sky, perpetuating the inky blackness of the night. In the distance, thunder rolled, and a chilling wind swept across the plains. She could see the outlines of a castle far off in the distance, illuminated by a few torches of the city below. A river ran in front of her, but she could hardly see it. The soft trickle of the water was her only guide.

A dark shape suddenly caught her eye. At first, she struck up a defensive pose, feeling her body screaming with the sudden movement. But now was no time to be weak! The dark shape was approaching her quickly, bounding through the tall grass. A rough bark met her ears.

"Link?" She crouched down as the wolf approached her. A flash of lightning illuminated him for just a moment. She spotted something pale pink and black upon his back, though she couldn't make out what it was. His blue eyes flashed faintly.

"Oh goddesses…" she threw her arms around the wolf's neck, burying her face in his dense fur. "Midna…" she mumbled softly. "Where's Midna? Please don't tell me I didn't save her…"

A shuddering gasp caught her ears. It sounded like her name on a whisper of a breeze, but she couldn't be sure. She lifted her eyes to the pink thing on his back. She ran her hands over it, feeling soft flesh, then suddenly the cold of a helmet.

"…No…" she reeled back in horror.

"Link, hero chosen by the goddesses, and Inasha, child of Light…" a regal voice reached out to them from the dark night air. "Go to the princess locked away in the castle," it commanded.

"Lanayru…" Inasha whispered.

"That princess holds the key that can unlock you from your shadow form…"

Her eyes widened. "Shadow…Link! Why are you still a wolf!?"

Said beast jumped at her sudden outburst, nearly losing his precious rider. He could only growl in irritation that she honestly thought he could still talk to her.

She glanced quickly around. "It…there's no Twilight…did Zant do this?!" she cried, jumping back in his face. He backed away, unsure of how he felt at her nervousness. It was triggering his instinct to attack something that jumped around so much, and he wasn't liking the gruesome thoughts it brought him.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, drawing Inasha's attention back to the sky. They were going to get caught in the bad storm if they didn't hurry. Link nudged the back of her legs, urging her to get a move on.

"Huh? Oh, right, the castle…Link you'll need to lead the way, I can't see hardly anything…"

The wolf barked softly in response and padded forwards, his heightened eyesight leading him easily over the landscape. Inasha stuck close beside him, her hand on Midna's weak form. The imp could hardly hold on to her mount's fur, and several times Inasha found herself lurching sideways to try and hold Midna on Link's back. After a few times, however, Inasha scooped the Twili being into her arms and held her tightly. Link glanced back briefly at the sudden lifted cargo from his back. Noting that she was safely in Inasha's arms, he started to face forward once again, but a dark figure behind her caught his gaze. He spun around quickly and jumped between it and the young girl, his teeth bared.

"Link? What…?"

He whipped his tail to signal to her to keep quiet, watching the creature in front of them. It looked to be a Bublin Archer, from what he could see. It seemed not to notice them, to the Hero's relief. He kept his eyes on the monster while nudging at Inasha to keep moving. He didn't want to have to fight right now. They had to hurry to the castle.

**X-X-X**

**Well. That was hectic.**

**Review Responses!**

**Dying Reader: XD Hey, the name works! I like hearing from you, you're so encouraging ^.^ I barely played PH, so I don't remember anything about the gameplay. But you can do that in the game? O.o That's legit…I'd probably go back and start playing it again if I wasn't so anti-handheld Zelda games. I just don't like them as much as I do the console games… In the battle with the Deku Toad, I think you can actually throw bombs in its stomach…I don't remember DX But in my story they sure can! XD I hate battle scenes, so I may or may not have just used the bomb as an excuse to end it early…XD I get the same way in the games…I never really think about the injuries at all. But I figured that they could use a bit more realistic touch :) Glad you enjoy the suspense in chapter 19 XD Hope you got some satisfaction out of this one. I guess it's a little cliché but…oh well. Disney movies are extremely cliché and they do just fine XD I am a romantic as well. Writing this story is driving me just a little bit insane because I have to wait for the romance just like my readers do… ;) Don't worry about rambling. I appreciate everything you write! It helps me know what I'm doing right, so I can keep going in that direction :)**

**Sparxthehdgehog: Oh, it's really common? ^^; oops. I was kinda hoping mine would be so typical in the way of AU companion quests…Dx Well, there won't be too many of these moments. I'm sorry that this merely followed the stereotype…but I'd already had most of this chapter written by the time I got your review DX I'm also not quite ready yet for a huge mess of lovey-dovey stuff. The romantic tension needs to build just a little bit more ;)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone! I hope this wasn't too long of a chapter for you… The fight between Link and Inasha was harder than I thought it would be. I hope this isn't too...you know. Strange...  
**

**Up next, we see quite a few important character appearances ;) And we're officially at what I have always referred to as the "halfway point" in the script! So I'd say we're about halfway done with the story? Depends on how long the rest of the chapters turn out to be…DX**


	21. Chapter 21 - Rescue

Chapter Twenty-One – Rescue

Inasha, Link, and Midna barely made it out of Northern Hyrule field before the sky broke open. Wind whipped around them, tousling Link's fur and whipping Inasha's long hair all around, her long bangs blowing back in her eyes and causing her to trip several times as they ran for the pass into West Hyrule Field. She forced herself to keep going, however, for Midna's sake.

What was at first a slow sprinkle quickly turned into a steady downpour, soaking the two adventurers in no time. Inasha tried desperately to cover up her imp friend, bending double in an attempt to shield her from the rain. At least her wet hair didn't whip around so much in the wind now…

_What I wouldn't give to be inside right now…_ she thought glumly. The terrible weather made her think fondly of the nights when she would lay in bed, listening to the rumbling thunder and reading her favorite textbook by candlelight. She could almost feel the warm embrace of her fleece covers, hear her mother singing in the kitchen as she picked up after dinner…

She tripped again, but this time not because of the wind or the wet ground beneath her. She shook herself from her memories as hot tears began to sting her eyes. She couldn't think about things like that right now!

_I just want to go home… _her subconscious disobeyed her.

Brief flashes of lightning were Inasha's only chances to see clearly where her wolf companion was leading her. A huge stone wall to her left assured her that they were finally almost to Castle Town. Maybe they could go inside soon… As they dashed across the wet wooden drawbridge, Inasha couldn't help but wonder how the civilians would react to the strange group that was quickly approaching the streets.

She didn't have to wonder for too long – it seemed as though everyone had already taken shelter from the storm. Perhaps their own fond memories of cozy, stormy nights had beckoned them in…

Candlelit windows provided some relief from the painful darkness they had been running through. Now even Inasha could see where they were going, though the scenery didn't mean much to her. She'd only been through the area once before, and that was when the streets were crowded with civilians and peddlers.

The rain still refused to let up. Inasha caught a glimpse of a few townspeople hiding in the shadows of the buildings, who returned her looks with fearful eyes when they spotted the large wolf running alongside her and the strange figure in her arms. She prayed silently that none of them would call the Hylian Soldiers' attention to the three newcomers…

Link veered off onto a side street, obviously familiar with the path he was on. Inasha followed suit, following him through the empty back alleys. The storm began to pick up, as they continued, the lightning and thunder becoming fiercer.

They came to a stop at an intersection, one that Inasha finally recognized. "The bar?" she questioned Link. "Why here? I thought we needed to go to the castle?"

Link growled in frustration, more so at his inability to speak than at Inasha's naivety, though judging by her reaction that wasn't how she perceived it. He shook his head, remembering a night that seemed so far away from the present._ "There's a passageway that leads to the castle from in there, as well. As long as you don't mind sewers…"_ Telma's voice rang in his memory.

When Midna had first found him chained up in the Twilight, they had made their way to Zelda's tower from the sewers. Now, he could make his way up there again, using the shortcut through the bar. But he couldn't share that information with Inasha in his current form.

They ducked into the corridor of the bar, but stopped just outside the door. Link looked towards the half-open doorway and shook his head.

"What…?" Inasha cocked hers to the side, then suddenly realized what he meant. She looked down at the small pink bundle in her arms. "Oh…I guess they wouldn't take too lightly to a large wolf and a sickly imp…" she sighed and looked around. "I…I trust you Link, though I'm not sure what you're doing. But you need to get inside…without them noticing?"

The wolf nodded.

A shuddering gasp for air came from the dying form in Inasha's arms. "Th-there's a…shortcut…" Midna breathed out. Inasha had to move her ear closer to the imp in order to hear her. "In…the bar…"

The girl nodded, looking over at Link. He was busy staring down a very fluffy cat whom she recognized as Louise, Telma's cat. At first, Inasha was worried that his instincts had taken over and she would have to split apart a fight soon, but that feeling vanished as she realized there was no hostility between the two. She watched as the cat led Link back out into the rain and over to a bunch of crates leading to an open window, leaping to the top with ease. Link attempting to follow suit, but a wolf was sadly not as light on its feet as a housecat.

He looked around the area, spotting a crate against the far wall. Inasha laid Midna down in the shelter of the alcove and aided Link in pushing the crate against the others. Her feet slid several times, as they were now standing in ankle deep water thanks to the steady downpour.

Finally, the crate was against the others, creating stairs fit for the wolf. He climbed up first, followed by Inasha with the helpless Midna. Once Link was at the window, she handed the fading Twili over.

"I'll try to keep whoever's in the bar occupied. Just…be careful Link. I suppose this is a mission for you alone. Come back for me when you are finished…" she pleaded softly, constantly brushing rainwater out of her face as she spoke..

_Of course, _Link offered her a wolfish grin and licked her cheek, bringing about a blush that would have been hidden in the dark night if it weren't for a bolt of lightning that lit up the world as though it were day time. Link's grin only grew wider, and stayed with him even after he slipped in through the window.

Dazed, Inasha stumbled back towards the bar. She stood outside and began to breathe hard, as though she had been running. Making a huge show of throwing open the door, she "tripped" over the threshold and fell to her knees dramatically, calling all attention towards her. Telma, a Goron, and a small group of Hylians were the only ones in the bar, and all rushed to her side.

"Inasha?" the barkeep gripped her shoulders. "Inasha! Tell us what's wrong!"

Gears turning in her mind, she formed the story as she spoke. "M-monsters…in the streets of Castle Town! They…they ambushed Link and I…" she paused dramatically, her heart rate increasing with her forced panting. "He told me to run here…but…he's still out there!"

Telma turned to the others. "I need some dry clothes and a suitable cot for her. I'll take care of feeding her and calming her down. Now, Inasha, I'm certain that Hero of ours will be just fine…"

"Hero?" a scholarly looking boy no older than 19 questioned as he eyed the shivering newcomer. "I don't suppose this is the same swordsman as you spoke of when you returned from Kakariko?"

"Yes, Shadrian, that would be him. Now please, go help Auru set up a cot!" she responded with irritation, holding the younger woman close to her. Inasha was already quivering from being out in the storm for so long. She upped her ante by thinking of her passed parents to bring about tears. As Telma comforted her, she stole a glance upwards. She could just barely make out the darkened form of a wolf crouched in the window.

He was just about to step out over the rafters when Telma caught her looking up, and followed her gaze. "Inasha? What's wrong?" she asked again. Link ducked back into the shadows, the chain on his paw left over from his imprisonment so long ago rattling harshly against the rafters. There was no doubt it had caught everyone's attention.

Before Telma could comment, Inasha let out a huge wail. "What if he's not okay? I ran like a coward!"

Her distraction worked. Telma walked her over to the bar, running her hands through her wet, matted hair. "Shh. It'll be okay."

The only other female in the bar brought fresh clothes over, which the barkeep passed on to her young charge. "Here honey, let's get you out of that armor and into something comfortable. The Hero will be back around soon."

Inasha escaped into a back room to change, leaving the rest of them in the main bar area. "She's not usually this distraught," Telma explained to her companions. "I've met her before and she seemed incredibly calm…nothing like she's acting now. I'm worried that there's more to this story…"

Ashei, the woman with black hair and dressed in a suit of armor who had brought the fresh change of clothes, shook her head. "She strikes me as an airhead, yeah? Maybe last time she was putting up a front to be 'cool' in front of her Hero."

Telma shook her head but said nothing further. Ashei wasn't familiar with Inasha like she had become. Even in the dire situation they were in when they trekked to Kakariko, the young girl hadn't broken down. She resumed her place behind the bar, absently wiping down the counter as she thought. Her fellow Hylians headed back to a conference room, leaving the Goron to pace the floor and mumble to himself.

The barkeep eyed the small gathering in her bar. "How's it come to this, huh? Monsters walking in the streets of town… What in the _world_ are the soldiers of Hyrule doing?!" Her eyes fell on the Goron, pacing and mumbling to himself about his homesickness. Her lips twitched in a dry smirk. "The Gorons are so much more reliable than they are, it's not even funny!"

With everyone in the bar occupied with their own thoughts, Link began to sneak his way over the rafters, wary of the pots that Telma had left up there. One false footstep could sent on tumbling down below and jeopardize him and his imp partner even further.

Finally out of her borrowed armor, Inasha began to creep quietly back into the main room, but not before dropping in on the conversation between the three Hylians in the back. There was a scholarly looking red-haired boy – Shadrian, as Telma had addressed him – facing an older looking man and the woman in armor. Telma had addressed the older man as Auru. Their backs were all to her, but their words drifted over to her clear enough.

"…as though they brought Telma and her young ward to Kakariko Village, where that girl originated from."

"And here I was, thinking Hyrule was empty of men of valor…" the woman's words brought a small smile to Inasha's lips. "And it sounds like that girl has some fight in her too, when pushed. From what understand, she made it all the way to the village with an arrow in her back and was still very able to use her bow."

_I wonder if Link ever got my bow…_ The young blonde suddenly remembered, itching to feel it back in her hands.

"Oh, no, I don't believe he's from Hyrule proper at all," Shadrian corrected her. "No, my understanding is that he's from the small neighboring province of Ordona. This may sound horribly elitist…but people who do not know the city simply do not know fear."

Anger bubbled beneath her skin. "Actually, I'm afraid that is a VERY false claim," she growled, stepping from her place in the shadows. "When your village is ransacked by beasts you have never seen even in your worst nightmares, when you are left to die at the shore of the spring in such a state that not even the Light Spirit can assist you, when you watch your mother's head ripped from her body in under two seconds, then it does not matter where you come from. You know fear."

Without waiting for any response from the stunned trio, Inasha turned on her heels and strode into the main room, where the barkeep had her head down, focused entirely on wiping down the bar and trying her best to act as though she hadn't heard the exchange in the back.

"Telma…" her voice was much quieter and held fatigue. It had already been such a long day for her. "Could I trouble you with holding on to this until Link gets back?" She laid the Zora Armor on the counter.

Inasha's change in attitude was not lost on her. _That's more like the girl I know_. "Of course, honey. Why don't you let me get you something to drink?"

The young girl was a little taken aback. "I…I'm only 16. I don't drink…"

"Here in Castle Town, you're of the legal drinking age," she told her. "I'll get you something light. Just to help calm you down. You were pretty traumatized when you busted in here."

The young adventurer fought to keep her cheeks from turning red. She _hated_ lying, especially to someone who had always been nothing but kind to her. "Um…yeah…"

Handing Inasha a small glass of something amber colored, the barkeep leaned forward and dropped her voice. "Now…why don't you tell me what's really going on."

Inasha's face grew redder. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Telma."

"You are quite the actress, missy," the older woman laughed and rested her elbows on the counter. "But you're also a brave little one, and I've never assumed you to be the type to go into hysterics. Is something the matter? Where is the Hero really?"

The blonde gulped down a bit of her drink, scrunching her nose at the burning sensation in her throat. _How much can I really tell her?_ "He…he's on some…important business…in the castle," she confessed softly.

Telma raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure? How does he plan to get in? The guards have strict orders not to let anyone in."

"He…has a plan…" her long bangs fell over her face as she looked down at the wooden counter. "He'll be back for me when his…business is finished. I'm not supposed to discuss it."

The older woman smiled and straightened up. "Well you're more than welcome to stay here and rest up until he returns. The Resistance group has already set up your cot in one of the back rooms. Tomorrow I can introduce you, if you'd like."

With a small smile, Inasha replied, "I'm afraid we've already been…somewhat introduced."

Telma barked out a laugh. "Oh, don't worry about it. Tomorrow you can all start again on better terms." She looked down at the drink she'd gotten for the teen. "I take it that you're not too fond of your drink? It's just a little bit of rum mixed in with some sparkling cider."

"It's um…I think it's more of an acquired taste…" the girl admitted with a bit of embarrassment.

"That's alright, honey! Not everyone enjoys liquor! Why don't you rest up now?" She took the glass and emptied the drink. "It looks like you've had a rough day."

Inasha couldn't help but chuckle darkly as she made her way to her cot. _You don't even know the half of it._

**X-X-X**

Though he'd been worried about his blonde companion when she'd started jumping around and wailing, Link felt entirely secure in her wellbeing when he'd caught her outburst at the group in Telma's bar. _That_ had sounded more like the Inasha he knew. She had been shaken up by the events at the spring, but it was apparent now that she would be just fine while she awaited his return.

He made a mental note to compliment her acting skills later. She had seemed so far out of character that he'd hardly believed that the wailing in the bar had come from her.

She had done such a great job at distracting everyone though. He'd had no worries of being spotted once he'd made his way across the rafters in the bar.

At the other side of the small bar, Link found himself standing in a room that looked more like the inside of the Royal Treasury than a house. Gold coins were literally piled all over the room, making for unsteady footing and dangerous battle with the Poe that he'd found lurking in there. A solid gold statue of a man with a golden cat upon his head sat on a throne at one end of the room. Near the door, where there were less coins and slightly more stable footing, water was beginning to flood into the house, belly-height with the wolf. It seemed to be coming in through a break in the floorboards in the corner.

Mindful of his fading passenger, Link lured the Poe closer to him instead of charging forward and attacking, and brought the spirit down, ripping its soul out before it could escape him. He looked back at Midna, who had tangled her fingers into his fur. He whined just a little, nudging her hand.

"I'm fine…" she breathed. "Just hurry…"

Looking around the room, Link could find no escape. The window he'd come through was too high, and there was no other obvious way out. If it hadn't been flooding, he might could have dug his way out through that broken patch in the floorboards…

_Didn't she say that there was a way to the castle through her bar?!_

The wolf growled in frustration. He couldn't just stay here and let Midna die!

A voice called out to him, startling him and sending him into a defensive crouch. "Oh… Th-Thanks for beating the ghost. Can I call you…doggie?"

Link's blue eyes widened as he realized that the source of the voice was the golden statue of the man. He crept up to it cautiously. "I'm Jovani," the statue continued. "I…became consumed by greed long ago, and sold my soul to a dark creature that did this to me… I can't move… I can't go see my girlfriend… My pet cat Gengle is frozen on my head… I don't think I could be more miserable!" he wailed. Link had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Misery did come in all forms…though some sounded petty and even self-wrought next to others. His thoughts flashed to Inasha's predicament.

"I have to ask you a favor, doggie… Can you find and defeat the 20 ghosts that lurk in the dark for me?" the expressionless statue requested. "I think if you can free the pieces of my soul from the ghosts that hold them, I'll be free... Oh, but it's raining out now, so I don't think you can go outside directly. I'll open the door to the underground waterway for you…"

Link's ears perked up. Perhaps this man was part of Telma's resistance?

A treasure chest behind him creaked open as though by magic. Peaking over the edge, Link could see the dark sewers far below. Before he prepared to jump in, the statue continued to speak. "Once the rain stops, you can come back in here by digging around the front wall where the cats gather… Understand, doggie?"

Link nodded in agreement, making a note to remember to search for more Poes. This man's house was connected to Telma's bar and held a way to the castle. He would be a valuable ally to have once he was unfrozen.

The man's cyan eyes suddenly blinked red a bit, then faded into black. Mystified by the strange showing, Link hastily jumped down into the chest. He had no time to lose!

He found himself caught in a current of shallow water, pushing him down a winding slope. He did his best to maintain his balance and keep Midna on as his paws were scratched up by the concrete waterway. He tumbled down into a small pool full of rainwater, nearly losing his weak rider. Rats and Keese lurked the sewer system, providing no real danger but were an extreme nuisance, as he couldn't fight them and assure that he wouldn't lose his Twili companion in the process.

He spotted a switch that would open one of the gates, hopefully taking him closer to the castle. The current immediately caught him and ushered him down another, much wider water tunnel. Midna was losing her grip, he could feel it.

"Just hang on!" he tried to bark at her, but she didn't understand. _I hate this form!_

Her heavy breathing was interrupted when she found herself with a mouthful of water, shocking her so much that she released her hold on the wolf. He barked out for her and tried to nudge her back onto him, but the current was pulling her away.

The two tumbled down another waterfall. Thankfully, the stream of water they were in only had one destination. He nosed her onto solid ground, pawing her chest gingerly to help her resume breathing. She coughed up a bit of water and rolled over onto her side.

Link settled down beside her, attempting to push her back onto his back with his nose. With great effort, the frail imp hoisted herself onto his back and buried her face in his wet fur.

Two huge spiders – Skulltulas – had taken notice of the two newcomers and more specifically, the weakened imp. In their minds, it was an easy meal. One pre-poisoned snack with only one other creature to defend it. There were two of them.

Easy.

Link growled, knowing that he couldn't afford this fight right now. He spotted a torch burning within reaching distance and lunged for the burning stick. The flame startled the two spiders and gave him an opening, which he promptly took. One of their huge webs blocked off his exit, but it wouldn't for long. One touch of the flaming torch, and the web was history. He streaked out of the spider's liar, mindful his clinging rider's labored breathing.

_I have to hurry_.

He continued to dash through tunnels, largely ignoring the pesky Rats and Keese in favor of protecting his dear friend. After digging through a strange hole in the ground, he finally found himself in a familiar place.

The sewers that he and Midna had first ventured through, at the start of all of this. Confident now that he was going in the right direction, Link's dash became even more urgent. He no longer stopped to debate forks in the road or wonder if he should turn back.

_We're almost there!_ Thankfully, not only were they finally in a familiar place, but they were almost directly under Zelda's tower now. He dreaded the climb up the crumbling stairs, knowing he would have to make these leaps without Midna's assistance this time. At least there was more water at the bottom now to catch him, thanks to the rain, though he wasn't too sure he wanted to take the plunge into the mixture of waste and rainwater. The smell alone was awful enough to make him sick.

He barely made any progress before he was rudely cut off by an angered bublin. After shoving it off the side of the stairs, he gazed up at the long, spiraling staircase. Sure enough, there were tons of bublins and bublin archers wandering the steps.

With a frustrated growl, Link began to move even faster. He couldn't afford to be hit by anything. Not now. They were too close!

A series of ropes tied from side to another on the stairs provided easy shortcuts for Link, though he was troubled with the notion that at any moment, one of the creatures could decide to cut the rope. He used the ropes anyways, saving him time and effort, praying the whole ascent that he would manage to make it across without interference.

The squeaking of a door caught his attention. Yes! They were so close to the top! His adrenaline spiked, giving him a new energy and the desire to move even faster. He'd run out the door, across a few rooftops, and then he'd reach Zelda. She would save Midna, help him return to being a human, and then he could run back and grab Inasha, and they could continue their journey.

He remembered the promise that they would take a short "vacation" to the fishing hole in the Lanayru Province. Would that have to be put on hold until they found Zant and defeated him?

That brought about another important thought. What now? Where would they go from here? He'd already proven that he was more powerful than these Shadows that Midna had forced him to go running around for.

And then there was the sudden mystery that Inasha was holding on to. Midna apparently already knew about it, and so did the light spirit Eldin…

Was he just oblivious or did everyone have something to hide?!

A cold, wet gust of wind stuck his muzzle. He'd finally made it outside, where he noticed plenty more bublins patrolling the rooftops. Thunder rumbled through the dark grey skies. Everything looked terrible and dark, shrouded in a blanket of deep gray and black. Even the usually blue spires of the castle appeared black.

Avoiding the clubs and flame-tipped arrows of the monsters, Link sprinted for Midna's life across the wet stone, a harsh wind threatening to send him toppling to the unseen ground below.

Two very royally pissed-off Kargaroks pursued the wolf and imp duo who dared to charge into their territory. They screeched their hatred as they glided behind the wolf, though they were entirely helpless against the fierce wind. Their huge leathery winds caught the gusts and caused them to tumble into one another, bringing about a raging fight that led them to forget entirely about their original prey.

Finally across the rooftops, Link leapt in through the window of Zelda's tower, finally out of the terrible weather once again. He continued up _even more spiraled stairs_ towards her room, where the two wood and metal doors were cracked open as though awaiting his arrival.

He noticed with a sinking heart that the princess was not at her window. Before he could do a thorough investigation of the room, Midna slipped from his back, panting and curling into a ball. He circled around to face her, whining in question.

His gaze caught Zelda, who had been seated beside her unlit fireplace. She still wore her black mourning robes, covering all but her eyes. She knelt down beside the poor Twili and laid a hand against her cheek.

With some trouble, Midna turned to face the princess. "Please… Please tell me…" she reached up with one tiny hand, which Zelda covered with both of hers. "How do we break…the curse on this one?"

Link lowered his head at her words. She was dying, and her first concern was his well-being.

"This…is the one… You need him…to save your world! That's why… Princess… Please… You must help Link…"

The princess lifted her gaze to the worried beast and reached out with her right hand. The Triforce glowed brightly on the back of her hand as she swiped it over him.

"What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power." She lifted her gaze to Link. "Our world is one of balance… Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil. Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages…the Master Sword."

Link's ears twitched as she spoke, the realization that he could not immediately return to collect Inasha crashing over him like a wave. Perhaps he could send Midna to deliver the message to her…

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch," the Princess continued. "Evil cloaks you like a dark veil…and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it. Link… Hero sent by the goddesses… Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses…"

"Fine… Link… You can… You can get to the woods…on your own right?" Midna's words were laced with pain. Link whined and took a small step forward, but stopped as she continued to speak.

"Princess… I have one last request… Can you tell him…where to find the Mirror of Twilight?"

Zelda gasped, her violet eyes widening in shock. When she did speak, her tone was hushed and her words whispered. "Midna… I believe I understand now just who and what you are… Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead… These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty."

_Our deeds?_ Link wanted so desperately to voice the growing mountain of questions in his mind, and for the thousandth time he cursed his inability to speak.

"Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you…"

She placed her hand back on Midna's, a golden glow originating from her chest and streaming down her arms. Midna's eyes widened as she attempted to pull her hand from Zelda's soft grasp. "No! Link! Stop her!" the imp begged as her body began to rise from the cold stone floor. The wolf and the princess merely looked on, Zelda's eyes apologetic and kind. As her body began to fade, Midna's coloring returned, along with her strength. She landed lightly on the ground in her solid form, a form previously impossible to maintain in the light world for the Twili.

They both gazed at the spot where Zelda had rested once before. After a few moments of silence, Midna glanced over her shoulder at Link. "We go back, Link!" she growled with determination. "Back to Faron Woods! Inasha can wait."

With an easy flip, Midna was back on her wolf mount. Before he padded out of the room, the pair swept their eyes over the empty room.

"Zelda…" the name crossed her pale lips with a sigh. "I've taken all that you had to give…though I did not want it."

**X-X-X**

"Inasha! Inasha, wake up!"

The addressed girl groaned and pushed away at the hand that was shaking her sleep away. She buried her face in her pillow.

"You need to get up, yeah! You need to see this!"

Exasperated at being denied sleep, Inasha threw back her covers and turned to face the black-haired girl from the night before.

"Alright, alright. What was your name again?" she asked, following the taller girl out of the bar after grabbing a robe for herself.

"Ashei of the Snowpeak Province," the girl told her, leading her out into the cool morning air.

"What's outside that's so important?"

Ashei led her out onto the southern road of castle town and out towards the square. "It's this!"

Even before they reached the square, Inasha saw it: a huge diamond prism surrounding Hyrule Castle. People began to fill the streets, doorways, and windows of the buildings in town, gazing with stunned awe at the strange energy field that now surrounded Hyrule Castle.

"That's where your Hero friend went, yeah?" the taller girl asked Inasha, though she didn't hear her. She was too stunned to register her surroundings.

"No! Link!" she suddenly burst from her frozen state, dashing straight past people and Hylian Soldiers alike, rushing towards the energy field.

Her collision with the field sent painful currents through her body, as though she'd just been struck with lightning. With a cry of extreme pain she fell back onto the stone ground.

"Inasha! What do you think you're doing? You could get seriously hurt, yeah!" the black-haired girl ran up to her and helped her up.

Inasha fought to withhold tears. "No…" _Have I not lost enough of my loved ones yet?_

"Why did you do that?" Ashei asked the younger girl, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. A few soldiers ran up to the two women.

"I'm afraid we have to ask you to leave the premises," one addressed the two, lifting the visor of his helmet to reveal deep gray-blue eyes. "I will escort you two ladies personally, if I have to," he added when he saw Inasha glance back at the castle.

"That won't be necessary, yeah. We know our way back. Inasha, come on. Let's get you out of here, yeah?"

The girl was silent as they made their way back to the bar, her embarrassment at her earlier actions silencing her and drawing her into a state of complete submission.

Once they were back inside, Ashei sat the stunned girl down at an empty table. She stared down at the wood in front of her while Ashei went to inform Telma of the news.

"She's a strange one, yeah," Inasha heard the words, but they didn't register clearly in her mind.

Had she just lost Link for good?

**X-X-X**

The morning sky had yet to even pale with the approaching sun when Midna and Link warped from the castle. The storm from the previous night had cleared finally, leaving the land replenished with water. Dew clung to the grass beneath Link's feet, and the whole of Hyrule Field looked just a little greener after the rain.

Link had not managed but 2 or 3 steps before a sudden noise behind them called their attention back. A huge, sickly yellow diamond energy field cracked into existence, blocking off Hyrule Castle from the rest of the world. Startled cries could be heard even out in the field. The duo scowled at the sudden appearance, angered by their ever worsening predicament.

Midna clenched one tiny hand in to a fist, then let go, her face softening slightly. She turned back to Link. "Let's go," she whispered.

**X-X-X**

**The flight through the sewers was not easy to write. I wanted it to have a hurried feel to it to add to the severity of the situation, so I'm hoping I accomplished that.**

**Soul Pieces is now on Facebook! Check the link on my profile. I've also added a new poll, so if you could vote that'll be great! :)**

**Until next time everyone!**


End file.
